


Everlasting Shine

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Based on Black Clover, Chaotic TxT, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Social Issues, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, canon references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.A story of never giving up, of never giving in.A story of believing and trying, over and over again.A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 254
Kudos: 275





	1. Welcome To New Clover Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> A BTS x TxT x BC fic, fully inspired by Black Clover's 12th Anime Opening, Everlasting Shine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**Welcome to New Clover Kingdom**

* * *

The Clover Kingdom, one of the Four Major Powers in the world. A kingdom formerly ruled by King Augustus Kira Clover XIII. A country of prejudice, where social statuses determine who you are. Divided into three realms, The Forsaken Realm, The Common Realm, and The Noble Realm, the Clover Kingdom continued its wrongful traditions and beliefs. That in a World full of Magic, only those blessed to be from the Noble Realm deserve a life of comfort and peace. While those of the lower realms, are to be left on their own as they resign to their fates. Full of prejudice and ire of the common people and peasants, the nobles abuse their power and trample those of the lower realms. Seeing them as no more than animals, insects, tools, the Royals lived off their wealth, while the people die of starvation and mistreatment. People dying as they starved, while the nobles throw their food into trash. People dying as they get toyed, while the nobles dispose of their bodies like trash. This way of living continued for generations and generations. With the people unable to do anything, nothing but wait for their fates. Hoping, and dreaming, that someday. Things would get better. 

It was until a hundred years ago, that a certain mage of the previous generation managed to slowly change everything. A certain orphan from the lowest of realms, who had one dream. To create a kingdom without prejudice, a kingdom without hate and suffering to those of the poor. To create a kingdom where everyone can smile. A dream that can only be achieved when someone becomes the Magic Emperor. The Magic Emperor, a title given to the strongest mage of the country. A position of equal power and significance the King of the Kingdom itself. A position, that can actually be achieved by anyone. No matter which realm one comes from. A position which seemed impossible to achieve. To the orphan who was born without magic. How does one even become the Magic Emperor, when one does not even have magic? A question thrown to the orphan, over and over again. A question used to mock, down, and take the hope away from the orphan. That an orphan, from the lowest of realms, who was born without magic, would never become the Magic Emperor. That no matter how hard one tries, if all the odds are against you, you would never succeed. But the orphan never gave up. And he continued trying, over and over again. Standing every single time he falls. Enduring the pain from the words thrown against him, enduring the wounds that he suffered. As he lived to prove everyone wrong. That everyone can dream. That nobody can forbid him from dreaming, and achieving his dream. And with hard work, patience, honesty, and kindness, along with the help of his friends. The orphan succeeded. 

That orphan, became the Magic Emperor. The first ever peasant, orphan, and magicless Magic Emperor. The Magic Emperor, Asta.

Following a Major War that involved all of the Four Major Powers in the world, the Clover Kingdom, the Diamond Kingdom, the Heart Kingdom, and the Spade Kingdom, everything was left in chaos and disarray. Many lives were lost, buildings destroyed, kingdoms ruined. Leaving specially the Clover Kingdom the most vulnerable. Something which gave the people nothing but tears and despair. As from where their kingdom once stood, was now nothing but rubble and plots of land. Everyone gave up, everyone but the Magic Knight Asta. He continued working hard, giving hope to everyone, trying over and over. And even if nobody had the strength to help him, he still did it anyway. Slowly, and by himself, he continued working hard to rebuild the kingdom. Until slowly, and one by one, his friends who had lost hope, regained hope and joined him. And slowly, the Magic Knight Asta and his friends managed to give the other Magic Knight hope. Making them join one by one. Slowly, their small numbers grew bigger and bigger. One by one, they managed to give the people hope. And one by one, these people who had been given hope, passed their hope onto others. Giving hope to each other, helping each other, everyone started rebuilding their kingdom little by little. A kingdom no longer divided. A kingdom for everyone. A kingdom without realms and prejudice. A kingdom, where everyone can smile. 

With the reconstruction of the kingdom, the living council of authority, the Magic Knight Captains, along with the former Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono, crowned the Magic Knight Asta. To be the next Magic Emperor, the successor of Magic Emperor Julius Novachrono. With tears and disbelief on his eyes, along with the smiles and applause of everyone who had seen his entire journey, the Magic Knight Asta accepted the title. Becoming the Magic Emperor, and ruler of their new Kingdom. The New Clover Kingdom.

* * *

For generations and generations, the New Clover Kingdom continued thriving. As a kingdom without divisions, a kingdom with only one realm. The United Realm. And with each generation that passes, the New Clover Kingdom continued growing stronger and stronger. After the Era of Magic Emperor Asta, a new Magic Emperor rose into power. And just like Magic Emperor Asta, the new Magic Emperor continued seeing through the previous Magic Emperor's dream and visions for the Kingdom. Something which the next Magic Emperor did as well. Followed by the next, and the next. Without fail, the Magic Emperor continued guiding and protecting the Kingdom, until the time of another comes.

However,

* * *

"Oi oi oi, you cannot be serious." A young man mocked as he slapped a book off another young man.

"You're reading that stupid made-up story again?" The young man asked as he kicked the helpless young man onto the ground.

"It's not made up! It was real!" The young man on the ground exclaimed as he slowly crawled towards the book he dropped.

"Seriously? I knew you were a failure as a mage, but I didn't know you were delusional as well?" The young man said before laughing.

"I-" The young man on the ground tried protesting, but was stopped when the young man shot a ball of fire right into the book. 

The young man watched as the book slowly turned into ashes, with the other young man laughing maniacally as he mocked.

"What's wrong? Are you going to cry now? Soobin? HAHAHAHA" The young man mocked as he summoned another ball of fire on his palm.

"S-stop! Please! Brother!" The young man on the ground, Soobin, begged.

"Then make me stop! You failure of a mage!" Soobin's brother exclaimed before throwing a ball of fire, which barely missed Soobin.

"I-I can't! Please! Stop!" Soobin frantically begged as he slowly stood. Helplessly watching, with disbelief on his eyes, as his brother threw another fireball towards him.

Soobin ran, as he realized. That his brother wasn't going to stop. He ran far, towards the people he thought. As he knew that going to their parents won't do him any good. That his parents who view him as nothing but a failure, wouldn't even bother glancing no matter how hard he asks for help. He ran, looking back every once in a while, finding his brother still hot on his heels as he throw countless fireballs towards him. All which he's barely dodging. With tears on his eyes, Soobin asked. How? How did things became like this? How did the New Clover Kingdom, which was all so beautiful in every story he's read, turn into this kingdom where nobody even bothers to help a young man whose life is in danger. A kingdom where his own parents see him not as their son, but as a failure. And wouldn't give a single care whether he gets harmed or not. Where his own brother, doesn't even see him as a brother. But as a walking target for all his Magic.

"OI oi Soobin! Stop running! Don't worry, I won't kill you!" Soobin's brother called as he raised his other arm, making another fireball, bigger then the previous ones.

"I'm just going to hurt you real bad! HAHAHAHA" Soobin's brother maniacally laughed before throwing the fireball.

Soobin desperately tried dodging, but the fireball was too big, and it managed to hit him on the leg. Soobin screamed as he immediately felt the burning pain from his leg, a spot of burn immediately appearing on his left leg as soon as he put the fire out.

"Oh? Done running?" Soobin's brother mocked as he approached Soobin. Lying helplessly in the middle of the road, the people not even batting an eye. As if it was something common.

"Brother please! What did I ever do to you?!" Soobin begged as he held his leg. The pain taking over him, almost enough to make him pass out. But Soobin desperately tried to keep himself awake. As he knew, that once he closed his eyes, he wouldn't be able to open them again.

"What did you ever do? Isn't it obvious?" Soobin's brother asked as he slowly made another fireball on his palm.

"You're a failure." Soobin's brother coldly said as he raised his arm.

"And failures are to be erased." 

Soobin closed his eyes as he braced himself, accepting his fate. As he knew, that it was the end. That nobody is going to help him. That this, is the New Clover Kingdom.

When suddenly, he heard a loud ding. Followed by something dropping on the ground. Soobin kept his eyes closed, as he didn't want to see whatever his brother is going to do to him. He heard footsteps coming closer, something which made his heart beat many times faster. The sound of death, he thought. When suddenly, he heard a voice. A different voice.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, slowly, Soobin opened his eyes. Only to be met by another young man. A young man he doesn't know. Bright blue hair, and a huge smile on his face as he reached his hand.

Soobin paused, as he looked around. Finding his brother, lying down on the ground. He looked at the young man with the blue hair once again, spotting a wooden branch on his hand.

"Ahh! Don't worry! He's not dead! I just knocked him out!" The young man frantically explained as he threw the wooden branch on the ground. 

"Wh-who are you? Why did you help me?" Soobin, with tears on his eyes asked.

"I'm Yeonjun." The young man introduced himself as he pulled Soobin up.

"And I'm a failure, just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa thank you so much for reading! This is one work I've been kinda wanting to do ever since Everlasting Shine, and ever since I started watching Black Clover. (Really good anime btw!)  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this, please do share your thoughts with me in the comments! And do let me know if you like this, by giving this work a kudos. It helps me get motivation and gauge whether I will continue the work. Thank you so much! Stay safe!  
> PS. For those reading my other work, Is This Our Start Line? it would still be updated weekly. Thank you for your support!


	2. The Orphan With A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Orphan with a Family**

* * *

"I'm Yeonjun." The young man introduced himself as he pulled Soobin up.

"And I'm a failure, just like you." 

Soobin stared at the young man in disbelief, waves of emotions and dozens of questions washing over him. While the young man, Yeonjun, continued giving him the biggest of smiles. Soobin paused as he wondered, what was it that he's feeling? Was it fear? That the young man who just knocked his brother out cold is right in front of him, smiling widely while he remained speechless. Or was it surprise? That this young man, actually managed to knock his older brother out. His older brother who is pretty skilled in Magic, knocked by a young man, with a wooden branch. Or maybe, it was relief? Soobin thought. That out of dozens of people who ignored him, there was actually one person who bothered helping him, saving him. A part of Soobin knew, that it was most definitely what he's feeling. Relief, not only because he gets to see another day, but because he gets to know. That there are still kind people, in this New Clover Kingdom. 

Soobin's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes repeatedly, as if it was trying to get his attention. Which it did, as Soobin finally noticed that the young man has been trying to speak to him.

"Helloo? You're with me now?" Yeonjun playfully asked before chuckling.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." Soobin apologized.

"So, as I was asking you over and over. How is your leg? Are you okay?" Yeonjun asked, his playful tone shifting into a more serious tone as he eyed Soobin's leg.

"I'm fi-" Soobin tried answering, but as if the world was playing with him, his leg started to hurt. Really bad, as he immediately felt the same unbearable pain he felt earlier. Soobin immediately fell back on the ground, the burning pain on his leg overcoming him as he felt his eyelids getting heavier by the moment. Soobin immediately realized, that though Yeonjun managed to save him, is still doesn't change the fact that he's still wounded. Very, very bad.

"I figured." He heard Yeonjun's soft voice mutter while he continued clutching his leg. Hoping to at least ease the pain, even just a little he thought. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Please bear with me longer." Soobin heard Yeonjun's comforting voice as his eyes started losing vision. 

"It will be alright." The last sentence he managed to hear before he felt his body getting lifted from the ground, as his eyes finally shut.

\-------

_"We're almost there."_

_"Almost there, almost there."_

_"Kai! Is your sister home?!"_

_"Who's that? What happened?!"_

_"This is horrible, put him on the bed. Hurry!"_

"What's going on?" Soobin asked himself as he continued hearing faint voices. One voice belonged to Yeonjun he thought, as he was certain that it was the blue-haired boy who has been talking to him almost every minute. Soobin tried opening his eyes, as he felt someone gently place his body down somewhere soft, comfortable, a bed perhaps he thought. But found himself unable to, as his eyelids became way heavier than usual, making it almost impossible for him to lift them up. Must be from the pain he thought, as the now all too familiar burning on his leg continued taking every bit of strength he had left. "Am I, dying?" Soobin asked himself, as he felt his breathing going weaker. His pain growing stronger by the second. His body losing its strength and sensation, his mind going blank. "That must be it." Soobin thought, as he was certain. That this is indeed what dying is.

"It will be alright."

Soobin suddenly heard, or rather remembered, Yeonjun's words. 

Which oddly, made him consider, even for a second. That it will indeed be alright.

And it actually did.

**"Water Magic: Touch of the Priestess"**

Suddenly, Soobin felt something cold touch his leg. Almost making him jump, as he thought he felt a hard sting as soon as whatever it was, touched his wounded leg. However, he was immediately proven wrong. As little by little, he felt the pain slowly go away. "What's happening?" Soobin asked himself as seconds, and eventually minutes passed. His pain going away with each minute. Until finally, he opened his mouth, gasping hard as he started regaining sensation of his body. 

"He's awake!" He immediately heard a voice, albeit one he does not recognize.

"Wah, your sister is really awesome Kai. I knew I could count on you guys." Another voice said, one Soobin recognizes.

Slowly, Soobin felt his eyelids getting lighter. His breathing returning to normal, his body no longer in pain. Until finally, he managed to open his eyes.

Immediately, he saw the bright blue hair of Yeonjun, who was standing right next to him. Clutching his hand tightly as he give another huge smile.

"I told you didn't I? It will be alright." Yeonjun said with a smile.

Almost teary, Soobin nodded as he clutched Yeonjun's hand tighter. 

"I'm glad you're fine!" Soobin heard another voice, which he immediately towards to. 

On the other side of the bed, he saw another young man. A younger man he had never seen before, looking at him with a huge look of relief, as if they've known each other for ages.

"Ahh, that's Kai. We're at their house." Soobin heard Yeonjun explain.

"And I'm Lea. I'm glad you got here in time." Soobin heard another voice, a female voice. Soobin tried to look towards the direction, but found himself unable to as his body grew stiff.

"Don't move too much yet, I managed to put you out of danger, but you're still not fully healed." Soobin heard Lea explain.

"She's right Bin, you should rest more." Yeonjun said.

"Th-thank you. All of you." Soobin weakly said.

"Ahh! I didn't do anything though." He heard Kai immediately say.

"You should thank Yeonjun." Lea said before chuckling.

"Hah? Why me? You're the one who healed him. He should thank you." Yeonjun replied.

"I just did my job. He carried you at least a good 30 kilometers just to bring you here. If he hadn't, you wouldn't have made it." Lea told Soobin with a smile before walking away.

"And he held your hand all throughout." Kai added.

"Ahh Kai!" Yeonjun immediately whined.

Slowly, Soobin turned his head back towards Yeonjun once again. Trying his best to put the biggest smile he can, as he thanked the blue-haired boy.

"Thank you, Yeonjun." 

"It-it's nothing Bin. You're welcome. You should continue resting though!" Yeonjun said as he asked Soobin to go back into sleep once again.

Soobin nodded as he smiled.

"You can let go of his hand now hyung." Kai teased.

"Ahh! Yeah! I'm sorry!" Yeonjun apologized as he let go of his Soobin's hand, which he was still clutching tightly.

Soobin giggled as he closed his eyes. 

"You didn't need to let go though." Soobin whispered, as for the first time in his life. Someone held his hand. For the first time in his life, he felt someone care for him. Be there for him. And for it to be from a total stranger, almost made Soobin fall into tears.

\-------

Soobin opened his eyes, a whole lot better than he was. Squinting his eyes, he immediately lifted his hand, gently placing it on his wounded leg as he checked his burns. "Wow." Soobin gasped, as there wasn't even a trace of pain left from where the unbearable pain once were. Sitting himself up slowly. he looked around. Inspecting the room he's on. Hoping to find someone, at least Yeonjun he thought. Immediately, Soobin noticed the darkness looming outside the window he found.

"It's evening already?" Soobin whispered in surprise as he hopped off the bed.

"I should go hom-" Soobin cut himself off as he immediately remembered. His own brother was so hellbent on killing him just a few hours ago. And Yeonjun, actually knocked his brother out. Soobin already imagined how furious his brother would be as soon as he saw him. And even his parents he thought, as their favorite son just got knocked out cold. Lying on the ground where he and Yeonjun left him.

"Is he okay?" Soobin then thought, as he thought how dangerous it is to be left lying on the ground on your own, unconscious.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short as he hear and saw the door slowly creak open.

Slowly, he saw a figure walk in. A figure whom he immediately recognized as soon as he spotted its hair.

"Ohh?" Yeonjun gasped as soon as he saw Soobin, on his legs, staring at him.

"Wah, you're up! Perfect timing!" Soobin heard Yeonjun exclaim, Soobin then noticed that on Yeonjun's hand, was a bowl of soup.

"I'm glad you're up! You can join us! We can eat together!" Yeonjun excitedly said as he quickly walked towards Soobin, taking his hand immediately as he pulled him out of the room.

Soobin found himself speechless, as he let the blue-haired boy drag him. And almost immediately, they found themselves in front of a small round table. Lea and Kai already on their seats, along with two empty seats.

"Ahh! You're awake! Come eat with us!" Kai immediately invited.

"I hope you're feeling better, please sit." Lea invited as well.

Soobin immediately bowed as he thanked the two, before shyly sitting on the seat next to Kai. Yeonjun then followed, sitting right next to Soobin.

"We thought it would be the first time that Yeonjun-hyung visited us without eating with us." Kai said as soon as the two sat.

Soobin then looked at Kai with confusion, wondering what the younger meant.

"Basically, he insisted that he wants to eat with you so he left us." Lea added before taking a sip on her soup.

"Ahh! Stop embarrassing me!" Yeonjun whined as he poured some soup on an empty bowl.

"Or rather, he was going to feed you then eat afterwards. I think." Lea added with uncertainty.

"Well I only have two hands, and I can't hold two bowls and open the door at the same time." Yeonjun explained as he finished.

"Ahh anyway, eat Bin. It's delicious!" Yeonjun enthusiastically said before taking the spoon onto his mouth.

"Th-thank you." Soobin thanked before picking his spoon up.

"So, where are you from? And who's that jackass that burned your leg?" Kai suddenly asked. Earning a smack on the back of his head immediately.

"Language." Lea said after smacking Kai.

"Ahh, yeah. I'm sorry." Kai apologized.

"So, who's that cutie that burned your leg?" Kai rephrased himself, earning an eyeroll from his sister.

"It's his moron brother." Yeonjun answered as his eyebrows contorted.

"His brother?" Kai mumbled, surprised and in disbelief. That Soobin's brother was the one who put him into a life-and-death situation.

"That's horrible." Lea thought as she immediately remembered the state Soobin was in just hours ago. 

"Yeah, what a jackass." Yeonjun said with frustration before looking at Soobin sadly.

Suddenly, a ball of water splashed Yeonjun's face. Shocking both Yeonjun and Soobin at the suddenness.

"Language." Lea said before placing her hand back down the table.

"Wah! Seriously?! Couldn't you just smack me on the back of my head or something?!" Yeonjun complained as he wiped the water off his face.

"Can't, you're too far." Lea nonchalantly responded before taking another sip from her soup.

"Wah, I can't believe you. I'm pretty sure you two are just doing everything you can to embarrass me." Yeonjun whined as he continued drying his face.

Soobin's surprise then turned into joy, as he can't help but giggle. Finding the three's interactions to be very endearing, so endearing that it managed to distract him from the fact that he's eating dinner on a stranger's house, because his brother tried to kill him earlier.

"Are you three related?" Soobin can't help but ask. Finding the three's relationship resembling that of siblings. 

"Nope, not at all." Yeonjun immediately answered.

"I mean, they are. Kai and Lea are siblings, but we're not related." Yeonjun added.

"Ohh?" Soobin said with surprise, as from how the three were treating each other, he was very certain that they are at least related.

"We're not related, but we treat Yeonjun-hyung as family." Kai said before emptying his bowl.

"He's basically family too. He comes to visit us at least three times a week." Lea added.

"Which surprised us since today is actually his fourth time visiting us this week." Kai added before chuckling.

"Why? Don't you like having me around? I'm pretty sure I remember hearing from Lea that you really really really miss me as soon as I leave." Yeonjun teased.

"Well..." Kai found himself unable to retaliate, as he knew that Yeonjun was right.

"Ahh, I see. That's cute." Soobin said with a smile, again, finding the three's interactions to be very endearing.

"Ahh! Your parents must be looking for you! It's already dark, I'm so sorry for all the troubles I caused!" Soobin apologized, as he remembered that it was the evening already. Not wanting to cause further trouble, or worry Yeonjun's parents because of him.

"Actually..." Yeonjun trailed, while both Kai and Lea remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Soobin asked with concern.

"I'm an orphan." Yeonjun said with a huge smile.

"An...orphan?" Soobin mumbled. Confused, mostly on why Yeonjun, looked so happy to announce that he's an orphan.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Soobin apologized, afraid that he unintentionally hurt Yeonjun over the conversation.

"Ahh no no no, it's okay! I'm not bothered by it." Yeonjun assured Soobin with another huge smile.

"Mmmm, you see. My mom died when she gave birth to me. Then my dad, he was a Magic Knight. A strong and awesome one too!" Yeonjun started telling his story.

"Unfortunately, he died during a mission. And...I don't think we have any other relatives or something. Soo, when my dad died, I was left alone." Yeonjun explained.

Soobin found himself quiet, as he didn't know what to say. Not wanting to say something insensitive, he opted to remain silent instead.

"I was basically alone half my life, bullied and abused of course." Yeonjun chuckled before sighing.

"That was until I met this crybaby here 5 years ago." Yeonjun then said as he pointed his lips towards Kai.

"Hey I'm not a crybaby hyung!" Kai immediately protested.

"Yeah you tell yourself that." Yeonjun said before sticking his tongue out.

"Would you believe, this brat here wandered on the woods. ON HIS OWN. WITHOUT MAGIC." Yeonjun emphasized, as if it was the stupidest thing one can do.

"How was I supposed to know there were Magical Beasts lurking there?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Well where do you think they live in the first place?! The woods of course! The woods! You don't seem em living on buildings do you?!" Yeonjun answered back.

"Well...Ahh, fine. You're right." Kai immediately surrendered.

"So as I was saying, I met this Magical Brat here on the woods where I was training. He was basically getting chased by this baby Giant Spider-" Yeonjun continued.

"It wasn't a baby! It was three times my size!" Kai protested.

"That was a baby! Once it's old enough it's the size of a building you know?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Well...still! It's a big baby!" Kai argued.

"I didn't say it was a small one?!" Yeonjun argued back.

"Can you two just shut your mouths? How is our guest supposed to follow your stories when you keep bantering every sentence." Lea said with annoyance.

"Basically, Yeonjun here was training on the woods. Then Kai here, wandered into the woods and he ended up getting chased by a Magical Beast. Yeonjun saved him, and brought him back here. My other sister and I were really thankful, so when we learned that Yeonjun was an orphan, we invited him to stay with us. He declined, probably out of shyness. So we settled having him visit us every once in awhile. Whenever he can and whenever he wants, he's welcome." Lea swiftly explained.

"W-wow." Soobin mumbled, amazed that Lea actually managed to tell him their story, clearly.

"Well there's that." Yeonjun said as he and Kai finally settled down.

"Yeah that pretty sums it up pretty much." Kai agreed.

"Except Lea forgot the part where you cried for 2 days straight." Yeonjun teased before laughing.

"Wh-what?! No!" Kai stuttered as he protested.

"Here they go again. Don't mind them Soobin, just continue eating. They'll get tired, eventually." Lea told Soobin as she poured more soup onto her bowl.

Soobin nodded as he smiled. Watching Yeonjun and Kai banter fondly, a small hint of pain hidden on his smile, as he thought to himself. That this, is what having a family feels like. Something he never felt. Soobin sighed as he thought, he would be lying if he says he doesn't envy Yeonjun.

That Yeonjun, the orphan, had a family.

While he, who had a family, never had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa thank you so much for reading! And thank you so much for your love and support for this work! I really enjoy working on this one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you on the next one!  
> Chapters will be released once every two to three days. Stay safe!


	3. The Boy Who Is Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Boy Who Is Proud**

* * *

"Aaaahh, I'm so stuffed!" Yeonjun announced with happiness and content as he patted his tummy. Looking around the table as he checked whether the others were finished as well.

"Ahh! You're finished too!" Yeonjun exclaimed with excitement as he noticed Soobin's bowl and cup, empty as well.

Soobin hummed as he smiled. Bowing afterwards to show his gratitude once again.

"Ohh? You're done already?" Kai asked with surprise as he looked down his bowl, still practically full along with his cup.

"Of course we would be, we eat more than we talk. Unlike you." Lea interrupted as she placed her cup down the table, having finished emptying it.

"Eeehh?" Kai whined.

"Oh cmon, as if you weren't always the last one to finish." Yeonjun teased before quickly turning his attention towards Soobin.

"Sooo, did you like it? It was delicious wasn't it? Would you like more? I can get you more if you like." Yeonjun asked before offering.

"Ahh! No no no, I'm already full. But thank you so much!" Soobin politely declined as he rubbed his tummy.

"You sure? There's still plenty you know? You can get more, really." Yeonjun asked once again, concerned that the younger in fact does want more, but is embarrassed to ask for more.

"Thank you, thank you. But I'm so full, really." Soobin politely declined once again, smiling widely at Yeonjun in appreciation of his efforts.

"Okay okay." Yeonjun nodded with content before leaning back his chair.

"Yeonjun-hyung, I want more!" Kai called as he showed his bowl, having just finished his.

"Than go get some! You're not a baby anymore." Yeonjun replied with annoyance before rolling his eyes.

"Soo, Soobin. What do you want to do?" Yeonjun then turned his attention towards Soobin again, completely ignoring Kai's whines and complaints.

"I..." Soobin trailed, as he himself wonder. What would he do now?

"I don't think it's safe for you to go home. If you can even call that home." Yeonjun suggested before looking at Soobin sadly.

"You can stay here if you like." Kai offered before drinking his cup of water.

"Yes Soobin, we don't mind having you around." Lea added before taking the dishes to wash them.

"You can stay at my place too if you want." Yeonjun offered as well.

"Oh please hyung. Your 'place' reeks. It literally smells like sweat and death." Kai said as he dismissed Yeonjun.

"Wah, this brat. It doesn't smell like that anymore! I started actually cleaning my place months ago!" Yeonjun protested.

"So you aren't even going to deny in front of Soobin-hyung that your place actually smelled like sweat and death?" Kai teased before sticking his tongue out.

"W-aghh! I'll whoop your ass later you brat!" Yeonjun threatened, eyes widely opened as he raised his spoon.

"Our place is soooo much better." Kai proudly told Soobin, ignoring Yeonjun's rambling and whispers of threats.

Soobin then smiled before laughing shortly. Finding the two's exchanges really hilarious. 

"You should stay here hyung. We'll take care of you!" Kai offered as he rushed beside Soobin.

"You mean HE will take care of you? You baby." Yeonjun corrected before rushing closer to Soobin.

"You literally just told me awhile ago that I'm not a baby anymore, make your mind up hyung!" Kai exclaimed.

"He just wants you to stay because he's super scared to be left alone when Lea leaves for a mission." Yeonjun whispered.

"H-ah! No I'm not! And stop whispering if I'll hear it anyway!" Kai exclaimed as he whined.

"Anyway, so in my place. There's this really really beautiful spot where we can watch the stars and the moon. You see, my place is right by the northernmost part of the Kingdom, so there are no other buildings that will cover the pretty skies. Unlike here, ugh. So many tall buildings, you can't even see a single star." Yeonjun explained invitingly.

"W-wow! Well for your information, there are so many tall buildings here in the east because this is the most successful part after the Royal Castle itself!" Kai snarked back.

"Pfft, I couldn't care less. Nothing beats watching the beauty of nature!" Yeonjun immediately dismissed Kai.

"And I'm pretty sure Soobin is the type of guy who loves watching the night skies, right? Bin?" Yeonjun confidently said before asking Soobin.

"U-uhmm...well, I do love watching the night skies." Soobin shyly responded. 

"Eeehhh, that's not fair-agh, fine." Kai surrendered.

"Yeeaaah! Soobin's mine-I mean is going with me!" Yeonjun happily announced.

Soobin laughed as he watched Yeonjun teasing Kai as he happily celebrate, while Kai whined in defeat. Soobin then smiled, happy. or maybe even the happiest he has ever been even, as another first happened in his life. For the first time, in Soobin's life, someone wanted him. Someone actually wanted to have him, someone was actually happy to be with him. Something he never thought he'd experience, as all his life, he kept on getting passed around. His family, his relatives, were actually arguing on who gets to keep him. But not the same way that Yeonjun and Kai argued. As his family despised the idea of having him, treating him nothing but the only thing they see him as. A failure.

Soobin let out a heavy sigh, earning the attention of the two immediately.

"Ohh? What's wrong Bin?" Yeonjun immediately asked, while Kai waited for his answer.

"Ah-nothing, nothing." Soobin immediately replied. Of course, he wasn't going to tell them he's on the verge of tears with how happy they made him.

"Ahh, it must be because you're really really full right? Hyung?" Kai innocently suggested. Something which Soobin immediately agreed on, a perfect explanation he thought.

"I'm happy to hear that then! Once we arrive at my place, I'm going to feed you with every Magical Beast I can hunt!" Yeonjun promised.

"Ahhh! Can you stop shoving it in my face that you're the one who gets to be with him!" Kai whined, earning nothing but a pout of mockery from Yeonjun.

"Why don't you go with them?" Lea suddenly interrupted.

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Kai asked, pretending to be surprised as if he wasn't dying to yell in joy.

"With Bahi gone, and me going off on a mission in three days, I don't think it's wise leaving the house with you." Lea said as she took a sit once again.

"W-wow! So the house is your concern not me?!" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Bahi?" Soobin whispered as he wondered.

"Ahh, Bahi is their youngest sister." Yeonjun immediately answered after hearing Soobin.

"She just left about...three days ago right?" Yeonjun asked the siblings.

"Four days ago actually." Lea corrected.

"She got accepted for the Exchange Program, she's probably in the Heart Kingdom already." Lea added.

"Exchange program?" Soobin couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"Ahh! I'll explain!" Kai volunteered. Or rather, announced. As he didn't bother waiting for his sister's approval before starting immediately.

"It's basically like, something that has been going on for generations and generations. It's like, as a sign of friendship of the Clover Kingdom and the Heart Kingdom, the two kingdoms exchange a group of students which they will train for a year, and once they return to their respective kingdoms, they're super super strong as hell!" Kai enthusiastically explained.

"Ahh! I see!" Soobin happily said, glad to have known something new.

"I'm surprised though, it's pretty common knowledge. Were you sleeping when your teacher taught you that hyung?" Kai asked.

"Ahh, my parents stopped me from going to school after I turned ten. When they realized I'm a...failure, they told me it's pointless. So they just kept me in home, mostly doing chores. I do read books though!" Soobin explained.

"Wah, seriously? I swear I need to have a word with your parents." Yeonjun said, annoyance clear on his voice.

"It's okay! I love reading books! We have a lot lying around, it's just that. They're quite, old? And they're mostly missing pages. I guess the page about that is one of those." Soobin explained.

"I see." Yeonjun said, a pained smile on his face as he looked at Soobin. He was happy to at least know that Soobin got to do something he loves, while at the same time, was sorry for the clear mistreatment that he's suffered.

"Ahh, I see! Well you know hyung, the Heart Kingdom is super super pretty!" Kai said with clear excitement on his voice.

"It's surrounded with water! Lots of it! Aaaahh, I don't even know how to explain it! But it's really really pretty!" Kai explained.

"Woah." Soobin gasped in awe, already imagining how it looks like despite the vague description that the younger gave him.

"I hate to admit it, but the Heart Kingdom is actually prettier than ours. At least from what I've seen." Yeonjun interrupted.

"You've been there?!" Soobin excitedly asked.

"Ahh, nope. I just saw it from this huuuuge painting by the Archives." Yeonjun explained.

"Which reminds me, we should definitely go there! You love reading books right? There's a loooot of books there." Yeonjun suggested as he spread his arms widely, hoping to give the younger an idea with how big the Kingdom's Archives are. 

"You'll have fun!" Yeonjun happily said.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Soobin immediately agreed. As if he's going to let the chance pass, a place filled with books, it's almost what Soobin envisioned heaven to be.

"It's settled then! We're going tomorrow before I take you home!" Yeonjun happily announced.

"Hey! I'm coming too remember?" Kai reminded Yeonjun.

"Tch." Yeonjun muttered.

"W-wow! What's up with that very disappointed look?!" Kai exclaimed before shaking his head in disbelief.

Soobin laughed as he too wondered, Kai seems like a nice person he thought.

"Aren't you happy that me, the cutest angel in the world will be with you, Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai asked before acting cute.

"Ahh, that's why." Soobin figured.

"Well, he's all yours Yeonjun. The earlier you take him the better." Lea told Yeonjun.

"You're way too excited of getting rid of him." Yeonjun replied, partly teasing Kai along with Lea.

"Very." Lea replied.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys! And here I was being the angelest person of all!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief.

"Stupid. First of all, angelest is not a word. Second, it's because the earlier I return to our base, the better." Lea explained.

"Base?" Soobin wondered, but immediately got his answers as he remembered. Lea, is a Magic Knight.

"Show Soobin-hyung your robe!" Kai excitedly suggested.

"You go get it then, it's by the couch." Lea lazily said, which Kai met with enthusiasm as he rushed off to get it.

"I'm so sorry about him, he's just like that. Quite loud, always excited. But he's a kind person I swear." Lea told Soobin.

"Ahh! No! It's okay! I don't mind, it's pretty cute." Soobin replied before chuckling.

"Cute huh?" Yeonjun whispered.

"Here!" They immediately heard Kai, now back as he laid his sister's robe on the table.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Kai enthusiastically asked as he admired the cloth.

"It is!" Soobin happily agreed as he inspected the details.

The robe was a pretty shade of Red, formed with the very obvious shape of an heart. A huge patch of gold in the middle of it, where a small heart rested in its center.

"She's part of the Red Hearts!" Kai proudly said, even though it was fairly obvious from the robe that his sister has.

"Wah, so that's one of the Squads that we have now." Soobin said with amusement. 

"Ehh, don't tell me you don't know of the Active Squads now hyung?" Kai asked.

"I honestly don't, I'm sorry, the only batch of Squads I know were those of Magic Emperor Asta's era. All the old books we had were basically just about that era." Soobin explained with embarrassment. 

"Ehh, that's okay! I can tell you abo-" Kai happily volunteered, but was immediately hushed by Yeonjun.

"I think Bin would have more fun if he learned of them with visuals! You can tell Bin about the Squads aaaall you want. Tomorrow! In the Archives!" Yeonjun suggested before instructing Kai, as he knows exactly how Kai is dying to tell Soobin about the Magic Knights.

"Ehh, fine fine. If Soobin-hyung would have more fun that way, then okay." Kai agreed, albeit unable to hide the slight disappointment on his face.

"Right, right. You boys should go to bed now, it's getting really late and you'll be leaving quite early. You need to sleep now." Lea ordered as he carefully took her robe.

"Oh oh! Can I go sleep with them?" Kai immediately asked.

"I'd rather not!" Yeonjun immediately protested.

"Eeehh?! Cmon hyung!" Kai pleaded before acting cute.

"Well I was going to let you until you did that. So no! Soobin and I are sleeping on our own tonight! You sleep on your own and contemplate on what you did!" Yeonjun said before quickly dragging Soobin off the table.

"Ahh, thank you! Good night!" Soobin thanked the siblings once again as he waved them good night.

"Sleep well, if Yeonjun does anything nasty just call us." Lea joked.

"Good night." Kai whispered sadly as he lazily waved back. Something which Soobin noticed, as he too looked back sadly. Feeling bad for the boy, who really seemed excited to sleep with them.

As soon as Soobin found himself back on the room he was on, he immediately told Yeonjun of how sad the younger looked.

"Ahh that? Yeah, he really loves sleeping with others. He's always excited to sleep with me whenever I visit." Yeonjun explained before chuckling.

"It's quite cute really, he also has this huge stuffed bear. He takes that thing literally anywhere." Yeonjun added.

Soobin then looked at the older with confusion. Yeonjun is definitely fond of Kai he thought, which made Soobin wonder why Yeonjun turned the boy away.

"Ahh, don't worry! I'll call him in later. I only said that so he can pack his stuff tomorrow. Because believe me, if he doesn't prepare them tonight, we would run really really really late tomorrow." Yeonjun assured Soobin as he explained, chuckling as he finished.

"Ahh, I see!" Soobin happily said as he smiled with relief.

"But wah, you already care that much about Kai? You really are an angel." Yeonjun told Soobin after gasping.

Soobin simply giggled, unsure what to say.

"You see, Kai is a very very nice boy." Yeonjun softly said as he sat on the bed, which Soobin followed.

"Kai had always wanted to be Magic Knight. It's like his biggest dream." Yeonjun told Soobin, somewhat excitedly Soobin thought. As Yeonjun sounded like he was talking about his own dream.

"He loves Magic, he really does. And he really loves talking about it. Trust me, he can get even more talkative than he was earlier." Yeonjun told Soobin before chuckling, while Soobin chuckled back as he listened.

"Their parents are both Magic Knights. Really good and strong ones too. They're both in the Diamond Kingdom if I'm not mistaken, something about a long-term undercover mission." Yeonjun continued.

"Kai of course, really admired his parents. And from what Lea told me, there wasn't a day that he didn't tell them how he'll be a good Magic Knight ever since he started talking." 

"There's just one problem though." Yeonjun paused as he gave Soobin a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Soobin asked, curious, and somehow, already sad as well.

"How do I put this...you know how a Mage can't cast Spells without Mana right?" Yeonjun asked, which Soobin immediately answered with a nod.

"The thing is, Kai has a lot of Mana. But for some reason, he can't cast a single Spell." Yeonjun explained, shocking Soobin.

"Ohh? Why is that?" Soobin asked, although a part of him immediately knew that Yeonjun too, does not know.

"I don't know, we don't know. He might be sick? I guess. That's the only explanation I can think of." Yeonjun shrugged.

"It's sad really." Yeonjun sighed, while Soobin remained silent. Waiting for Yeonjun's next words.

"At first, they didn't give up. His parents, they never stopped searching for a Mage, an item, anything that can make Kai able to cast spells." Yeonjun continued.

"They also thought, or rather hoped, than once Kai got his Grimoire, he'll finally be able to use Magic."

"But he still didn't."

"And as time went by, his parents finally gave up on him. They decided to focus on Lea and Bahi instead. Both Lea and Bahi became really good Water Magic users. Lea became a Magic Knight, on one of the most prestigious Squads even. Bahi got accepted on the Exchange Program, which is quite hard to get accepted by the way."

"While Kai, could do nothing but watch and congratulate his siblings."

"When I met Kai on the woods, he apparently set off to train. But with his personality and lack of Magic, he of course got nowhere. He could do literally nothing against even baby Magical Beasts, he would literally be dead if I hadn't seen him." Yeonjun chuckled.

"Then...It was after Bahi got accepted. That Kai, finally gave up." Yeonjun said, sadly. Making Soobin look at his legs to hide his really pained look. As he knew, he knew all too well. How painful it is to give up on your own dream.

"Kai was really happy for Bahi, but it definitely didn't help his ego that his younger sister got accepted into the program, while he, still couldn't even manage to cast a single spell. And he really really really wanted to visit Heart Kingdom too." Yeonjun continued.

"He gave up on being a Magic Knight, and he settled for watching his sisters become successful instead. While he remained on the sidelines, cheering for them."

"Aaahh, it's really sad right?" Yeonjun asked with a pained smile as he finished.

"It is." Soobin softly answered. 

"But even then, Kai is still happy. He is still oh so energetic. As talkative as ever, as sweet and funny as ever. He loved bragging about his sisters. You can tell he's really really proud of them. I guess in a way, he's proud that his sisters got to achieve his dream for him." Yeonjun said, somewhat with a smile as he remembered how Kai always was.

"Hyung! Can I come in now?! I'm done!" They suddenly heard Kai, knocking as he asked to be let it.

"Oh, speaking of." Yeonjun gasped before walking towards the door to open it.

"Aahhh, I knew it. You wanted to sleep with me too didn't you hyung?" Kai teased as he nudged his elbow into Yeonjun's tummy.

"Don't make me throw you outta this room." Yeonjun threatened as he closed the door.

"Too late!" Kai exclaimed before jumping onto the bed quickly.

"Can I hug you hyung?!" Kai immediately asked Soobin.

"Of course." Soobin answered without hesitation.

"Hey!" Yeonjun yelled.

"I knew something was up since you weren't carrying your stuffed animal. Argh!" Yeonjun grunted.

"Not my fault you're too slow hyung." Kai teased Yeonjun as he proceeded to lie down comfortably, along with Soobin who he's now hugging.

"Tch, I am definitely whooping your ass first thing in the morning." Yeonjun threatened as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

"That's okay, but for now, I get to hug Soobin-hyung. And you get to hug me!" Kai happily said as Yeonjun lied behind him.

"Ahh whatever." Yeonjun dismissed as he hugged Kai.

"I love this! Good night hyungs!" Kai happily said with content, before shutting his eyes close.

"Goodnight~" Soobin softly said after giggling.

"Goodnight brat." Yeonjun whispered, as he and Soobin exchanged a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And once again, thank you so much for all the love and support you're giving on this work! I really appreciate them, and makes me enjoy working on this more! Please look forward to the next chapter! Stay safe!


	4. The Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Brewing Storm**

* * *

"So warm." Soobin whispered beneath his breath as he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, almost frantically, Soobin sat up to look around. Quickly, he stared at his side. And almost like an answered prayer, what he was looking for was still there. Soobin sighed with relief as he find them, both Kai and Yeonjun. Still huddled up, sleeping soundly. Soobin smiled almost immediately, both of relief and happiness as he raised his head to look at the ceiling. He closed his eyes momentarily, praying to whoever is up there. Nothing but a short thank you. That everything wasn't a dream after all. That the blue-haired boy he met, was real. That the siblings who welcome him to their home, were real. That the delicious meal he ate with them, was real. That the warmth and comfort of sleeping with his friends, on an actual bed, was real. Soobin chuckled, laughing at himself. After all, he spent almost the entire night wishing everything to be real. As while Soobin himself knows that it was real, he still couldn't find himself believing. It was just too good to be true Soobin thought. Too good to be true that Soobin already prepared himself in case everything was just a dream. As even if it was, he was already all so thankful that he at least got to experience it. But maybe, life finally found a liking to Soobin. After years of pain suffering, maybe life itself just thought, that Soobin deserves a break. And so, everything turned out to be real. Something Soobin confirmed even further when he heard Yeonjun's mumblings as he fidgeted around the bed. With yet another smile on Soobin's face, Soobin chuckled. 

"Thank you Yeonjun." Soobin thanked Yeonjun, albeit knowing that the older was too deep in his sleep to hear him. 

Soobin then turned towards Kai, who apparently, somewhere during the night ended up untangling his seemingly unbreakable hug with Soobin. As the younger was now hugging Yeonjun instead. Soobin then smiled out of fondness, finding the two equally adorable. When suddenly, Soobin heard the door creak open. Immediately Soobin turned toward the door, almost warily until he found Lea slowly entering.

"Ohh? You're up?" Lea greeted with surprise as she closed the door.

"Good morning." Soobin greeted with a smile as he bowed to show his appreciation once again. A greeting which Lea returned.

"I knew you looked like the responsible type. Guess I was right." Lea chuckled before gesturing Soobin to get off the bed. 

With a little bit of confusion, Soobin moved off. Walking by the side of the bed as he watched a floating book appear beside Lea.

"Ahh! That must be her Grimoire!" Soobin thought to himself, almost excitedly as it would be his first time seeing a Grimoire being used.

**"Water Magic: Gentle Rain"**

Soobin watched as out of nowhere, a huge sphere of water appeared above both Kai and Yeonjun. And slowly, almost as if it was a rain cloud, droplets of water started to fall. Sprinkling both Kai and Yeonjun's faces in an effort to wake them up. 

However, it did close to nothing as the two remained deep in their slumber.

"This is how hard it is to wake these two up." Lea told Soobin as she shook her head. Earning a chuckle from Soobin as she continued her efforts.

"Well, I guess I need to do this. I don't even know why I bothered waking them up gently." Lea mumble to herself as she flipped pages from her Grimoire with her mind.

**"Water Magic: Heavy Rain"**

Soobin watched once again, as just like before, another huge sphere of water appeared above the two. Only this time, it didn't send out tiny droplets of water. Instead, the huge sphere of water itself proceeded to drop down on both Kai and Yeonjun.

"Wh-what?!" Yeonjun gasped as he immediately sat right up. Touching his face as he still feels the sudden force of something dropping down on him.

"What?! What happened?!" Kai frantically asked as he too immediately sat right up. Looking around the room despite the blurriness of his vision due to the water.

Yeonjun did the same shortly after wiping the water off his face, looking frantically around the room as he adjusted his vision.

"Ahh! Good morning Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately greeted as soon as he spotted Soobin, Soobin then chuckled as he wave his hand to greet him. 

"It's you!" Kai suddenly exclaimed, getting Yeonjun's attention as he too looked at where Kai was looking. And there they find, Lea hands on her waist as her Grimoire levitated beside her.

"Weren't you supposed to go to the Archives and tour Soobin there? Or were you planning to sleep the day away instead?" Lea wasted no time asking the two.

And just like that, the two gasped with surprise before quickly getting off the bed as well.

"I'm sorry Bin, I overslept." Yeojun immediately apologized before running off outside. 

"Me too hyung. I'm sorry." Kai apologized as well before running off outside.

Lea the gave the still confused Soobin a smile.

"They're going to the bathroom." Lea told Soobin, before chuckling once again.

"They really do love you." Lea commented as she quickly peeked outside the door.

Soobin then tilted his head with a smile as he wondered what Lea was trying to say.

"Those two would almost never move their asses off this quickly. And yet, they're running around the house as if they're on fire." Lea said after calling Soobin to look.

They saw Yeonjun hurriedly enter another room, the bathroom Soobin assumed. While Kai entered another, before coming out almost immediately with new sets of clothes.

"Ahh! Soobin-hyung! Come here!" Kai immediately called upon noticing Soobin. Soobin then gave Lea another smile of gratitude before making his way towards Kai.

"Which one would you like to wear? These are the biggest ones we have I think." Kai informed Soobin as he held two long-sleeved shirts. 

"I think this would look really great on you hyung." Kai suggested as he held the white one higher.

"But this one looks more comfortable, I think. What do you think hyung?" Kai asked as he held the purple one higher instead.

Soobin then inspected the two with disbelief. As never in his life had Soobin saw such fine clothes for him. He quickly looked at the same worn-out shirt he's had for months, almost turning red and shy upon realizing how tattered it looked. 

"A-are you sure you're lending me one of these?" Soobin shyly asked.

"Huh? Of course not hyung." Kai immediately answered, shocking Soobin with embarrassment enough for him to wish the floor swallows him.

"It's yours silly." Kai added before probing Soobin to choose once again.

"O-ohh." Soobin then mumbled, relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Soobin wants to decline, not wanting to seem like he's leeching way too much off his new friends, when suddenly the door where Yeonjun entered swung open.

"Kai! Your turn! Hurry hurry hurry!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he clapped his hands, a towel wrapped around his head. 

"Ahh! Yes!" Kai yelled back.

"I'll just leave these here hyung, so you can choose. And Yeonjun-hyung will tell you where the trousers are! I'm off!" Kai explained before storming off towards the bathroom.

"Ahhh, you would definitely look good with this!" Yeonjun excitedly told Soobin as soon as he picked the purple shirt up. 

"Please wear this, you'd look really really really handsome I swear!" Yeonjun begged and promised as he held the purple shirt.

"A-sure. Sure." Soobin replied with a shy smile on his face as Yeonjun handed him the shirt.

"Ohh! Ohh! Do you trust me?" Yeonjun suddenly asked.

"Of-course." Soobin replied with confusion of the sudden question.

"Good! Wait here." Yeonjun happily said before running off towards another room, quickly exiting with a pair of pink trousers.

"This would look really really really good with that purple shirt!" Yeonjun excitedly told Soobin as he held the trousers up.

"O-okay." Soobin agreed, unsure really. As never did he consider whether something would even look good on him. As all he knew, was he needed something to wear, and that's it. Anything decent is fine he thought.

"Wah! I can already imagine how good you'll look!" Yeonjun gasped in awe as he shook his head. 

"I bet you, every boy and girl, men and women, cats and dogs, would turn their heads just to look at you." Yeonjun told Soobin, making the latter shyly chuckle. 

"I'm done!" Kai suddenly exclaimed, exiting the bathroom with a tower on his head as well.

"Ahh! It's your turn Bin." Yeonjun told Soobin as he guided him towards the bathroom. 

"Oh! By the way, you don't need to rush, okay? The only reason we were hurrying was because we hate water." Yeonjun assured Soobin.

"Yeah, water sucks!" Soobin heard Kai yelling from afar. 

"Wah, okay okay. Thank you!" Soobin thanked Yeonjun after laughing.

"If you-need someone to wash your back or something. Just call me!" Yeonjun volunteered, somewhat shyly.

"Hahahaha, okay~" Soobin happily said as he finally enter the bathroom.

And as soon as Soobin entered, he smiled.

"Just hurrying because you hate water huh?" Soobin whispered before chuckling.

"Yeah, water sucks?" Soobin added as he giggled.

"Yeah as if I'm that forgetful to not remember how much you loved water, Kai." Soobin thought as he still vividly remembers the younger talking about how pretty the Heart Kingdom was, because it was surrounded by water. And how he really really wanted to visit the said kingdom.

Soobin shook his head as he went towards the Magic Item in front of him, thankfully, it was something he knows how to use. As even though his parents see him as a failure, they somewhat still treat him as a person, allowing him to at least get proper baths. Although, looking back, Soobin figured it was probably so they would be saved from the embarrassment of having someone dirty looking inside their house.

Soobin hovered his palm in front of the item, making it glow blue momentarily as it released a small sphere of water which levitated above Soobin. Soobin closed his eyes as the sphere of water finally started sprinkling over him.

Soobin exited the bathroom, already wearing the set of clothes that Kai gave him, and Yeonjun chose for him. Immediately greeted by the two, the two quickly showered Soobin with praises and adoration. Ranging from how good Soobin looked on them, to how handsome Soobin's face is, in Yeonjun's case.

Shyly, Soobin accepted their praises. Bowing profusely as he thanked them. Upon settling down, Soobin finally got the time to check the two's clothes out. Yeonjun wore a simple yet equally beautiful sky-blue long sleeved shirt, paired with a set of black trousers which managed to highlight the beauty of Yeonjun's shirt. While Kai on the other hand, wore a dark-blue long sleeved shirt, paired with a set of trousers that had a lighter shade of blue. 

"Yeah, hates water but almost dresses up like water." Soobin chuckled on his mind as he found Kai adorably endearing every time he remembers his statement.

"Soo, are you ready?" Yeonjun suddenly asked with a smile. A question Soobin enthusiastically replied with countless nods.

And just like that, the three found themselves outside. With Lea on the door, bidding them farewell and wishing them safe travels while she waits for a certain call.

Soobin bowed and thanked Lea one last time, before the three finally set off.

\-------

"W-wow." Soobin gasped with amusement, as he watched the town below him. 

"Don't tell me, it's your first time?" Yeonjun asked.

"Actually...it is." Soobin confirmed before letting out a chuckle. As he once again, watched the town below him from Yeonjun's broom.

"Ohh? really hyung?" Kai asked from a distance, riding his own broom.

"Was it hard?" Soobin asked Yeonjun, who he was holding on to in front of him.

"Flying on your broom? At first, but it gets easier." Yeonjun answered with a smile.

"Wah, I kind of want to learn how to, but at the same time I'm scared." Soobin told Yeonjun before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Alrighty then, right after we visit the archives, we're visiting the Grimoire Tower to get yourself a broom." Yeonjun assured Soobin.

"Ahh, which reminds me, where's your Grimoire?" Yeonjun asked.

"I...I actually don't have one yet." Soobin once again, shyly answered.

"Really? How old are you Bin?" Yeonjun inquired.

"I'm already 16 actually." Soobin answered.

"Weren't you- ahh nevermind. Just remembered, family sucks." Yeonjun muttered with clear annoyance on his voice. As it was a custom ever since, that once a person turns 15, he is to visit the Grimoire Tower to get his own Grimoire.

Soobin faked a laugh, unsure what to say, but definitely not wanting to ruin the mood. 

"Ahh! I see it! I can see it!" They heard Kai announce.

And immediately, Soobin saw it as well. From a distance, the very high and mighty Clover Castle. Situated in the centermost part of the New Clover Kingdom, the Capital of the kingdom itself. Various buildings and towers, all relevant ones lined up right around it.

"We're landing~" Yeonjun informed Soobin, who then finally loosened his hug on Yeonjun's waist.

"Though I wish we can keep on riding forever." Yeonjun whispered to himself, already missing Soobin's hug as they finally stepped off his broom.

"Wah, flying is always so fun!" Kai happily said as he stepped off his.

"Yeah, Mr. I-have-plenty-of-mana-to-waste-in-flying-since-I-don't-use-spells." Yeonjun somewhat annoyingly teased Kai, as he was already exhausted, halfly drained of mana with all the flying they did.

"Hehehehe" Kai giggled, as if there were perks in being unable to use spells, this is definitely the best one.

"Anywaaay, let's go!" Yeonjun happily invited as he wasted no time holding Soobin's hand, pulling him with him as they started exploring the Capital.

The trio continued walking, with Yeonjun acting as a guide. Telling Soobin literally everything he knows about everything they see.

Stopping at the first relevant place they arrived at, _The Magic Knights Entrance Exam Venue._

A place where, as the name suggests, serves as the venue for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. An exam held once every year, which determines whether a Mage gets to join the Magic Knights or not. 

"The next exam is two...or was it three? days from now." Yeonjun said with uncertainty as he eyed Kai, waiting for confirmation.

"It's three days from now hyung." Kai answered.

"Ahh yes, three days from now. If you want, we can watch Bin." Yeonjun invited Soobin.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Soobin of course, happily accepted.

"Ahh, which reminds me hyung. You already got your Grimoire right?" Soobin asked.

"Uhh, yes. It's with Kai." Yeonjun answered as he gestured Kai to open his bag, revealing a light-blue Grimoire. A Grimoire that has various patterns which resembled flames, and a three-leaf clover on its middle.

"Waaah." Soobin gasped with amusement, finding Yeonjun's Grimoire really pretty.

"Ahh! So, why don't you go take the exam then, hyung?" Soobin curiously asked. Earning a pained smile and a sigh from the older.

"Remember when we first met? When I told you, I was a failure too." Yeonjun asked Soobin.

"I....yes?" Soobin replied, as he indeed remembers.

"You see...I'm a Fire Magic user." Yeonjun told Soobin, who nodded as he listened.

"But for some stupid reason, my flames are color blue." Yeonjun said with embarrassment as he held his palm out. A small ball of blue fire appearing on his palm which he then clutched.

"And for some reason, my flames are not hot. Like...at all." Yeonjun added with another sigh.

"Ohh? What do you mean hyung?" Soobin asked, unsure, on why flames that are not hot? would exist.

"I don't know, but here. Look." Yeonjun replied as he held his palm out once again, a small ball of blue fire appearing once again.

"Touch it." Yeonjun told Soobin. 

Soobin then paused, afraid that he'd get burnt. Again. As at this point, Soobin might as well develop a fear of fire with all the burns he suffered from his brother. But Soobin knew, that Yeonjun wouldn't do anything to harm him. And so, he held his hand out. Over the flames, and into Yeonjun's hand.

"See? Doesn't hurt one bit." Yeonjun softly said as he clutched Soobin's hand. And oddly, it was true. There was not a single trace of heat from it. It was as if Soobin was touching nothing.

"Ahh hyung, you're just doing that to hold Soobin-hyung's hand again aren't you." Kai teasingly called Yeonjun out.

"Hey!" Yeonjun yelled back. Making Soobin giggle Yeonjun embarrassedly let go of his hand.

"Anyway! To the archives!" Yeonjun yelled as he started to walk, which Kai and Soobin followed with laughter.

\---

After minutes of walking and looking around, they finally arrived. Stopping in front one of the biggest buildings in the entire Capital, they marveled as they scanned the building. 

"I told you, it's really really really big." Yeonjun told Soobin with a somewhat proud smile. 

"Yeah....it is..." Soobin answered in awe, surprised, that such building exists. It was bigger than the Magic Knights Entrance Exam Venue, and seemed to be almost the same size of the Clover Castle itself.

With clear excitement on his face, Yeonjun took Soobin's hand once again. Pulling him inside as they ran inside.

"You look excited Yeonjun-hyung!" Kai yelled from a distance, as Yeonjun and Soobin were already so much ahead of him.

"Hell yeah I am!" Yeonjun enthusiastically yelled back.

"But why?! This isn't your first time!" Kai yelled back before laughing, finding it hilarious how fast Yeonjun and Soobin were running. In fact, they were at least a good 5 meters ahead of Kai.

"Yeah it isn't! But It's Soobinnie's!" Yeonjun yelled back. As Yeonjun was indeed really excited. Not of what he'll see, but of what Soobin will see. Yeonjun was really really excited to show Soobin around, to see his reactions and expressions with everything that he'll see. New things, and things that Yeonjun knows Soobin would definitely love.

"Here!" Yeonjun led Soobin towards an entrance, which Soobin happily followed.

The two then found themselves inside a huge hall, filled with countless shelves filled with books properly arranged.

"Soo, what kind of book do you want to read first?!" Yeonjun excitedly asked.

"Hmmm." Soobin hummed as he think.

"Ahh! I know! A book about the current Geographic of the Kingdom maybe?" Soobin suggested, as for the entirety of Soobin's life, he knew basically nothing else outside the part of the kingdom that they're on.

"Okay!~" Yeonjun happily said before swiping his hand out of the air.

"Ohh?" Soobin looked at Yeonjun in confusion, when suddenly, a black ball appeared.

"A book about the Geographic of the Kingdom please!" Yeonjun spoke to the black ball. And just like that, a book appeared right on top of the black ball, as if the ball summoned it.

"Clover Kingdom Geographic Guide: XII Edition. Please enjoy your readings." The black ball spoke before it vanished, making the book drop onto Yeonjun's hands.

"Woah." Soobin couldn't stop himself from gasping in awe.

"Here!" Yeonjun handed Soobin the book, before pulling him towards a table.

"Go on! Read!" Yeonjun happily invited Soobin with a smile. Soobin, with a huge smile on his face, placed the book down the table. Inspecting its cover thoroughly, finding it really beautiful. Finding it amusing how it looked really new, it must be really well taken care of Soobin thought. As not a single book on their house looked remotely close to the condition of the book he's holding. Carefully, Soobin opened the book, almost not wanting to turn towards another page as he savored every single page of it. Yeonjun on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from smiling. As he watch Soobin's expression of sheer happiness. Tiny little yelps and gasps with every new page he ventured on. 

"Hah....I finally caught up." Kai mumbled as he quickly sat himself right beside Yeonjun. Almost immediately lying down face-first on the table as he catch his breath.

"Shhh. Yeonjun hushed Kai before pointing towards Soobin. Kai then looked, smiling almost immediately as Soobin didn't even notice his presence. Totally immersed with the book he's reading. It's a boring book Kai thought, at least for people like them who already knew of its contents. But seeing Soobin, who is only now learning of these things, really happy, it, definitely made everything worth the trouble.

"Ahh! So this is where we're going right?!" Soobin suddenly asked, sliding the book closer towards Yeonjun.

"Ohh! Kai! You're here! Hello!" Soobin greeted, finally noticing Kai.

Yeonjun chuckled as he leaned in, looking at the book, he saw a page which had a map of the entire Kingdom.

* * *

The New Clover Kingdom, unlike before, now had but one realm. The United Realm, which is divided into five regions. Regions divided not out of social classifications, but simply of their geographic locations. With the shape of a five-leaf clover, the New Clover Kingdom is divided into The North Clover Kingdom, The East Clover Kingdom, The West Clover Kingdom, The South-East Clover Kingdom, and The South-West Clover Kingdom. While the Capital of course is situated on the centermost part of the Kingdom. Soobin was born and raised in the South-West Clover Kingdom. The place where Yeonjun found and save him. Kai on the other hand, lived in the East Clover Kingdom. The place they just set-off from. And finally, Yeonjun lives in the North Clover Kingdom. The place they are ultimately headed to.

* * *

"Yep!" Yeonjun told Soobin, who was pointing his finger towards the North Clover Kingdom.

"I see!" Soobin said with excitement.

"Ohh? What's this?" Soobin then asked, wondering as he pointed towards a certain marking, a legend perhaps located right by the label of the North Clover Kingdom.

"Ahh that? That's the Magic Knight Squad assigned to protect the region." Yeonjun told Soobin as he leaned to look at it.

"There are- Ahh, wait. Kai? You've been waiting all this time tell Soobin this right? Go, tell Soobin about the squads." Yeonjun gave Kai a go, which Kai happily took as he immediately started.

"So hyung, currently, there are 7 Active Magic Knight Squads. And each of them were given a region to protect. For the North Clover Kingdom, it was the Celeste Koala." Kai started, pointing at the marking, which Soobin now finally recognizes as an icon, a logo, of the said Magic Knight Squad.

"Ohh, now that I look at it, it does look like a Koala head." Soobin mumbled with amazement as he look at the icon. A head of a koala, which was of course color Celeste.

"Took me ages to know what Celeste was, they should've just called it Sky Blue Koala or something." Yeonjun interrupted.

"Celeste Koala sounds way cooler hyung." Kai replied, and to be fair, it was.

"Next is th-" 

Suddenly, loud explosion echoed around the hall. Gaining everyone's attention, as what sounded like cannon-fire erupted out of the blue.

"What was that?!" Yeonjun asked as he quickly moved to protect Soobin.

"Are we under attack?!" Kai asked as well, desperately eyeing the location the explosion came from. The location, now filled with smoke, made it impossible to see anything.

Several people, wearing robes immediately ran towards the location. Magic Knights the three correctly assumed, here to put everything in order and protect the people. Quickly, they surrounded the area, assuming fighting stances as they released their Grimoires. Waiting, unable to do anything until the dust settled. Tension-filled seconds passed, with everybody almost falling silent in anticipation. Until finally, the dust slowly settled. Slowly and carefully, the three went closer. A distance good enough for them see things, while at the same time safe enough from the possible dangers.

"Argh! I'm sorry!" A voice immediately apologized.

"We're very sorry for the trouble. Please, allow us to pay for the repairs." Another voice said. Suddenly, a small tornado appeared, taking the smoke and dust with it before disappearing entirely. Revealing a huge hole on the ceiling, along with a burnt up table. And finally, the owners of the voices.

"My friend here just so happened to be a really powerful but stupid mage who can't control his impulses. And so, he ended up murdering this poor table." The shorter, brown-haired young man explained.

"Ahh? It's Beomgyu again isn't it?" One of the Magic Knights said with a chuckle.

"Ya! Taehyun! I'm telling you! An insect suddenly landed in front of me! It startled me! How was I supposed to know it was going to startle me!" The slightly taller, silver-haired young man exclaimed.

"Well normally, when things startle you, you weren't supposed to know when they'll startle you." The brown-haired young man, Taehyun, told the silver-haired, Beomgyu.

"Seriously Beomgyu? That's like the fourth this week." Another Magic Knight said before chuckling as he left. Followed by the others who simply shook their heads. 

"Aaaaargh! It's you again!" Yeonjun yelled in frustration as he ran towards Beomgyu.

"Ohh? Who are those?" Soobin asked Kai, noticing how frustrated Yeonjun seemed.

"Hah? Ohh! It's you! Mr. Cold Fire!" Beomgyu greeted before laughing.

"Ahh, they're Yeonjun-hyung's...friends?" Kai answered, somewhat uncertain.

"Why do you Storm Bros have to be right here! Right now! This one time we had to visit the Archives!" Yeonjun complained.

"Storm Bros? Are they siblings then?" Soobin asked Kai out of curiosity.

"Well, to be fair. You know I love reading books. Oh hi Kai." Taehyun interjected before greeting Kai upon noticing him.

"Ahh, no they aren't hyung. It's just that together, their Magic is like a brewing storm. Their Magic complement each other basically." Kai explained before waving to greet Taehyun.

"You literally have hundreds, thousands of books in your home Mr. Windy Guy!" Yeonjun exclaimed with disbelief.

"Taehyun uses Wind Magic. People sometimes call him Tornado, because his signature spell was his powerful tornado. His Magic is really strong." Kai continued explaining.

"Ahh! Hello Kai!" Beomgyu greeted Kai as well upon noticing his presence.

"Beomgyu on the other hand uses Lightning Magic. People sometimes call him Thunderbolt, his signature on the other hand were of course, his thunderbolts. Just like the one he used to murder that poor table." Kai explained before waving to greet Beomgyu as well.

"And-ohh? Who's this?" Beomgyu asked with surprise, immediately noticing the very impossible to miss handsome tall young man.

"Ahh, I'm Soobin. Hello!" Soobin politely introduced himself.

"Wah, you're so handsome!" Beomgyu wasted no time complimenting Soobin.

"Hey! Hands off Mr. Shock Guy!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he jumped in between the two.

"Why?! He's not yours!" Beomgyu yelled.

"Hah! Well what do you know Mr. Shock Guy?! We literally live on the same house! The same house!" Yeonjun proudly told Beomgyu, who literally opened his eyes at least double its size with how surprised he got.

"Soobin wasn't it? Were you in any way being threatened by this guy? Abducted maybe?" Beomgyu politely asked Soobin.

"Arrrghyaaa! You're literally testing my patience aren't you Mr. Volty Guy?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Mr. Shock Guy, Mr. Volty Guy, make your mind up! You Mr. Icy Fire!" Beomgyu exclaimed back.

"What do you mean Icy fire?! That literally doesn't make any sense!" Yeonjun yelled.

"Your flames are literally color ice! It makes dozens of sense!" Beomgyu argued.

"Ahh, here they are again." Taehyun mumbled.

"I'm Taehyun by the way, nice to meet you." Taehyun politely introduced himself, reaching his hand towards Soobin.

"Ahh, I'm Soobin. Nice to meet you." Soobin politely introduced himself once again before shaking Taehyun's hand.

"So, what makes you travel with these two? Traveling with Kai, that I can understand. But with Yeonjun-hyung? Were you perhaps abducted by him?" Taehyun politely asked.

"Ya! Mr. Gusty Guy! I can hear you! Why do you keep on asking him if I abducted him?! And why would you even think I'd abduct anybody in the first place?!" Yeonjun exclaimed, panting with exhaustion almost immediately.

"Well there is no way such a tall and handsome person would come with you willingly! You Mr. Fart Guy!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"Wh-what does that even have to do with me?! That literally makes zero sense! You Mr. Screech Guy!" Yeonjun exclaimed back as he shifted his attention back at Beomgyu.

"Ahh that's it! I get calling me Mr. Shock Guy and Mr. Jolty Guy! But Mr. Screech Guy?! That makes no sense?!" Beomgyu yelled as he rushed to punch Yeonjun.

"Oh no! We should stop them!" Soobin exclaimed with concern, earning nothing but silence from Kai and Taehyun who simply shook their heads.

"Ohh! You've done it now! And I didn't even call you Mr. Jolty Guy! You Mr. Poor-Hearing Guy!" Yeonjun argued before punching Beomgyu as well.

"Nevermind them, let's just sit there." Taehyun suggested as he pointed towards an empty table. A table which actually had people, not until Yeonjun and Beomgyu started punching each other as well.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Soobin asked once again, looking at both Yeonjun and Beomgyu with concern.

"Don't worry about them hyung." Kai assured Soobin.

"Yes, their heads are harder than diamonds I believe." Taehyun told Soobin.

"Figuratively of course." Taehyun added before giggling, immediately followed by Kai.

"So, what brings you here?" Taehyun then asked.

"Ahh! Yeonjun-hyung and Kai brought me here since I've never visited the Capital." Soobin politely explained.

"Ohh? Really? Where were you from, Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun politely asked out of curiosity.

"I'm from the South-West. How about you?" Soobin answered before asking Taehyun the same.

"Oh actually, Yeonjun-hyung, Beomgyu and I were all from the North." Taehyun explained with a chuckle.

"Ahh I see!" Soobin happily said, realizing that the three must've known each other because of that.

"We only met Yeonjun-hyung fairly recently though. About a month ago if I'm not mistaken." Taehyun explained.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash right behind them. Not even bothering to look back, Taehyun knew exactly what it was.

"But as I was saying, don't mind them." Taehyun told Soobin.

"I'm going to take your head off and feed them to the Magical Beasts by the river!" Yeonjun yelled from the background.

"Don't worry too much." Taehyun assured Soobin.

"Oh really?! Well I'm going to tear your limbs one by one and barbecue them before feeding them to the Magical Beasts by the forest!" Beomgyu yelled from the background as well.

"That's just how they say hello to each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading an for waiting! This chapter took a little more time than usual as it was a longer chapter. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe!


	5. The Four-Leaf Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Four-Leaf Clover**

* * *

"Clover Kingdom Geographic Guide..." Taehyun mumbled as he glanced at the book that Soobin was holding, ignoring the countless loud noises and crashes erupting behind them.

"Do you love reading, Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked with curiosity, as it isn't everyday that he sees someone reading a book that has actual knowledge in it. 

"Ahh! Yes!" Soobin immediately answered, proud nods and happiness on his face as he responded.

"That makes sense." Taehyun said with a smile.

"So, did we interrupt your reading? We're very sorry about that. Please continue." Taehyun apologized as he encouraged Soobin to resume his reading, which was indeed interrupted by the two.

"Ahh it's okay! So...where were we? It was around here...I think." Soobin happily assured Taehyun before flipping the book's pages one after another, searching for the page he was last on. Something which didn't took him long, as if there is one talent that he got from reading countless books, it was that he can efficiently estimate a book's page number depending on its thickness. 

"Ahh! Where was I?! I just remembered I was in the middle of telling you something cool hyung." Kai exclaimed as he remembered, leaning on the book almost immediately as he waited for Soobin to point where they stopped.

"Here! We just finished talking about the Celeste Koalas." Soobin excitedly pointed at the icon of the said Squad.

"Ahh yes yes. So as I've said earlier, the Celeste Koalas are the ones in charge of defending the North." Kai explained once again, in case the sudden interruption made Soobin forget. 

"Yes yes, I remember." Soobin nodded.

"Oh! And a little trivia, this was Yeonjun-hyung's father's squad." Kai somewhat excitedly said, even though judging from Soobin's lack of reaction, even Kai figured that Soobin already found that out on himself. Being that it was literally the only squad assigned on the North, where Yeonjun lives.

"Yeonjun-hyung's father was a 2nd Class Senior Magic Knight before he unfortunately passed." Kai softly explained. Earning sad looks from both Soobin, and Taehyun who was listening as well.

"Yeonjun-hyung's father was a great Magic Knight." Taehyun suddenly said.

"He and Mr. Tiogair used to fight side by side. That's what my mother told me." Taehyun added.

"Mr. Tiogair?" Soobin curiously asked.

"Ahh I'm sorry, Beomgyu's father." Taehyun politely explained.

"Beomgyu is a Tiogair hyung. While Taehyun here is a Veverica." Kai explained. 

"Tiogair? Veverica?" Soobin muttered, still unsure of what the relevance of these names were. Aside from the fact that they were Beomgyu and Taehyun's respective surnames.

"Ohh, right. You never left home." Kai instantly remembered.

"They're the two current Noble Houses of the North." Kai explained.

"Waaah! I see!" Soobin exclaimed, happy to have learned more new things, while at the same time amazed that Yeonjun was friends with Nobles.

"Yeonjun-hyung on the other hand, is a Plava. They may be commoners, but both my mother and Beomgyu's father respected them so much." Taehyun continued.

"And that is something, considering our parents' beliefs." Taehyun added before chuckling.

"From what I've heard, Mr. Plava is the only commoner that Mr. Tiogair and Mrs. Veverica respected. Right?" Kai said with uncertainty as he waited for a confirmation from Taehyun.

"Correct. Ever since the great reset happened, being a commoner, a noble, or even a royal stopped mattering. However, while there is some truth to it, it still cannot be denied that it still does. At least, in being a Magic Knight." Taehyun explained as he adjusted his chair, moving it closer towards the table before resuming his words.

"You know about what differentiates each realm right, Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked Soobin.

"Yes, the Clover Kingdom used to be divided into realms judging one's amount of Mana. Which later started to become a distinction of social statuses since everything about this world is about Magic. The Three Main Realms were the Royal Realm, where the Royals, those who had immense amounts of mana lived. Followed by the Noble Realm, where the Nobles who have huge amounts of mana, albeit lower than those from the Royal Realm lived. Then the Common Realm, where the Commoners who had even lower amounts of Mana lived. And finally, there's the Forsaken Realm. Also known as the Forgotten Realm, as since the people who lived there had close to nothing amount of Mana, those of the higher realms forgot, or rather refuses to accept their existence." Soobin quickly and efficiently explained as he answered.

"Correct. I knew you were smart." Taehyun praised Soobin as he smiled and nodded.

"Basically, since the great reset happened, the prejudices of the lower realms disappeared. Both Royal Families and Noble Families started treating Commoners and Peasants as humans, actual living humans. However, it still doesn't change the fact that Commoners and Peasants are weaker than Nobles and Royals by default." Taehyun explained.

"Both Mr. Tiogair and my mother do not care whether you are a commoner, a noble, or even a royal. If you are strong, if you are competent, they will respect you. It's just that, Mr. Plava happened to be the only one that actually managed to prove to our parents that he is indeed competent." Taehyun added, with Soobin nodding to tell Taehyun that he's getting what Taehyun is saying.

Taehyun then leaned towards the book, pointing at the seven icons surrounding the map of the kingdom.

"Seven Magic Knight Squads, seven captains. And all of them are Nobles. Not even a single Commoner nor Peasant." Taehyun said as he looked at Soobin, who nodded once again as a confirmation that he's still getting what Taehyun is saying.

"You're a Noble too, aren't you? Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked, staring directly into Soobin's eyes. Making the older choke of nothing with the sudden question.

"I...I'm not." Soobin denied.

"Kai here, and even Yeonjun-hyung. They might not have noticed it, but I do. I can see your Mana hyung." Taehyun said, still not breaking his gaze from Soobin.

"Wh-eh?! Seriously?!" Kai asked, totally surprised. As Taehyun was indeed correct, he couldn't sense the amount of Mana Soobin has. 

"I may not look like it, but I did get a Four-Leaf Grimoire after all. I'm good at Magic Sensing." Taehyun added as he placed his Grimoire on the table. Revealing a Green Grimoire, with patterns of gust of winds, along with a Four-Leaf Clover in the middle of it.

 _Magic Sensing_ **:** An advance technique used by skilled mages to gain visuals of the Mana another person has. Making Mana, which appears invisible to normal people, visually appear as if it was a huge smoke with the color of the Mage's attribute, flowing upwards to the sky as it reached its limits. With this technique, a Mage can gain a rough idea with how strong his opponent is. 

"Ehhh?! You got a Four-Leaf?! How come you never told me?! Wow!" Kai exclaimed with both disbelief and amusement, marveling at the sight of Taehyun's Grimoire.

"We can talk about that later, what I want to know right now, is why is a Noble with you and Yeonjun-hyung? Won't Soobin-hyun's parents be worried?" Taehyun said before asking Kai.

"Actually...Ahh, I think it's better if Soobin-hyung explains." Kai hesitated, before looking at Soobin who nodded.

For minutes, Soobin explained everything to Taehyun, everything from he and Yeonjun's meeting, up to the current circumstances. Taehyun nodded as he carefully listened, rightfully surprised and disgusted with how Soobin's family treated him.

"I see. I'm glad Yeonjun-hyung found you. And not to act nice or something, but I would do the same." Taehyun told Soobin with a smile.

"Me too! It's just that...I wasn't there....and that I can't do anything..." Kai said before mumbling sadly.

"I'm happy to hear your words, they mean a lot to me." Soobin said with a smile, happy and relieved to hear that these young boys he just met had the heart of a true Magic Knight.

"But it's making me wonder, if Soobin-hyung is a Noble, why didn't anybody help him?" Kai asked, a genuine question that's bugging him. 

"Probably because Soobin-hyung's brother is a Noble too? You silly. Their fear of Soobin-hyung's brother probably outweighed their pity for Soobin-hyung." Taehyun quickly explained.

"Ahh! You're right! Wah, I didn't even think of it that way." Kai exclaimed as he finally started making sense of things.

"I won't bother asking which family you belonged to, since I don't know which families are the Nobles Houses in the South-West anyway. But I can definitely say that they are the most horrible Noble House in the entirety of the Kingdom." Taehyun told Soobin as he tried to reach for Soobin to pat him.

"I hate this table." Taehyun whispered with annoyance, finding it difficult to reach Soobin. Which made him settle to patting Soobin's hand instead.

"It's because you're small." Kai whispered to Soobin before chuckling, making Soobin follow as well.

"I may be small but I'm not deaf, Kai." Taehyun said as he quickly shot a glare towards Kai. And Kai would be lying if he says it didn't made his heart stop for a second.

"So! Nevermind that! Tell me about your Grimoire! I can't believe you got a Four-Leaf one!" Kai quickly shifted the topic, hoping to shift Taehyun's glare away from his as well.

"You're lucky I'm trying to be on my best behavior in front of Soobin-hyung." Taehyun whispered before finally, and thankfully, breaking his glare away from Kai.

"We just got ours yesterday actually." Taehyun explained before finally, looking at the chaos behind him.

"Beomgyu!" Taehyun called, making both Beomgyu and Yeonjun stop hitting each other for a second.

"What?! We're not done yet!" Beomgyu yelled back.

"Stop the nonsense, I already gave you more than enough time saying hello to each other, come here!" Taehyun immediately dismissed Beomgyu's whining.

"Tsk, fine!" Beomgyu yelled back once again, before making his way towards the others. Yeonjun following him shortly.

"Ya! Stop following me!" Beomgyu immediately yelled towards Yeonjun.

"I'm not following you! You're the one following me! You honey-bee looking bear cub!" Yeonjun yelled back.

"Hah?! Am I honey-bee or bear cub? Make your mind up! You fox-faced chick!" Beomgyu argued as they finally arrive in front of the others.

"Bring your Grimoire out." Taehyun swiftly told Beomgyu. Making the latter look back with confusion, before grinning as he excitedly did what he was told.

"Here~" Beomgyu playfully said as he slammed his Grimoire in the table. Hands on his waist with his eyes closed, nodding proudly as he waited for the others' reactions.

"Ehh?! You too?! You're joking? Right?!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief. While Soobin gasped in awe and amazement. Lightly clapping his hands as he marveled. 

"What do you mean him too?" Yeonjun asked in confusion, something he immediately got his answer upon seeing it for himself.

Beomgyu's Grimoire, yellow of color. Patterns of thunderbolts around its cover, with its very noticeable highlight in its center. A Four-Leaf Clover.

"A Four-Leaf Clover?!" Yeonjun exclaimed in equal disbelief, if not greater. That Beomgyu, the guy he considers his rival, actually got a Four-Leaf Clover.

"You're joking?! You?! You were chosen by a Four-Leaf Clover?! You?! Of all people?!" Yeonjun yelled in disbelief, hands on his head as he prevented his brain from exploding.

"Hyung! Taehyun got one too!" Kai informed Yeonjun. While Soobin laughed at how hilarious Yeonjun's reaction was.

"Well, Taehyun is one thing. He deserves it. But this guy?! This honey-bee-looking-bear-cub?!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he pointed at Beomgyu, hands still on his waist with his eyes closed. Nodding proudly as he savored Yeonjun's rambling.

 _Grimoire_ \- A Magical Book that chooses its own owner and serves as the Mage's companion and primary source of power. Serving as a written record of spells that a Mage learns, it initially appears with empty pages, until a Mage finally learns a spell. Filling its pages one by one, until the book got each and every page of it filled. Appearing with different covers and patterns, corresponding to the attribute a single Mage has. With the only common thing being, the Three-Leaf Clover in the middle of it. 

_The Three-Leaf Clover_ , the usual pattern appearing in the cover of a Mage's Grimoire. With each Leaf signifying Faith, Love, and Hope. 

However, another Leaf exists. The rarest of rares. _The Fourth-Leaf_ , which signifies Luck. It is said that the reason why Four-Leaf Grimoires are rare, was because it only chooses the most exceptional of Mages. Granting them immense and luck and power. Making them significantly stronger than Mages who only have Three-Leaf Clovers. Something proven, by every single known Mage to have obtained the said Grimoire. While really few in numbers, each and every single one of the said Mages showed their exceptional skills and power. Making the entire Kingdom recognize their value and relevance. Almost to the point of being treated as a Natural Treasure of the Kingdom itself.

"This is just impossible?! I totally get Taehyun? But you?! You must've cheated?! You literally painted a Fourth-Leaf didn't you?!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he accused Beomgyu.

"Hey! Like hell I'm going to do that! I don't even know how to paint?!" Beomgyu yelled back as he finally broke his confident and mocking stance. Opting to argue with Yeonjun instead.

"This isn't real? Right?! Taehyun! He painted it didn't he?!" Yeonjun turned towards Taehyun.

"Trust me Yeonjun-hyung, if that were the case, I would've crushed his hands already." Taehyun told Yeonjun before chuckling.

"Ya! What's with you and crushing hands?! Not that I need to worry or anything though...But whatever! Take that Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu asked Taehyun before continuing his mocking of Yeonjun.

"I can't believe this...my whole life was a lie..." Yeonjun mumbled, defeated as he fall on his knees.

"Everyone in the Grimoire Tower were really surprised. Even the Master of the Grimoire Tower. And to be fair, even me. Even us." Taehyun told Kai and Soobin, while Beomgyu continued teasing Yeonjun.

"Wah, that's really amazing isn't it?!" Soobin told Taehyun, clear amazement and admiration on his face.

"I wonder if I'll get lucky too, although I wouldn't mind even if mine only has one leaf! As long as I finally get one!" Soobin hopefully and excitedly said.

"Well, judging from the amount of Mana you have, Soobin-hyung, I don't think it wouldn't matter much if you get a Three-Leaf one or a Four-Leaf one. You're already strong." Taehyun told Soobin with a smile. Something which made the older shyly smile with happiness.

"That's right! Soobin is awesome! He's strong! And special!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he finally stood, swatting Beomgyu away to get rid of his still ongoing mocking.

"Th-thank you~" Soobin playfully said with embarrassment. 

"Well, why don't we finish our trip here and go get your Grimoire then? Hyung?" Kai suggested with a smile.

"Yeah! So you can defend yourself in case this fox-faced chick tries to do anything nasty!" Beomgyu added as he slowly stood.

"You honey-bee looking bear cub! Stop assuming I'll do bad stuff! First you thought I abducted him now-adlakjfahl Come here! Imma beat your ass!" Yeonjun groaned before chasing Beomgyu.

"Well, there they go." Taehyun said as he followed Beomgyu and Yeonjun with his eyes, running around the table while Beomgyu continued taunting Yeonjun. And Yeonjun of course, growing more and more infuriated by the second.

"So, where were we?" Taehyun asked as he leaned to look back at the book they have been reading.

"Here!" Soobin happily pointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 5th Chapter of Everlasting Shine! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope I managed to convey the information I want to convey effectively. If things are getting confusing, please do not hesitate to ask on the comments! Once again, thank you so much! See you on the next chapter, and stay safe!
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> Tiogair - Irish for Tiger  
> Veverica - Slovanian for Squirrel  
> Plava - Croatian for Blue


	6. The Kingdom's Magic Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Kingdom's Magic Knights**

* * *

"Let's continue then." Taehyun told Kai, who excitedly nodded before pointing his finger on another icon.

"This, is the symbol of the White Alpaca. They're the ones assigned to the West. And they are also the longest active Squad among the current seven." Kai explained, while Soobin nodded as he carefully listened. Eyeing the symbol, which was a simple head of an Alpaca.

"Ohh! And this was also the squad Yeonjun-hyung wanted to join in before." Kai added as he looked at both Soobin and Taehyun, already expecting them to have questions. 

"Ohh? Why the White Alpaca?" Soobin curiously asked, as after hearing the story of Yeonjun's father being a part of the Celeste Koala, he was pretty certain that it would be the Squad Yeonjun would've wanted.

"This is my first time hearing of this too." Taehyun added, equally surprised. As he too was pretty certain, that joining the Celeste Koala would be the obvious choice in Yeonjun's case.

"I don't think Yeonjun-hyung got a chance to tell you and Beomgyu-hyung about this. Considering...you know..." Kai trailed before glancing towards Yeonjun and Beomgyu, still chasing each other. And this time, Yeonjun was waving his slippers around as he threatened Beomgyu.

"They're almost always at each other's throats." Kai finished before looking back towards Taehyun.

"That makes sense." Taehyun chuckled.

"And another thing is, because you know? Yeonjun-hyung already gave up on it." Kai sadly said. Making Soobin look on the Squad's symbol sadly.

"To be fair, I think Yeonjun-hyung is still qualified to be a Magic Knight." Taehyun said, hope and sincerity on his voice as he told the two.

"Yeonjun-hyung may not have a huge amount of mana, but he knows exactly how to conserve and use it." Taehyun explained.

"And even if his flames can't burn, he can still use it efficiently." Taehyun added before looking at the two happily, somewhat excitedly even.

"There was this one time when we saw Yeonjun-hyung hunting some Magical Beasts, he used his flames to entrap the Magical Beast he was chasing. And since the Magical Beast knew it were flames, it immediately assumed its dangerous, and it thought that the safest route would be were Yeonjun-hyung was standing. It definitely thought that it could handle a human more than the flames." Taehyun told Kai and Soobin, even adding actions and gestures to accompany the story.

"Ohh! That's smart!" Soobin said with amazement.

"Wow, even I didn't know Yeonjun-hyung was that smart." Kai said with equal amazement, coupled with disbelief.

"Then when it came for him, Yeonjun-hyung smacked it with his slippers." Taehyun said before laughing.

"Smacked....it?" Soobin asked, unsure whether Taehyun was joking. After all, who smacks a Magical Beast? With slippers?

"Yep, that's the definitely the Yeonjun-hyung I know." Kai nodded.

"I'm sorry, he smacked it? With his slippers?" Soobin asked once again.

"Yes." Taehyun nodded.

"I'm not...following?" Soobin mumbled before looking towards Kai, in hopes that the younger would give him a logical explanation.

"Ahh! Yeah, Soobin-hyung doesn't know it yet. Hahahaha, we're sorry." Kai gasped with surprise as he told Taehyun, who immediately realized what Kai was saying before laughing as well.

"Yeonjun-hyung uses Reinforcement Magic, and he's really good at it." Taehyun explained.

"Reinforcement Magic is an advance technique wherein a Mage uses his Mana to coat a certain part of his body, or even objects, to greatly enhanced it's physical capabilities. It is mostly used to make Physical Attacks hundreds of times stronger." Taehyun explained further.

"Ohh!" Soobin gasped, immediately remembering the time when his brother, who was pretty good in using Magic himself, was knocked cold by Yeonjun. With a wooden branch.

"It can basically make let's say....a cotton ball which was flicked with Reinforcement Magic, feel like a bullet that can actually pierce through. A wooden cane which was swung, feel like a metallic pipe upon impact. Something like that hyung." Kai explained his best, giving examples to make Soobin fully understand the concept.

"Come to think of it..." Soobin mumbled to himself, as he was pretty certain that he heard a ding before he saw his brother on the ground. 

"And for the record, Yeonjun-hyung's Physical Capabilities are already high to begin with." Taehyun added as he looked at Kai, waiting for the latter to agree.

"Yes! Yeonjun-hyung almost never stops training his body! I bet he can even knock some Magical Beasts out with his strength alone. Add Reinforcement Magic to it, and boom. They're dead. No way something can withstand a Reinforced smack from Yeonjun-hyung." Kai immediately agreed before laughing.

"Uhh...shouldn't we stop Yeonjun-hyung from smacking Beomgyu then?" Soobin asked the two, eyeing Beomgyu with concern as Yeonjun gained on him.

"Don't worry hyung, there's no way Yeonjun-hyung would actually use Reinforcement Magic when playing around with Beomgyu-hyung." Kai assured Soobin as he too eyed Beomgyu and Yeonjun. Pausing for a moment as he squinted his eyes.

"Doesn't Reinforcement Magic look like that?" Soobin asked, pointing at Yeonjun's slippers. Glowing bright blue as Yeonjun's Mana coated it.

"Yes, that's exactly what it looks like." Taehyun confirmed nonchalantly.

"So...shouldn't we...stop them now?" Soobin asked, looking at both Kai and Taehyun alternately as he waited for their responses.

"I...I think it's still not that serious. I mean, maybe Yeonjun-hyung was bluffing. Besides! If it's something serious, then the Magic Knights would've stopped them already!" Kai explained, uncertain despite trying to sound as best he possibly can to convince Soobin that it's nothing serious. Although judging by Kai's tiny droplets of sweat, it's pretty obvious that it was himself that he's trying to convince.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Calm down!"

"Yeah, the world hates me. Confirmed." Kai mumbled beneath his breath as immediately after his convincing, two Magic Knights came rushing to separate the two.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Kai, to be fair, this was a first." Taehyun cheered Kai up before setting off the table to pick his "hyungs" up.

"Ya! I swear Imma smack your head clean off if my slippers ever find their way near you!" Yeonjun threatened, eyes wide, teeth gritting as the Magic Knight holding him did his best restraining him.

"Hah! You just can't handle the truth hyung! Besides, Imma fry your feeble slippers with my lightning! Yes! My lightning! Which can actually burn!" Beomgyu yelled back, a hint of pure enjoyment on his face as he laughed at Yeonjun's frustration.

"Ahhhh! You brat! I can't believe you! After all we've been through!" Yeonjun exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, I'll take it from here. Please continue doing something actually productive, than holding these two morons off." Taehyun politely apologized to the Magic Knight restraining Yeonjun. 

"Okay Taehyun, we trust you can handle this situation...Maybe try grabbing food or drinks with Yeonjun? I don't know whatever happened, but he seemed legitimately upset." The Magic Knight agreed before whispering to Taehyun.

"Beomgyu Tiogair, what did you tell Yeonjun-hyung?" Taehyun shot a glare towards Beomgyu, who seemed legitimately scared the second Taehyun's eyes met his.

"I...no...I jus-" Beomgyu stuttered.

"This brat! Had the audacity! The audacity! To tell me! That Soobin and I don't look good together because Soobin is tall! And I'm kind of tall too?! You brat! Everyone in this hall knows that tall plus tall equals adorable couple!" Yeonjun flared, eyes wide as he argued.

"I was just stating my observation! Soobin would definitely look better with someone smaller! Everyone in this Kingdom knows tall plus small EQUALS adorable couple!" Beomgyu argued back

Taehyun sighed.

"I was a fool to assume it was actually something serious. I should've known better." Taehyun said, lazily dragging himself back towards the table as he didn't even bother hearing whatever the two got to say.

"Wow..." Soobin gasped, before chuckling.

"Ohh? Wait a minute, did Soobin-hyung just realize that Yeonjun-hyung...you know? Likes him?" Kai whispered to Taehyun immediately after seeing Soobin's fond chuckles.

"Bet, he doesn't." Taehyun confidently mumbled.

"Soobin-hyung literally just heard how Yeonjun-hyung was upset that Beomgyu-hyung thinks they don't look good as a couple. And, Yeonjun-hyung even argued that they look good together. Plus, Yeonjun-hyung doesn't even bother hiding his whipped ass. There's no way Soobin-hyung didn't catch on." Kai confidently explained to Taehyun, who simply shrugged as if he was challenging him.

"Soobin-hyung!" Kai immediately called, which Soobin immediately heed.

"Why are you chuckling cutely there hyung?" Kai asked, hoping to hear "It's because I think Yeonjun liking me is cute." or something, at least something relatively close Kai thought.

"Ahh! I mean, Yeonjun-hyung is so good at making jokes! I'm laughing so much!" Soobin happily answered.

"Yeah, the world hates me. Confirmed (2)" Kai mumbled, defeated as he almost lifelessly pressed his back against his chair.

"Kai, you haven't told us yet." Taehyun called Kai.

"Told you what?" Kai lazily asked, not even bothering to move his head, nor even his eyes.

"Why Yeonjun-hyung wants to join the White Alpacas." Taehyun swiftly answered.

"Ohhh right." Kai mumbled as he slowly leaned back towards the table.

"It's not that long of a story, basically, Yeonjun-hyung was out venturing in the West. He was in the West Woods when he got attacked by a group of Rogue Mages. And since Yeonjun-hyung has been fighting Magical Beasts all day, his Mana is basically zero." Kai started to explain, eyeing Yeonjun and Beomgyu every once in a while. And thankfully, the two seemed to be arguing peacefully. Somewhat. As he sees Yeonjun-hyung gesturing his hand above his head. Something Kai correctly interpreted as Yeonjun convincing Beomgyu that he and Soobin looks good together.

"From what I remember, it was a group of at least...twelve Rogue Mages." Kai continued as he paused momentarily to recall the details.

"Yeonjun-hyung actually still manage to knock two out. But as strong as he is, a Mage whose Mana ran empty would still not beat ten Mages with plenty of Mana." Kai added. Both Soobin and Taehyun listening closely, fully invested on the story.

"And then..." Kai chuckled.

"Some huge Alpaca apparently appeared out of nowhere." Kai did his best explaining as he held his laughter in, still feeling giggly as he recall how his hyung looked when he was telling him his story.

"A huge Alpaca...I see." Taehyun mumbled to himself. Having realized something almost immediately.

"Hmm? What is it Taehyun-ssi?" Soobin politely asked, curious of what Taehyun figured out.

"I only know one Mage who uses such spells." Taehyun answered before looking back at Kai.

"It's Captain Jin isn't it?" Taehyun answered. Something Kai immediately answered with a nod before resuming his story.

"Apparently Captain Jin was out looking for Magical Beast meat to use as ingredients, and when he saw what was happening, he immediately helped Yeonjun-hyung." Kai continued.

"He defeated all ten of them didn't he?" Taehyun asked before chuckling, already amazed as he already knew what Kai was about to answer.

"Of course he did! And I heard it only took him seconds, Yeonjun-hyung said that all he remembers was seeing a huge alpaca knocking the guys attacking him, and the next thing he saw was all twelve of them restrained with Captain Jin's Cotton Magic." Kai excitedly explained.

"That's a Magic Knight Captain for you." Taehyun said with an amazed smile.

"Wah, I didn't know Cotton Magic could be that strong!" Soobin exclaimed with amusement. Surprised and amazed, that such harmless sounding Magic actually proved to be useful.

"Well, Captain Jin wouldn't be a Captain in the first place if he was a bad Mage." Taehyun chuckled.

"Besides, no matter how strong one's Magic attribute is, it is still ultimately up to the Mage's strength and knowledge to decide whether it would be useful or not." Taehyun added.

"Hmm, you're right." Soobin nodded as he agreed.

"And Captain Jin happened to be both strong and smart! No wonder he became a Captain!" Kai excitedly said.

"You're right." Taehyun nodded, while Soobin continued gasping in awe.

"And it wasn't just that, apparently Captain Jin also encouraged him to join the Magic Knights! He even told Yeonjun-hyung that he did well knocking two Mages out wihout even using Magic!" Kai proudly added. As even if it wasn't he who was praised, he still feels proud that his friend, his hyung, was praised by a Magic Knight Captain.

"I told you Yeonjun-hyung was that awesome." Taehyun told Soobin with a smile, something with Soobin returned with a smile as well.

"And not just that! This is the best one!" Kai excitedly said, his face unable to contain the sheer happiness and excitement.

"He told Yeonjun-hyung that he would be waiting for him!" Kai finally announced. Shocking both Taehyun and Soobin.

"B-then...then why did Yeonjun-hyung give up?" Taehyun asked after some seconds of confusion and surprise.

"Yes! Why did he? Captain Jin would definitely take him in his squad!" Soobin chimed in.

"Well...Yeonjun-hyung said he doesn't want to embarrass Captain Jin. He thinks that Captain Jin having a Fire Magic who can't burn a thing on his squad would ruin his reputation, embarrass him. Yeonjun-hyung didn't want people mocking Captain Jin, the man who saved him." Kai softly explained.

"Ohh." Soobin sadly mumbled.

"That does sound like something Yeonjun-hyung would do." Taehyun said, a look of disappointment on his face. But not at Yeonjun, but at the people who made his hyung think the way he did.

"Well anyway Kai, the next Region please." Taehyun ushered Kai as he pointed at another symbol. Hoping to alleviate the tension, lighten the mood up even a little, by letting Kai explain, basically his hobby. Of knowing everything about the Magic Knights. And Soobin, to be cheered up with new and useful knowledge.

"Ahh! Yes! I'm sorry." Kai apologized before leaning in to continue.

"This is the symbol of the Pink Rabbit. The Pink Rabbits are actually the ones assigned for the East, our region." Kai explained as he pointed at the symbol, a cute head of a pink rabbit with golden bunny teeth.

"Even though it's the Squad assigned on our region, I actually don't know much about this Squad. Other than it is the newest of the seven Squads and that it's Captain is the youngest Captain in the Kingdom's history." Kai elaborated.

"Ohh? How young?" Soobin curiously asked.

"18 I believe, just a year older than Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun swiftly answered.

"W-woah. He must be really amazing then!" Soobin happily said with amazement.

"I actually heard mother talking about that Squad's Captain. His name is Kook. Apparently Captain Kook uses Gold Magic. And he's really adept at it too, he basically uses it to reinforce his physical attacks by coating himself with Gold, which he then reinforces even more with Reinforcement Magic. I heard that in a Physical battle, Captain Kook would beat any other Captain." Taehyun explained.

"Wow! That's really impressive!" Soobin exclaimed.

"It is!" Kai joined in.

"He is." Taehyun answered with a calm smile, as if he wasn't dying to burst out of excitement. Having been given the opportunity to talk about his idol. He heard from his mother, Taehyun lied. As Taehyun almost made it his life mission to know everything about his idol. And it was Captain Kook who was the reason why he and Beomgyu started visiting the Capital frequently in the first place. Having heard that the Captain likes eating by the food stalls outside the archives.

"So, the next Squad please Kai." Taehyun told Kai after a cough.

"Okay! Now, the next ones are the ones protecting the South! There are actually two Squads protecting the South, considering that it is the biggest among the five Regions." Kai started as he slid his finger over the two symbols.

"For the South-West, it's the Brown Grizzly. Then on the South-East, it's the Violet Stallion." Kai explained as he pointed at each symbol respectively. A head of a Brown Grizzly Bear, with black eyes and teeth. And a head of a Violet Stallion, mane flowing with a shade of yellow.

"Apparently, the Violet Stallion and Brown Grizzly's Captains are close friends. They were both from the South, and grew together I believe. Although from what I've heard, they had very contrasting personalities and Magic." Kai elaborated, with Soobin's eyes glowing even more and more with each new thing that he's learning.

"I heard Brown Grizzly's Captain is really strict and firm, ahh. I just know that if they find out of what you're family is doing to you, they'd definitely do something." Kai softly told Soobin. Still feeling sorry for everything his poor hyung had to endure.

"Ahh! That won't be necessary!" Soobin immediately assured Kai.

"I mean..." Soobin trailed as he looked at the Map, eyeing his home. If it can even called home, before he continued.

"As odd as it sounds, I kind of get where my family is coming from. I'm just, a failure after all." Soobin said with a pained smile.

"Stop talking like that Soobin-hyung, you're not a failure." Taehyun immediately dismissed Soobin.

"Yes hyung! And if you're a failure, then that would make me a super failure!" Kai tried cheering Soobin up.

"You guys don't get it." Soobin sadly mumbled.

"For generations, our House had always been a House of Fire Mages." Soobin suddenly said, making both Taehyun and Kai look at each other with confusion.

"That's odd, there are no Noble Houses with a bloodline of exclusively Fire Mages." Taehyun thought to himself as he listened.

"And for some stupid reason, I became a Stone Mage." Soobin cursed beneath his breath.

"I see, Stone Magic is really awesome though. It has almost limitless possibilities, Creation Magic is the Specialty of Stone Mages right? You can practically create anything you want, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun cheered Soobin up, but not just cheered up. As there was truth and sincerity in Taehyun's words.

"Well, that's where my next problem comes from. I....ahh! I'm sorry! Can we not talk about this for now? I'm feeling really embarrassed." Soobin shyly asked.

"Whatever it is, it is nothing to be ashamed of Soobin-hyung. But we understand. I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it, you can talk to us. And maybe, we can help with your problem." Taehyun assured Soobin as he tried patting the older's head once more. And just like before, was faced with difficulties reaching the older.

"Th-thank you!" Soobin immediately thanked Taehyun before giggling, leaning his head closer to Taehyun so that the younger could actually pat him.

"Wow, thank you for adjusting." Taehyun chuckled as he patted the older's head.

"That's cute." Kai giggled.

"Did you just imply I was small?" Taehyun asked Kai with another glare.

"I literally just said-Ahh! Nevermind! The next and last two Squads!" Kai gave up as he pointed at the Kingdom's Capital. Two symbols sharing the Region.

"These two Squads are the ones assigned with most important location of all, protecting the Capital and the Clover Castle itself." Kai started as he pointed back and forth at the two symbols.

"Both Squads are considered to be the Strongest Squads in the Kingdom. Which was why they were given the most important places to defend. This, is the symbol of the Yellow Hound." Kai explained before pointing at a symbol, a symbol which looked like the head of a hound, with a red collar by its next.

"The Yellow Hounds are the ones always guarding the Clover Castle, they basically never leave the castle. Their headquarters is the Clover Castle itself." Kai explained further.

"Wow...protecting the Clover Castle itself...they must be really strong!" Soobin exclaimed.

"Well, that is to be expected. Considering both Captains of the Yellow Hound and Red Heart are half-elves." Taehyun added before chuckling.

"Half-elves?! Wow! I remember reading about elves! They have huuuuuge amounts of Mana right?! Even greater than Royals!" Soobin very visibly excitedly said. The memories of the books he'd read about the said Race vividly flashing on his mind.

"Correct. Couple that with their really strong attributes of Magic, they're practically unbeatable." Taehyun nodded a confirmation before explaining further.

"They are like the best Squads! And my sister is in one of them!" Kai proudly exclaimed before pointing at the seventh and final symbol. The Red Heart.

"The Red Hearts are the ones in charge of protecting the Capital itself, while the Yellow Hounds are limited to the Clover Castle only, the Red Hearts are practically everywhere." Kai added before pointing at the Magic Knights who restrained both Yeonjun and Beomgyu earlier. Pointing at their robes specifically, the same one that Kai's sister, Lea, wore.

"Waah, they seem like very nice people!" Soobin innocently said.

"They are!" Kai immediately confirmed, when suddenly a hand slammed on the table. Surprising everyone but Taehyun.

"Ya! This hag just won't accept that tall plus small equals adorable!" It was Beomgyu, voice loud as he looked at the three with disbelief. As if the entire argument they are having in the first place is an argument of huge relevance.

"No! You! Brat! Is the one who can't accept that tall plus tall equals adorable!" Yeonjun immediately followed, yelling on the top of his lungs as he argued.

"You would literally look like a pair of walking trees! What part of that is adorable?!" Beomgyu flared.

"And you would literally look like a babysitter and a toddler! What part of that is adorable?!" Yeonjun flared back.

"That kinda looks cute to be honest hyung." Kai mumbled, unable to stop his mouth from spewing his honest words.

"Shut up Kai! I thought you were on my side!" Yeonjun told Kai with disbelief on his face, as if he was betrayed and stabbed on his back by his most trusted friend.

"Well, to be fair, it isn't what any of you think that matters. It's Soobin-hyung's opinion that matters." Taehyun calmly said before pointing towards Soobin.

And just like that, the attention of four people were onto Soobin. Eyes and ears opened for him. Waiting, listening, on whatever Soobin would do and say. 

"I-well...ummm..." Soobin trailed, nervous and shy as the others continued waiting.

"Just be honest Bin." Yeonjun softly said.

"Yes, don't worry. This hag can't threaten you now." Beomgyu softly said as well. Making Yeonjun's eyes shoot wide open as he did everything in his power to stop himself from choking the lights out of Beomgyu there and then.

"To be honest..." Soobin trailed once again, pondering on what his answer would be. Pondering, why is he even in this situation? In a hot seat, asking to answer whether a tall person and another tall person would look good. Or if it is a tall person and a small person that would look good instead. It's stupid, Soobin knows. But he didn't mind, in fact he loved it. As it was something he found very endearing. Soobin knows, or rather thinks that they are just messing around. That they were just joking, hoping to make Soobin laugh somewhat. But he was, as odd as it sounds, thankful. As never in his life would he have thought, that he would ever feel wanted, this much. Something he has been constantly feeling ever since he met Yeonjun, and even with Kai. And now, Beomgyu and Taehyun. He doesn't know if they are just doing it to make him feel better, but all Soobin knows. Is that he's happy.

Soobin smiled.

"I think, it doesn't matter whether two people look good together or not. Because at the end of the day, what matters is the love that they share. If you're happy with that person, how you two look like together would be your least of concerns. Instead, what you should be concerned with is how you can continually grow together as you love each other. Besides, you love a person for who he is. Not for what he looks like in the first place." Soobin answered with a smile.

And just like that, four jaws dropped on the ground. Four set of eyes widely opened with disbelief and surprise. 

"I have never been this physically attracted to a male before." Beomgyu shamelessly said.

"Oh my God Bin, just marry me already." Yeonjun followed, lost in thought that he couldn't even hear what Beomgyu said. Lost in thought, that he didn't even hear what he himself said.

"I'm speechless." Taehyun chuckled.

"No wonder Yeonjun-hyung fell hard." Kai mumbled before chuckling as well.

"Although..." Soobin suddenly continued. Making Yeonjun practically snap back into his senses just enough to hear what Soobin would say. Although with Soobin's next words, Yeonjun wished he didn't.

"I think another tall person would be easier to kiss for a tall person." Soobin giggled. Yeonjun fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee! Thank you so much for waiting and reading! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I hope you're enjoying our characters' interactions! See you on the next chapter! As of now, I have finally finalized the entire plot and length of this work. Definitely do expect this work to be a long one, this would be the longest work I have ever done. As I would like to not rush the world building and lore of this story. Giving each relevant character enough personality, backstory, and story arcs. 
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> The Magic Knight Squads were named based off BTS' BT21 Characters. With the exception of Brown Grizzly, which had to be improvised to fit with the storyline. I'm sorry, I just can't name a Magic Knight Squad Brown Cookie. HAHAHAHAHA


	7. The Little Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Little Stars**

* * *

"Yeon-jun-hyung~" Soobin playfully called Yeonjun across the table.

"Y-yes Bin? What's wrong?" Yeonjun asked, stuttering as he started feeling his face turn red.

"So I was just thinking about what happened earlier." Soobin answered, eyes fixated on Yeonjun's eyes as he cupped his own cheeks.

"You like me, don't you?" Soobin asked before giggling.

"H-n-o-tomato is blue?" Yeonjun responded, if it is even a respond. As his mind started going haywire.

"You're so cute~" Soobin chuckled before reaching for Yeonjun's cheeks, squishing them lightly as he played with them before taking his hand away as he rested back towards his chair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yeonjun asked, although it wasn't like he doesn't like it in the first place.

"I don't know, what-are-YOU-doing?" Soobin returned the question with a smile. A different smile that he wasn't used to seeing the younger make. A confident, and somewhat, flirty smile.

"I-I don't understand." Yeonjun asked, nervous and flustered as he tried gathering his composure.

"We both know you like me hyung. But why won't you tell me? Directly." Soobin quickly answered, taking his confident and playful persona away. As he shifted into a more serious, interrogating look.

"I-well-I-I mean-You-know-" Yeonjun stuttered, even more as Soobin started leaning closer towards him. Something the younger had no difficulty with how tall he was.

"Well, you need to be more honest with me Yeonjun Plava." Soobin stated, face only a mere few inches away from Yeonjun's.

"Just because you're obvious as fuck, doesn't mean that I would get your feelings for me." Soobin added, a crazy chill running through Yeonjun's entire body as his hair all over his body started standing up. One by one. 

"Who knows? I might be really dense." Soobin continued as he reached his left hand to cup Yeonjun's left cheek.

"Or maybe, I'm just too innocent." Soobin said as he bit his lip, smirking as he watched the older's reaction.

"You know, I actually do like someone." Soobin added as he lightly tapped Yeonjun's face before moving back his seat once again.

"Wh-ohh-really?-who?" Yeonjun asked, taking it everything he got. Mana, physical strength, sanity, everything, to make coherent words. 

Soobin chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It's..."

"Yeonjun-hyung."

"Yeonjun-hyung."

"Yeonjun-hyung."

"Wake up already! You stupid fox-faced chick!" 

Yeonjun jolted awake, sitting right up as he felt someone forcefully pull his lips. 

"You're finally up, what the hell is wrong with you?" A voice asked, Yeonjun adjusted his vision as he held his lips. A slight hit of pain as he felt that his already plump lips, grew even plumper. Slowly, the blurry vision of the person in front of him grew clearer. 

"Beomgyu? What the hell are you doing here?! Soobin and I were in the middle of something!" Yeonjun whined in disappointment.

"Hmm? What do you mean hyung? Soobin-hyung is not here." Another voice said, a voice Yeonjun immediately recognized to be Taehyun's.

"What do you mean? He was just right here-" Yeonjun paused, noticing that unlike from what he last remembers, he is now sitting on the floor.

"Are you dreaming or something?" Beomgyu asked with a look of disgust and disbelief on his face.

"Dreamin- wait a minute." Yeonjun paused as he sighed.

"Beomgyu Tiogair!" Yeonjun snarled.

"Huh? What? What's your problem?" Beomgyu asked in surprise.

"You! You! Why the hell did you wake me up! You brat!" Yeonjun yelled as he stared at Beomgyu with the widest eyes he could. Immediately reaching for his feet as he took both his slippers. 

"Do...you...have...any...idea...what...you...just...ruined?!" Yeonjun called as he slowly stood, making Beomgyu startled for once. As for some reason's Yeonjun's aura seemed actually overwhelming. It wasn't the same murderous intent that he's always feeling from Yeonjun every time they played. This time, it felt as if Yeonjun just wanted to straight up erase him from existence. 

"He-he-he-he-hey-hey!" Beomgyu asked as he immediately coated his entire body with Mana. Feeling that if he didn't, he might actually just vanish from existence.

"Soobin-hyung is right there, he's having fun reading some books. You should see him hyung, he was really really really worried about you earlier. After all, you were out for at least two hours." Taehyun immediately told Yeonjun.

"Ohh really?! Where?! He was worried for me?!" Yeonjun immediately asked Taehyun, dropping his slippers back on the ground as he wore them as quick as he could.

"There." Taehyun swiftly pointed, which Yeonjun immediately followed with his eyes. And upon finding Soobin, Yeonjun wasted no time running towards the younger. Completely ignoring Beomgyu as he excitedly made his way towards Soobin.

"I...I think you may have just saved my life." Beomgyu nervously told Taehyun as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes, now you owe me. You need to carry me when we go home now." Taehyun told Beomgyu with a chuckle.

Beomgyu chuckled.

"I always carry you when we go home."

"Soobinnie!" Yeonjun called as he rushed to sit right beside Soobin, who was sitting on the floor in front of a bookshelf.

"Ohh! You're up!" Soobin answered with surprise and relief, smiling as he watched the older adjusting himself to sit more comfortably.

"Yep! I'm so sorry if I worried you, but I'm good now!" Yeonjun assured Soobin with a smile.

"Wah, that's good then! It was my first time running that fast you know?" Soobin asked before laughing.

"Mm? Running?" Yeonjun asked, uncertain of the younger meant.

"Ahh! You see hyung, when you passed out, Kai and I ran to get you a Recovery Mage while Beomgyu and Taehyun stayed with you." Soobin explained as he shifted to his body to face the older.

"We were really worried, we thought something really bad happened. I mean, you suddenly passed out." Soobin added, a look of sincere concern on his eyes as he talked.

"O-ohh....you guys did that? I'm touched. Thank you." Yeonjun shyly mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Yes! Beomgyu even considered hitting you with electricity to wake you up. He was actually worried, he thought your heart stopped or something." Soobin added.

"R-really? I bet he just wants to zap me though." Yeonjun joked, albeit happy on the inside as he knew, that Beomgyu was actually worried.

"Taehyun even regulated the air around you, he said maybe you passed out because you were suddenly deprived of air...or something." Soobin continued, albeit being a little uncertain.

"Well, Taehyun is one smart boy. Ahh, those brats." Yeonjun sighed before smiling.

"And where's Kai now?" Yeonjun then asked, noticing the youngest to be nowhere around.

"Ahh, he actually went out to get you something to eat, and something to drink. He thought maybe you were hungry." Soobin explained.

"Wow, ahh. Those brats. They'll make me tear up now." Yeonjun whined as he pretended to wipe a tear off the corner of his eyes. Although, it may have been a real one.

Soobin chuckled.

"Wait a minute. So doesn't that mean that Taehyun and Beomgyu stayed with me, while Kai went out to get me food, then...you, you're just here reading books? Ahhhh, and here I thought you were worried for me Soobinnie." Yeonjun playfully teased Soobin with a fake pout of disappointment.

"Ahh hyung! I was the one who rushed to catch you when you were about to fall you know! Plus! I was here reading and rushing so that once you wake up, we can immediately go home and get you some rest!" Soobin defensively argued.

"Yeah yeah I know, I was just kidding of course. I know you love hyung." Yeonjun assured Soobin before squishing the younger's cheek lightly.

"Besides, we got to breathe when the Recovery Mage told us you're not in trouble anyway." Soobin explained as Yeonjun continued squishing his cheek.

"Mm? And what did the Recovery Mage say?" Yeonjun asked, actually curious.

"Well...he said you fainted out of happiness..." Soobin explained.

"Ah-I-ahh never mind that! What matters is I'm here! Awake! Sooo, what were you reading?!" Yeonjun hurriedly changed the topic.

"Ahh! This one is a story hyung, it's a good one! After I finished reading the books about the essential knowledge I need, I went over here to read some stories." Soobin explained before showing Yeonjun the book he's holding.

"Ohh? Wow, you already finished reading all those books?" Yeonjun asked, surprised and amazed.

"Well, you were out for two hours hyung. And I'm not exactly slow in reading, anyway! Look at this!" Soobin responded before showing the book to Yeonjun once again.

"Ahh! Yes yes! I'm sorry! What is this?" Yeonjun apologized as he finally stared at the book.

"Wish of A Star." Yeonjun read with his lips.

"This is a short story hyung! Want me to read it to you?" Soobin excitedly asked.

Yeonjun was not exactly fond of reading stories, more-over stories that are meant for kids. But, it isn't like he can turn down Soobin, not with that adorable and excited face. Besides, he loved hearing Soobin's voice anyway.

"Of course Bin, I'd love to." Yeonjun answered with a smile.

"Okay~" Soobin happily said as he opened the book. Wasting no time, reading it to Yeonjun.

"Once, there was a little star. A little star who had a wish, nothing but a simple wish. Simply, to shine as bright as his brothers and sisters. The little star, for some reason, was different. As he did not have the shine and glow of his brothers. He shined, less. He didn't glow that much. And because of this, his brothers and sisters would often tease him. The little star was sad, for he felt that he was a failure. Nothing but a disappointment, pasted in the beautiful skies with his shining siblings. But it was not the words of his siblings that made the little star sad, it was because he felt that he cannot fulfill his purpose. His sole purpose of existence. Which is, to shine beautifully on the skies and make the people who see him happy. After nights of thinking, the little star finally made a decision. A decision he would surely regret, but a decision he still made nonetheless. With all his might, he removed himself from the skies. Surprising his siblings, as they watched the little star plummet down the earth. The little star cried as he fell, pain and sadness enveloping him with each second that passes. Wondering, if the decision he made was right, or wrong. Finally, the little star crashed on the ground. And immediately, found himself surrounded by people. The people he so wanted to shine brightly for. One of them suddenly spoke. "Why did you do that?" The little star was surprised, as he was not even expecting people to see him in the first place. For his hopes were to vanish entirely to give way for his other siblings. So that they, can make people happy. "I needed to." The little star responded softly. "We loved watching you." Another person spoke. Shocking the little star as he faced the person. "You were very beautiful." Another person said. "I loved seeing you every night." Another one said. Followed by another, and another. All saying similar things. That they, loved watching the little star. "But why? I am not beautiful. I am just a little star." The little star asked. "Just because you are different than them, doesn't mean that you are any less different." The first person who spoke answered. "But, my brothers and sisters kept on teasing me." The little star argued. "No matter how different you are, no matter what the others tell you, you are still a star. And that would never change." Another person said. "Why do you want to be beautiful?" Another person asked. "To make people happy." The little star answered. "Then that, already made you prettier than any other star around the night skies." Another person explained. Tears filled the little star's eyes as he took everything in. Listening to every kind word that the people told him. And immediately, the little star realized what he had done. He had realized his mistake. And that because of his mistake, he can never make the people who he wants to be happy, happy anymore. The little star apologized, expending all of his energy apologizing to the people. That because of what he had done, he can never shine for them again. But the people simply smiled. As together, they took the little star's hand to take him somewhere. The people led the little star into their homes. And there, in the middle of their small town. Was a giant cannon. "What is that?" The little star asked. "A way to bring back little stars like you back home." A person explained with a smile. "There were others like me?" The little star asked in surprise. "Of course there are. You are not alone. You never were." Another person explained as he took the little star's hand and guided him inside the cannon. "Shine for us, will you?" The person asked as they prepared sending the little star home. "I will, thank you." The little star said with a tear and a smile. And as soon as the little star heard the cannon go off, he immediately found himself back to where he was. The same night skies that he and his siblings always shared. The little star suddenly found his siblings, surrounding him as they cried tears of happiness. Apologizing for what they have done as they welcomed him back. "I'm sorry for leaving." The little star said. "We're sorry for giving you a reason to leave." The little star's siblings said before sharing an embrace. The little star smiled with content, for even though he did not get his wish. He ended up getting something better. The End."

"See? It's so beautiful right?!" Soobin excitedly asked Yeonjun as he waited for the latter's comment.

"I-it is." Yeonjun mumbled, lost for words as the story affected him in many ways.

"It's us! It's us Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin said as he hugged the book on his chest.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yeonjun asked, despite he himself, knowing what Soobin meant.

"We're the little star!" Soobin pointed out.

"We sometimes listen to what the people had to say about us, that we forget what is our purpose in the first place." Soobin softly explained.

"You, you didn't pursue being a Magic Knight because of that reason, Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin whispered.

"What?" Yeonjun asked, confused.

"Kai told us. That a Magic Captain himself invited you. But you didn't go through it, because you were worried of what the people will say. You were worried you'd be an embarrassment for the Captain." Soobin explained.

"Ohh...he did." Yeonjun mumbled, surprised that Kai actually told the rest.

"Why do you want to be a Magic Knight in the first place, hyung?" Soobin asked, eyes on Yeonjun's as he waited for an answer.

"Well, the Magic Knights only have one duty, right?" Yeonjun asked back with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, and what is that hyung?" Soobin asked.

"To protect the people." Yeonjun mumbled.

"To protect the people." Soobin repeated.

"We still have time before the Magic Knight Entrance Exam." Soobin said as he gently took Yeonjun's hand.

"Ye-yeah...what about it?" Yeonjun nervously asked.

"You're going to take the exam." Soobin swiftly answered.

"No-" Soobin suddenly corrected himself as he shook his head.

"We're taking the exam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa, thank you so much for waiting! The 7th Chapter of Everlasting Shine is finally here! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and just like always. See you on the next!


	8. The Path Towards Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Path Towards Happiness**

* * *

"What?" Was the only word that Yeonjun manage to mumble. Lost in thoughts, and at a loss for words as he stared at Soobin. Who was simply looking at him with a smile on his face as if he was waiting for a sort of assurance, or perhaps agreement from Yeonjun. 

"I-" Yeonjun tried speaking, but found himself unable to. As things definitely took a turn he wasn't expecting. And it doesn't help that Soobin is looking at him intently while he held his hand. Yeonjun could almost feel his heart beating many many times faster, fast enough to make it fall off his chest if it continued in fact. Almost enough to make him pass out right then and there once again. But quickly, Yeonjun realized that it wasn't the time for that. So he did his best, regaining his thoughts at least. As he quickly realized that there's no way he's regaining his composure, at least with Soobin's hand still on his. Yeonjun paused, as he stared at the floor beneath them. Looking nowhere in particular as he ran countless thoughts on his mind to ponder. The first thought being, this was not how he was expecting this day to turn out at all. All Yeonjun was expecting, was seeing Soobin happy as they spent their time merrily on the archives. Letting Soobin enjoy reading as many books as he wants, before letting Soobin see the other relevant places in the capital. A simple trip, before they settled back into the North. That's what Yeonjun thought their day would be like. But it quickly started going haywire with the sudden appearance of both Taehyun and Beomgyu. With their happy little peaceful tour turning into a chaotic warzone of death immediately. But it wasn't like it was that bad, Yeonjun thought. As despite his love-hate relationship with the two, it still doesn't take away the fact they are his precious friends. Precious friends he actually bonded with upon knowing that they are, just like him. Or at least, somewhat. It was then that Yeonjun suddenly remembered, that as strong and good Taehyun and Beomgyu were, they were still like him. And it was then that Yeonjun remembered, that despite them being what they were, they actually never gave up. In fact, he remembered hearing from Beomgyu that they themselves are going to take the exam as well. Yeonjun sighed, as he suddenly felt embarrassed. That Beomgyu, Taehyun, and now, even Soobin. Three boys who are younger than him, three boys who had their fair share of pain and difficulties, are still not giving up on their dreams. While he, who was supposed to be the oldest, the strongest, actually gave up. Suddenly, Yeonjun thought about Kai. The only other friend he had, who actually gave up too. Yeonjun almost felt a sense of relief, that he wasn't alone. That someone else gave up, but a voice inside Yeonjun almost immediately scolded him for even thinking about it. A voice inside Yeonjun was telling him, that it's his job, not only as Kai's friend, but as his older brother as well, to make him continue fighting for his dreams. To pull him away from the hole of despair he had slumped himself into, as he settled for cheering on the sidelines instead. Yeonjun paused, as he took things little by little. Yeonjun immediately considered, that even if he actually managed to pull Kai out the hole of despair he's into, if he doesn't actually have any concrete solution for Kai's problem in the first place, then Kai would simply fall back into despair eventually. And that is definitely something that Yeonjun doesn't want happening. As he knew, that if he gave Kai hope, hope that the younger has long given up on, and he actually ended up being unable to help the younger, then it would surely affect Kai greatly. For worse. But that's when Yeonjun finally realized something about Kai. Suddenly, Yeonjun felt Soobin's thumb gently caress his hand.

"I can't do it. You can't do it." Soobin suddenly spoke, surprising Yeonjun as he tried asking what the younger suddenly meant, but the younger quickly continued.

"But together, we can." Soobin said, before flashing Yeonjun the brightest smile the older has ever seen. Especially from a boy who was barely alive when he first met him.

Just like that, Yeonjun immediately felt an odd sense of warmth and assurance wrapping around him. As if some light shone on him, telling him to throw his worries away. That things will be okay. And Yeonjun wanted to believe it, he really does. 

"I...I know it's hard. And I know it doesn't mean much, coming from me. Who you barely even know." Soobin softly mumbled, and if not only for the fact that Yeonjun's voice seemed to have vanished, then Yeonjun would've already told Soobin that he's wrong. That every single word that comes from him means a lot to him.

"But I believe that no matter how much of a failure we see ourselves as, or no matter how bad other people see us, we should still continue." Soobin continued.

"I actually do remember reading somewhere, that life is always difficult. It is always a constant shift between happiness and hardships." Soobin said as he finally took his hand away from Yeonjun, as he placed his thumb on his chin, recalling the words he had read before. Making Yeonjun let out a sigh of relief almost immediately.

"Hmm....Ahhh...how do I explain this without sounding stupid?" Soobin chuckled as he tapped his forehead with his fingers.

"Go-go on Soobin. I will get you, I swear. Just tell your thoughts using whichever words or manner you're comfortable in." Yeonjun assured Soobin.

"Hmm...okaaay." Soobin cheerily answered before laughing.

"Let's just say that our life is a wheel, and it's divided into parts. Let's say, it's divided into twelve parts." Soobin immediately started as he pretended to draw a circle on the floor, before dividing it into twelve parts.

"On those twelve parts, two words are divided. Happiness and hardships." Soobin continued, looking up to look into Yeonjun's eyes momentarily before going back down his drawing.

"Happiness and hardships are distributed, without a constant pattern. So let's say, it can go from happiness-" Soobin said as he pointed at the first part of the circle.

"Then hardships." Soobin then pointed at the second part.

"Then happiness again." Soobin said as he pointed at the third part.

"And then...hardships." Soobin continued, pointing at the fourth part. While Yeonjun looked carefully.

"And then, hardships again." Soobin mumbled as he pointed at the fifth part.

"Then even more hardships." Soobin said as he pointed at the sixth part.

"And finally, even more hardships." Soobin chuckled as he pointed at the seventh part.

"Wh-why are there so many hardships? Shouldn't there be happiness? It would be better if it was alternating or something." Yeonjun finally spoke, confused as he looked at Soobin.

"That's the thing hyung, life would never tell us whether it would be happiness or hardships that we'd be getting the next day." Soobin softly explained before going back at his imaginary drawing.

"Now, on the eight part. There is finally, happiness." Soobin continued, while Yeonjun simply titled his head.

"Then on the ninth, happiness again. And on the tenth as well, even on the eleventh and twelfth. They are all happiness." Soobin finished as he looked back up.

"That's good? There is finally happiness, lots of it even." Yeonjun said with a soft smile.

"Right? But the question is, how do we go towards that happiness hyung?" Soobin asked.

"Well..." Yeonjun trailed.

"How does this circle even work?" Yeonjun then asked.

"I'm glad you asked hyung." Soobin answered with a smile.

"Let's say this is a person." Soobin said as he placed two of his fingers down the imaginary circle.

"And this person walks, towards the next part of the circle." Soobin said, mimicing walking with his fingers before stopping on the second part of the circle.

"Hahahaha, do you still remember the parts of the circle hyung? I'm sorry, I should've drawn it on an actual paper." Soobin quickly apologized, realizing how difficult it must've been to keep track on everything he's doing.

"No-no-no...I can still follow." Yeonjun immediately assured Soobin.

"Okay~ So, as I was saying. As life goes on, this person walks towards the next part of the circle." Soobin explained.

"And since life never stops, this person should keep on walking. On and on towards the next of the circle." Soobin continued, as he walked his fingers around the circle.

"Now, some people, some people are actually unfortunate enough to land on this part of the circle." Soobin pointed with his lips, as he stopped on the fifth part of the circle. The part, which had hardships, followed by hardships, and even more hardships.

"These people, would still want to go on at first, as they believed that life would get better." Soobin continued as he walked towards the next part. Which was still, a part of hardships.

"But once they figured out that they are still in hardships, it would take away some of their hope. But still, they would continue." Soobin said, moving his fingers towards the next part. Which is still, a part of hardships.

"On and on, they would walk. And over and over, they would fall into hardships. Until finally, they just stop. They give up, having lost all hope." Soobin explained as he walked over the parts of the circle continuously, before finally stopping on the last part of hardships.

"Ohh? But why? They're almost on the part of happiness!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Exactly hyung! It's us! It's us again!" Soobin exclaimed back, as if he finally managed to get through to Yeonjun.

"We're almost there! But if we don't move, if we stay here. If we simply give up and accept that this is where we would forever be, then this is indeed where we would forever be." Soobin explained.

"But! If we continue going on, moving forward, walking. Then eventually, we would finally get there! We would finally arrive to happiness!" Soobin happily said, a huge smile of hope on his face.

"W-wow." Yeonjun mumbled in amazement, as even he was surprised. That he actually got what Soobin was saying. Soobin actually got through to him. He knew, that Soobin was right. Yeonjun paused once again, as he thought of the problems that they still have. For as much as Yeonjun hates it, their problems aren't exactly problems that can easily be solved. But it was also then, that Yeonjun considered. That maybe, just maybe, if they are together, as Soobin said. Then maybe, they can.

"Well Bin, to be honest I could never say no to you in the first place." Yeonjun said after a long sigh.

"But thank you so much for your very unique, detailed, and actually effective way of getting through to me. I totally get what you're saying. And you are totally right." Yeonjun praised Soobin as he ruffled the younger's hair before standing up.

"So, let's go then." Yeonjun invited as he reached his hand.

"Hmm? Go where?" Soobin asked as he reached Yeonjun's hand.

"To get you your Grimoire of course, and then..." Yeonjun trailed as he pulled Soobin up.

"And then?" Soobin asked with a curious smile.

"We'd be off to train to become the five greatest, cutest, and most good-looking Magic Knights in the entire Kingdom." Yeonjun answered with a huge smile on his face.

Soobin giggled.

"I would love that."

\---

"You're so amazing though." Yeonjun suddenly told Soobin as they started making their way back to Taehyun and Beomgyu.

"Hmmm?" Soobin hummed a question.

"To think you got that inspired just because of that little story, even after everything you've been through. You are so so so amazing." Yeonjun answered with a fond smile of pure adoration and admiration.

"Ahhh! Well, to be honest. It wasn't just the story that inspired me." Soobin said as he looked at Yeonjun.

"Ohh? Really? What else then?" Yeonjun asked with curiosity.

"You." Soobin quickly answered.

"M-me-me?" Yeonjun quickly stuttered as his eyes grew wide.

"I don't know why, but when I was reading the story to you. I just felt...I don't know. I felt like deep inside you, there's still some spark of hope." Soobin answered with uncertainty.

"And I felt like, if I can ignite that little spark of hope inside you, then maybe. You can ignite mine too." Soobin chuckled innocently.

"O-oh-ohh-I see" Yeonjun stuttered once again.

"And then maybe, we can reach our dreams. Together." Soobin said before giving Yeonjun yet another beautiful smile.

"I-I would love that." Yeonjun replied softly, earning another smile from Soobin as they finally continued making their way back.

"Wow, wow, wow. Look who's finally back." Beomgyu immediately greeted the two, hands on his waist as he shook his head.

"Huh? What's your problem honey-bear?" Yeonjun annoyingly answered.

"Two hours. Two long hours." Beomgyu answered.

"Two hours? What about two hours?" Yeonjun asked.

"Kai was left outside, unable to enter the Archives. For two long hours. While this guy is having the time of his life.." Beomgyu snarkily said as he shook his head before looking at Yeonjun.

"What do you mean? What do you mean unable to enter?" Yeonjun immediately asked.

"Well, it seems our dear little Kai forgot that food and drinks are not allowed inside the archives because of how worried he was with you. So he was left there crying for hours until some Magic Knight finally called our attention." Beomgyu hastily replied.

"Shit! I totally forgot!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Ohh no! Where is he?" Soobin gasped with worry and concern.

"Oh by the way, I'm not blaming you Soobin-hyung. It's not your fault or something. Just to be clear." Beomgyu immediately assured Soobin, not wanting to sound antagonistic towards the older.

"Hyun already went out to stay with him, he still cannot exactly enter because of the food. They're waiting for us outside." Beomgyu then explained.

"Soooo, Mr-Lover-Boy with heart eyes and flushed cheeks who is having the time of his life holding the hand of his super ultimate crush, are you finally ready to leave?" Beomgyu then asked as he faced Yeonjun with an annoyed face.

"O-ohh..." Yeonjun thought to himself, as it was only then he realized. He was indeed, still holding Soobin's hand. And he'd be lying if he says he's not loving every single second of it.

"Sh-shut up! I'm worried about Kai too you know?! Let's go!" Yeonjun told Beomgyu as he dismissed the younger as he hushed him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that food was not allowed inside. If I knew, I would've stopped Kai." Soobin softly apologized.

"Ahh! No! Don't apologize! It's not your fault! Besides, it's my fault I was out that long. It's my fault." Yeonjun softly assured Soobin as he blamed himself instead.

"Yes yes it's your fault, so let's go and you make it up to Kai. Spoil him or something, eat the food he bought you. And you better eat it looking like the happiest guy in the kingdom or else we'd whoop your ass all around the kingdom." Beomgyu replied as the three finally started heading out.

"Ahh, by the way Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu suddenly called Soobin.

"H-hmm?" Soobin turned to face the younger.

"Did you manage to read the books you want? We can still come back on the next days if you still haven't." Beomgyu told Soobin with a smile on his face, finding the older's fascination and love of books very endearing.

"Achecheche-first of all, I should be the one asking Soobin that." Yeonjun suddenly interrupted as he held Beomgyu's face to silence him.

"So, have you read all the books you want Bin? We can still come visit next time if you still haven't." Yeonjun asked Soobin, when suddenly he felt something shock his hand. Making Yeonjun whinced in pain as he quickly removed his hand from the source of the shock. Which was of course, Beomgyu's face.

"Ya! First of all! Stop acting like Soobin-hyung is yours or something! Second! Don't you dare cover my beautiful face like that! Ever again! And third! You should've at least changed a lot of words! You literally almost copied everything I said word for word! You shameless sly fox!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stared at Yeonjun with the widest eyes he could, and the angriest face he could make.

Soobin couldn't stop himself from chuckling, as he couldn't help but find Beomgyu cute. With all the threats and attempts in making himself look angry and tough, when in reality he still looked like an adorable bear cub.

"Wah! Look at his brat! So unbelievable! First of all! Mind your own business! Second! I am doing the kingdom a favor by covering your face! Third! How the hell else was I supposed to ask him that?! You silly buzzing bee!" Yeonjun yelled back, equally wide eyes and equally 'angry' face as he faced the younger.

"Okay okay~ Let's stop that now~ Kai and Taehyun are waiting for us." Soobin quickly hushed the two as he quickly linked his arms into each of theirs. Pulling the two closer to him as they walked.

And miraculously, it worked. As both boys fell silent, not even uttering a single word until the three of them were finally outside.

The two took heavy breaths as soon as Soobin finally let go of them, as if they have been holding their breaths in for the entire time.

"Y-Yeonjun-hyung!" Yeonjun immediately heard Kai's voice, quickly finding the younger in front of him as he rushed to quickly hug his hyung.

"Wah, I'm so sorry Kai. Did I worry you?" Yeonjun apologized as he hugged the younger back.

"That's not what he was worried about hyung." Taehyun said as he walked towards them.

"Hmm? What then?" Yeonjun asked as he looked at Taehyun.

"I thought you guys would leave me!" Kai immediately said, almost in tears.

"Huh? Leave you? Why?" Yeonjun asked, as he rubbed the younger's back.

"I don't know! Maybe you suddenly just forget about me! And you guys leave without noticing me!" Kai explained with tears on his eyes.

"Kai, we would never do that. We would never leave you, and we would most definitely not forget about you." Yeonjun explained as he pulled the younger to look him in the eye.

"B-but..." Kai was about to argue when Soobin suddenly hugged the two.

"We don't leave family." Soobin softly told Kai as he rested his chin onto Kai's shoulders. Both Kai and Yeonjun's eyes shot wide open, and maybe even Taehyun's and Beomgyu's. As the two looked at each other with an expression of pure shock, before smiling at each other fondly.

"R-really hyung?" Kai asked as he sniffed.

"Yes, hyung promises." Soobin quickly replied as he stroked the back of the younger's head. And just like that, Kai stopped crying. Shyly wiping his tears away as he finally broke off from their hug.

"Th-thank you hyung." Kai thanked Soobin, as he gave the older the sincerest smile he could give.

"You're always welcome Kai." Soobin swiftly replied with a smile.

"Now, I'm sure Yeonjun-hyung is so so so dying to eat the food you bought for him. Why don't you show it to him now?" Soobin added as he encouraged the younger.

"O-ohh! Yes!" Kai agreed as he prepared to storm back to where he was.

Yeoonjun could do nothing but stare, amazed. With how ever since Yeonjun has met Soobin, the younger never failed to impress him. Every, single, time. And with that, Yeonjun had confirmed another thing about Soobin. That is, that Soobin would definitely be a really good parent. And for some reason, Yeonjun couldn't stop himself from picturing having a family with Soobin after that.

"It's here, there's no way I'd leave very delicious looking and smelling food alone on some public bench." Taehyun said as he raised the paperbag that contained the food that Kai bought.

"Ahh! Thank you Taehyunnie!" Kai happily thanked Taehyun as the latter handed the bag over.

"Waaah, this looks so good!" Yeonjun immediately exclaimed as Kai happily gave him the bag.

"It is! All of it!" Kai proudly said.

"Wah, Yeonjun-hyung is so lucky." Soobin said he sniffed the bag.

"Ahh! I can buy you those too hyung!" Kai immediately said.

"Ohh? Really? Hmmm, why don't we go buy together then?" Soobin suggested with a smile. A suggestion which Kai happily took, with a huge smile on his face.

"We'll be back! How about you, Beomgyu? Taehyun? What food do you want?" Soobin then asked the two.

"Ahh, anything healthy for me hyung. And for Beomgyu, anything unhealthy." Taehyun quickly answered.

"Ohh-okay?" Soobin said with uncertainty, as Kai excitedly dragged him.

"Why? I'm not wrong, am I?" Taehyun quickly asked Beomgyu as he stared at the latter.

"Ehh, I was still contemplating if you were. But they're already gone, so I guess it's fine." Beomgyu answered.

"Don't worry, I'm right." Taehyun quickly assured Beomgyu.

"So, should we sit there?" Taehyun then asked Yeonjun and Beomgyu as he pointed at a nearby empty table. Though it wasn't a question as the two simply followed. Thoughts preoccupied as they slowly sat.

"I think I am about fifty times more attracted to Soobin-hyung now." Beomgyu stated as soon as he made himself comfortable.

"I know right?! How can you not be attracted to Soobin after that." Yeonjun immediately agreed, too lost in thought to even realize that Beomgyu just said he's more attracted to Soobin now. 

"Oh, is that so?" Taehyun chuckled as he looked at Beomgyu with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Beomgyu confusedly replied.

"I see." Taehyun said, still with a soft smile on his face.

"Uhh-" Beomgyu trailed, unsure what to say nor do.

"Hey! Hands off!" Yeonjun suddenly exclaimed as he lightly smacked Beomgyu's shoulder.

"Huh?! What?!" Beomgyu asked in confusion as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You literally just said you're so into Soobin now!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Yeah?! Like a whole 30 seconds ago?! Late reaction much?!" Beomgyu answered with disbelief.

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. Honey bear! I was too busy falling for Soobin to notice your nonsense!" Yeonjun yelled back. And before they knew it, they already found themselves hitting each other while Taehyun could do nothing but sigh as he chose to simply ignore the two and pretend he doesn't know them.

"Ohh!" Yeonjun suddenly gasped, fist on Beomgyu's cheek after landing a punch.

"What's wrong?" Beomgyu asked, hands still wrapped Yeonjun's neck as he choked him.

"I just remembered something." Yeonjun mumbled as he slowly lowered his fist.

"Ohh? What is it?" Beomgyu asked in curiosity as he slowly unwrapped his hands from Yeonjun's throat.

"Soobin...he actually wants us to take the exam." Yeonjun said, shocking the two.

"That's...good?" Beomgyu replied with uncertainty.

"I mean, did Soobin-hyung actually managed to persuade you?" Taehyun asked in anticipation.

"Of course, it's Soobin. I would never say no to him, but never mind that. How do I make Kai join us?" Yeonjun nonchalantly replied.

Taehyun then chuckled as he rubbed his forehead. Thinking, that just like that. Soobin actually managed to persuade Yeonjun, who Beomgyu and him have been planning to persuade, by any means necessary. 

"I guess, we don't need to use brute force anyway." Beomgyu told Taehyun.

"Huh? What brute force?" Yeonjun asked in confusion.

"Nothing hyung, but that's really good news. I'm glad we can take the exam together, and as for Kai...I don't really think we would be having any difficulties asking him to join us. But what would be difficult, is readying him." Taehyun said before shifting the topic.

"Well, I think there are countless strategies that can be used when....uhm...fighting with his broomstick?" Beomgyu tried suggesting.

"You're not exactly wrong, but you're not exactly right either. You can't expect Kai to become a Magic Knight by fighting with his broomstick alone." Taehyun told Beomgyu as he started pondering.

"And let's not forget that we all have our own problems too." Yeonjun added.

"We still have some days left before the exam, I wouldn't be concern too much about me and Beomgyu. And I honestly think you're already good to go too hyung. But what about Soobin-hyung and Kai?" Taehyun responded.

"Well...I still haven't seen Soobin's Magic yet, and he still haven't gotten his Grimoire yet. But I think once we go get him his Grimoire later, then we could finally see. And as for Kai, I actually have an idea. Although, it could potentially lead to a deadend of course." Yeonjun replied as he looked at the sky to ponder.

"Hmm, you're right. For Soobin-hyung, we would just have to see after he got his Grimoire, and for Kai, what is your idea hyung?" Taehyun asked.

"I mean, as far as we know. Kai's family tried using countless Magic Items, and bringing him to countless Recovery Mages already, right?" Yeonjun asked, with the two quickly nodding in agreement.

"But what if, Kai is not sick. What if, he's cursed?" Yeonjun explained.

"Cursed?" Beomgyu asked, a tone of disbelief on his voice as if he was implying that Yeonjun was joking.

"No, no. It actually makes sense. High Leveled Recovery Mages can cure any disease, and Magic Items can heal any sickness. And to think that none of them work, it's because Kai really wasn't sick. There wasn't any problem with him." Taehyun explained in disbelief, as he immediately started piecing things together.

"Right? But we still have one problem though. Assuming Kai really was cursed, we still don't have any means of breaking the curse." Yeonjun explained as he bit his thumb.

"No, actually. we do have a way." Taehyun said, earning surprise and attention from the two almost immediately.

"The Witches' Forest." Taehyun whispered.

"The Witches' Forest? But that place jumps from time to time. It's literally impossible to find." Beomgyu argued, having been familiar of the said place.

"That's right, but we do know someone who used to live there. He could definitely help us." Taehyun explained with a hint of hope on his voice.

"Really? Who?" Yeonjun asked, unsure of who Taehyun meant.

"Really hyung? Are you being serious right now?" Beomgyu teased Yeonjun, as he too finally remembered the person that Taehyun meant.

"No, seriously? Who?" Yeonjun asked, confused as he really had no idea of who the two were talking about.

"How can you be from the North? When you don't even know where the Magic Captain that was assigned to the North was from." Taehyun lightly teased Yeonjun.

"O-ohh? Ohh? I've never heard of that!" Yeonjun exclaimed in surprise and amusement.

"Well maybe if you're cleaning your ears then you would've heard stuff." Beomgyu teased.

"You brat! My ears are cleaner than your soul!" Yeonjun retorted as he pulled his ear to show to the younger.

"Well, I guess that settles that. First, we go get Soobin-hyung's Grimoire. And then, we visit Celeste Koala's Base as soon as we arrive North. And hopefully, we get help from Captain Namjoon. And then, we visit the Witches' Forest. Break Kai's curse, then go back to the North. Then train like hell for whatever time we have left. Sounds good?" Taehyun explained their plan in detail, only to find the two completely unsresponsive, as they were already back into choking and beating each other.

Taehyun sighed.

"Sounds good Taehyun." Taehyun answered himself.

"Waah, I wonder if Kai would cry when he found out of our discovery?" Yeonjun said as he choked Beomgyu.

"Stop making the poor boy cry, you evil mustard." Beomgyu said before punching Yeonjun in the face.

"Hey! It's not like I want him to cry! You stupid tomato!" Yeonjun retorted as he continued choking Beomgyu.

"You literally just said _I wonder if Kai would cry when he found out of our discovery._ " Beomgyu responded as he imitated Yeonjun's words.

"Doesn't mean I want to see him cry! I was even surprised when he cried earlier!" Yeonjun replied as he flicked Beomgyu's forehead.

"Well, you can't actually blame him hyung." Taehyun responded.

"Hmm? Why? Do you know anything, Hyun?" Yeonjun asked.

"Kai was scared to be left alone. After all, Soobin-hyung just came into our lives. And you were the closest friend to Kai, to the point that he even treats you like family. Yes, we are Kai's friends as well. But he was more attached to you. Just like how Beomgyu and I always had each other, Kai was used to having you." Taehyun softly explained.

"I-I mean, just because Soobin came to our lives, doesn't mean I'd abandon him." Yeonjun replied as he finally let go of Beomgyu.

"Of course hyung, we know that. And Kai knew that too. But he was scared, you were literally all over Soobin-hyung ever since we saw you. You can't blame him for thinking that you would eventually forget about his existence because of how focused you are with Soobin-hyung." Taehyun explained.

"I...would never. I would never forget about Kai, he's like my brother." Yeonjun softly explained with a look of guilt, looking back if he'd ever shown any sign of neglection of the younger.

"As I've said, we know that hyung. And we're not against Soobin-hyung either. He's a really awesome hyung, way awesome than you even." Taehyun replied before teasing Yeonjun to lighten the mood even a little.

"Ye-yeah, he's awesome." Yeonjun chuckled, but still couldn't help but feel bad for Kai. 

"But don't worry hyung, things will be alright. Especially with how awesome Soobin-hyung is." Taehyun assured Yeonjun as he quickly adjusted his seat.

"I mean, after all. He immediately understood what Kai was feeling." Taehyun added as he looked back at Yeonjun.

"He understood? What do you mean?" Yeonjun asked, confused.

"And here I thought you finally became smarter when you actually figured out that Kai was cursed." Beomgyu mockingly said as he shook his head.

"Oh please, don't even. We both know you don't have any idea either." Taehyun dismissed Beomgyu immediately.

"Just wanted to sound cool...." Beomgyu whispered with a pout.

"Soobin-hyung immediately understood what Kai was feeling, that was why he immediately gave Kai assurance. You know, when hyung hugged him and promised him that he won't ever be abandoned. Because he's family." Taehyun swiftly explained, making Beomgyu and Yeonjun gasp almost immediately as they finally understood what Taehyun was saying.

"And that's also why Soobin-hyung is giving him physical assurance too, in case assurance through words weren't enough. He's spending time with Kai now, making him feel that he's important to him as well. That he would never be forgotten, nor left out." Taehyun continued. Making the two gasp yet again as they grew even more and more amazed.

"And, here they are. Look how happy Kai is?" Taehyun added as he finally spotted the two coming back, huge bags of food on their arms as they laughed while they walked.

Yeonjun then looked at the two, and sure enough. Taehyun was right. As Kai's face almost shined with smiles and laughter as they walked closer. He looked, happy. The happiest that Yeonjun has ever seen him even. And to think that they haven't even met Soobin for so long, Yeonjun couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief, finding Soobin to be totally unbelievable. As Yeonjun couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"Just when I thought I couldn't fall any deeper." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand thank you so much for reading this chapter! And I'm so sorry for the slight delay! Although you might've guessed the reason why. Yes, it's the release of the concept photos. ASdk;fkagjalgj  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading once again! And thank you so much for your continuous support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you on the next!


	9. The Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Unexpected Guest**

* * *

"We're back!" Kai happily announced, as soon as they arrived in front of the table the rest were sitting on.

"Thank you for waiting!" Soobin greeted with a smile as he gently placed the bags of food he's carrying down the table.

"Welcome back." Taehyun greeted back with a smile as he watched Kai and Soobin take the food out one by one.

"Sooo, what did you get me?" Beomgyu excitedly asked as he immediately stood to hover over the bags, peeking inside them with anticipation.

"Well, Taehyunnie said anything unhealthy, so hyung and I assumed it means meat. So we got you Wild Boar Barbecues!" Kai happily, and proudly answered as he showed Beomgyu his barbecues.

"Waaaah! These are actually my favorites!" Beomgyu exclaimed with a huge smile on his face as he excitedly took his food. Taking a bite as soon as he got his hand on one. 

"Mmmmmm." Beomgyu hummed, eyes closed as he shook his head, savoring the flavor and taste.

"Aaand, for Taehyunnie, you said anything healthy. So we got you.... Ahh! It's on Soobin-hyung's bag!" Kai explained as he reached inside his bags before immediately remembering that it wasn't on his.

"Ahh! Yes! Here~" Soobin quickly said as he handed a bowl of food, still covered to Taehyun.

"Hmm? I wonder what this is?" Taehyun asked with a smile and anticipation as he slowly took the lid off.

"We asked the old lady what's the healthiest food she got, she said it was this. And this is also apparently her best seller. It's called the Royal Platter. It's a mix of chopped beef, ham, seafoods, vegetables, and even fruits! I hope you like it!" Soobin explained as he watched Taehyun savor its smell.

"Not only does it look and smell really tasty, it's well-balanced too! Thank you so much hyung, Kai." Taehyun answered with a smile before taking a spoon onto his mouth.

"It's really delicious! I definitely like this, Soobin-hyung!" Taehyun immediately told Soobin with his wide eyes and smiles.

"Ahhh! I'm so happy to hear that!" Soobin immediately cheered as he clapped his hands out of happiness and relief.

"Ahh-I'm riwwy sowwy! I fowgot! Thank you hyung! Kai! I like mine too! It's weally delicious!" Beomgyu frantically said despite the food on his mouth, realizing he hasn't thanked the two yet.

"Ohh! Don't speak! You might choke! You're welcome!" Soobin immediately told Beomgyu, not wanting to end up with another passed out friend.

"Hyung is right! Chew your food first!" Kai agreed.

"Let him choke, it's his fault for not being careful." Taehyun interrupted before gently taking another spoon of his food.

"Heh- as if I'd choke from this! I've been eating countless Magical Beast meat for decades! No way somethi-" Beomgyu confidently said, when suddenly his eyes shot wide open as he suddenly felt a huge lump of meat get stucked in his throat.

"Hmm? What was that?" Taehyun softly asked, eyeing Beomgyu as he waited for the latter's response.

"Nothing." Beomgyu lied, forcing a smile as he desperately tried to swallow the lump of meat in secret.

"You sure?" Taehyun probed, eyeing Beomgyu as he patiently waited for the latter's response once again.

Beomgyu nodded frantically, hoping that it's enough for Taehyun's gaze to leave him.

"You really really sure? You're looking pretty blue though." Taehyun probed, and Beomgyu quickly figured out that Taehyun was just teasing him at this point.

"Argh! Fine!" Beomgyu surrendered before frantically coughing in hopes of removing the lump from his throat.

"Ohh no! Are you okay?!" Soobin immediately asked, concerned and worried as he tried thinking of any way to help.

Kai sighed.

"I should've known, anyway, don't worry hyung. Taehyun got this." Kai assured Soobin.

"I swear Beomgyu, if you were to die it wouldn't be because you died in the line of duty. It's because of your own stupidity." Taehyun scolded Beomgyu as he shook his head before making his way towards Beomgyu. Giving the latter another disastissfied look as he stopped right in front of him. 

"Here." Taehyun asked as he leaned down, lowering his face right into Beomgyu's before signaling the latter to come closer.

"Ohh?" Soobin gasped as he immediately looked at Kai, flustered and surprised. As from where they are, it seemed as if Taehyun was about to kiss Beomgyu.

Beomgyu then glared right into Taehyun's eyes defiantly. Pouting with a side-eye before closing his eyes as he surrendered and followed.

"Don't move." Taehyun instructed as he held Beomgyu's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Soobin exclaimed as he brushed his arms frantically, goosebumps filling him as he watched excitedly.

Suddenly, Taehyun blew gently right into Beomgyu's mouth. And just like that, Taehyun immediately went back right into his seat. With Beomgyu rubbing his throat gently as he coughed a couple more times.

"Ohh? What happened?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Well, Taehyun just used his Wind to push the meat that choked Beomgyu down his throat. He's fine now." Kai swiftly explained.

"Ahh! I see! I thought they were going to kiss!" Soobin innocently said before lightly hitting his head, thinking how funny he must've looked.

"K-kiss?! As if I'd ever kiss this stupidly cute little squirrel with doe eyes?!" Beomgyu immediately protested.

"I'm-I'm not sure if you just insulted me or complimented me. Thanks, I guess?" Taehyun answered before chuckling as he went back into eating.

"Grraaagh! I insulted you! It was clearly an insult! Right?! Guys?!" Beomgyu argued as he frantically waited for Soobin and Kai to agree to him.

"Uhh-I don't think so? I think you just called him adorable." Soobin answered with uncertainty before looking at Kai, waiting for his opinion.

"That was definitely a compliment. You think Taehyun is cute, and you just called him cute." Kai answered.

"No I did not?! Argh! Whatever!" Beomgyu insisted before turning his back towards the others as he mumbled.

"That's cute." Soobin chuckled.

"And he's clearly flustered." Kai whispered before chuckling as well.

"No I am not! It was from the choking! I was red because I literally almost died!" Beomgyu yelled back, still keeping his back turned before mumbling to himself once again.

"Ohh! You're back!" They suddenly heard Yeonjun.

"Uhhh-yes? We've been here for quite some time now hyung." Soobin answered before chuckling, only now noticing Yeonjun was sitting right beside Beomgyu all this time.

"Yeonjun-hyung was too busy dreamily staring at Soobin-hyung to notice that Beomgyu was choking right beside him. That or he just couldn't care less if Beomgyu chokes to death or not." Taehyun explained before chuckling.

"I bet it's both." Kai said before laughing.

"Ohh? Beomgyu choked?" Yeonjun then asked as he finally turned towards Beomgyu. Finding the latter having his back turned on them as he mumbled.

"He seems fine, nevermind that. Sooo, let's eat!" Yeonjun immediately invited, completely dismissing Beomgyu's incident.

"Ya! At least pretend you care! Even a little bit!" Beomgyu complained as he quickly turned towards Yeonjun with disbelief.

"Why? You're not dead, are you?" Yeonjun simply replied as he raised his eyebrow.

"I-Wah! I can't believe you guys!" Beomgyu gasped in disbelief.

"Nevermind that, turn your ass back around, we're eating together." Yeonjun instructed as he physically made Beomgyu turn. Earning nothing but mumbles of complaints from the younger as he let the older turn him around.

"Ohh, actually we have been eating since we got our food, Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun explained as he paused his meal.

"Ehh? But Binnie and Kai haven't even got their food out. It's far better eating together, you know?" Yeonjun told Taehyun after inspecting the table.

"Ahh! It's okay! They just might be really really hungry! Go on! Just continue, we're going to eat too!" Soobin immediately assured Yeonjun and Taehyun as he finally took his food out. 

"Wah, I haven't even touched my food even one bit because I was waiting for all of us to eat together." Yeonjun gasped, acting disappointed as he shook his head.

"Ahh! I'm really sorry! I still have plenty, we can still eat together." Taehyun immediately apologized before glancing towards Beomgyu.

"You ate them all already, didn't you?" Taehyun asked.

"Well-I still have this stick. I can pretend that I'm still eating?" Beomgyu answered as he looked as the stick sadly.

"Come here, you can take the meat from mine. I don't like meat that much anyway." Taehyun called Beomgyu as he invited the latter to sit right next to him so they can share.

"Ohh! Really?! Thank you!" Beomgyu happily thanked Taehyun, as he went off his seat and sat right next to Taehyun without hesitation. There's no way Beomgyu would pass up on meat.

"Okaaay, we can eat now!" Kai happily said as he finally opened his, savoring the food's smell as he let out a hum of content.

"Ohh! What did you buy Kai?" Yeonjun asked with curiosity.

"Ahh! It's like yours hyung! Spicy Wolf Meat with pasta!" Kai happily answered as he tilted his bowl slightly to show it to the older.

"Waaah! How about you Binnie?" Yeonjun gasped with content before asking Soobin.

"Mine is just bread! Lots of it!" Soobin happily answered, proudly showing a box filled of bread of various shapes and colors.

"Ohh! That looks delicious! But would that be enough? You might get hungry really soon." Yeonjun exclaimed before asking with concern.

"Ahh thank you! But I'm fine! Some of it have meat and vegetables inside!" Soobin assured Yeonjun with a smile.

"Ahh! I see! That's good to hear then!" Yeonjun answered with relief.

The five boys then proceeded to eat. And it was not without countless smiles and laughters. As each of them shared various stories, some real, most made up. With mostly Beomgyu and Yeonjun competing on who looks the strongest or coolest. Which of course, lead to the two hitting and choking each other with every chance they got. And at this point, Soobin finally got used to the two. Only giving fond and innocent smiles as he watched the two. No longer worried nor concerned. Besides, Soobin quickly realized that they never end up hurt anyway. Soobin then looked around, finding Beomgyu and Yeonjun of course hitting each other, with Taehyun occasionally pulling Beomgyu back down his seat to feed him. Whille Kai laughed as he continue his meal. Soobin then thought, how fun it was. Hanging out, and even sharing a meal with all these people. All these new people that he hasn't even known for long, and yet, opened up towards him as they comfortably showed their true selves to him. It was like having four little siblings, Soobin thought. As despite Yeonjun being older than him, he can't help but find the older a little bit childish. But not the annoying kind of childish, the cute kind of childish.

Finally, after minutes of eating, talking, smiling, laughing, punching, and choking, everybody finished up. With them relaxing on their table as they let their bodies digest their foods. Most of them already feeling sleepy, exhausted from everything and full of food at the same time. Definitely something that can make someone sleepy. It was then that Yeonjun remembered, they still need to go somewhere.

"Ohh! Are you ready?! Should we go now?! I'm so excited for you Bin!" Yeonjun excitedly asked.

"Hmmm?" Soobin hummed a question, as he perked up to listen.

"The tower! The Grimoire Tower! We're getting you your Grimoire!" Yeonjun answered with excitement.

"Ahhh!" Soobin happily exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he anticipated with excitement. Already imagining, wondering, what kind of Grimoire he would have. After all, a Mage isn't actually a Mage until he gets his Grimoire. 

"Woah, I wonder what kind of Grimoire Soobin-hyung would have?!" Kai asked with equal excitement.

"Well, why don't we go and find out now?" Taehyun suggested.

"Wait." Beomgyu suddenly interrupted.

"Ohh? What's wrong, Beomgyu?" Soobin asked with concern.

"I think I need to pee." Beomgyu nonchalantly replied.

"Ahhh! Okay~" Soobin answered, chuckling at the hilariousness of the younger.

"So, once he leaves to pee, we all go leave. Got it?" Yeonjun whispered.

Beomgyu then looked at Yeonjun, a look of disgust on his face as he raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be whispering that, when I'm not here, and can hear you?" Beomgyu asked.

"Ohh, you're right. You go pee now then." Yeonjun answered as he tapped Beomgyu's shoulder repeatedly, as if he was thanking him for giving him an idea.

"I hate you." Beomgyu mumbled.

\---

"God Beomgyu, what took you so long?! Did you pee an entire river?!" Yeonjun immediately complained as soon as he saw Beomgyu shyly walking towards them.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I got into a little tiny bit of small trouble." Beomgyu shyly explained. Mildly surprising Yeonjun, as the latter was already expecting a retort from the younger. Not some apology.

"What happened?" Yeonjun then asked, a little concerned.

"You see, when I walked into the bathroom. There was this huge mirror." Beomgyu explained, eyes lit up as if he was about to tell an amazing story.

"And then?" Yeonjun probed.

"And then, something weird happened. My reflection- it's, wah. Never mind, you wouldn't believe me." Beomgyu dismissed himself as he shook his hand.

"No-no, go on. We're listening." Yeonjun encouraged Beomgyu, while the others simply waited in curiosity. All except Taehyun that is, as Taehyun simply fixed his seat, as if he was preparing to leave.

"Okay then." Beomgyu nodded as he agreed to continue his story.

"When I stared into my reflection, I couldn't believe it. I almost cursed." Beomgyu continued as he made an exaggerated face of shock.

"Why? What did you see?" Kai asked, equally invested on Beomgyu's story. While Soobin waited patiently.

"Staring right back at me, I saw- a really handsome cute cool and adorable handsome young man." Beomgyu continued as his eyes lit up.

"Waaaah, who was it?" Kai innocently asked.

"Yes, who? Where is he now? What happened?" Soobin too couldn't help but ask.

"I knew it, there are handsome ghosts too." Yeonjun added.

Leaving Beomgyu speechless, unsure if the others were mocking him. Or were simply too innocent/stupid to get it.

"He's right here!" Beomgyu answered before closing his eyes as he nodded.

"Ohh?! Where?!" Kai excitedly asked.

"Is he your friend too?!" Soobin followed.

"I bet it's one of those nice ghosts." Yeonjun added as he looked around.

"He was joking, he was saying it's him. He's saying he was surprised when he saw how handsome he was on his reflection. There are no handsome ghosts, nor are there ghosts to begin with." Taehyun swiftly explained as he walked towards Beomgyu.

"Ehhh?! That was disappointing." Kai whined with a pout.

"That's okay~" Soobin said before laughing.

"So there are no handsome ghosts, I knew it." Yeonjun added.

"I hate you all." Beomgyu mumbled.

"No you don't, now fulfill your end of the bargain." Taehyun dismissed Beomgyu as he stood behind him.

"Fulfill what?" Beomgyu asked in annoyance.

"Carry me. I'm tired already. Besides, the Grimoire Tower is quite a far walk." Taehyun replied as he gestured Beomgyu to crouch down.

"Waaah, this brat. Seriously? Just who do you think you are? You really think I will carry you? Again? Especially that far?" Beomgyu complained.

"I can't believe you. You think you can just ask me to carry you, and be your personal ride or something?" Beomgyu kept on complaining, on and on for the next minutes.

"I'm human too you know! My legs hurt too, why don't you carry me instead? I absolutely refuse." Beomgyu complained some more, until finally, Yeonjun spoke.

"Will you shut up already?! We are literally almost there! And normally when you tell someone that you won't do something for them, it's before you do that thing for them! Not during! You have literally been carrying him on your back for five minutes already!" Yeonjun whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"I am clearly talking about the next time of course!" Beomgyu yelled back, cracking his neck slightly before adjusting Taehyun's weight behind him to make carrying him more comfortable.

"Am I too heavy? I can go down now. We're close." Taehyun told Beomgyu as he eyed their destination, already in sight.

"Huh?! Are you implying I'm too weak to carry you?!" Beomgyu snarled back.

"Depends, are you exhausted?" Taehyun swiftly asked back.

"Not in a million years! I've been carrying you for decades! I'm not that weak!" Beomgyu exclaimed, earning a sigh and a chuckle from Taehyun.

"First of all, a decade is ten years. we are literally both a decade and a half old. Stop using decades just because it sounds cool." Taehyun explained with a giggle.

"Second, you can bring me down now. We're almost there. I can see it." Taehyun added as he rested his chin onto Beomgyu's shoulder, using his lips to point at the tower.

"No! I'm not that weak! I'm carrying you till we arrive in the North!" Beomgyu argued, stubborn as he instead walked faster towards the tower. 

"Fine then, do as you please." Taehyun mumbled with a soft smile.

"Aaand, there they go." Yeonjun said as he watched Beomgyu speeding off towards the tower, arriving at the door almost as soon as Yeonjun finished his sentence.

"I-I'm nervous." Soobin suddenly mumbled, his footsteps growing slower as he for some reason, grew nervous.

"Ahh, don't beee. It will be alright, let's go!" Yeonjun encouraged Soobin by tapping his shoulder and giving him a smile, before taking his hand, not even giving time for Soobin to answer as he immediately pulled him.

"Last one to the tower door needs to eat Rainbow Stink Bugs!" Yeonjun mischievously challenged Kai, whose eyes shot wide open in a panic as he frantically tried catching up.

The three then arrived, with Beomgyu impatiently tapping his foot on the ground as he complained. Yeonjun laughed in between his panting, which Kai did as well. While Taehyun simply laughed as he watched them. Soobin on the other hand, was equally exhausted, but found no time to be panting. As he immediately stared at the Tower in front him, eyes shining brightly as he marveled at the sight. Finding the tower both beautiful, and impressive. Soobin then rubbed his arms, feeling nervous once again. As once he enters the tower, he would finally figure things out. Whether, he would actually have a chance into becoming a Magic Knight. Or whether he wouldn't even be an actual Mage.

"Hey, don't worry." Soobin suddenly heard Yeonjun's voice.

"You're getting a Grimoire, I'm sure." Yeonjun told Soobin with an assuring smile as he slowly opened the door in front of them.

"An-and-I bet-it's going to-be-pretty!" Kai followed, speaking in between his breaths. Still exhausted.

"I wonder what its patterns would be? I hope it's not prettier than mine. Hahahaha, just kidding. I wouldn't mind." Beomgyu added as they finally entered the tower.

"I bet Soobin-hyung will become the strongest one of us after we leave this tower." Taehyun added with a smile, giving encouragement to Soobin as they walked.

Which worked, as Soobin gave each of them a smile as he thanked them.

Soobin then looked around, finding countless Grimoires laying rest into the countless shelves that reached all the way up the tower. As it was how the tower was built, countless shelves which housed countless Grimoires. 

"Welcome! To the Royal Capital's Grimoire Tower!" An old man suddenly greeted, startling almost everyone with how sudden it was.

"H-hello!" Soobin greeted back with an innocent smile.

"Hmm? You two? Weren't you just here?" The old man then asked upon noticing Beomgyu and Taehyun.

"Ahh! We're not the ones getting, it's Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu answered as he pointed towards Soobin.

"Hmm hmm, I see." The old man nodded as he stroked his beard.

"Unfortunately, we just did a Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. And as much as we could, we want to do the Ceremony with at least more than one person." The old man explained.

"If you can perhaps come back tomorrow, along with others. Then we can commence the Ceremony." The old man added.

"Ehhh?! I'm sorry Gramps but we don't actually have that time!" Yeonjun immediately protested.

"Yes! We are taking the Magic Entrance Exam!" Beomgyu added.

"We are?" Kai asked in confusion.

"All five of you are taking the Exam?" The old man asked.

"Yes! All five of us!" Beomgyu immediately replied.

"We are?" Kai asked in confusion once again.

"It would really mean a lot to all of us if you commence a ceremony now. We wouldn't mind if there are no speeches or whatsoever, just please let Soobin-hyung get his Grimoire." Taehyun politely explained.

"Hmmm" The old man pondered.

Soobin then bit his lip, nervous as he waited for the old man's response. Pondering if he too would beg, like how Beomgyu and Yeonjun kept on pestering the old man just to commence the ceremony. Taehyun then looked at Soobin, tapping Beomgyu softly, which the latter immediately understood as he let Taehyun come down.

"We're not leaving this place till you have your Grimoire hyung, don't worry." Taehyun assured Soobin with a smile before looking back towards the old man.

"Mr. Grimoire Tower Master. I believe you remember us well." Taehyun called as he reached for his Grimoire, showing it towards the old man.

"I-of course I do." The old man answered.

"And I believe we told you that all five of us are going to take the exam, correct?" Taehyun asked.

"Yes, I believe you told me that." The old man replied.

"And I believe, you are well aware that only exceptional mages are chosen by Four Leaf Clovers, correct?" Taehyun asked once again.

"I-yes, I am aware." The old man replied.

"I wonder what will happen, if the Magic Knights, especially the Magic Knight Captains learned that they've lost the chance to enlist two Four-Leaf Clover users, just because a certain Grimoire Tower Master wouldn't do another Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony." Taehyun then asked.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The old man replied, somewhat nervous.

"And not only that, Yeonjun-hyung here is an exceptional mage himself. Exceptional enough to have been given a personal invitation from the Captain of the White Alpacas himself." Taehyun added as he pointed towards Yeonjun.

"Kai here, is the son of two exceptional Magic Knights. And is the brother of a Magic Knight in the Red Hearts, I believe you're well aware that the Red Hearts only accept the best of the best, right?" Taehyun kept on pressuring the old man.

"Finally, Soobin-hyung here is a Noble from the South, who has an even higher amount of Mana than all of us present here." Taehyun added as he pointed towards Soobin.

"Now, It's either all five of us enlist, or none of us. And you, are the one who decides that. Choose wisely." Taehyun explained as he stared at the old man, a serious and determined look on his face as he waited.

The old man then stared at the boys in disbelief, realizing that the young man just threatened him, without actually threatening him. And he was quick to realize, that the reason he felt threatened, was because the young man was right. If the Magic Knight Captains learned that five potentially exceptional Mages didn't get the chance to enlist just because of him, then he will not only lose his job, but also earn the wrath of the Seven Captains. 

The old man's thoughts were then interrupted, when laughter suddenly erupted from behind the boys. Everyone immediately turned towards the direction, finding a hooded figure standing by the tower's entrance. A figure whose face was obscured by the hood, yet for some reason, felt awfully familiar. Especially to Yeonjun who immediately recognized the man's aura. The man then started walking towards them, clapping his hands as he continued laughing. Shaking his head in disbelief before letting out a gasp of disbelief. 

"Spoken like a true Magic Knight, young man!" The unknown man praised Taehyun.

Taehyun then looked at the man in confusion, an expression of pure shock as soon as the man passed in front of him. Revealing the robe he was wearing.

"It's either all of us, or none of us. Nobody gets left behind. That's how we Magic Knights are." The unknown man softly explained as he stood in front of the five boys to examine them momentarily.

"I see you have some really good friends here, Yeonjun." The man told Yeonjun after stopping to look at him. Slowly removing his hood, making Yeonjun's eyes shot wide open with both excitement and surprise. 

The man then turned towards the old man, surprising the old man who immediately recognized him.

"So, are you going to do your job now Mr. Master, or is the presence of a Magic Knight Captain still not enough to make your lazy ass move?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 9th Chapter of Everlasting Shine! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And in case some of you aren't sure yet, yes, it was Jin. Jin was the hooded man. Please look forward to the next chapter! As we would finally be getting some answers. Stay safe!


	10. The Captain's Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Captain's Ceremony**

* * *

"C-Captain of White Alpaca! What are you doing here?!" The old man immediately asked, stuttering as he grew nervous by the second.

"Cap-tain?" Soobin immediately asked Taehyun, as he couldn't help but wonder if the old man was referring to the unknown man that just entered.

"Hmm? Ahh! Yes. You haven't seen him yet, right hyung? But that's him. That's the Captain of the White Alpacas. That's Captain Jin." Taehyun explained with a huge smile on his face. Surprised and excited, as never did he expect to meet a Magic Knight Captain this way. Let alone this day.

"Woaaah! That's so amazing!" Soobin immediately bursted into cheers, clapping as he too smiled widely, before turning to look at Yeonjun. Which of course Soobin found smiling widely with his jaw dropped. Speechless, and maybe frozen even, from the happiness, and admiration which he just cannot hide.

"I can't believe this. This is happening. I can't believe this. I can't happening. Believe I happening." Kai murmured excitedly, words going in shambles as he jumped in tiny and covered his mouth as he gasped. Unable to contain his excitement at all.

"Wah, he is exactly like me." Beomgyu gasped as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Taehyun immediately asked.

"You know? Tall, cute, handsome and strong." Beomgyu confidently replied.

Earning nothing but silence from Taehyun, who simply chose to forget ever hearing about Beomgyu's words.

"Why? Is there a new rule which states Magic Knight Captains are not welcome to enter Grimoire Towers?" Captain Jin asked the old man as he slowly approached him.

"Wh-no-no! Of course not Captain! You ar- you are very much welcome here!" The old man nervously replied as he took a few steps back.

"Hahahaha, just kidding. Just kidding. Don't be so nervous." Captain Jin assured the old man before laughing hilariously. Stopping a few meters in front of the old man.

"I-Ahahahaha" The old man tried laughing, nervous and awkward as he tried playing things cool.

"Unless you have something to be nervous about." Captain Jin suddenly added, in a serious and stern voice as he stared directly in to the old man's eyes.

"I-I-no, of course not. I don't have anything to be nervous about." The old man replied, trying to sound as tough and calm as he can.

"I see. That's very good to hear then!" Captain Jin replied before laughing once again. Which made the old man even more confused, as he started laughing awkwardly once again.

"Wh-what is going on?" Soobin couldn't help but ask. Finding things very confusing. As the tension just keeps on rising, and subsiding, alternately.

"I...don't know hyung." Taehyun replied softly, as he too couldn't help but wonder. 

"Maybe Captain Jin really is just a joker." Beomgyu suggested.

"Woah, did you see that? Captain Jin just teleported. He was just in front of us a few seconds ago." Yeonjun suddenly spoke.

"No hyung, he actually walked. You were just too busy spacing out and freezing up to notice." Taehyun clarified.

"I still can't believe this!" Kai exclaimed as he covered his face before giggling.

"But you see, you do have something to be nervous about." Captain Jin told the old man after his laughter subsided. Earning the attention of everyone immediately.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The old man asked, feeling his heart beat many times faster as the tension consumed him.

"You see, Mr. Master-" Captain Jin called the old man, sarcastically, almost mockingly.

"We have been getting reports. Countless reports actually-of mages getting abducted." Captain Jin started, earning the boys' full attention as they listened in anticipation.

"And it just so happened, that for some reason. All those mages happened to be mages, who just got their Grimoires from a certain Grimoire Tower." Captain Jin continued, eyes never leaving the old man's.

"I bet, you know which tower I'm talking about. Mr. Master." 

"N-no. I do no-." The old man immediately denied.

"It's this tower. Mr. Master." Captain Jin quickly said.

"Th-this tower is the biggest of the Grimoire Towers. Of course this tower would end up giving out Grimoires the most. O-other less known Grimoire Towers must've had mages abducted too. Maybe it just so happened that all reports were from ours, since as I've said. This is the biggest, being in the Capital itself." The old man tried explaining.

"Very nice point, Mr. Master. It's just that, we actually managed to stop one abduction attempt just a few days ago." Captain Jin explained as he tapped his chin with his finger, as if he was contemplating.

"You-you did? Th-that's very good news then. So how was the young man?" The old man immediately asked, stuttering as he tried forming his words.

"Don't worry Mr. Master, he is fine. The abductors managed to escape however." Captain Jin swiftly replied as he looked at his palm.

"That's unfortunate." The old man said.

"Yeah, truly unfortunate. Mr. Master." Captain Jin replied softly. As his Grimoire started to levitate right beside him.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca's Embrace"**

The Grimoire opened, turning a couple of pages before stopping on one certain page. And within a split-second, the old man found himself totally immobile. As his entire body, save for his head, got covered by cotton which seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?! Why are you doing this?!" The old man exclaimed as he protested.

"Let's cut the bullshit already. We know it's you. We've known for days, that it's you. Mr. Master." Captain Jin immediately replied, annoyed and frustrated as he lifted the old man with his magic. Making the old man levitate a few meters off the ground, through the cotton enveloping his body.

"Nonsense! This is nonsense! You are mistaken! I-I demand to be given fair trial!" The old man argued as he tried wiggling free of the cotton, something he thought would be easy task. Given that it's simply cotton, but something he quickly realized is impossible. As the cotton wouldn't even allow him to budge.

"What is happening?" Soobin mumbled in disbelief, eyes wide as things definitely took a sudden turn.

"I see. I'm starting to have an idea." Taehyun mumbled.

"What? Tell us?" Beomgyu probed Taehyun, but the latter simply hushed him as they simply watched and waited.

"We have been watching you for days. And you're a fool if you couldn't even notice that for the past few days, there is a Magic Knight Captain watching you through the masses." Captain Jin explained.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" The old man asked, startled and surprised.

"Let's just say that, some of those rogue mages who tried abducting their latest victim, happened to slip up some very important clues." Captain Jin explained as he pulled the old man towards him. Halting only when the old man is face to face with him.

"Want to know what they slipped up?" Captain Jin asked, while the old man simply remained silent.

" _Damn it, that old man failed us_." Captain Jin whispered.

And almost immediately, the old man's eyes shot wide open in disbelief and fear.

"So-so what?! There are countless old men in the kingdom!" The old man tried arguing.

"That's exactly what we thought! So we decided to give you a chance, Mr. Master. We hoped, that it wasn't really the case. As it would be really really painful, if it was actually you." Captain Jin exclaimed.

"But you see, after today. It's just dead obvious that it's you." Captain Jin added after a sigh of disappointment.

"Wh-why?! What did I do?!" The old man asked.

"Well maybe, if you just started the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony like a normal Grimoire Tower Master would, for that young man over there, then you wouldn't be so dead obvious." Captain Jin explained, eyeing Soobin and the others momentarily before looking back at the old man.

"Wh-" The old man tried speaking, but found himself unable to utter words.

"We both know how easy it is to start the Ceremony. You just, say a few words. Start the Ceremony, the young man gets his Grimoire. And it's over. Not exactly tiring or difficult right?" Captain Jin told the old man.

"Especially after these young men's pleas, surely any old man would have his heart broken if such young men's dreams ended up getting wasted just because of a certain ceremony not happening, right?" Captain Jin added.

"And yet, you chose not to. And we both know why you wouldn't. Right, Mr. Master?" Captain Jin asked.

"It's because you already gave your accomplices the tip. You already informed them of these two new Four-Leaf Clover users. And they, are your next targets." Captain Jin quickly explained, before eyeing Taehyun and his Grimoire.

"Ohh?!" Beomgyu immediately gasped, surprised and startled as he immediately looked at Taehyun. After all, he just learned that their lives were in danger, and none of them even had an idea.

"Damn that old man." Yeonjun immediately muttered as he glared at the old man in frustration. Angry, that not only did he choose not to start the ceremony for Soobin, but he also placed Taehyun and Beomgyu's life in danger. And damn is he thankful that the five of them happened to be together. 

"This is indeed very alarming." Taehyun whispered as he bit his fingernail. Countless thoughts already circling his mind, with the main ones being relief and gratitude. Relief that they ended up grouping with Yeonjun and the others, and gratitude that Captain Jin happened to make his appearance. As he knew immediately, that if Captain Jin didn't, then who knows what could've happened the moment they left for the North.

"That is so horrible." Soobin muttered sadly, as he couldn't help but be sad. That this supposedly happy and special day, almost turned into something totally different.

"Wah, I can't believe this. Thank goodness Captain Jin came here." Kai couldn't stop himself from saying, as they are exactly the words he want to say.

"And the reason you want to postpone the ceremony till tomorrow, is so you can inform your accomplices. Tell them that you would probably need more manpower, considering the unexpected presence and prowess of the other three boys. Am I correct?" Captain Jin sternly asked. Leaving the old man completely speechless.

"And one last thing-" 

"I don't ever remember saying whether the victim I was talking about, was a young man or a young woman. And yet, you immediately asked _how the young man was_." Captain Jin pointed out.

"That's because you knew all too well, that it was a young man. Because, you were the one who giving them the targets. All this time."

"So, are you going to make things easier for both of us, and simply confess. Or do we really need to send you into Adora's Chamber?" Captain Jin asked.

"I-I demand fair trial! This is nonsense! This is all just a coincidence! I'm being framed!" The old man yelled frantically.

"Adora's Chamber it is I guess." Captain Jin whispered as he sighed, before covering the old man's head with cotton as well to shut him up.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Messenger Alpaca"**

The Captain's Grimoire turned another page, and suddenly an Alpaca made out of cotton appeared out of thin air. 

Captain Jin then lifted the restrained old man, and gently placed him on the back of the Alpaca he summoned.

"To Adora's Chamber." Captain Jin told the Alpaca, and it nodded before leaving.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Captain Jin immediately apologized as he faced the boys.

"That was- quite a turn of events. Captain." Yeonjun told the Captain after letting out a huge sigh.

"It is. But first-mind introducing your wonderful friends to me?" Captain Jin said with a chuckle, before asking Yeonjun to introduce his friends.

"Ahh! Sure!" Yeonjun excitedly nodded with a huge smile.

"First, this cute one is Kai! He's really really adorable. He's like our baby brother." Yeonjun started as he pointed towards Kai. Which Jin immediately followed as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Ahh! Hello! It's-it's so nice to meet you! Captain!" Kai shyly and happily greeted as he shook the Captain's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, and woah. That's quite a lot of mana you have there. You would definitely be a good Magic Knight." Captain Jin greeted before praising the young man, having seen the latter's amount of Mana through his Magic Sensing.

"Th-thank you!" Kai shyly thanked the Captain before looking away as he rubbed his cheeks before slapping them a couple of times in disbelief.

"Ahh! And this cute one here is Taehyun! He's smart, nice, and awesome too!" Yeonjun excitedly introduced Taehyun. Who immediately closed his eyes momentarily, feeling a little bit embarrassed with how his hyung introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Jin. You were really awesome, thank you so much for saving us." Taehyun greeted as he shook the Captain's hand. Wasting no time thanking the latter.

"Nice to meet you too, and you are very much welcome." The Captain greeted before laughing.

"And oh boy, the way you pressured that Mr. Master earlier was really really amazing. That was hilarious! I'm sorry I had to step in, I couldn't hold my amusement in." The Captain told Taehyun before laughing as he remembered, apologizing as he chuckled.

Taehyun simply smiled and laughed along. 

"That's also a nice Grimoire you have there. Please take care of it. And from what I've seen, along with this ridiculous amount of Mana you have as well, I wouldn't even be surprised if you become a Captain two or three years from now." Captain Jin added as he patted Taehyun's shoulder.

"Thank-you. Thank you Captain." Taehyun mumbled as he tried hiding the impossibly wide smile he's about to burst into.

"This one is Beomgyu." Yeonjun dryly introduced Beomgyu as he lazily pointed towards the younger.

"..." Beomgyu paused, smiling as he waited for the older to say something about him.

"That's basically it." Yeonjun dryly said. Making Beomgyu's eyes shot wide open, along with his jaw dropping in disbelief. He stared at Yeonjun in disbelief, before turning towards Taehyun as if he was asking for permission to end Yeonjun right there and then. But Taehyun of course, shook his head disapprovingly. 

Beomgyu then pouted before biting his lip as he give Yeonjun a "You're so dead to me later" look. Which he only broke away from when he heard the Captain greeting him.

"It's nice to meet you, woah. I see you're the other Four-Leaf user. I can definitely see great things in you! And from what I see, you're a Lightning Magic user? Correct? I'm sure Captain Jimin would love to have you on his Squad. And I have no doubts, he would take you in immediately." The Captain greeted before gasping in awe as he saw the young man's Grimoiore. Immediately praising him as he told him about his potential.

"Ohh." Beomgyu gasped in surprise, before turning towards Yeonjun as he gave the older a mocking smile before sticking his tongue out.

"Ahh! Never mind that midget! The next one, is the bestest boy of all!" Yeonjun told the Captain as he held his desire to pull Beomgyu's tongue out right there and then.

"This one is Soobin! He is the most handsomest, the most cutest, the most bestest, he's just everything to me!" Yeonjun exaggeratedly introduced Soobin, pointing at him with both of his arms as if he was introducing royalty.

"Ahhh! That's embarrassing hyung!" Soobin immediately told Yeonjun as he tried stopping the older.

"Wow." The Captain mumbled as he stared at Soobin, pausing for a moment as he simply stared.

"Captain?" Yeonjun asked.

"W-wow, do you think even the Captain likes Soobin-hyung? I mean, he managed to get me to like him too. If Soobin-hyung can get me, surely he can get any other men too." Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun. Who simply gave him a glare before looking away.

"U-uhhh, hello?" Soobin shyly introduced himself as he reached his hand out.

"Ahh! Hello!" The Captain finally broke of his momentary trance as he immediately shook Soobin's hand.

"Are you, perhaps a Noble?" The Captain couldn't help but ask. Despite knowing himself, that the boy was not.

"Y-yes?" Soobin shyly replied.

"I see." The Captain mumbled before giving the young man a smile.

"So he's hiding his real identity. Interesting, for safety reasons perhaps?" The Captain thought to himself as he stared above Soobin. Finding the younger's amount of mana, overwhelming. Overwhelming enough, to even make him speechless even for a second. As their amount of mana, were nearly on the same level. With his own surpassing the younger's just by a margin. And to think that the younger already had that amount of Mana despite his young age, then surely. It would reach new heights as he grow.

"From what I see, they're not aware. The only one who's quite adept at Magic Sensing...is Taehyun over there." Captain Jin thought to himself as he glanced towards Taehyun.

"And since Magic Sensing only allows the user to sense equal or lower amount of mana to themselves, Taehyun there probably didn't see the entirety of Soobin's Mana. He only saw what his own Mana would allow him to."

"Interesting." The Captain mumbled before chuckling.

"Waaah, you are amazing Soobin. You are unbelievable." The Captain praised Soobin as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Riiight?!" Yeonjun immediately agreed with a huge smile on his face.

"Wah, so Soobin-hyung really is THAT attractive." Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun once again.

"Soobin-hyung is indeed attractive, but I don't think that's what the Captain is talking about." Taehyun whispered back before raising his eyebrow.

"Ohh, kay. Sorry." Beomgyu apologized.

"Ahh! I just remembered something!" The Captain suddenly exclaimed.

"You were here to get your Grimoire, right?" The Captain asked Soobin.

"Y-yes. I was." Soobin sadly mumbled, as he thought that without the Master of the Grimoire Tower to start the Ceremony, there's no way he's getting his own Grimoire now.

"Then, how about we start the ceremony now?" The Captain asked Soobin with a smile.

"E-excuse me?" Soobin asked with confusion, despite the already forming smile on his lips. 

"I mean, that is of course if you would allow this handsome Magic Knight Captain to do the ceremony for you." The Captain said before laughing.

"Y-you can do that? Captain?" Yeonjun couldn't help but ask in surprise and happiness. As he too couldn't help but stop smiling.

"Well, of course? If some feeble old man can do it, why can't I?" The Captain confirmed before laughing.

"Waaaah!" Soobin immediately bursted into cheers as he smiled widely. Holding his hands together on his chest as he bowed thanked the Captain over and over.

"Besides, I guess I should take responsibility since I'm the one who threw this tower's Master into eternal hell and suffering." The Captain chuckled.

"Captain? Where did you send this tower's Master?" Yeonjun couldn't help but wonder, having heard the Captain refer to a certain place earlier.

"Ahh! To Adora's Chamber of course!" The Captain swiftly replied before laughing.

"Adora's Chamber?" Beomgyu immediately asked out of curiosity.

"I-I do remember hearing about that from my sister. I think, it's like an interrogation Chamber?" Kai said with uncertainty as he tried remembering.

"I do know of one Adora, my mother told me about her. She's one of the Magic Emperor's most trusted Advisers. But other than that, I know nothing." Taehyun added.

"Well, you're both right. Adora is indeed one of the Magic Emperor's most trusted advisers. And Adora's Chamber is the place where we interrogate criminals." The Captain explained.

"Adora uses Memory Magic, but for it to take effect, she would summon all these hundreds, or maybe thousands of Magic Needles. And then! She would stab the criminal with it over and over again until the Magic Needles extract the Memory they need. It's basically trial and error, and the procedure almost never finishes. Since the criminals would end up confessing halfway through the process." The Captain explained further, brushing his shoulders immediately as he felt shivers just thinking about it.

Something which the boys also felt, as they definitely thought, they wouldn't ever want to experience that. Ever.

"Anyway! Let's go let's go!" The Captain encouraged Soobin as he pushed him to stand in the middle of the room. 

"O-okay." Soobin shyly mumbled as he let the Captain put him in place.

"Perfect!" The Captain hummed in content before walking towards the podium.

The other boys immediately cheered with claps and shouts, as they walked towards the side. The spot where the audience would usually stand during the ceremony.

The Captain smiled as he watched the boys, before looking around. Noticing the silence and emptiness of the venue.

"This doesn't look like a ceremony at all." The Captain thought himself as he opened his Grimoire.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca Friends"**

Suddenly, dozens of Alpacas made out of cotton appeared in puffs of smoke. Filling the venue almost instantly as the boys marveled in amazement.

"That would do." The Captain hummed in content, proud of his work.

"Woah!" Soobin gasped yet again as he looked around, finding countless adorable alpacas filling the room. 

"Shall we begin?" The Captain asked Soobin with a smile.

"Yes please!" Soobin immediately responded with a huge smile.

The Captain nodded.

"Welcome! Young men, and alpacas." The Captain started as he looked around the audience.

"Today, another Mage will begin his journey. Let us wish him Faith, Hope, and Love."

"I am Jin Pappitson, Captain of the White Alpaca. One of the Seven Magic Knight Squads of our New Clover Kingdom."

"And I will be commencing the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony."

"They say that a Mage, is never truly a Mage until he or she finally gets his or her Grimoire. That is, because a Grimoire, is no mere tool."

"A Grimoire, is a companion that lives and grows with us. A comrade that fights and perseveres alongside us."

"A friend that joins and stays with us, until the very end."

"And having a Grimoire, is the best achievement that one could ever ask for."

"Now, young men, and alpacas."

"Let us watch and cheer, as our dear friend here. Finally becomes one with his Grimoire."

"Let the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, begin."

And as soon as the Captain's words echoed around the tower, countless Grimoires started glowing from all over the tower. Countless Grimoires started levitating all around them. Hovering over the podium, over Soobin, and even over the audience. Until finally, the Grimoires gathered above Soobin, where they laid motionless for a minute.

Soobin marveled at the sight, eyes and mouth widely opened with surprise and anticipation, finding the sight itself beautiful. As he thought, every single one of them looked beautiful. Really beautiful. Something the others thought as well, as despite they themselves having experience the same exact ceremony, there is no denying that it never gets any less beautiful.

The Captain then watched Soobin with a huge smile on his face, as he couldn't help but find the young man very endearing. And it was then, that the Grimoires finally started going back to their shelves one by one.

Soobin watched, a little nervous. As he suddenly grew worried, that all of them would leave. And that there wouldn't be a single Grimoire left for him. Soobin knew, and was familiar, that it was the Grimoire itself that chooses its owner. So Soobin couldn't help but grow worried, what if not even a single Grimoire wanted him.

"Please please please." Yeonjun begged as he held his hands together. Praying, wishing, that a Grimoire chooses Soobin. Any would do, no matter what color, no matter how many leaves it has, anything. As long as there is one. As long as Soobin, finally gets his own Grimoire. 

"I'm nervous." Beomgyu mumbled as he reached for Taehyun's hand beside him for comfort.

"I'm right here." Taehyun called from the other side.

"Huh?" Beomgyu asked in confusion, as he looked towards the hand he was holding. Finding it to be one of the alpacas that Captain Jin created. The alpaca then looked at Beomgyu, and towards its hand, before lightly smacking his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Beomgyu apologized with a pout, before reaching for Taehyun's hand on his other side.

"You can do this Soobin-hyung." Taehyun thought to himself as he looked at Soobin with determination and faith. Clutching Beomgyu's hand tighter as the number of Grimoires started dwindling down.

"Wah, please give Soobin-hyung a Grimoire." Kai pleaded, as he hugged one of the alpacas right beside him for comfort. Which thankfully, was not snarky like the one that was beside Beomgyu. As the alpaca simply hugged him back, equally anxious if the young man would get his Grimoire.

"You got this, Soobin." Captain Jin mumbled as he too watched the Grimoires carefully.

Soobin bit his lip, nervous. And sad, as he couldn't help but notice that the Grimoires doesn't seem to want him. With almost all of them having returned to their shelves. Leaving only three left in front of him.

And it was then, the two of the remaining three, finally flew back to their shelves.

Leaving one, lone Grimoire. Levitating in front of Soobin.

Soobin then looked at the Grimoire, already teary as he prepared himself seeing it leave like the others.

But it didn't.

As instead, it flew towards him. Stopping, right in front of his chest. As if it was waiting for him to hold it.

With uncertainty and disbelief, Soobin reached for it.

And the moment he held it, it finally stopped glowing.

Indicating, that it has chosen its master.

"W-WOOOOO" Yeonjun immediately cheered. Yelling at the top of his lungs as he clapped loudly. Waving his arms shortly as he cheered for Soobin.

"GET IT GET IT." Beomgyu immediately followed. Yelling as he danced in celebration. Raising his hand for a high-five, expecting Taehyun to meet his high-five.

"I'm right here." Taehyun called once again before chuckling.

"Ohh." Beomgyu immediately mumbled, as he realized it was the alpaca he was facing once again.

The alpaca then raised its hand, and Beomgyu immediately closed his eyes instinctively. Expecting another smack from the alpaca.

But was surprised, when he felt the alpaca's hand on his hand. As it instead, gave him a high-five.

"Waaah! Thank you!" Beomgyu happily thanked the alpaca.

"WAAAAH, SOOBIN-HYUNG DID IT." Kai yelled, screaming as he danced around and celebrated with the alpaca he's still hugging.

"Thank goodness. I'm so happy for you, Soobin-hyung." Taehyun silently congratulated Soobin as he clapped his hands while he smiled.

"Congratulations Soobin! You are now officially a Mage!" The Captain congratulated Soobin as he clapped. And as soon as the Captain clapped, the alpacas followed.

Soobin then looked around, almost in tears as he watched everyone. Finding Yeonjun happily celebrating with his entire body, Beomgyu linking arms with an alpaca as they celebrated, Kai dancing with an alpaca out of joy, Taehyun clapping for him as he smiled and nodded at him proudly, and Captain Jin, clapping for him, with the fondest of smiles, along with his alpacas. Soobin rubbed his eyes, as he knew he was already tearing up. When he suddenly felt his Grimoire glow, as if it was communicating with him. As if, it was comforting him. As if it was telling him, that everything is finally going to be alright. Soobin then looked at it fondly, before closing his eyes as he hugged it on his chest.

Soobin then thought to himself, with a gentle smile on his face. That even though this may be the craziest ceremony one could ever have, this is definitely the best one he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The 10th Chapter of Everlasting Shine. Thank you so much for waiting! And thank you so much for reading! Soobin finally got his Grimoire! Along with the introduction of our story's first major conflict. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please look forward to the next, see you on the next one! Stay safe!


	11. The Crimson Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Crimson Grimoire**

* * *

"Wah, the path to being a Magic Knight is so close now. I can definitely see how closer it got." Captain Jin told Soobin as he slowly approached him, still clapping his hands with a huge smile on his face.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much Captain! Thank you for doing the ceremony for me! Thank you! I'm very very thankful!" Soobin frantically thanked the Captain, almost teary as he bowed over and over to show his gratitude.

"Wah, yeah you should be. Not everyone gets to have their Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony headed by the most handsome Magic Knight Captain in the entire Kingdom you know?" Captain Jin jokingly replied before laughing. Which Soobin immediately followed as he laughed along.

"But seriously speaking, you are very much welcome Soobin. And I am happy, that you allowed me to head your ceremony. I am glad I got to do something for you, and Yeonjun. It makes me happy, knowing that I've done something for you boys of the next generation." The Captain told Soobin softly after settling down from their laughters, as he gently ruffled the younger's hair.

"You did it! You did it Bin! You really are the best among the rest of the bests within the best of bests!" Yeonjun, knowing that the ceremony was finished, wasted no time yelling as he ran towards Soobin.

"Aaahh, thank you hyung!" Soobin shyly thanked the older with a wide smile.

"Wah, I am very very happy for you Bin. And, look at your smile. It's the prettiest I've ever seen, if only you can see i-." Yeonjun softly told Soobin as he gave the younger a fond smile, which was rudely interrupted when Yeonjun was suddenly yeeted away.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. You're whipped for Soobin-hyung, we get it. Now move-" Beomgyu annoyingly dismissed Yeonjun after shoving the older aside. Or rather, tossing the older aside as he forgot holding back due to his excitement.

"Sooo! What Grimoire did you get?!" Beomgyu then excitedly asked, eyes wide and sparkling as he tried peeking.

"Ohh! This!" Soobin happily said as he showed Beomgyu his Grimoire.

"Ohh?" Beomgyu immediately gasped in confusion, tilting his head before turning towards Taehyun, who was following behind him.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Taehyun then asked as he slowly approached closer.

"Ya! How dare you shove me like that!" Yeonjun immediately popped back up as he rushed towards Beomgyu. Ready to send the younger flying elsewhere, but found himself stopping his charge when he noticed the younger's expression. Opting to ask what's wrong instead.

"That." Beomgyu softly answered before pointing towards Soobin's Grimoire. Innocence and confusion on his voice as he looked at it.

Yeonjun immediately looked, eyes growing wide as he too finally noticed Soobin's Grimoire. Something he didn't earlier, as he was too focused looking at Soobin instead.

Taehyun then looked at Soobin's Grimoire as well, eyes growing wide for a split second as well before turning towards the older with confusion on his face as well.

"I-thought you weren't a Fire Magic user, Soobin-hyung?." Taehyun asked the older, surprised and confused as from where they are. Soobin's Grimoire definitely looks like one that a Fire Magic user would have.

It looked, normal. Like a normal Grimoire would have, it had its distinct cover and patterns, along with the Three-Leaf clover in the middle of it. But what isn't normal, is that Soobin claimed to be a Stone Magic user, yet for some reason. His Grimoire was color Red, or Crimson to be exact. A shade of color that only Mages who use Fire Magic usually have.

"This is...interesting." Captain Jin mumbled, as he too finally noticed Soobin's Grimoire.

"Oh no-is Soobin-hyung's Grimoire broken?" Kai immediately asked with worry, having just seen Soobin's Grimoire as well.

"Ohh- that's not all." Captain Jin immediately added, as he finally started noticing the patterns as well.

Something which the others did as well, making them grow even more surprised and confused.

"Is that, water?" Kai immediately asked, as from where they are. The patterns definitely looked like water, flowing water.

"I am so confused." Beomgyu said as he knocked his head once, thinking he must've knocked his head somewhere earlier.

"This is odd?" Taehyun mumbled, unsure what to say nor think. As never in his life had he seen, a Stone Magic user, with a Crimson Grimoire, that had the patterns of flowing water.

"O-oh no...but it's okay! I still love it!" Soobin mumbled, before immediately assuring everyone that it's fine. After all, Soobin told himself and the others countless times. He is fine with anything, as long as he finally gets one.

"That is a very beautiful Grimoire Bin! And it's very unique, just like mine!" Yeonjun immediately told and assured Soobin, having an odd Grimoire himself. 

"Ohh, now that you mention it..." Kai mumbled, having just remembered Yeonjun's odd Grimoire as well. Although, he immediately thought that if compared with Soobin's, Yeonjun's Grimoire would look normal. As while Yeonjun's Grimoire did seem odd, being a Light Blue Grimoire instead of the common Red one, it seemed to make sense. Seeing as how Yeonjun's flames were of that color. But in Soobin's case, nothing was making sense. Every single part of it was contradicting.

"Captain? What do you think of this?" Taehyun then turned towards the Captain, as he thought that if any one of them would have answers, it's the Captain.

"I'm sorry, but I'm clueless as well. This is my first time, seeing something like this." The Captain regretfully said, clueless himself as despite being a Magic Knight for so long, never in his life had he encountered a bizarre occurrence like this.

"I am so confused." Beomgyu said once again, tilting his head occasionally as he tried figuring out Soobin's Grimoire.

"Hey buddy! What do you think?" Beomgyu then called as he turned back, calling for the alpaca he just made friends with.

"Bu-buddy? Where are you?" Beomgyu softly called, noticing the surprising emptiness of the tower all of a sudden. Not a single alpaca in sight.

"Buddy?" Taehyun asked as he momentarily shifted his attention towards Beomgyu.

"Buddy? H-he was just right there." Beomgyu answered as he pointed at the last place he remembered seeing buddy.

"Oh- the alpaca. Captain Jin dispelled his spell earlier, spells as huge as that drains a lot of Mana after all." Taehyun swiftly explained before turning his attention back toward Soobin's Grimoire.

"Then- buddy is gone?" Beomgyu asked, surprised and in disbelief, almost in tears as he tugged Taehyun's shirt, in desperate need of answers.

"Pretty much." Taehyun swiftly replied. 

"Bu-buddy, he was like a brother to me. Ho-how? How can I go on after this? I-" Beomgyu mumbled, in tears as he reminisced all of the time he and buddy had spent together.

"You literally just met him five minutes ago." Taehyun told Beomgyu with a look of disbelief.

"Shut up! What do you know about us?! He was like a father to me!" Beomgyu dismissed Taehyun with a pout.

"I-I won't even bother asking why that alpaca, went from being your buddy, to your brother, to now your father. I'm just going to pretend we never had this conversation." Taehyun softly mumbled before turning his attention towards Soobin's Grimoire back once again. Opting to ignore Beomgyu's mournful murmurs as the latter dropped on his knees. 

"Soobin, are you certain that you're a Stone Magic user?" Captain Jin then asked.

"I-think so?" Soobin replied, although it was pretty sure from his tone, that he himself was uncertain.

"I...I honestly don't know anymore." Soobin admitted as he looked at his Grimoire once again.

"This is difficult. There are so many things that do not add up." The Captain thought to himself as he paused.

"Normally, the color of a Mage's Mana and Grimoire are the same. With it always corresponding to the attribute that Mage has. That's what it always has been-" 

"And Soobin's Mana does seem like one a Stone Mage, or an Earth Mage would have." The Captain thought as he used his Magic Sensing to look at the younger's Mana once again. Finding it the same Brown one he saw earlier.

"But his Grimoire, is different. This is the first time I saw a Grimoire having a different color from its user's Mana. It's true that the shades can vary, but for them to be totally different colors? This is odd." The Captain thought as he eyed his own Grimoire, a White Grimoire, corresponding to his flow of White Mana.

"And the patterns-they definitely look like flowing water. That's what made things even more confusing. It doesn't make any sense for it to be there...unless-" The Captain paused as he glanced over Soobin's Grimoire once again.

"It...isn't water." The Captain mumbled in realization.

"We'll figure it out hyung, don't worry." Taehyun assured the older with a smile.

"Yes hyung, we will! I'm sure we will!" Kai immediately agreed.

"And even if we don't, there's nothing wrong with your it." Yeonjun added as he assured Soobin once again.

"Buddy..." Beomgyu mumbled, still on his knees as he mourned.

"Everyone, follow me." The Captain suddenly called. Making everyone look immediately, surprised and confused.

"To where, Captain?" Yeonjun asked with curiosity.

"We're going to the North." The Captain swiftly replied as he started walking.

"Th-the North? Right now?" Soobin whispered to Yeonjun, unsure and surprised at the suddenness of it.

"Is it safe to travel already?" Kai asked with concern, remembering the accomplices of the Tower's Master are probably still out there. 

"I-I don't think the Captain would do anything that would harm us. Let's trust him." Yeonjun assured Kai, as he knew that the Captain probably has a reason.

"Beomgyu, we're going." Taehyun called for Beomgyu, who was still on his knees as he vividly remembered his buddy.

"I'm sad." Beomgyu quickly replied as he stared blankly on the floor.

"And I'd be sadder if you don't come with us. So let's go." Taehyun then said as he reached his hand out.

"R-really?" Beomgyu asked, eyes hopeful as he stared at Taehyun.

"Of course. Now, stand." Taehyun answered as he reached his hand out once again.

"Fine, I guess." Beomgyu agreed with a smile, as he took Taehyun's hand. Who then pulled him up.

Soobin then paused for a second, looking back one last time before they finally leave the tower. Vividly remembering, everything. Everything from the moment they stepped into the tower, seeing the tower for the first time, all those wonderful and beautiful Grimoires laying in wait atop their own shelves. The Tower's Master's refusal to do the ceremony, his brothers persuading the Master. By any means necessary. The Magic Knight Captain's sudden appearance, along with the horrifying truth about the Master's evil deeds. The brief moment of sadness and loss of hope, the moment he realized the Master wouldn't be able to do the ceremony for him. Which was then restored, the moment the Captain told him that he can do the ceremony for him. The intense and nerve-racking Ceremony itself, wherein Soobin will finally know whether he will actually be a Mage, or not. Up to now, finally, with him leaving the tower, with his very own Grimoire.

"Bin? You okay?" Soobin suddenly heard Yeonjun's voice, as the older immediately stopped walking to wait for him. Of course, noticing that Soobin isn't by his side anymore.

"Ahh! Yes!" Soobin immediately assured the younger as he ran towards him.

"I'm just, happy." Soobin softly told Yeonjun as they resumed walking. Taking another look at his odd Grimoire, before smiling at it fondly.

"Well, I told you didn't I? Everything will be alright." Yeonjun softly replied, before giving Soobin another smile as they finally exited the tower. Outside, everyone was waiting. With the Captain flipping the pages of his Grimoire, looking for a certain spell. While Kai watches with uttermost amazement. And Taehyun, comforting Beomgyu as he told the latter that "buddy" isn't actually dead, he was just resting inside the Captain's Grimoire. Which seemed to have work, as Beomgyu immediately smiled widely.

"You're right hyung." Soobin then told Yeonjun. As he thought, that while it is true that his Grimoire brought countless questions and mysteries along with it, Soobin just knew. That with everyone by his side, everything will indeed be alright.

"Ahh! There you are! For a second I thought spells stored in Grimoires could just randomly vanish." The Captain gasped with nervous laughter as he finally found the page he was looking for. Which he immediately wasted no time casting.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca's Carriage"**

A white puff of smoke then appeared, and as soon as it cleared out. A huge alpaca, with a carriage on its back suddenly appeared.

"Okay, let's go. Get in get in!" The Captain called as he ushered everyone to go inside, while he went to seat on top of the alpaca itself. The boys then happily, and excitedly followed, gasping in amusement and amazement as they looked around. Finding themselves sitting inside a very cute and comfortable carriage. Big enough to fit all of them, and make their ride comfortable all throughout. And cute enough to make them want to do lots of things with it.

"It's so-soft!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he wasted no time bouncing on his seat.

"Please don't do that." Taehyun told Beomgyu as he chuckled. Before he himself, joined Beomgyu as he just knew it looked really fun.

"Wah, this is another huge spell. The Captain's amount of Mana must be insanely high." Kai mumbled as he looked around, touching everything he could. Immediately realizing that the spell must be taking up a huge amount of Mana to maintain.

"Right?! Captain Jin is so amazing! He's casting huge spells after another, and he isn't even getting exhausted!" Yeonjun added, eyes wide with excitement as he just knew how amazing the Captain is. Before rubbing the fluffy seat they are on.

"Waaah, this is really cute!" Soobin then exclaimed, poking the cotton on their seat, which just looked so fluffy and irresistible to not poke.

"We're moving!" The Captain then informed them, which they immediately felt as the carriage finally started moving. 

"Wah! We're moving!" Beomgyu immediately gasped, poking his head out of the window like an excited child.

"Well, of course we're moving. That's the purpose of this carriage in the first place." Taehyun replied before chuckling fondly, finding Beomgyu's innocence adorable and endearing.

"Ahh, it's making me sleepy. This is way too comfortable." Kai then softly said as he slowly rested his back on the cotton. Which definitely does not make him feel like they're in a carriage at all, if anything, it definitely feels like his bedroom. 

"Ohh! Look Bin! That's the Clover Castle!" Yeonjun excitedly told Soobin, as from where they are, the very tall and huge Castle is already visible. Something they immediately saw as soon as they arrived at the Capital, but something they are now seeing with a much closer look.

"Wah! It looks really really really big!" Soobin replied as he looked at it, head tilting upwards as he tried finding the end of it.

"Is it just me, or we're coming closer and closer towards the Castle." Beomgyu mumbled, as soon as he popped his head right back in. 

"Pfft, nonsense. We're just passing by probably. Why would the Captain bring us to the castle? He said we're going North. You forgetful brat." Yeonjun replied before teasing Beomgyu with a mocking laugh.

When suddenly, the carriage stopped. Right in front of the huge set of stairs that lead towards the Clover Castle itself.

"We're here." Captain Jin then asked before jumping off his alpaca.

"Here?" Yeonjun mumbled as he popped his head out to look. Eyes going wide as he saw, they are definitely in front of the Clover Castle.

"Well, would you look at that? We were actually going to the Clover Castle after all, guess some old has is wrong. Af-ter-all." Beomgyu replied, as it was his turn to tease and mock the older. With the older of course glaring right back at him as he contemplated on whether he would choke or punch the younger.

"Wah, why are we here?" Soobin asked as soon as he stepped off the carriage.

"Are we even allowed here?" Kai then asked, nervous as he waited for the others to exit.

"That's the question I have too." Taehyun then agreed as he carefully exit the carriage.

"I don't even care why we're here. I'm just happy I'm right and this fox hag is wron-." Beomgyu mumbled as he carefully made his way down, but found himself stumbling down as Yeonjun immediately pushed him down in annoyance.

"Ahh, feels good." Yeonjun sighed in content as he carefully made his way down, while Beomgyu laid face first on the ground.

"Ohh? What are you doing there? bear brat?" Yeonjun mockingly asked Beomgyu before laughing.

"Ya!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed as he glared at Yeonjun, who simply stuck his tongue out before running to catch up to Soobin.

"Come on, get up now. We both know it's going to take more than that to hurt you anyway." Taehyun called as he waited for Beomgyu.

"Argh, I'm going to get you later chick face!" Beomgyu promised, which Yeonjun simply ignored as he was already lost in thoughts with Soobin by his side once again.

The boys then proceeded, following the Captain as they made their way up. Excited and amused as they looked around. Until they realized they have been walking for minutes and minutes, and they have yet to arrive. With their excitement and amusement slowly disappearing. As it instead was replaced with exhaustion.

"Wah, this place is so huge." Soobin gapsed, trying to sound amused. When in reality he was starting to feel exhausted, eyes looking ahead of him as he looked at the seemingly unending stairs.

"IT IS, AND GOD, I swear this place is entirely made up of stairs." The Captain agreed as he complained, already feeling his knees starting to give in with all the stairs they've been climbing.

"Tru-true." Yeonjun agreed, almost panting as he looked up, finding themselves at least half-way there.

"Pfft, this is nothing." Beomgyu proudly said, making Yeonjun immediately look at him with a glare. Which then turned into surprise, as he noticed that Beomgyu was carrying Taehyun all along.

"J-just how strong are you damned thighs?!" Yeonjun exclaimed in disbelief, as he found Beomgyu proudly, and mockingly smiling at him as he continued making his way up with seemingly no exhaustion at all.

"Well, I guess it's safe to assume that Beomgyu's thighs are the strongest thighs among us." Taehyun told Yeonjun before chuckling. 

"Taehyun is right, I'm stronger than you hyung. Deal with it." Beomgyu replied as he laughed.

"Ohh really?! Bin! Climb on! I'm carrying you too!" Yeonjun immediately told Soobin, thinking that there's no way he's passing up on Beomgyu's challenge.

"Ohh? Noo, I'm heavy. Besides, you're already exhausted as you are. It's okaay." Soobin replied, seeing the older still panting as they speak.

"N-no! I can do it! Trust me! Let's go!" Yeonjun insisted, gesturing Soobin to climb once again.

"Hahahaha, I bet you just want to carry Soobin-hyung." Kai teased Yeonjun as he walked passed them.

"Sh-shut up!" Yeonjun immediately denied, although his rosy blushing cheeks tells otherwise.

"Aigoo, fine. But if you're exhausted you tell me, okay? Then I'll carry you." Soobin finally agreed, but only after telling Yeonjun that they're going to take turns carrying each. Which of course, made Yeonjun's already burning red cheeks, burn even more red, and even more red as Soobin finally climbed on Yeonjun's back.

"OHMYGOD." Yeonjun immediately screamed on his head, thinking that it actually worked. He's actually carrying Soobin. And for once in his life, he's actually thankful for Beomgyu's annoying ass. And it was then, that something finally kicked in. As Yeonjun's thighs seemed to move on their own, all of Yeonjun's exhaustion seemingly disappearing. As he wasted no time making his way up, and fast. Immediately passing by Kai, and then Beomgyu and Taehyun, who he didn't even bother teasing. As he simply continued making his way up. Face red, heart beating fast, as he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?" Beomgyu asked, finding Yeonjun still making his way up, and is now countless meters ahead of them. In fact, he was already nearing the top.

"Adrenaline boost perhaps?" Taehyun suggested before chuckling.

"N-no! Stop him! What in the world would the Yellow Hounds think if they see something speeding off towards the Royal Castle?!" Captain Jin frantically called.

"Oh no! They might think the castle is under attack!" Kai immediately figured.

"Exactly!" Captain Jin agreed as he tried catching up, finding himself stopping after only three more steps. Exhausted as he panted.

"I'm too old for this. You go get them!" Captain Jin then said as he gestured for Beomgyu and Taehyun.

"Argh! That stupid fox hag!" Beomgyu mumbled as he took his Grimoire out.

"Hold on, Taehyun." Beomgyu then warned Taehyun, who then hold on tighter as Beomgyu prepared his spells.

**"Lightning Creation Magic: Boots of The Lightning God"**

Electricity then coursed around Beomgyu's feet, which then immediately transformed into the shape of boots. Enveloping Beomgyu's feet with Lightning as it glowed. Making his feet lighter and faster.

**"Reinforcement Magic: Greater Leg Strength"**

Beomgyu then casted another spell, which coated his legs with his Mana. Making the physical capabilities of his legs boosted even further. 

"Okay, that should do it. Let's go." Beomgyu softly told Taehyun as he prepared to sprint.

And as soon as he started running, everyone heard the faint sound of a sonic boom. With Beomgyu and Taehyun immediately disappearing from both Kai and Captain Jin's sights, as Beomgyu immediately caught up with Yeonjun. Appearing right in front of them as they stopped the two from climbing.

"Ya! You stupid fox-chick! You're going to kill us all!" Beomgyu wasted no time scolding the older as he slowly dispelled his Magic.

"Huh? What are you saying? You bee-bear." Yeonjun replied with uncertainty.

"We're at the Clover Castle you stupid! What the hell do you think would the guards think, when some random Mage they don't know suddenly came charging upwards!" Beomgyu exclaimed with frustration.

"That some random Mage is very excited to meet them?" Yeonjun replied with nervous chuckles, as he immediately understood what Beomgyu is saying.

"That some random Mage is attacking! You stupid!" Beomgyu argued back. When suddenly they heard the very loud and obvious sound of lightning.

"L-lightning?!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed in panic as he covered his ears immediately.

"Hey! What did you do?!" Yeonjun immediately asked as he slowly put Soobin down, ushering him to stay behind him as even more loud booming sounds erupted from upstairs.

"That's no-not me! You know I never use Lightning that strong! It's-scary!" Beomgyu explained as he shivered at the loud booming sounds.

"Up there." Taehyun then pointed, spotting something bright and radiant, speeding off towards them.

"Ohh, what's that?" Soobin couldn't help but ask, squinting his eyes as he tried making sense of what he's seeing.

When suddenly, it vanished.

Though not for long, as another loud booming sound erupted. This time, right in front of them. Accompanied by the blinding light which immediately made them cover their eyes.

"Now, what are four adorable young men doing, charging at our Royal Clover Castle in broad daylight?" A voice suddenly said, as the blinding light slowly dissipated. 

"Wh-who's that?" Yeonjun asked, hands still partially covering his eyes. Until the light fully dissipated, giving them a clear view of the person in front of them.

"Ohh, it's just a kid." Beomgyu immediately mumbled as he finally saw the person.

As in front of them stood, a very young looking blonde man. Wearing an elegant white suit, paired with equally elegant white slacks. Golden choker on his neck, as the bright yellow Robe on his back flowed elegantly.

"Ahh, shit. He saw them." Captain Jin cursed, as he and Kai slowly followed.

"Wh-who, Captain?" Kai then asked, somewhat nervous as judging from the Captain's tone and expression, they just might be in trouble.

"The Protector of the Royal Clover Castle, The Captain of the Yellow Hounds."

"Jimin Whitehand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! I'm sorry it took longer than usual, my laptop was acting up. It just randomly shuts down, delaying my progress by a whole lot, but finally. Here it is. Thank you so much for reading the 11th Chapter of Everlasting Shine! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm already working on the next chapter, so you can definitely expect the next chapter come up after 1-2 days. See you on the next Chapter!  
> PS. What do you think of Soobin's Grimoire? Any ideas and theories? I would love to hear your thoughts on the comments below! Hint, his Grimoire is a huge clue on his true identity. Weee


	12. The Strongest Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Strongest Captain**

* * *

"The Protector of the Royal Clover Castle, The Captain of the Yellow Hounds."

"Jimin Whitehand." Captain Jin explained as he bit his lip, worried sick as he looked ahead of them. 

"Th-then? That light? That was Captain Jimin?" Kai asked, both nervous and amazed at the same time. As even from where they were, they still managed to see it all too well. The bright vanishing light, moving at extreme speeds.

"That's one of Captain Jimin's Magic, True Lightning Magic. He-he doesn't use simple Lightning Magic. He's one with it. A-and unlike your friend, he doesn't hesitate in using it." Captain Jin explained as he hurried flipping pages from his Grimoire. 

"Th-this is bad." Kai mumbled, already sweating as he watched the Captain losing his composure. And Kai immediately thought, that if someone as great as another Captain was already losing his composure, then there's no way they are not in trouble.

"Should I repeat my question?" The very young looking man asked, a fond smile on his face as he waited for anyone to answer. 

"Who-who are you?" Yeonjun asked, as even he wonders, what is a another young man doing in the Royal Clover Castle. A guard perhaps? Yeonjun thought. But quickly dismissed the idea, as even though he's not fully adept in using Magic Sense, he is still able to trace bits of Mana when another Mage uses a spell. But earlier, he did not sense anything at all. Not even a single bit. And surely, the Magic Knights would not place a Mage, who barely has Mana to guard the Royal Clover Castle. Yeonjun thought.

"Well, it depends on who's asking." The young man swiftly replied with another fond smile. Eyes almost closed as he gave everyone a very warm smile. Which normally would be a good thing, but for some reason, all four of them, found to be very unsettling.

"To some, I am this very cute and adorable young man." The young man explained as he giggled.

"To some, I am this vicious guard dog tearing everything that comes our way into pieces." The young man added as he slowly opened his eyes. Staring right into Yeonjun's as his smile slowly vanished.

"To most, I am the Captain of the Yellow Hounds." The young man said, with a very cold voice, a voice cold enough to send shivers down everyone's spines, as he looked around.

"A...Captain? But that's impossible-I can't sense any from Mana from him-" Taehyun immediately thought to himself, as no matter how many times he tried using his Magic Sensing, he can't see a thing.

"W-well...it's true that you're cute-" Yeonjun couldn't himself from mumbling as he stared at the young man, but found himself cutting himself off almost immediately.

"Ahh! No-I'm sorry Bin!" Yeonjun quickly apologized, thinking how stupid he is, to call someone cute, right in front of the love of his life.

"Hmm? Why? He is cute." Soobin sincerely agreed, confused as he wondered why Yeonjun was even apologizing.

"Wh-why-thank you?" The young man thanked the two with a blush. A different smile on his face as he played with his bangs.

"I-is he happy?" Yeonjun whispered, unsure and surprise of the young man's total change in aura.

"Ahhh-he's so cute." Soobin answered with a fond smile, finding the young man sincerely adorable as he kept on playing with his hair with a huge smile on his face.

"Ya! There's no way! There's no way that kid is a Captain!" Beomgyu immediately protested, a legitimate look of disbelief on his face as he pointed towards the young man 

"I'm even taller than him!" Beomgyu added.

"Rude..." The young man mumbled.

"He's literally a dwarf!" Beomgyu added as he waited for anyone to agree with him.

"D-dwarf?" The young man mumbled as his eyes widened.

**_"Di-did you just call me...a dwarf?"_ **

And before anyone could respond, all four of them suddenly found themselves kneeling. Pressured by an unseen force which kept on weighing down on them as it prevented any one of them from moving. 

"Wh-what's going on?! Bin?! A-are you alright?!" Yeonjun immediately exclaimed, surprised and in disbelief as he tried reaching for Soobin in vain.

"I...I can't move-" Soobin answered, voice quivering as sweat started falling off his forehead. Eyes fixated on the ground, as he can't even resist the gravity enough to lift his head.

" _ **You know, I was just about to let all four of you go. Just because these two babies here called me cute. And I honestly don't even care if you're an enemy or not**."_ The young man mumbled, voice somewhat altered and distorted. Almost enough to make them think they are talking to an otherwordly being.

 **" _But clearly, you don't value your lives. Calling a Magic Knight Captain 'Midget'. And here I was, trying so hard to be nice. I even suppressed my own Mana just so you don't find yourselves crushed by its pressure._ " **The young man stated before sighing.

 ** _"I guess I shouldn't have in the first place. Then maybe, you would have treated me more, seriously._ "** The young man added as he glanced towards Beomgyu, finding the latter on his knees, shaking as his eyes trembled in fear.

 **" _You want to see my Mana? Fine, I'll show you."_** The young man announced, staring towards Taehyun's direction as he raised one of his hands. And almost as soon as he did, Taehyun suddenly found himself puking. Overwhelmed as his body couldn't stop reacting on its own.

"Wh-what is this?!" Taehyun immediately thought to himself as he covered his mouth. In disbelief and in fear, finding himself dizzy and shaking, for the first time in his life. As even though he is staring right into the ground, he knew. He just knew, that out there, was an insane and overwhelming amount of Mana. And Taehyun quickly realized, that the young man's Mana is what's doing this to them. They were on the ground, on their knees, not because of some spell. It's the young man's Mana itself, the sheer force and pressure it's emitting just from simply being released.

"Th-this is-" Beomgyu mumbled, voice shaking, as he felt something welling up inside his stomach. Something he has never felt before, something he never thought he would even feel. Indescribable fear, not just any simple fear. Way different from the fear he feels whenever Taehyun glares at him. Way different from the fear he feels whenever he knows he pushed every single button to push inside Yeonjun. This fear, is just the embodiment of fear itself. If that even makes sense. Beomgyu panted, trying to catch his breath as he felt his throat getting drier and drier by the second. Hair all over his body rising up, limbs losing their sensation, sweat falling down vigorously, his vision already blurring. And his heart, almost ready to explode as he felt his entire being slowly getting crushed by the overwhelming fear.

"Hyu-hyung-are...we going to die?" Soobin asked, tears on his eyes as he can't even muster the strength to hide the fear from his face and voice. Despair overcoming him as he felt himself slowly get crushed by the pressure.

"No-no! We-we-" Yeonjun tried assuring Soobin, but found himself unable to. As Yeonjun immediately felt his heart break into tiny little pieces, all from hearing Soobin. Hearing Soobin, sound so vulnerable. And knowing that he, can't do anything. As even he knew, there's nothing he could do. There's nothing any one of them could do. They're just, outclassed. The person in front of them is leagues ahead of them, and is a very dangerous person, Yeonjun isn't even sure if the person in front of them is a person at all. There's no way a human can be that strong, that fearsome, fearsome enough to be reckoned as a force of nature itself. And he feels stupid for realizing it too late.

 _ **"Now, I hate seeing people writhe in pain and suffering. So I will be nice, and end this. May your travels to the afterlife be a wonderful one."**_ They heard the young man announce, and just then, they heard roaring thunder erupt somewhere above them. The air blowing colder, the pressure getting stronger, the noises getting louder. This is it. It's over. 

_**"True Lightning Magic: Judgment of the-"** _

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Grand Alpaca"**

They suddenly felt the ground beneath them shake. As if something heavy came crashing down from the heavens. interrupting the young man's spell immediately, as the young man instinctively looked towards the direction.

 **" _That is-_ " **They heard the young mumble in confusion. And the next thing they heard were heavy footsteps, as if a giant was walking. And not just walking, but walking towards them. 

"J-Jimin-ah! They're-with me! Please stop this!" They heard a familiar voice exclaim, loud and in panic as it yelled.

 **" _Hmm?_ " **The young man hummed as he stared.

 **" _Well, you should've told me earlier."_** The boys heard the young man giggle, and the next thing they know was finding themselves free of the pressure. With the loud thundering noises disappearing, along with the overwhelming force crushing them.

"W-we're...alive..." Yeonjun mumbled, still on his knees despite the force weighing down on them gone. As he just, can't find the strength to move.

"Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately called, wasting no time checking on the younger. Finding the younger panting, in a lost for words as he too stared blankly on the ground.

They then heard the loud heavy footsteps finally come to a halt, as they assumed that whatever it was, has finally reached its destination.

"I-I made it." They heard a voice mumble, clearly exhausted as he panted.

"Hyungs!" They then heard another voice, a voice they quickly realized as they immediately saw their youngest rushing towards them.

"T-Taehyun. Check Taehyun." Beomgyu immediately mumbled, still on his knees, teary as he glanced towards Taehyun. Finding the latter desperately holding himself together.

"Who are they?" They then heard the young man, which is by now, safe to assume to be a real Captain.

"Forget that for now! We need to heal them!" They heard Captain Jin argued.

"You're right hyung, I'm sorry." Captain Jimin apologized as he agreed.

"Chimney! Come!" Captain Jimin called. And not even a second later, a door materialized right beside him.

"You called, Captain?" Another young man asked as soon as he exited the door.

"Take us to my room. And call for Recovery Mages. We need four." The Captain quickly instructed. The other young man, Chimney, quickly saluted as he followed. Making two more doors materialize, before he himself vanish inside of them.

Yeonjun then watched in confusion, as the next thing he knows was finding himself lifted off the ground, as his vision slowly faded.

\----

"You reckless brat. You almost killed them!" 

"It's not my fault! I tried being nice! That one brat there just crossed the line!"

"He literally just called you a dwarf! He's a kid for fuck's sake!"

"And kids need to be taught respect!"

"By wiping them off the face of the Earth?!"

"I was just going to spank them?!"

"Yeah sure?! _May your travels to the afterlife be a wonderful one._ You were about to send them to the afterlife!"

"Yes! By spanking them!"

"Spanking them?! With what?! Lightning?!"

"We-I don't see why not?!"

"I don't even know why you're so offended when the kid called you a dwarf, you ARE a dwarf!"

"No I am not?!"

"Yes you are!"

“I am an elf!”

Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes, still dizzy and unwell. But found himself unable to keep his peaceful nap, with two very loud voices arguing and yelling at each other non-stop.

"Ohh! One is awake!" Captain Jimin immediately exclaimed, hurrying off towards Yeonjun as soon as he noticed.

"I'm very very sorry. I went overboard. I didn't know. I hope you're feeling better. Are you still hurting anywhere?" Captain Jimin wasted no time asking, holding Yeonjun's hand tightly as he waited with legitimate concern on his eyes.

"I-I'm fine-Captain...B-Bin! Where's Bin?!" Yeonjun answered, pausing for a moment as he collected his thoughts. And of course, looking for Soobin immediately, as soon as he remembered the younger.

"He's here hyung. He's fine." Yeonjun heard Kai's voice from a distance, finding the younger sitting in front of the bed of Soobin.

"K-Kai!" Yeonjun called, happy and relieved to at least see someone else awake. And it was then that Yeonjun remembered, Kai was with the Captain when everything went downhill. And Yeonjun was thankful, that at least Kai didn't experience the terror they've experienced.

"Taehyun!" They suddenly heard Beomgyu exclaim, immediately catching all of their attentions as everyone in the room immediately looked at him.

"Taehyu-" Beomgyu called, but paused as soon as he saw Captain Jimin's face.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill us!" Beomgyu immediately begged, bowing on his bed as he humbly asked. Tears almost pooling his eyes once again, as his body quivered instinctively.

"You." Captain Jimin called as he slowly walked towards Beomgyu.

Beomgyu immediately bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Bracing himself for the worst. When suddenly, he felt someone hold his shoulders. Guiding him to sit right up, which he instinctively followed. And the next thing he felt, were arms wrapped around his body. Warmth enveloping him into a comforting embrace. Slowly, Beomgyu opened his eyes. Expecting to see Taehyun, or perhaps Kai. But was in complete shock when he found someone else, Captain Jimin. Chin resting on his shoulder, as his hands rubbed Beomgyu's back.

"I'm sorry, I lost my patience. I hope you can forgive me." The Captain apologized, tightening his hug as he felt legitimately bad for his actions. As while the Captain is uncertain whether he went overboard or not, there is one thing he is certain. That seeing the young men look like that, their poor innocent eyes looking back at him with complete fear and terror, is definitely something he doesn't want. It is true that the Captain wanted respect, always had, but it is never his intention to get respect through fear. As while fear and respect might be similar, they are still way different things.

"Damn right you should be. You have to make it up to them." Captain Jin interrupted, hands crossed on his chest as he looked at the younger Captain disapprovingly.

It was then that Yeonjun noticed, that the Captain was now wearing different clothes. At least different from the cloaked hood he was wearing when he was with them. The Captain was now wearing his own white and orange suit, coupled with a pair of white slacks. A bright orange scarf on his neck, and snow-white fur coat on his back, and finally, his Squad's robe, laying rest atop his fur coat. Yeonjun then realized, that the earlier set of clothes that the Captain was wearing was probably to avoid him from standing out too much. Especially with his undercover mission, a wise choice, Yeonjun thought. As with the Captain's current set of clothes, there's no way he wouldn't stand out among the masses.

"Wh-what should I do?" Captain Jimin mumbled sadly and apologetically.

"Well, we had but one goal for coming here in the first place." Captain Jin answered.

"And that is?" Captain Jimin immediately asked.

"It's simple and easy really, we just need your Spatial Magic user to send these boys to the North. That's basically it." Captain Jin quickly explained.

"Th-that easy? You're making it sound easy hyung. But even you know, that Chimney's Spatial Magic also has its limits. He can't go that far, his Mana wouldn't allow him to." Captain Jimin explained, finally breaking off his hug from Beomgyu, as he ruffled the younger's apologetically one last time. With the younger giving him a soft smile.

"I don't have problems granting your request, but the thing is, it's not possible." Captain Jimin added as he faced Captain Jin.

"I know I know. With Chimney's Mana that is." Captain Jin answered as he stared at Captain Jimin.

"I-I see. Fine, let's do it." Captain Jimin agreed, understanding what the older Captain meant.

"Not yet, let the boys rest for now. They deserve it." Captain Jin answered as he looked at the beds, finding Taehyun and Soobin still asleep.

"You're right, and-I am not letting them go without at least making it up to them somehow. I will ask my Squad to prepare a dinner. We shall eat together." Captain Jimin said as he looked around, apologetically once again.

"I don't think we ha-" Captain Jin tried protesting.

"And I am not taking no for an answer-hyung." Captain Jimin immediately cut the older off, glaring right at him as he made it clear. That he is not taking no for an answer.

"Well fine, suit yourself. Don't blame me if I diss you in front of them during the dinner though." Captain Jin answered as he laughed.

"I would like to see you try, hyung." Captain Jimin replied with a smile.

"Is that a challenge, brat?" Captain Jin asked.

"Why, do you feel challenged, old man?" Captain Jimin returned the question.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Captain Jin answered with a smile.

"Indeed, we will."

\----

A few more hours have passed, and finally, the sun has fully set. And finally, both Soobin and Taehyun were up. Thankfully, without any serious injuries or such. The two were up and about almost as soon as they awoke. And just like with Yeonjun and Beomgyu, the Captain did everything he could apologizing. Something which the two quickly accepted, as they themselves apologized. With Taehyun smacking Beomgyu at the back of his head almost as soon as he found the latter. Scolding him, as there is no denying that they almost died because of Beomgyu. Something which Beomgyu himself knows, as he tearfully apologized to everyone, especially Taehyun. Taehyun of course, continued scolding Beomgyu. As Taehyun himself feels what the Captain felt. Being small himself. In fact, Kai suddenly remembered all those scary glares that Taehyun has been giving him during their time at the Archives. All those times where Kai told Taehyun he's small, and all those glares that buried themselves down Kai's soul. But of course, Taehyun accepted Beomgyu's apology with a hug. As his scolding slowly turned into comforting, with him comforting Beomgyu as he grew teary. Yeonjun of course, wasted no time running off to Soobin. Hugging the younger as soon as he sat right up, with Yeonjun inspecting almost every single part of Soobin to see if he's hurting anywhere. Something the younger thanked him with smiles and laughters, as he assured Yeonjun that he is fine. Yeonjun then smiled, a pained smile, as for a brief moment, he remembered how vulnerable Soobin looked. And how helpless he was. It was then that Yeonjun thought to himself, that he would never want to see Soobin in such state ever again. Yeonjun then promised to himself, that he will do everything he can in his power, to never see Soobin like that again. Something, which coincidentally everyone felt as well. As while the earlier incident was indeed terrifying for every single one of the boys, it somehow became a blessing in disguise. As deeper desire, and heavier motivation awakened inside them. The desire, to never let something like that happen ever again. And the motivation, to grow stronger and better, for them to be able to protect one other.

\---

"Waah! This looks delicious!" Soobin happily exclaimed as he covered his mouth in disbelief and happiness. Watching countless luxurious and delicious food getting served in front of them, one by one.

"Wah, this must be expensive?" Yeonjun mumbled to himself, as there is no denying that the food in front of them must be food that only Magic Knight Captains, and perhaps Royals are allowed to eat.

"Don't be shy, and please don't hesitate. I know this is not enough for your forgiveness, but it would really make me happy to see you eating them happily." Captain Jimin softly announced.

"Ahh! No! Please don't think of it too much Captain! We're not mad or anything!" Soobin immediately assured the Captain, feeling sorry for the clear guilt the Captain has.

"Yes! please don't blame yourself, it is actually our fault. Or to be more exact, this guy here." Taehyun added before glancing towards Beomgyu.

"Yes-I'm so sorry." Beomgyu admitted before shyly looking down his plate.

"No! It's actually mine! If I hadn't come happily running up the Castle, then we wouldn't have gotten into trouble in the first place!" Yeonjun exclaimed, somewhat feeling sorry for Beomgyu.

"And we are very very thankful for all of these! I-I honestly think they're too much." Yeonjun added as he shyly thanked the Captain.

"Now that you mention it, it's actually this fox-hag's fault!" Beomgyu immediately exclaimed in realization.

"Ya! It's your fault! You fox-hag!" Beomgyu immediately called Yeonjun out, pointing towards him with disbelief on his eyes as he shook his head.

"Wh-you brat! And here I was trying to be nice! I literally tried making you feel better! You ungrateful bear-brat!" Yeonjun answered in disbelief.

"Well thank you very much! I feel so much better now! Pouty-fox-chick!" Beomgyu thanked? Yeonjun.

"Well you are very much welcome! I'm happy to hear that! Shaggy-bee-bear!" Yeonjun responded.

Captain Jimin then looked towards Captain Jin in disbelief, finding the older giving him a fond smile before laughing. Something which Captain Jimin followed, as he finally started realizing why these boys are with Captain Jin in the first place.

"It's our first time eating something like this-thank you so much, Captain!" Kai thanked the Captain, opting to ignore Yeonjun and Beomgyu, who are now glaring with each other as they loudly thanked? each other.

"Yes Captaaain! Thank you so much~" Soobin happily thanked the Captain once again.

"Thank you Captain Jimin." Taehyun softly and shyly thanked the Captain as well.

"And Captain, if this bear-brat ever do something stupid again, I promise I will be the first one to whoop his ass!" Yeonjun promised.

"Uh uh, more like if you fox-hag ever do something stupid again, I promise I will be the first one to whoop your ass!" Beomgyu corrected Yeonjun.

"Aaahh, thank you! And you are welcome! Now, let's eat!" Captain Jimin announced with a huge smile on his face, happiness, amusement, gratitude, and appreciation all plastered on his face.

The next minutes went by quick, with them of course, not being able to notice the time as they legitimately had the time of their lives. Especially the five boys, who are seemingly living the dream of every other teenage boy. Dining with two Magic Knight Captains, who are basically the equivalent of a celebrity in the kingdom, childhood heroes even. Or rather, everybody's heroes, as that is exactly who the Magic Knight Captains are. The very individuals that every single kid in the kingdom idolizes, the very individuals who the other Magic Knights aspire to be, and the very individuals who the boys dream to be, someday. It was then that one of the, if not the most asked questions regarding the Captains finally resurfaced, the same question that almost every other kid argues about day and night. That question being, 

"Who is the strongest Captain?" And almost as soon as those words echoed around the dining room, everybody seemed to fall silent. Not even the sound of utensils were heard, and not even a single breath to be heard. As an odd tension quickly filled the room. Taehyun then looked with disbelief in his eyes, as of course. It was Beomgyu. It just had to be Beomgyu. After all, who would have the balls, or rather, stupidity, to ask two Magic Knight Captains, in front of them, which one of them is the strongest one. Taehyun closed his eyes momentarily, already seeing themselves, and the dining room itself, blown into smithereens by the very same Captains in front of them. But thankfully, that wasn't the case. 

"The strongest Captain hmm?" Captain Jimin mumbled as he lightly tapped his lips with his finger, as if he was thinking.

"Now that's a very hard question. Not like the _Who is the most handsome Magic Knight Captain?_ as every single one of us knows its me." Captain Jin then said before laughing.

"Well, I honestly think it depends on the day." Captain Jimin then answered, finger now tapping his temple as he continued thinking.

"I honestly think we all cancel out each other-I mean, we are all strong in each of our own way. And we are the strongest in each of our different aspects." Captain Jimin added.

"Captain Jimin is right, ahh-how do we put this?" Captain Jin agreed before looking towards Captain Jimin.

"You go tell them hyung, you're way better with words." Captain Jimin encouraged the older Captain before laughing.

"You're just lazy to explain, aren't you." Captain Jin replied, giving the younger Captain as said eye, which the younger just returned with giggles.

"Well fine. Don't blame me if I make you sound the lamest though." Captain Jin told Captain Jimin before laughing.

"Well, then we would know you're lying." Captain Jimin replied as he stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever brat. So anyway, I honestly think, there is just no single strongest Captain. As I've said, given certain conditions, we are unbeatable." Captain Jin started, while the five boys listen with clear excitement and anticipation.

"For example, if the battle is a battle of sheer physical strength, then Captain Jungkook is without a doubt the strongest." Captain Jin explained. With the boys silently listening, eyes glimmering of excitement as they found themselves unable to hide their smiles.

"Yes, Jungkookie is just so strong. He sometimes throw us around like we're ragdolls." Captain Jimin added before laughing.

"Wah." Taehyun thought to himself, amused and amazed. Way more than the rest, after all, Captain Jungkook was his idol among his idols.

"Then, if the battle is a battle of tenacity, then Captain Hobi is definitely the strongest. Nobody can outlast Captain Hobi in a dragged out fight. He just, keeps on coming right back up. If you want to beat Captain Hobi, then half-assed attacks would bring you nowhere. You would just end up exhausting yourself." Captain Jin then explained.

"True true, people always tend to underestimate Hobi-hyung for his Magic, but they always found themselves on the ground afterwards." Captain Jimin added before chuckling.

"Hmm, and then- if the battle is a battle that takes place during the night, then Captain Yoongi would win. No explanations needed." Captain Jin said after thinking.

"Jin-hyung is right, Yoongi-hyung is the strongest when it's night time. So if you would want to beat Yoongi-hyung, you should definitely battle him during the morning. Fighting him during the evening, is like fighting a shark in the sea." Captain Jimin added, which of course, made the boys even more hyped up as they wasted no time thinking what Magic the Captains have.

"Who's next? Ahh! Yes, Tae. He is definitely a good candidate for being the strongest Captain." Captain Jin said as he eyed Captain Jimin. Who immediately nodded as he agreed.

"Let's just say, that if the battle is a battle of sheer amount of Mana, then Tae-Tae is definitely the strongest. He has the highest amount of Mana among all of us." Captain Jimin explained, somewhat proudly as he almost sounded like he was bragging.

"I-I wonder what would happen if Captain Tae released all of his Mana-the way Captain Jimin did earlier..." Beomgyu immediately wondered. Although he quickly threw the idea out of his brain, as he immediately realized that it is definitely something he doesn't want to know.

"Then...this brat here. He has the most destructive Magic out of all of us. I honestly don't know why they made him guard the Royal Castle, he would probably end up destroying it more than he could protect it." Captain Jin explained as he shook his head, of course pertaining to Captain Jimin who is right by his side.

"If the battle is a battle of sheer destructive power, then this brat is unmatched. He can literally erase cities with one spell. And in case you were wondering, yes. It was the spell that this brat was about to cast earlier." Captain Jin added as he placed his palm on his face. Rubbing it with disbelief as he just couldn't help but be thankful, that he actually made it in time.

"A-ahh! Jin-hyung! I told you! I wasn't going to use it at full power! Just-a tiny fraction of it-" Captain Jimin argued, embarrassed. 

"I guess we really owe our lives to Captain Jin, again." Beomgyu whispered.

"We definitely do." Taehyun immediately agreed.

"Ahh! Then- if the battle is a battle of sheer good looks, then of course I am the best. No explanations needed." Captain Jin then said before laughing once again.

"Argh." Captain Jimin mumbled with annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I think Tae-Tae is more handsome than you though." Captain Jimin then said. Leaving Captain Jin in disbelief, eyes and mouth wide as he blinked his eyes slowly.

"Th-that's because he's your- Ahh! Nevermind you brat! I swear ever since you became a Captain, you stopped respecting me. Wah, I'm so disappointed in you Jimin-ah. Wah, I'm so sad." Captain Jin exclaimed in disbelief, shaking his head before rubbing his forehead as he pretended to be disappointed.

"Don't mind him. He's just like that-" Captain Jimin whispered to the boys before laughing.

"But anyway, Jin-hyung's Magic is the most versatile. That's actually his strongest point. _Not his good looks_. His Magic basically does almost everything he needs it to do. It's very convenient. He was actually the first Captain offered to become the Royal Castle's Guard. Since you know? He is basically a one man army. He can literally summon his own army of alpaca, and no other Magic Knight needs to guard the Castle. But-yeah. He declined because he hated climbing up the stairs. _Kept on rambling about how he's too old for it, but also kept on complaining when we call him old. I honestly don't know what this hyung wants_." Captain Jimin explained, going into whispers every once in a while, as he told the boys how unbelievable the older Captain can be sometimes.

"I can literally hear your whispers." Captain Jin told the younger Captain as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? What did I say then?" Captain Jimin asked, raising his own eyebrow.

"Well-" 

"Anyway! I almost forgot! There just might actually be a strongest Captain." Captain Jin exclaimed, quickly ignoring Captain Jimin as he just remembered something.

"O-ohh! You're right! Yes, he is definitely the strongest Captain!" Captain Jimin then exclaimed, immediately realizing who Captain Jin was referring to.

"Well, his Magic is basically cheating. So I guess it's safe to assume he's the strongest." Captain Jin explained as he laughed.

"Cheating?" Yeonjun couldn't help but wonder. Something which the other boys did as well, as they waited patiently with anticipation.

"Hyung's Magic is so absolute, that it's basically cheating." Captain Jimin explained before giggling proudly.

"The Strongest Magic Knight Captain, the Dream Magic user. The Captain of the Celeste Koalas, Namjoon Unsworth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The 12th Chapter of Everlasting Shine. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! And on the next Chapter, we are finally finally going North! The countless mysteries and questions among our boys, will finally get some answers as we finally meet the Dream Magic user. Let's just say that, Namjoon is definitely going to bombard us with answers next Chapter. See you next Chapter!


	13. The Dreams We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Dreams We Have**

* * *

"Dream...Magic?" Yeonjun mumbled in curiosity, wondering how exactly does Dream Magic work, given that its name is a dead giveaway on what the said Magic is about.

"Fighting using dreams? That sounds cute!" Soobin immediately exclaimed in amusement, already having several pictures painted on his head about the said Magic.

"How do you even fight using dreams?" Beomgyu asked, wondering as how can someone actually use the said Magic for combat.

"Maybe the user makes his opponent fall asleep, and then use his dreams to kill him from the inside?" Taehyun suggested.

"That is so dark Taehyun." Beomgyu immediately responded with clear surprise and horror.

"Why? It makes sense." Taehyun argued with a chuckle, thinking to himself that his statement made perfect sense.

"That doesn't sound like Dream Magic at all, if it was Nightmare Magic then maybe." Beomgyu replied before laughing.

"Beomgyu is right, maybe Dream Magic is like-summoning cute Magical Beasts to fight for you. Yes! That's what it is!" Kai then said, picturing his own idea of the said Magic.

"Then, the cute Magical Beasts will kill the opponents. It's pretty much the same with what Taehyunnie said, except you added the word cute in it." Yeonjun then interjected. 

"Plus, I don't think Strongest Magic Knight Captain uses cute Magical Beasts to fight. It wouldn't make sense." Yeonjun then added, thinking it was ridiculous for someone of that caliber to fight using such methods.

"But it does make perfect sense hyung! Cute things are what dreams are all about!" Kai argued, thinking how mostly cute things are what people always find in their dreams to begin with.

"Well if you're a seven year-old then sure, that would make sense. Captain Namjoon is an adult, and a Captain Kai, why would a Captain fight using cute stuff?" Yeonjun immediately dismissed Kai.

"Ohh? Why? I think it's cute." Soobin then mumbled to himself, disappointed as Kai's idea is what he also had in mind.

"You know what, I think Soobin is absolutely right. Who in the world would even think that fighting with cute things is stupid! It's so adorable!" Yeonjun immediately swallowed all his words back, having heard Soobin's sad mumbles.

"Literally, you." Kai swiftly replied as he gave Yeonjun a look of confusion and disgust.

"I bet Captain Namjoon fights with cute Magical Giant Bunnies! Wah, it's so cute isn't it, Bin?" Yeonjun then told Soobin his ideas, already having clear pictures of giant adorable bunnies fighting for Captain Namjoon.

"Hah? What would Giant Bunnies do? Jump till they squash their enemies?" Beomgyu then said dismissingly.

"Shut up you little bear cub." Yeonjun immediately hushed Beomgyu.

"Or maybe they bite their enemies' heads off. Bunnies have sharp teeth." Taehyun then suggested.

"That is surprisingly dark Taehyun." Yeonjun then told Taehyun, surprised and somewhat horrified of Taehyun's suggestion.

"Well, all of your ideas are absolutely adorable! Actually, Dream Magic is-" Captain Jimin told the boys, prepared to actually explain how the said Magic works, but suddenly found his mouth wrapped with cotton to hush him up.

"Ablablabla, don't take the fun away Jimin-ah! Let them see for themselves." Captain Jin told Captain Jimin as he laughed. Earning an eyeroll from the latter as he slowly dispelled his Magic.

"Shouldn't we at least warn them?" Captain Jimin then asked with concern.

"Well, of course. Maybe later, before we send them off." Captain Jin then responded before taking a sip from his cup.

"Later?" Yeonjun immediately asked in confusion, thinking to himself that from the very obvious dark skies outside the windows, it must be evening already.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we go there tomorrow morning? In case those, magenappers are still out there?" Beomgyu then mumbled as he immediately remembered the people who worked with the Tower Master. Who are safe to assume, to still be waiting for him and Taehyun.

"Ahh-I get your concerns. But don't worry, we'll be sending you directly into Captain Namjoon's headquarters. You wouldn't need to travel." Captain Jin immediately assured the boys, after all, that's what he always had in mind. 

"Directly?" Soobin then mumbled as he wondered.

"Maybe Spatial Magic?" Kai then suggested.

"Correct." Captain Jin immediately confirmed.

"Jimin-ah's Vice Captain here, is actually the reason why we went here in the first place." Captain Jin then proceeded to explain.

"Chimney is a Spatial Magic user, and probably the only Spatial Magic user in the entire Kingdom. Wah, he was actually one of the Mages I REALLY wanted on my squad. His Magic is so convenient! But yeah, this brat here took him right off the bat during the Entrance Exam. I don't even know why he wants a Spatial Magic user, he literally doesn't have difficulties traveling anyway. Wah, I REALLY wish he was on my squad." Captain Jin explained further, giving Captain Jimin pleading adorable looks once in a while as he emphasized about his want for a Spatial Magic user on his squad.

"You've been asking to get him for years hyung, and no- I am still not giving you Chimney. We both know you only want a Spatial Magic user so you won't have problems climbing up stairs or something. Besides, Chimney chose to be on my squad, it's not my fault he chose me." Captain Jimin told Captain Jin before sticking his tongue out.

"Tch, of course. Your Yellow Hound Squad is almost every Magic Knight's dream, of course he would choose your squad. Oh-look at me, I'm the cute Captain of the best squad in the kingdom. I'll offer you a spot on my squad, I wonder if you'll reject my offer." Captain Jin mumbled to himself with annoyance as he imitated Captain Jimin's voice.

"I can literally hear you." Captain Jimin said before giving the older Captain a look of disbelief.

"Oh really? What did I say then?" Captain Jin responded, a confident look on his face as he waited. Placing his hand on his hear as he mockingly encouraged the younger Captain to repeat his words.

"Tch, of course. Your Yellow Hound Squad is almost every Magic Knight's dream, of course he would choose your squad. Oh-look at me, I'm the cute Captain of the best squad in the kingdom. I'll offer you a spot on my squad, I wonder if you'll reject my offer." Captain Jimin repeated, complete and exactly the same way the older Captain said it.

"Unlike you, I can ACTUALLY hear what I say I hear." Captain Jimin added before chuckling.

"I hate you." Captain Jin mumbled in defeat.

"Well anyway, after you finish your meals, rest up. Rest all the rest you can, meanwhile Jimin-ah and I will prepare. We'll come for you as soon as we finish." Captain Jin then told the boys as he finished his own meal.

The boys nodded as they agreed, both excited and nervous at the same time as they wondered, what will happen next?

\---

"Wah, I wonder what kind of person Captain Namjoon is?" Soobin asked as soon as he settled back down on the bed he awoken from.

"I'm sure he's awesome, that's the only thing I'm sure of." Yeonjun answered before chuckling as he sat beside Soobin.

"Oh-Taehyunnie! please cover the honey bee's mouth during the entire visit, just to be safe." Yeonjun immediately told Taehyun with nervous laughter as soon as the latter sat in front of them.

"You don't need to tell me that, Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun answered with a chuckle.

"Whatever, anyway-aren't you curious how Dream Magic works?" Beomgyu dismissed as he instead raised the Captain's unique and mysterious Magic once again. Finding himself still thinking of the said Magic.

"Of course we are, that and Soobin were literally the only things I had in mind during the entire dinner." Yeonjun nonchalantly replied, almost with annoyance as if Beomgyu just asked a really stupid question.

"He really isn't holding back his boldness at all, is he?" Taehyun whispered to Kai as soon as the latter sat right beside him.

"Not one bit." Kai immediately whispered back after a sigh.

"I think it's a really wonderful Magic! I honestly wish I have Magic like that." Soobin then said, sincerely wishing to have the said Magic. Finding it to be both adorable and harmless. After all, Soobin has almost viewed Magic as something that is to be used to help people, or make people happy. Not to hurt nor make people sad.

"Ahh, you're so cute." Yeonjun said with fondness as he lightly pinched Soobin's cheek. While the latter simply giggled, feeling ticklish.

"Yep, not one bit." Taehyun then whispered to Kai once again, who simply shrugged.

"Ahh, I just remembered something. Yeonjun-hyung? Can I please speak with you?" Taehyun then called for Yeonjun.

"Hmm? Sure Hyunnie." Yeonjun immediately responded before walking off towards Taehyun, but not before giving Soobin one last squish on his cheek as he promised the latter he would be back.

Yeonjun then followed Taehyun towards one corner of the room, with the younger only speaking after he made sure they're at a distance wherein no one could hear them.

"About Kai, shouldn't we tell him about his situation now?" Taehyun asked as he glanced towards Kai, who was now happily talking to Soobin. Probably about cute things once aagain Taehyun thought, as he saw the two doing cute gestures as they talked.

"I-I don't know Hyunnie. I mean, yes I know we should-but I don't know how. We can't just walk up to him and say he's cursed." Yeonjun explained.

"I was just thinking, the days are approaching fast. We only have two more days until the Entrance Exam. And we still have so much to do. Even after we get some answers from the North, we would still need to find a way to break the curse, and even after that, we would still need to train Kai. Assuming we manage to break the curse in the first place. Couple that to the fact that Soobin-hyung is still basically like a new-born Mage who doesn't even know what his Magic is. There's so much for us to do, and so little time for us to do them. At this rate, we might not make it, Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun raised his concerns. Realizing that the time they have, are not as long as they thought it was in the first place. And the problems they have, are not exactly as easy to solve as they thought it was.

"You're right...what should we do?" Yeonjun agreed after pondering to himself.

"As much as I hate the idea, I think we should split up." Taehyun answered.

"Split up? Wh-why? It's not safe!" Yeonjun immediately protested.

"But at this rate we wouldn't make it hyung. So much time would be wasted if we choose to travel together. Time spent looking for a way to break Kai's curse, could've been time spent training Soobin-hyung already. And time spent looking for answers for Soobin-hyung's Grimoire, could've been time spent breaking Kai's curse already. We need to do this. Not for us-for them." Taehyun softly explained. And as much as Yeonjun wanted to protest once again, he couldn't. As he himself knew, that Taehyun was right.

"So-how should we do this?" Yeonjun asked after a long sigh.

"After we go North, I'll go with Kai. We'll follow the lead that Captain Namjoon gives us. Then you stay with Beomgyu and Soobin-hyung. While we're gone, train Soobin-hyung with Beomgyu." Taehuyn swiftly explained.

"Isn't your part exhausting? We both know your situation, wouldn't it be better if Beomgyu, or I go with Kai instead?" Yeonjun then suggested, concerned with Taehyun's well-being.

Taehyun chuckled.

"Thank you for your concern hyung, but there's no way I'm sending Beomgyu alone with Kai. Those two won't accomplish anything together. Chances are they'd end up spending days playing together or going nowhere. And you, we both know there's no way you're leaving Soobin-hyung's side. Besides, I believe Soobin-hyung is most comfortable around you. He needs you the most now hyung. Soobin-hyung, is confused-and probably scared. As much as he tried hiding it, I can feel it. And it's perfectly normal, considering his situation. And trust me, I'm okay. Kai has lots of mana to spare riding his broom remember? We can just travel everywhere without even leaving his broom. I won't get exhausted." Taehyun explained before giving Yeonjun a fond smile.

"But-it's still dangerous. Really dangerous, why don't you take Beomgyu with you at least? I'd be way more comfortable knowing that at least he's with you. You two can handle anything." Yeonjun then suggested.

"Are you sure you just don't want having Beomgyu around?" Taehyun teased before laughing.

"Well, yeah I want to have Soobin on my own and I want his annoying ass out of my sight of course, but as much as I hate it, he is really strong. I-I know you're strong too, but we both know you have limits to how much you can use your Magic, and Beomgyu on the other hand-that brat can fight all day. Couple that to your Magic affinitys going well with each other, no magenapper would stand a chance against you two." Yeonjun explained before giving Taehyun a fond smile.

"I understand Yeonjun-hyung, but the thing is- I want you to help Beomgyu." Taehyun softly told Yeonjun.

"Help...Beomgyu?" Yeonjun asked with confusion.

"I-I want you to help him get better, conquer his fears. So he can finally use his Magic. His actual Magic, not just bits and pieces of-" Taehyun explained, when a door suddenly materialized in the middle of their room. Startling all five of the boys when it suddenly opened.

"Wah, I hope you got to rest enough. Things went easier than we thought, so we're here already." Captain Jin immediately greeted as he emerged from the door.

"Wh-what do you mean it went easier than we thought?! I almost died!" Captain Jimin complained, walking out shortly with clear exhaustion and frustration on his face.

"Well, it's not my fault you wore the wrong necklace." Captain Jin dismissed the younger Captain before laughing.

"You tricked me! You literally told me I'd look prettier on that one!" Captain Jimin complained.

"I did say that, but I didn't told you to wear it, did I?" Captain Jin swiftly replied before laughing.

"Wh-what happened?" Yeonjun mumbled in confusion as he and Taehyun went towards them.

"Ahh, we used some Magic Items. That-is a necklace that lets the wearer of it share his Mana with the other person wearing its other half." Captain Jin explained as he pointed at the glowing necklace that Captain Jimin is currently wearing.

"And this-is a Magic item that zaps its wearer corresponding to the amount of Mana he has. In short, the more Mana you have, the more painful it zaps you." Captain Jin explained with a smug smile on his face, giving the younger Captain a mocking look before he laughed once again.

 _ **"I'll wipe that smug look on your face after these babies leave. Mark my words, Seokjin Pappitson**_." Captain Jimin mumbled in his distorted voice as he glared at the older Captain.

"Shit, he didn't call me hyung. He called me on my full name." Captain Jin nervously thought to himself.

"H-well, on second thought. Why don't you guys stay here a little longer? I'll miss you boys, you know? You're like family to me." Captain Jin then said before running off to call the boys for a hug.

"C-Captain? Why are you sweating so hard?" Beomgyu innocently asked, noticing the very obvious pools of sweat coming out of the Captain.

"W-well, it's because I'm wea-ring a suit, with a coat on top on it, with a robe on top of it." Captain Jin explained with a few stutters.

"Aren't you coming with us, Captain?" Kai then asked softly.

"Ahh, I wish I could. Unfortunately, I still have important matters to attend here in the Capital." Captain Jin then explained as he pulled off their hug.

"Captain, why is Captain Jimin's eyes glowing bright yellow? And why is he creepily staring at you as if he wants to erase you from the face of the Earth?" Beomgyu innocently asked once again.

"Dear God, now I don't even want to look behind me." Captain Jin thought to himself.

"Well, Captain Jimin is just the cute-cutest isn't he?" Captain Jin nervously told the boys.

"It didn't work Captain, he still looks mad." Beomgyu pointed out.

"Shhh." Taehyun lightly smacked Beomgyu's shoulder.

"Ahh, I'm here Captains. I'm ready." Another voice announced, as another person finally emerged from the door.

"Ohh there you are Chimney." Captain Jimin called, face and voice back to normal as he greeted his Vice Captain.

"Babies, this is Chimney. He is my Vice Captain, and he will be sending you to the North." The younger Captain introduced his Vice Captain.

"I would really love to have you all stay here longer, but I know time isn't really on our side. And- you still have lots of things to do." Captain Jimin softly said as he called the boys for a hug.

"I know that our first meeting, isn't actually the best-but I do know that our next one would be." Captain Jimin softly told the boys as he patted their heads one by one.

"Because by then, you five would finally be full-pledged Magic Knights." The Captain told the boys before giving them a fond and assuring smile.

Something which the boys returned with smiles and clear appreciation on their faces.

"Th-thank you Captain Jimin!" Beomgyu suddenly spoke. Thanking the Captain despite the very obvious shyness and stutters on his voice.

"Ahh! How cute!" Captain Jimin immediately exclaimed before grabbing the younger for another hug.

"I like you! I am so so so looking forward to having you on my squad." The Captain told Beomgyu as he lightly tapped the younger's back before finally pulling off once again. Giving the younger one last fond smile, before stepping back.

"Ahh, so I guess this is it." Captain Jin then mumbled with a sigh.

"I won't say goodbye, since we're going to meet in two days anyway." Captain Jin said before placing his hands on his waist.

"Two days huh? I'm looking forward to seeing how much you five grow within those two days. You better not disappoint me! You five better show up at the exam! If not! I am going to send hundreds of alpacas to disturb your sleeps!" The Captain jokingly threatened the boys.

"We'll do our best! Captain!" Yeonjun immediately answered with a salute.

"Wah, such perfect salute! Looking good!" Captain Jin immediately praised Yeonjun before ruffling his hair.

"My offer still stands Yeonjun, remember that." Captain Jin softly told Yeonjun, who smiled widely as he nodded.

"Th-thank you for your help. Captain!" Soobin then shyly thanked the Captain once again, hugging his Grimoire as he remembered everything the Captain did for them, for him.

"Wah, you are very much welcome Soobin-ah! And ahh, I'm so excited to see what mind-blowing Magic you actually have!" The Captain then told Soobin before ruffling the younger's hair as well. Who then smiled widely as he giggled.

"Thank you so much for your help, Captain Jin, Captain Jimin. We are forever in your debts!" Taehyun then thanked the two, bowing as he showed gratitude.

"Aigoo, don't mention it!" Captain Jimin shyly answered with tiny waves.

"Wah, you are welcome! Those magenappers are so so so going to regret ever choosing you as targets. However, still be on your guard! Although, I know you're smart enough to already to know that." Captain Jin then told Taehyun with a fond and proud smile.

"And Kai! Where are you?" Captain Jin then called for Kai, who immediately popped his head up upon hearing his name.

"I had fun running up the stairs with you! _Don't you ever dare tell anyone how I looked though. I will end you if you even so much as describe how I looked."_ Captain Jin said before jokingly threatening Kai.

"Ahh! Yes! I won't Captain! I promise!" Kai then frantically assured the Captain.

"And-I'm looking forward to seeing your performance on the Exam too." The Captain said softly.

"But-" Kai was about to protest, when the Captain immediately hushed him up.

"There's nothing wrong with you Kai, and the answer to your problems, are closer than you thought." The Captain said before patting the youngest's shoulder. Leaving the youngest speechless and confused.

"So! Chimney! Take them, we don't want Namjoon-ah falling asleep before these boys arrive." Captain Jin then called for Chimney. Who immediately used his Magic to manifest another door. This one, leading to the Celeste Koalas base.

The boys then give the two Captains one last bow, along with waves and smiles, as they finally started walking towards the door.

"Ohh! Reminders! The reminders!" Captain Jimin frantically called as he stopped them.

"Ahh! Yes! There's just one thing!" Captain Jin exclaimed, making the boys look back as they wondered and waited.

"DON'T. LIE." Captain Jin emphasized.

"Don't lie?" Yeonjun mumbled. 

"YES, DON'T LIE." Captain Jimin repeated.

"Unless you want to embarrass yourselves that is." Captain Jin added before laughing.

"Anyway! Off you go now! And tell Namjoon-ah! I sent you five, with a wink!" Captain Jin said before ushering the boys to finally enter.

"Yes Captain!" The boys answered in unison before walking off. And just like that. They were gone. Vanishing inside the door, which then disappeared almost as soon as the five made it inside.

"Ahhh, they're gone." Captain Jin mumbled with a soft sigh.

**_"Yes, they are. Seokjin Pappitson."_ **

"Ohh-"

\-----

"Thi-this is?" Yeonjun immediately asked in confusion. The same questions the other boys have, as they suddenly found themselves inside a very empty looking building. Not what they were expecting at least. As while the building is indeed as big as they expected it to be, it wasn't as empty as they thought it would be. After all, it was odd for an entire Magic Knight Squad's base to be empty. Literally empty, as there is nothing, no furniture, no person, nothing. In fact, it was so odd that they were pretty sure they were sent into the wrong place. But what was more surprising, or rather, startling, was the fully cloaked figure standing still right before them, who they are just now noticing.

"H-hello?" Kai nervously asked as he held onto Soobin's arm.

"Everything is blue." Soobin mumbled to himself as he noticed the figure, wearing nothing but blue.

"Who are you?" The voice swiftly asked.

"A-ahh! Captain Jin sent us! With a wink!" Beomgyu nervously answered, hand crawling its way towards Taehyun's, as chills started going down his spine once again.

"I think the _with a wink_ part was to be done, not to be said." Taehyun whispered.

"I-I know that! But there's no way in hell I'm winking at this very scary and creepy looking dude." Beomgyu whispered back.

"Jin-hyung sent you? I see. Fair enough, I apologize." The voice then apologized before flicking his fingers. And suddenly, the whole building is filled with furniture and people. Making it almost unrecognizable. In fact, it seemed as if they were suddenly transported into another building.

"Wh-what-what just happened?" Yeonjun nervously asked as he instinctively grabbed onto Soobin as well. Finding countless people all around the building, minding their own business as if they have always been there.

"Wh-where? Where did these people came from?!" Beomgyu exclaimed, afraid, as with how things are appearing, they might as well be ghosts. Beomgyu thought.

"Welcome to the Celeste Koala's Base. I am this Squad's Captain, Namjoon Unsworth. Nice to meet you." The cloaked figure introduced himself before pulling his hood off. 

"The Captain?" Yeonjun thought to himself as he stared at the figure. And sure enough, just like with Captain Jimin. He couldn't sense a single bit of Mana from the man as well.

"Th-then...that must be the Captain's Magic." Taehyun mumbled to himself as he looked around.

"An illusion? Or maybe a cloaking spell?" Taehyun then thought, finding either of the two the only logical explanation for what just happened.

"Well, since Jin-hyung sent you with a wink, it must be urgent. Let's go." The Captain suddenly called as he opened his Grimoire. A Celeste Grimoire with purple borders. A three-leaf clover on its middle, surrounded by patterns which seemed like clouds.

"Go-go? Where?" Yeonjun mumbled as he looked around.

**"Dream Magic: The Lost World of Dreams"**

Suddenly, they found themselves on an empty field. If it even was a field, as everything, seemed odd. Or rather, nothing seemed normal. The skies were purple, the fields were celeste, clouds floating all around them at bizarrely low levels, trees of odd colors, a waterfall going upwards the sky, boulders seemingly made of cotton, clocks pasted on the clouds, and finally, several beds floating all around them.

"This-is this an illusion?" Taehyun mumbled as he looked around.

"An illusion? Ahh, yes. I get that a lot." A voice suddenly answered before a puff of celeste smoke suddenly appeared right above them. Swirling until the Captain emerged from it.

"People always think that my Magic is an illusion, after all, it's pretty...bizarre." The Captain explained before laughing, manifesting another bed which then floated towards the boys.

"But I assure you, this is no illusion. This is a dimension I made using my Magic, it's just that in this dimension, everything I imagine becomes reality. Hence the bizarre things floating around." The Captain explained with a chuckle.

"A-dimension? He made an entire dimension with his Magic?" Yeonjun mumbled to himself, eyes wide as he looked around. Thinking how unbelievable it was.

"A-aren't we just-sleeping? An-and this is like-our dream?" Beomgyu then asked, almost shaking as he quickly realized how huge the scale of the Captain's Magic is. For him not only make an entire Dimension, but to make everything he wants into reality as well. 

"Hahahaha, no we are not. Your bodies aren't out there, laying asleep somewhere. Your bodies here, are your actual bodies." The Captain explained.

"Reality altering Magic...this is-truly scary..." Kai thought to himself, as never in his life did he imagine, that such Magic exists. It is somehow, way different from what he thought it would be. Despite it, being exactly how he thought it would be.

"Dream Magic...so this is what it is..." Soobin mumbled as he covered his mouth, both in awe and fear. As despite the cuteness of the dimension, he can't help but grow fearful. Knowing that he's in a completely new dimension, wherein one person controls everything.

"So, want tea? Coffee? Or juice perhaps?" The Captain asked before manifesting countless teapots, each containing different beverages.

"Just, choose whichever you like." The Captain ushered them before manifesting cups in each of their hands.

"Th-thank you." Beomgyu mumbled as he desperately tried holding his cup properly.

"Beomgyu, I know what you're thinking. And don't worry, I won't use my Magic to just wipe your existence off the world. I only do those to bad guys." The Captain assured Beomgyu, who immediately grew startled. Eyes wide and jaw dropping, along with his cup.

"H-how?!" Beomgyu immediately asked, fear and surprise on his eyes.

"How did I know what you're thinking? Well, in this dimension, I know everything. Let's just say that, you're body-no, you're entire being, is under my control. Hence, I can read your memories as well." The Captain explained as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Erase existence-then...he really can just erase our existence just-by imagining we're...gone?" Yeonjun immediately thought to himself, cold sweat trickling down his neck as he immediately pieced things together.

"Well, yes I can. But as I've said, you don't need to worry. I won't do that to valued guests." The Captain the told Yeonjun before chuckling.

"Such...fearful Magic...so this is what the Captains meant-when they said this Magic is cheating...absolute Magic..." Taehyun mumbled as cold sweat trickled his forehead, something which he immediately tried wiping. Making him finally notice, that his hands were shaking all along.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell am I shaking? The Captain isn't even doing anything." Beomgyu thought to himself, frustrated at himself for feeling the fear he's feeling right now. As while it is as great, if not greater than the fear he felt with his encounter with Captain Jimin, he just can't help but notice how entirely different it was.

"Ahh, I see. So Minnie and Jin-hyung told you guys I'm the strongest Captain? Hahahaha" The Captain asked before chuckling.

"Well, to be fair I think Minnie is the strongest Captain." The Captain said before flicking his fingers once again. And suddenly a puff of yellow smoke started swirling right beside him.

"Aigoo, stop being humble hyung." A voice came from the puff of smoke.

"I-is that? No-way." Yeonjun mumbled, eyes wide in disbelief. As just like that, Captain Jimin, or at least, a copy of Captain Jimin manifested right beside Captain Namjoon.

"I-is he real?" Taehyun asked, nervous and amazed, as they started realizing fast, just how crazy the Captain's Magic really is.

"Well, he is both real and not." The Captain explained before ushering Jimin in front.

"He is not the Captain Jimin you know, since that Captain Jimin is currently in the Royal Clover Castle. This Captain Jimin is the dream version of him." The Captain explained.

"But he looks so real. I-it's impossible to tell them apart." Kai thought to himself as he stared at the copy of Jimin.

"Well, they really are the same exact Jimin. Thoughts, appearance, behavior, memories, power, strength, Magic, all the same. The only difference, is that he's not that Jimin." The Captain explained further, having heard of Kai's thoughts.

"Same...the same exact Captain Jimin? Including his power? And Magic? That's impossible-having the same exact appearance and behavior-that I would understand. But-for this copy to have even the same power? The same Magic? Th-that's impossible." Taehyun mumbled to himself, trying to compose himself as his body started shaking once again. Convincing himself that such thing is impossible, despite he himself knowing. That it is exactly what's happening.

"Awww, you think I'm _ **j** **ust some mere copy**_?" The copy stated, voice becoming distorted as he started releasing his Mana.

"Ohhh! Nope! Nope! Nopd! No way I'm letting you release your Mana here." Captain Namjoon immediately stopped the copy by making it vanish.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot how easily Minnie gets offended sometimes." Captain Namjoon apologized.

The boys then stared, wide eyed as they stared the spot the copy once stood. Now empty, as if something never stood there. Fear and disbelief then started overcoming the boys once again, as from the brief moment that they've felt the copy's Mana, they immediately knew. It was exactly the same feel they got when the real Captain Jimin started releasing its Mana. And for it, for a being that strong, suddenly vanish. Just like that, they can't help but feel even more helpless. 

"I saw what our real world Minnie did to you, I'm so sorry. But I hope you don't hold it against him. He's a really nice person I promise. It's just that he-how do I put it? He had a really rough childhood. And I guess growing up, all Minnie ever wanted, was to be treated seriously. For who he is, for his efforts. Not for-Ahh nevermind. I guess this is another story to tell someday. Perhaps, a story Minnie himself would tell. I'm not in the place to tell his story after all." Captain Namjoon explained, cutting himself shortly as he immediately thought that Jimin's story, was Jimin's to tell.

"However, there are stories I can tell today." The Captain then said after looking around. 

And with a flick of the Captain's fingers, the boys suddenly found themselves separated. Alone, in various places, familiar and unfamiliar place alike.

\----

"No-no....no..." Soobin mumbled in fear and disbelief, hands covering his mouth as he immediately recognized the place he was in. Along with the person sitting right in front of him.

"Hello, Soobin. Missed me?" The young man asked, a smirk on his face which then turned into laughter.

"Br-brother...what are you doing here? No-what am I doing here?" Soobin asked, confused and in fear as he immediately tried looking for a way out.

"It's not about what I'm doing here Soobin, it's about what you, are doing here." Soobin's brother answered before making a fireball on his palm. Instinctively, Soobin closed his eyes as he braced himself. Already expecting to feel some burns, or even worse to emerge any second. 

"Unfortunately, I am not here to hurt you today." Soobin heard his brother say. Surprised, Soobin opened his eyes, wondering if it was a trick. Perhaps a ploy to get his guard down. But what Soobin saw, was definitely not what he was expecting. As all of a sudden, Soobin found himself, or rather, his younger self, in the middle of the fields. Having what seemed to be a picnic. Together with his family, and some other people who he does not recognize.

"Is-is that? Me?" Soobin immediately asked, confused as no matter how hard he tried jogging his memory, he seemed to have no recollection of the event he's currently seeing.

"Yes. Those people, are us." Soobin's brother confirmed, and shockingly, with a fond smile on his face as he watched.

"But-I don't remember this...Any of these...And those people-I don't know them." Soobin mumbled in confusion, as aside from his family, were what seemed to be another family.

"Ahh, you don't really remember them? Soobin?" Soobin's brother asked after a long sigh.

"I-I don't." Soobin answered, as he watched two younger boys he doesn't know playing with him. Running around the fields as they chased each other.

"Soobin, what's my name?" Soobin's brother suddenly asked.

"You-you're....you are-" Soobin mumbled as he desperately tried to answer. But seconds, and eventually minutes passed. And still, Soobin couldn't answer.

"I-I don't remember." Soobin finally admitted. Horror and disbelief on his face as an odd chill ran past his entire body. 

_"Of course you won't. After all, we erased your memories."_

"What...do you mean?" Soobin weakly asked. Confusion and horror washing over him as he desperately sought for answers.

"You see, you were, always have been, a really powerful Mage." Soobin's brother softly answered. An answer Soobin wasn't expecting, nor the answer Soobin wanted to hear. As it only added more questions to his head.

"What do you me-mean?...I am a failure...I can't use Magic-I can't even use my Magic correctly-" Soobin insisted, staring at his hands, which are now trembling in Fear? Confusion? Frustration? Soobin wondered, and begged, for him to at least know what he's feeling. As for some reason, even he doesn't know what it was. And it kept on driving him crazy.

"Do you want to know, who those kids were?" Soobin's brother then asked.

"Who-who?" Soobin mumbled as he stared at his still trembling hands.

"Those, were my brothers." Soobin's brother replied.

"Th-then- they're my brothe-" Soobin mumbled, but his brother immediately cut him off.

"No, they are not your brothers." 

"Wh-what? What do you-you're my-" Soobin tried speaking, but found himself stuttering as his brother cut him off once again.

_"Soobin, I am not your brother. Never was."_

"P-please don't say that! I-I know you hate me-that you don't want to accept me as your brother...but you're still my family!" Soobin pleaded as he cried, thoughts and confusion wrapping around his head, questions arising with every answer his brother gives. 

"And those people, were your parents." Soobin's _brother_ then said as he pointed at the people who Soobin doesn't even recognize. 

"N-no! Mom and dad are my parents! Our parents!" Soobin exclaimed with tears on his eyes as he tried covering his ears.

"Our families, have always been close. Being that we used to serve your family." Soobin's _brother_ said with a pained smile.

"No! We are family! Us-us! Together!" Soobin argued as he tried reaching for his _brother_.

"Our family isn't a Noble house, never was. We, were mere commoners. Commoners serving a certain Royal Family." Soobin's _brother_ explained as Soobin's hands went right through him.

"Soobin, you and your parents, were that family. And you were the last of your Family. A certain Family now thought to be extinct." 

_"Ever since, a certain child killed its last living members ten years ago."_

Soobin then watched in horror, as he suddenly found himself in the sky, hovering right above the two families. With him, or rather, his younger self, suddenly using his Magic to create a huge pool of Lava from where their families sat. Countless screams immediately followed, both from pain and horror, as both of Soobin's parents, along with his _brother's_ younger siblings, immediately got swallowed by the Lava. With Soobin's family, the family who he always thought was his family, unable to do anything but watch in horror, and listen helplessly, as the screams slowly faded into nothingness.

_"You, are Soobin Vermillion. And ten years ago, you killed your parents, along with my two younger brothers."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, here it finally is! The 13 Chapter of Everlasting Shine, I'm sorry it took a bit longer once again, as this was a longer chapter. But here it finally is, and finally, we got some answers. So to those who speculated that Soobin's Magic was Lava, and those who speculated that Soobin was adopted, and was from a Royal family, congrats! You were right! Please look forward to the next chapter, as even more questions, along with the new questions that emerged from this chapter will be getting their answers. See you next chapter! And please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, stay safe!


	14. The Answers We Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Answers We Seek**

* * *

"Soobin-hyung?" Kai thought to himself, as despite not knowing why, the image of his hyung screaming just flashed through his mind.

"What was that?" Kai then asked, this time with his words as he looked around, looking even more confused. As for some reason, he suddenly doesn't seem to be in dream like world he and the others were in just mere seconds ago. As instead, he seemed to be somewhere somewhat familiar, despite not being to the said place yet. Or at least. as far as he remembers.

Kai looked around once again, this time more carefully. Inspecting every single thing he sees to make sure if he is indeed in the place he thinks he is.

"Shady looking dudes, check." Kai mumbled as he walked around, finding several hooded Mages, some wearing torn out robes even. Seemingly standing still, doing literally nothing. Waiting for victims, Kai thought.

"Shady looking merchants, check." Kai then added as soon as he saw several stalls, owned by people who somehow managed to look even shadier than the shady looking Mages he walked past by.

"Shady looking items, check." Kai then checked another off his list upon further inspection of the items he walked past by. Items he just knew, were either stolen or illegally acquired.

"Shady looking place, yep. I am definitely in the Black Market." Kai then sighed as he took one last look around. This time certain, that he is indeed in the place he thinks he is.

"Wait?! Did the Captain throw me out?! And why did he throw me out here?! Did I make the Captain mad?! Ahhh! But I didn't do anything! Oh no! What did I do?! And-where is everyone?! No-how do I get back?! N-no! More importantly! I'm not safe! This is the Black Market! This is like the most dangerous place for weak Mages like me! Yeonjun-hyung! Soobin-hyung! Help!" Kai then exclaimed in panic, looking around frantically as it finally dawned him. He is indeed, in the Black Market. Which is not exactly the safest place to be in. After all. people literally die inside the Black Market unnoticed. Never to be found, with justice never being served. Being that the place falls in the Gray Area of the Kingdom. It is a place, or rather, the only place, where no matter what happens, the Magic Knights would never interfere. Any business done in the Black Market, stays in the Black Market as they always say. And once you enter inside, you are on your own. So if you are to ever enter inside, then surely, you must've prepared yourself for the worst.

"I think I'm being punished?! Did the Captain send me here to die?! But what did I even do?! I literally don't remember anything?!" Kai exclaimed in panic once again, not even bothering to try to hold his loudness in. Until it finally dawned him once again. That he is literally screaming inside the most dangerous place in the Kingdom. And if the shady looking dudes didn't notice him earlier, then surely, they have now.

Nervously, Kai looked around. Prepared for the worst, in fact, he is already expecting to feel some sharp blade get plunged on his back as soon as he blink. Or perhaps, a robber suddenly coming at him, yanking whatever item with worth he carries. And as he expected, he suddenly heard footsteps from behind him. Immediately, Kai turned around. Doing whatever sorry attempt he could at making a defensive stance, as if he has any experience using hand to hand combat. After all, he can't do anything. He can't even cast a single spell. Kai's heart almost exploded as soon as he saw a hooded man approaching him. Walking straight towards him with very obvious reason.

"S-stay away! I'm dangerous! I-I once smacked a Magical Beast in half using my slippers!" Kai yelled, a sorry attempt at making himself threatening. Which if not only for his countless stutters and the obvious quivers on his voice, might've actually worked.

But it did not, as the man steadily approaches. Seemingly disregarding whatever words Kai blurted out. Not even giving so much as a blink as he walked closer.

"N-no! I'm serious! I'm dangerous! Th-this is your last warning! Do..don't blame me if I disappeared you from this world! Wahahaha!" Kai tried once again, this time doing his best villain laugh he could think of. Which of course, didn't sound even a bit threatening. Adorable it might even be.

"I am definitely going to die." Kai then thought, a part of him having given up as the man is now almost at him.

"I-should run. Bu-but why can't I?" Kai then mumbled, doing his best to make his legs work but to no avail. Accepting his fate, Kai braced himself as he closed his eyes. Waiting for the man to either stab him, or hit him with some crazy Magic that will slowly disintegrate him and turn him to ashes or something. 

But seconds passed, and even more seconds. Until eventually, minutes. And still, nothing has happened. Finally, Kai braved himself to at least open his eyes. And immediately, he looked around. Finding no one near him. Kai then touched his body, looking for any stab wound, or maybe cuts or scratches. But found none. Kai held his face, and then felt his forehead. 

"I'm-fine?" Kai mumbled, as no matter how hard he tried looking for any wound, he found none.

Kai then turned around, immediately spotting the man who was seemingly walking towards him with intent, now at least a few good meters away from him.

"What...was that? Wah, I guess that guy isn't a bad guy after all." Kai then mumbled, thinking that he simply must've just overreacted.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were a bad person! I overreac-" Kai called the man for an apology, when he suddenly saw the man stab someone right in the middle of the road. Stabbing the poor man he came across at least half a dozen times, before taking his bag. Walking as if nothing happened shortly.

"..." Kai stood, speechless and confused. As he immediately felt, that he literally just escaped death. But before he could even ponder, a familiar voice immediately startled him.

"Finally having an idea on what's happening?" The voice asked.

Immediately, Kai turned. Turning even more confused as he stared at the person in front of him with wide eyes.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?" Kai asked softly, confused and startled. As he immediately realized, his father isn't even supposed to be in the Kingdom.

"Follow me." Kai's father answered, not even bothering to answer his son's question as he immediately turned and walk.

"W-wait! Where are we going? N-no! More importantly! You're not dad!" Kai exclaimed, refusing to move despite he himself knowing, that the person in front of him is definitely his dad. Or at least, he looks, sounds, and even feels like him. And it was then that Kai finally remembered something.

"Wait..." Kai paused, as he pondered. He then looked around, once again. Tried waving his hands in front of the nearest person he saw. And finally, Kai realized.

"I'm still in the-" Kai mumbled in realization, when his "father" immediately cut him off.

"Now that you finally realize it, follow me." Kai's father called, or rather instructed, as he appeared right in front of Kai once again.

"Wh-where? And why? What is this dad? What's going on? You can at least tell me...anything?" Kai then asked once again, and at this point he is already pleading. Countless thoughts and questions swelling up inside him as he desperately waited for an explanation or sort.

Kai's father then paused. Staring right into Kai's eyes before he smiled. A pained smile.

"To finally tell you something your mother and I should've years ago." Kai's father answered softly. Kai tilted his head in anticipation.

"Our sin."

\-----

"You-you're lying. You're lying, you're lying, you're lying." Soobin mumbled softly as he watched the event still transpiring beneath him in disbelief.

"You know I am not, Soobin." Soobin's brother answered.

"This isn't real, you...you are doing this. You just want to hurt me. You're doing this-you're showing me this....to hurt me. You're saying all of these....to hurt me." Soobin mumbled, eyes seemingly void of emotion as he blankly stared below. Lava, still flowing throughout the fields as it slowly engulfed everything in its path. Grasses, flowers, everything, dying as soon as the Lava engulfed them.

"You, destroyed everything back then. Your Magic was too strong, too destructive. And you knew it all too well. After all, you were the Vermillion's Rising Genius. Or so we used to call you." Soobin's brother softly explained, a voice leaning more towards sadness than anger.

"N-no, that is not true. I'm a failure, that is not me. That is not Magic. I...would never-" Soobin tried explaining.

"And yet you did." Soobin's brother answered softly.

"No..." Soobin could mumble nothing but that one word.

"Ahh, but you see. We believed you. We actually believe you, that you didn't mean it." Soobin's brother let out a chuckle.

"After all, the "Rising Genius" the brat who could use his rare and powerful Magic efficiently, suddenly losing control and ending up killing people doesn't exactly sound...right." Soobin's brother explained, and suddenly, they found themselves in another entirely place. A place Soobin recognizes. Home.

Soobin then watched, himself once again. Now lying on a bed, unconscious, with his parents, brother, and another person, a Recovery Mage he thought, waiting right by his side.

"Mother, actually pointed out one thing. I too, noticed it. But didn't exactly have the time to give a damn about it, considering you were killing my brothers right before my eyes that time." Soobin's brother said, but Soobin couldn't even hear it. As thoughts, confusion, pain, sadness, and every possible negative emotion that he could have, just seemed to be lunging right at him, tearing him apart from the insides as he stood there, helpless.

"Possessed?" Soobin heard the unkown man ask, somehow, getting his attention. Briefly bringing him back into his senses as he listened.

"I saw it! I'm sure of it! Hi-his eyes! They were glowing gold like the sun! A-and, Soobin-he would never do that! H-he would never do that! He's a kind boy! I-I watched him grow! H-he, he is the kindest boy! He would never use his Magic like that!" Soobin heard his "mother" explain in between sobs. And almost immediately, Soobin felt a soft tug on his chest, tears forming on the corners of his eyes as his lips trembled.

"She...she is right. Soobin, he even hated his Magic. The Vermillions, no-even us. We celebrated his Magic. We celebrated his powerful Magic, Magic that could bring the other Nations on their heels, Magic that could change the world. But...he...he hated it. Because he always thought, Magic, is something that should never be used to harm people. It is something that should never be use, to inflict pain. Instead, it should be something used to make people, happy." Soobin's father softly explained despite the looming pain on his voice.

"Mom...dad..." Soobin mumbled as he bit his lip as hard as he could, almost enough to make them bleed. But instead, it wasn't blood that flowed. As from his warm eyes flowed, tears that trickled down his cheek. Warm tears, slowly traveling its way down Soobin's cheek and onto his neck. Leaving Soobin, speechless. As he simply let his tears flow.

"Mom, dad, they never hated you."

"But I did. And surely, you know that all too well."

"After all, possessed or not, you still killed my brothers. My two, real brothers. My two, young brothers. A-and even if at some point, I actually considered you my brother back then, how? Tell me how? How can I not hate you?" Soobin's brother asked, voice wavering. 

"Tell me Soobin, don't you hate me? Don't you hate us?" Soobin's brother asked.

"N-no...I do not." Soobin softly answered.

"Lies! There's no way you don't! You hate us! Go on! Tell me!" Soobin's brother asked with tears on his eyes.

"I...do not. Because-you were family." Soobin mumbled.

"We are not family! We never were! You are a Vermillion! You are not one of us! And we made your life miserable! You hate us!" Soobin's brother argued.

"M-my...life was miserable it's true. It was sad, and painful, yes. All I ever wanted, was to love and feel what it feels to be loved. But I guess-deep down, I just knew. That the reason I can't get that, was because of me. A fault I did maybe. That I, must've done something. Something-that would make you hate me. And I could never hate you for that." Soobin softly answered.

Soobin's brother stared, speechless as he stared at Soobin in disbelief. Tears, very real looking tears trickling down his face as he stood in silence.

"I never hated you for hating me, but I-I have always asked myself. What is it? What was it? What was the thing that I did? What was my fault? What was my sin? What made you, do the things you did to me. And I guess-now I know." 

"I-am sorry for everythin-" Soobin tried apologizing.

"Don't bother." Soobin's brother immediately dismissed him, causing Soobin to immediately fall silent.

"I am not real anyway. I am just a dream. Your words would mean nothing to me. Just-watch. Get your answers, and leave with it. I am done here. I've fulfilled my purpose." Soobin's brother explained swiftly before starting to fade away.

"Wai-wait!" Soobin called.

"Soobin Vermillion, your friends are waiting for you. So finish your journey here, and go right back to them. That's all I can say. Goodbye."

And just like that, Soobin watched as his "brother" slowly faded into nothing. Soobin stood, speechless. As odd warmth enveloped him in the middle of his confusion. Leaving him wondering, asking.

"Was that a smile?" Soobin thought to himself, as for some reason. Right before his brother faded, he saw it. A smile. A smile different, way different from his usual tormenting and sadistic smiles. For the first time in Soobin's life, Soobin saw his brother, smile at him, with the prettiest, fondest, and kindest of smiles.

"Eyes glowing Gold like the sun?" Soobin's thoughts were then interrupted as soon as he heard the unknown man ask a question.

"Y-yes! I am certain! A-and when we came back-he was-just there...unconscious. B-but for a moment, I swear! I saw something on his head! I-it was...something. Something bright-but it vanished. I-I just know something's wrong! Something, someone! Someone controlled him! Used his body! I-don't know! But I am sure! It wasn't Soobin!" Soobin's mother frantically explained.

"A Demon, it must've been. It was a Demon...only Demons have the power to do such things...only Demons have the darkness inside them to do something-to do that." Soobin's father added.

"Demons have been vanquished generations and generations ago. They are back to where they belong. Locked down in the depths of Hell, sealed for eternity. And nothing, could ever break that seal." The unknown man explained.

"Bu-but they did! They got out! It's a Demon! We just know it's a Demon! Who else?! Who else would do such awful thing?! You have to believe me! It wasn't Soobin! It's a Demon!" Soobin's mother insisted.

"I do believe you, that it wasn't this child's fault. And I too, know it. But I assure you. It wasn't a Demon that was behind everything that happened." The unknown man explained. Leaving Soobin's "parents" including him, silent with confusion and anticipation.

"Then...what was it?" Soobin's father asked.

"An Angel."

\-----

"Si-sin? What are you talking about dad?" Kai asked, confused as even more questions started arising inside his head.

Kai's father didn't answer, as instead. He simply pointed somewhere. 

Slowly, Kai looked at the direction. And if things weren't crazy enough, Kai suddenly saw his father. Once again. Only this time, younger, and not alone.

"What....is going on dad?" Kai asked in confusion. As from a distance he saw, his father, with his mother, and him. Or at least, him, as a toddler.

"That, was us." Kai's father answered, almost sounding happy, as if he was reminiscing.

"B-but what's going on? Why? Why were you here? Why were we..here?" Kai asked, as he legitimetely wondered. Why are his parents, in such a place. Why are his parents, two fully pledged, honorable Magic Knights doing in such a place. And more importantly, why are they, bringing him there in such a place.

"You will see." Kai's father softly answered before reaching his hand out. And despite his confusion, Kai couldn't ask nor say anything, as he instead, simply chose to take his father's hand.

Together, Kai and his father followed their past selves. Walking after them, following them in the deepest depths of the place. Going in countless turns and corners, revealing even more and more seemingly hidden places as they ventured deeper. And if it weren't for the fact that Kai is holding his father's hand, even Kai knew that he surely would've been lost already. And it wasn't until a few more minutes of walking, that finally. They came into a stop. 

"Where...is this?" Kai couldn't help but ask, as in front of them stood, a tower. Old and worn down, as if it has been standing for generations and generations.

"This, is the tower of the one they called the _Wishmaker_." Kai's father explained.

"The _Wishmaker_?" Kai asked, but immediately shifted his attention when he noticed their past selves get welcomed into the tower.

"Oh no...we have to hurry-the door dad-" Kai called as he watched the door slowly close. But as soon as Kai blinked, they suddenly found themselves inside a room. A very, odd looking room. 

Countless animal bones, human bones even, littered the room as if they were decorations. Countless tubes, flasks, glasses, filled with questionable things inside them carefully arranged above tables and shelves. Countless books, old and worn out, splayed across the floors and tables as if they were just used. And immediately Kai thought, if he would ever see a house owned by an evil scientist or witch, then surely this is what it would look like.

"So, what would I, get in return?" Kai then heard a woman ask.

And as if things weren't bizarre enough, Kai stood in silent and surprise. As before them, or at least before their past selves, was a very young looking woman, floating mid-air, as countless books levitated with her. But the thing that Kai immediately noticed, was the very recognizable hat that the woman wore.

"Is-that? Is she?" Kai asked his father.

"A Witch? Yes, she is. That's, the _Wishmaker_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this update is delayed. By like, a lot. And I do apologize. Some of you might know, or to be more exact, those of you who follow me on Twitter know. But to those who do not know, basically, I faced some really rough and challenging days. Rough enough to make me want to disappear off the face of the Earth. And to be honest, even I didn't think I'd be back here, writing once again with how difficult the past few days went. But fortunately, things got somehow better. And I grew to accept the things that had happened. And found my comfort with TxT and writing basically to distract myself, so here I am again, with the 14th Chapter of Everlasting Shine. I do hope that this chapter isn't too late, and I hope you guys are still reading this. And I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. But yeah, enough with the gloomy mood! I look forward to reading and answering your comments once again! And just like always, see you on the next chapter! And stay safe.


	15. The Mistakes We Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Mistakes We Made**

* * *

"A Witch? Yes, she is. That's, the _Wishmaker_." 

And as soon as Kai got confirmation from his father, questions immediately started arising on his mind. Questions he didn't hesitate to ask. After all, if he wouldn't, then who would? Kai thought.

"A witch? But we aren't in the Witches' Forest?" Kai asked, after all, it is common knowledge that Witches reside inside the Witches' Forest. Hence the name.

"You are right...you'll see." Kai's father replied, opting to remain silent as he instead gestured for Kai to listen.

"State what you want." Kai then heard, the all too familiar voice despite its miniscule difference. His mother's.

"And if I were to state what I want, how confident are you that you actually have it?" The Witch asked, tone condescending as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I say we are _that_ confident. We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Kai's father then responded. Earning a chuckle of amusement from the Witch almost instantly.

"How about you? How confident are you that you can actually do what we ask for you?" Kai's mother then returned the question.

"Oh dear. Well, two honorable Magic Knights wouldn't venture deep inside this wretched place, risking it all, unless they know that they...would get what they want. Right?" The Witch answered, levitating closer before giving a wide grin. A grin which she kept as she slowly turned her attention towards the toddler.

"However-" The Witch then announced before teleporting right back to her original spot.

"I must say, granting someone Mana-let alone a child who barely has any Mana at all, is no easy task." The Witch announced, giving a fake look of disappointment as she shook her head.

"We are aware. So-can you help us or not?" Kai's mother swiftly answered, impatience and frustration clear on her voice.

"It's not a matter of _can_ my dear, it's a matter of _would_. I most definitely can, but would I?" The Witch then answered.

"So tell us what you want?! Stop wasting our time! If you can't help us, then simply say it! We have countless other places to visit!" Kai's mother snapped.

"Hush now dear, wouldn't want to wake the pretty little man." The Witch appeared right in front of Kai's mother once again, fingers pressed on Kai's mother lips before chuckling.

"A vessel." The Witch then said.

"A vessel?" Kai's father asked in confusion.

"Grant me, a new vessel that's all I ask." The Witch added.

"By vessel-you mean, a body? A human body?" Kai's father asked.

"Well of course dear, wouldn't want to spend the rest of my days living in some goat or swine." The Witch answered before laughing.

"S-so, you want us to abduct someone, then give her body to you?" Kai's father asked for confirmation once again.

"Silly man, if it were that easy, then I would've simply abducted some wenches on my own." The Witch laughed.

"So...how?" Kai's mother then asked.

"An offspring, give me, your next child." The Witch answered, eyes meeting the eyes of Kai's mother.

"But-no! We can't do that! Is there any other way?!" Kai's father immediately protested.

"What a shame, it was nice meeting you. The doors are open, feel free to leave any time now." The Witch stated before teleporting all four of them back towards the Tower's entrance.

"No! We will do it!" Kai's mother then exclaimed.

Immediately, Kai's father looked at his wife with disbelief, and was about to protest openly, but was immediately hushed by a stare from Kai's mother. A stare, which Kai correctly interpreted as ä "Trust me on this one." look.

"It's just that, we both know that isn't exactly that easy, and fast, to make a child. It would take us at least another year before we can give you one. And we do not exactly have that long to wait." Kai's mother explained sternly.

"My my, afraid that the people, oh ho, the people, would finally notice that you've birthed a child like that?" The Witched asked mockingly.

"Know your place! Witch!" Kai's father exclaimed before releasing his Mana.

"Oh ho, is that supposed to intimidate me?" The Witch laughed.

"This-is how you do it." The Witch calmly stated.

And not even a second later, Kai's father found himself kneeling on the ground. Sweating frivolously as he gets overwhelmed by the Witch's Mana.

"Enough with the games!" Kai's mother requested, immediately earning a glare from the Witch. 

"Well, I suppose you are right." The Witch agreed, before constricting her Mana once again. Allowing Kai's father to take a breath and compose himself.

"Two nights after this, meet me once again. And then-we shall start." The Witch stated.

"T-two nights from now? Why then? Why not now?" Kai's mother immediately asked.

"Patience dear, those spells aren't exactly that easy to cast after all." The Witch answered before grinning.

"Wh-which spells?" Kai's father then asked, still panting as he composed himself.

"Magic from the Underworld of course." The Witch answered with a smirk.

\----

"An Angel? No-that can't be right...Angels aren't-" Soobin thought to himself, mind wandering places as he tried making sense of the words he's hearing. 

"Aren't Angels supposed to be nice? Is that your question, Soobin?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Soobin slowly turned towards the direction, only to find a somewhat familiar face. And as Soobin was pondering, doing his best to recognize the face, a brief memory flashed before his eyes. A brief, yet painful memory, a memory he wished he didn't know. The memory of him, using his Magic to kill people. And not just any people, but people he loved.

"Y-you..." Soobin softly mumbled as he stared at the person in front of her. A woman, a pretty and very youthful woman with beautifully kempt Vermillion hair, elegantly braided as it gently flowed with her beautiful red dress.

"Ahh, I'm afraid this is our first meeting. That you remember at least. Please allow me to properly introduce myself." The woman said with a smile as she reached her hand out.

"Soobin, I am Rosalea Vermillion, and I am your mother."

Soobin stood, frozen as he blankly stared at the hand reached out in front of him. His own hands lightly shaking as he tried moving them. Yet for some reason, as if they really were frozen, he couldn't move them at all. "What is this?" Soobin asked on his mind. Almost in tears as he asked whoever it was that he could ask. What is this? What is going on? First, he suddenly learned, that the family he had thought of as his family for years, the family that he desperately longed for love and acceptance, wasn't even his real family. And then, just like that. He suddenly learned that he, he of all people, actually used his Magic to hurt-to kill people. And not just any people, people he loved. People he cared about. His own family. And now, just like that once again. Someone appears before him. His mother, his mother who he murdered with his own hands. What sick God is doing all of this to him? What messed up Demon is playing tricks with him? He didn't know who, or what to ask. But Soobin asked anyway, what did he ever do in his life, to deserve such things? It's like he woke up, then some higher power just decided to make his life miserable. And when he thought it couldn't get any more miserable, that higher power just had to prove him wrong. 

Soobin thought that he could take it, that he could go through it. Soobin didn't know why, but a voice just kept on echoing around his head. Soothing him, comforting him, simply saying "It will be alright." And Soobin believed it. When his brother was revealing everything to him, Soobin's entire body tensed up, sweating coldly, as odd heat constricted around his neck. Choking him, as his mind go hazy. And Soobin couldn't even keep count on the amount of times he thought he was going to pass out. But the voice, the warmth, kept him together. That soothing voice, and perhaps the confusion, were the only things that managed to keep him on his feet. The voice who kept on telling him that everything will be alright, the questions on his mind, begging him to get their answers. 

But what can Soobin do? When in front of him stood, his family. His actual family, his mother. The mother he could've had. The mother who could've given him the childhood he wanted. The warmth and love he longed for. The care he wished and prayed for. The family he could've had, the family he lost. Because of him.

And finally, after several long seconds, seconds of seemingly unending struggles and suffering. Seconds of thoughts, questions, answers, and realizations overwhelming him altogether. Soobin blacked out.

\----

"Magic from the Underworld? Then..." Kai asked, confusion and fear washing over him as he slowly started piecing things together.

"Yes, Forbidden Magic." Kai's father answered. Kai was about to ask even more questions, when suddenly, they found themselves atop the Witch's Tower. Darkness looming as the cold wind blew gently.

"Oh ho, I was starting to think that you won't show up." The Witch greeted with a wide grin.

"And miss the chance of fixing our child? Not a chance." Kai's mother answered dismissingly.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't want to waste our precious time now, would we? Place your child inside the Magic Circle dear." The Witch gestured towards the Magic Circle painted on the tower's stone floor.

"But first! Our child, Kai, he would be well-after this...right?" Kai's mother then asked, nervous and concerned as she held her dear unconscious son.

"Well, of course dear. We are granting your...wish...after all." The Witch replied before levitating.

"H-how about our...our next child...what would you do? To him? To her?" Kai's mother asked another question.

"Dear, why don't we do what we came here to do first. And then, we talk about what comes after...after. The full moon isn't going to last long. And I'm afraid, if we passed up on this opportunity, let's just say, it would take a while." The Witch then requested before raising her arms.

"Ah-ahh...yes, of course." Kai's mother swiftly answered before hurriedly running off towards the Magic Circle, gently laying Kai down shortly before kissing his forehead.

"Perfect dear! Now, move." The Witch ordered, and almost as soon as Kai's mother stepped away, her eyes glowed.

Dark clouds growing darker, the gentle breeze growing into rough gusts, leaves from the nearby trees eerily rustling. An unseen pressure suddenly making its presence known.

Kai saw as his parents held each other's hands, clutching them tightly as they braced themselves. 

**"Forbidden Magic: A-sur Ge-shem"** _Trans: Forbidden Rain_

Kai then watched, as from below the tower, several streaks of unknown energy started shooting up towards the sky. All which then seemingly gathered in one particular spot. Solidifying itself shortly as a cube of black energy.

"Wh-what's that?!" Kai's mother asked, almost yelling as the loudness of everything transpiring before them proved to be deafening.

"It's Mana dear. Isn't it obvious?" The Witch answered, speaking directly into Kai's parents' minds.

"Th-then why does it look like that?!" Kai's father then asked.

"Oh ho, did I forget to mention? This spell, is a spell which harnesses the remnants of Mana...from those who perished. So of course, it would look like that." The Witch answered before chuckling.

"Yo-you tricked us?!" Kai's mother exclaimed with fury.

"HAHAHAHAHA dear, YOU tricked me first. Did you seriously think that I, wouldn't notice?!" The Witch answered before flicking her fingers. Dropping countless bodies behind her as she laughed.

"Th-those...no-they-" Kai's mother watched in horror and disbelief.

"Oh ho, correct dear. The Magic Knights you gathered to ambush me. Ahh, you must be stupid to believe even for a second that your plan would work. I knew you never had the stomach to sacrifice your next child to me. You were cowards! Cowards who came running towards me for help, only to betray me as soon as I finished giving you what you desire? Silly Magic Knights! You underestimated me!" The Witch furiously said before bringing her hand down.

Kai's parents then watched, helpless and in shock black droplets started to fall like rain. All, falling towards the Magic Circle that the Witch made. All, towards Kai.

Kai's parents immediately ran towards Kai, hoping to stop whatever it was happening. But found themselves levitating mid-air because of the Witch's Magic.

"You, betrayed me. But don't worry, I'm still granting your wish." The Witch stated with a wicked smile, as the rain of black continued pouring over Kai.

"Your child would still have the huge amount of Mana you so desire him to have." The Witch said before lowering Kai's parents to the ground, as the rain of black started to subside.

"There's just, one catch." The Witch mockingly said before turning herself into Mist.

"Wh-what?! What did you do?!" Kai's mother furiously asked as she immediately ran towards his son.

But the Witch didn't answer, as the only response she gave was laughter.

Maniacal and mocking laughter, echoing through the night. As real rain started to pour.

"We're...so sorry son." Kai heard his father beside him apologize.

"It...was our fault. It was our mistake, and we regret every single bit of it. We...we shouldn't have come to her in the first place." Kai's mother then materialized beside his father. Immediately apologizing as well with tears on her eyes.

"That-was our mistake. Our sin. And because of our sin, here you are. It's our fault, you're-like that." Kai's father apologized, pain evident on his voice as he comforted his wife.

"I-" Kai tried speaking, but found himself at a loss for words. As even he doesn't know, how he is to take everything he had seen. A part of him wondering even, if there is truth to everything he had seen. Or maybe, everything was just an illusion. A trick, a prank perhaps. After all, everything he saw just seemed, unbelievable. That apparently, he, was cursed because of a deal gone wrong with a Witch. Or to begin everything with, he was born with barely any Magic in him. That, was the first question Kai had. Why would he, be born like that. When both his parents are amazing Magic Knights, not to mention his older sister. Things, just didn't make sense. Yet for some reason, they made sense.

Kai sighed, taking another deep breath before facing the people in front of him. His parents, who he knew were not his parents. But at the same time, were his parents. 

"Ahh, how does Captain's Magic even work? I'm so confused." The words Kai settled for, letting out a fake chuckle as he tried alleviating the tension in his own way.

After all, despite knowing that his parents, in front of him are "Dream versions" of them, they just, look and feel so real. Dream version or not, they are his parents.

"I-honestly don't know what to say...how to feel. What to think..." Kai started, and was really thankful that words actually managed to came out of his mouth.

"I must say...I'm surprised. I'm confused, and I'm in disbelief. But I guess, as selfish as it sounds, mom, dad. I'm thankful." Kai said as he gathered his strength to face his parents.

"I'm-thankful, that you...did what you did. I mean, I'm not thankful for what you did did, but I'm thankful for trying. I guess. Aha, I sound stupid right?" Kai chuckled awkwardly as even he found his words confusing.

"I'm just happy to know that you cared for me...that much. Or-maybe you don't? Aha, I honestly don't know anymore." Kai then sighed, having just remembered the Witch's words. Words he wished he never remembered. As just like that, his view in things turned around. Or rather, upside down.

_"My my, afraid that the people, oh ho, the people, would finally notice that you've birthed a child like that?"_

Kai knew, that he would be lying if he says that the thought, yes even just the thought, of knowing that his parents did what they did, all because they're ashamed of birthing to someone like him, isn't painful. Because it is. And it is just dawning into the poor boy now. After all, just mere seconds ago, he was thankful. Thinking, that his parents actually risked their lives, in order to try to "fix him" But with every second that passes, The poor innocent boy is starting to finally understand it. His parents didn't care for him, they wanted to fix him, not because they wanted what's best for him. They did what they did, all because they wanted to spare themselves the shame. The humiliation, of giving birth to someone like him. A failure.

Kai bit his lip, as no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise. To look at the bright side perhaps, to stay positive, like he always had. He just couldn't this time. And for the first time in his life, he knew exactly what it was that he's feeling. Anger. Something he didn't think, even once, he could feel to someone. Let alone his own parents. 

But how can he not feel what he was feeling, when all his life. He believed, that everything that had happened in his life, was all because of him. All, because of the strange abnormality he was having. Countless times he asked himself, what is it that's wrong with him. Why can't he, do what the other kids could do. Why can't he, cast a single spell. When everyone around him can. What is the purpose? Of his high amount of Mana, when all he could with it was ride broomsticks. What was it that he was lacking? Talent? Training? Motivation? Or was he just that, stupid. Those were the thoughts Kai had ever since. Thoughts that ultimately led him to abandoning hope. That no matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries, he wouldn't accomplish a single thing. All because, he wasn't good enough. That, was the only answer the boy came up with. The answer he held on to, the answer he believed. He, wasn't good enough. So he, accepted it. 

And for him to suddenly learn, that he is the way he is now, not because he simply wasn't good enough. But because he was cursed all along. And he, became cursed, because of his parents. 

It wasn't his fault. It was theirs. 

Kai, was angry. He was mad, he was disappointed, he was furious. He hates his parents. He hate them. It was their fault. They made him what he is today. He hate them. It's their fault. And he, has every right and reason to be mad. To hate them. Those, were the things that Kai kept on telling himself. Repeating them on his mind over and over.

He is angry, he hates his parents, and he has every right to feel everything he's feeling right now.

"So-why?" Kai croaked.

"I...am angry. I hate both of-you. And I, have every right to." Kai said as tears started rolling down towards his cheeks.

"Y-yes, you have every right to." Kai's mother softly responded.

"I know!" Kai immediately exclaimed.

"So why?!" Kai then asked.

"Why do I still love you?!" The question surprised both of Kai's parents. The same way Kai himself was surprised.

Kai was angry, it's true. But for some stupid reason even Kai doesn't know, he just couldn't bring himself to hate his parents. Despite all the countless facts and reasons splayed right in from of him, all facts and reasons to hate his parents. He just couldn't.

"Y-you made me! Like this! An-and then you gave up on me!" Kai asked before muffling his cries with his hands.

"So why...why can't I hate you? Am-am I really that stupid? That I can't even hate-you? Despite everything?" Kai asked as he lowered his hands, revealing his face, messy from tears as he cried.

"You, are not stupid son. You, are kind. That's just, how you always have been." Kai's father answered softly as he and his wife immediately hugged their son.

"We, made a mistake. A sin, and that is something you shouldn't forgive us for. At least, not until we make things right." Kai's father added before wiping Kai's tears away.

"You-you can't make things right. I'm cursed. I'm this now." Kai argued in between sobs.

"But you aren't. Every spell can be broken, the same way every curse can be." Kai's mother answered before giving her son a gentle smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kai asked, confused as he rubbed his tears away. And despite not knowing why, everything just seemed, warm all of a sudden. His strong feelings and emotions, slowly subsiding, calming, as soon as his parents came towards him. 

"We didn't give up, we never did." Kai's mother said as she lightly caressed Kai's face with fondness.

"We, are not with you now. Not because we gave up on you."

"We are not with you now, because we, are finding for a way to break the curse." Kai's father then said.

"What?" Kai asked softly.

"We may be bad parents, but we are still parents. And parents, do not give up on their child. No matter what." Kai's mother then said with a gentle smile.

Kai was about to ask another question, when his parents started to slowly fade away.

"Ahh, I guess, our time is up." Kai's father sighed in disappointment.

"It seems to be so." Kai's mother agreed.

"What...is going on?" Kai asked as he watched.

"Please wait for us, Kai." Kai's father simply requested before ruffling his son's hair.

"We promise you, we, will make things right." Kai's mother assured her son before giving another gentle smile.

"And always remember, we love you."

And before Kai could even say anything, he suddenly found himself transported somewhere else. A familiar place, with familiar people.

"Kai!" Beomgyu immediately called before rushing towards him.

"Wh-what?" Kai asked in confusion, looking around him slowly as he tried hiding his tears immediately.

"Kai..." Taehyun then called softly before walking towards him as well.

"What happened?" Kai asked, voice hoarse as he tried putting a smile on his face.

"We saw it, we saw everything too." Taehyun softly said.

"Saw-saw what?" Kai asked with a smile. But the only response Taehyun gave was a hug. As all of a sudden, he found himself in between both Taehyun and Beomgyu. The two hugging him tightly without saying a word.

Kai wanted to ask, he had questions. But he couldn't, or rather, he chose not to. As instead, he closed his eyes. Savoring the gentle warmth wrapped around him.

"K-Kai..." Kai then heard a faint voice call him from afar. Immediately Kai opened his eyes. 

"Yeon-Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai asked, as from a distance. Was his Yeonjun-hyung, face messed up with tears as he held someone close to him.

And as soon as Kai recognized the person held in Yeonjun's arms, he immediately rushed towards them. With Taehyun and Beomgyu looking sadly as they watched the youngest run.

"What happened?! Is Soobin-hyung alright?!" Kai frantically asked.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm sorry. I want t- rush towards you too-I-I saw everything...I'm sorry...I couldn't move..." Yeonjun tried explaining himself in between his sobs.

"It's alright hyung! Besides, now's not the time for that! Why is Soobin-hyung unconscious?!" Kai immediately assured Yeonjun before probing for answers.

"I-I don't know...during-during his-his story...he just blacked out-and then-he suddenly appeared here...unconscious-" Yeonjun explained as he hugged Soobin's unconscious body.

"Ahh, finally. I'm back." They then heard a voice announce behind them. 

"Captain...Namjoon..." Taehyun mumbled.

"I'm sorry you were left in the dark, I am not able to materialize myself whenever I use this spell." The Captain apologized before closing his Grimoire.

**"Dream Magic: Lost Vault of Stories"**

"It's a Dream-based spell that allows me to tap into the deepest, and even most hidden of memories using the Dream World." The Captain explained as he walked towards the boys.

"Pretty confusing right? Ahh, but I guess the explanations can come later. For now-" The Captain said before giving a sad look towards the unconscious boy.

Suddenly, they found themselves transported into an empty room. With Soobin now lying on the bed, while the rest of them found themselves sitting on chairs around the bed.

"Captain...what happened?" Yeonjun did his best asking a coherent question despite his hoarse voice.

"First, let me say that Soobin here, is alright. He is in no harm." The Captain immediately assured the boys, which worked. As at least half of them let out sighs of relief as soon as they heard the Captain's assurance.

"Then...why is Binnie still...not waking up?" Yeonjun weakly asked.

"I believe, all of you have seen...everything. Soobin was...overwhelmed. His mind, his body, maybe his heart-perhaps all three, they couldn't take it. Everything, was just so overwhelming for Soobin, and he couldn't take it. So he ended up shutting himself down entirely. It was Soobin's-last ditch effort to keep himself together. I guess we can say, he's drained, really really really drained. And this...is his way of recharging himself." The Captain explained as he walked towards the unconscious boy.

"All he needs right now... is rest. Plenty, of rest." The Captain softly said before giving Yeonjun a soft smile.

"Y-yes...he deserves lots...of rest." Yeonjun agreed as he sniffed.

"Or at least, that's what I wanted to say." The Captain then said with a pained look of disappointment.

"I'm afraid, that things will be...more-much much more, difficult when he wakes up." The Captain then said as he looked around.

"Wh-why, Captain?" Taehyun then asked, while Yeonjun simply bit his lip as he crept his hand towards Soobin's.

"We...we don't know, how...Soobin will be like once he wakes up. The overwhelming sensation, is probably still going to be there. Pain, suffering, guilt. All of it, and Soobin would have to deal with all of those as soon as he wakes up." The Captain explained softly.

"We-we'll help hyung." Beomgyu immediately said.

"I know you will." The Captain replied with a gentle smile.

"Wh-what exactly happened to hyung?" Kai asked, being the only one in the room who is still in the dark of what Soobin went through.

"Horrible...things." Yeonjun mumbled.

"Come here, I'll tell you." Taehyun then called as he reached for Kai's hands, taking the youngest towards a corner where he explained everything.

"H-he's going to be alright...right?" Yeonjun mumbled as he stared into Soobin's face, the same face he had always loved seeing. But not, this way.

"He will." The Captain replied swiftly.

"Because you'll be there for him."

\-----

"Yah! You brat! Stop throwing thunderbolts at me! I might die for real!" The older Captain exclaimed as he jumped around, barely dodging the attacks the younger Captain was throwing.

"Heh, I doubt a Magic Knight Captain would die from just that anyway!" The younger Captain mockingly replied as he manifested another thunderbolt, which he immediately hurled towards the older Captain.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Wall of Wool"**

A huge wall of cotton then emerged from the ground, blocking the thunderbolt the younger Captain threw.

"Hah! How'd you like my... _wooll?!_ " The older Captain asked smugly.

"Wooll? Seriously hyung?" The younger replied before rolling his eyes.

"Get it? Wall? Wool? Wooll?" The older probed before laughing at his own joke.

"I am seriously considering murdering you for real now hyung, just because of that." The younger Captain stated as he rubbed his face.

"As if you can anyway." The older Captain challenged before laughing.

"Well, why don't we find out the-" The younger replied, but was immediately interrupted when something suddenly vibrated from his pocket.

"Ohh? Who could that be?" The younger Captain then asked before swiftly pulling the Communication Device stuffed inside his pocket.

"Probably not Tae." The older Captain teasingly replied before joining the younger Captain.

"Shut up hyung." The younger Captain replied before accepting the call.

"Jimin...Ahh! Jin! You're there too! Good!" The voice immediately exclaimed.

"Hmm, what's wrong Sejin?" Captain Jin then asked before raising his eyebrow.

"The Magic Emperor calls for an Emergency Meeting! All Squad Captains are to attend! Now!" The man on the other line immediately explained.

"I mean, sure. We are inside the Royal Castle anyway. It's just a few-a lot of stairs up anyway." Captain Jin replied, before letting out a sigh of annoyance after correcting himself.

"But what's going on?" Captain Jimin then asked, curious as to why a sudden Meeting is being called. Especially given that the last meeting they've had was months and months ago. And the Magic Emperor isn't the kind to suddenly call meetings for nothing.

"We have a problem! That tower master you sent us Jin, Adora finished reading his memories!" Sejin frantically explained.

"It's more serious than we thought! Just-come! The others are on their way!-except Namjoon! We can't connect to him for some reason!" 

"I see, we're coming. Namjoon is probably inside his Magic again, we'll try contacting him later." Captain Jin then explained, tone more serious as he and Jimin gave each other a nod.

"We appreciate that! Thank you!" Sejin thanked the Captain before hastily cutting the communication off.

"I knew something was up with that Mr. Master." Captain Jin mumbled to himself before manifesting his broomstick.

"He looked panicked hyung." Captain Jimin then said after manifesting his own broomstick.

"Yeah, he did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! But finally, here is the 15th Chapter of Everlasting Shine! I know this chapter took a bit longer, but the next Chapter is already on its way. The next chapter, "The Chaos Begins" is going to be released tomorrow. I guess you can call it a back-to-back chapter or sort. Please look forward to it! Thank you so much for reading and stay safe!


	16. The Chaos Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Chaos Begins**

* * *

"I honestly don't get why you always complain with the stairs hyung. I mean, you can use your broom to climb anyway." Captain Jimin asked as he and the older Captain continued ascending the stairs towards their destination.

"Well unlike you brat, I have limited Mana. So I'd rather conserve it in case something actually worth using it comes up." Captain Jin then replied after giving the younger Captain a look of disbelief.

"Well, you actually do have a point for once." The younger Captain shrugged.

"See-wait. What you mean for once?! I always do have a point you brat!" The older Captain flared before hurling a ball of cotton towards the younger.

"Whatever hyung." The younger Captain dismissed before lazily dodging the older's attack.

"Wanna bet who's coming though?" The younger Captain then asked before chuckling.

"There's no point betting, we both know it's going to be just the five of us again. Or-rather four, this time. Since I don't think Namjoon-ah is coming." The older Captain replied before laughing.

"It's an emergency though? Maybe those two would come? For once? Plus Sejin said he already contacted the others." Captain Jimin then stated, although he himself was certain that it won't be the case either.

"I'm betting my ass, Jungkook was out in God-knows-where, doing God-knows-what, answered the call, said he's coming to shut Sejin up, cut the call off, then went right back to whatever it was he's doing." Captain Jin answered confidently.

"Yoongi-ya on the other hand, was probably sleeping, answered the call, said he's coming just to shut Sejin up, then went right back to sleep after." Captain Jin then added before laughing.

"Aaaahhh, those guys. What if it really is something really really important? I can't believe they're that irresponsible." Captain Jimin whined with a pout.

"Pfft, okay? I'm going to pretend that I don't know that the only reason you come to meetings is because Taehyung is going to be there." Captain Jin teased before laughing.

"Aaaaahhh hyung!" The younger whined before getting flustered.

"See?-Ohh, we're here. Finally! I really hate these infinite stairs! I swear if I ever become King, the first order I'd give is to demolish these stupid stairs." Captain Jin stated as soon as he hopped off his broom. 

"Nevermind that-how do I look hyung? Is my hair good? How are my clothes? My robe? No ruffles? Do they look neat?" The younger Captain asked as he hurriedly checked his hair and clothes.

"Do I look haggard or-something? Should I take a bath first?" The younger Captain then asked as he touched his face.

"You literally look the same. Plus, we're going to a meeting, not a date." The older Captain dismissed before shoving the younger Captain to finally walk. With the younger giving nothing but a pout as they walked inside.

_Royal Clover Castle, Conference Room_

"Jimin! Jin! They're here!" A man immediately announced them as soon as the two entered. 

"That's two, three more to go." A woman then added before chuckling. 

"I'm glad you two came." Another man then said. The two Captains then saluted, as before them, was the highest person of Authority in the entire Kingdom, along with two other people of relevance.

Cerulean long sleeves, white pants, red furred-cloak on his back, silver eyeglasses, which the man then removed as he rubbed his face in realization.

"Yoongi and Jungkook aren't coming, are they?" **Attendant of the Magic Emperor: Sejin Tajnika**

Short golden blonde hair, silver long sleeves paired with silver tight fitting pants, red collared cloak on her back, which she then adjusted along with her seat.

"Good thing you finally realized it." **Head of Kingdom Intelligence: Adora Folter**

Cloak of white and red covering his entire body. White long sleeves with golden cuffs. A golden necklace along with several medals on his neck. An attire that even the youngest of children could immediately recognize.

"Adora, has something to show us. Please take your seats, we shall begin shortly." **Magic Emperor: Bang Rodada**

"What is she doing here? Is she here for Taehyung?" The younger Captain then whispered before giving Adora a side eye as they walked past her towards their seats.

"You are literally the only one who is here for Taehyung." The older Captain then whispered back before letting out a sigh of disbelief as he sat.

"Ahh-which reminds me, Namjoon-ah isn't probably going to come." Captain Jin immediately informed the room as soon as he remembered.

"Hmm, I see. It's fine. It's Namjoon anyway." The Magic Emperor simply shrugged.

"We're only waiting for Hobi...and Tae." Captain Jimin then added before staring right into Adora's eyes.

"O-kay?" Adora then shrugged, confused as to why the younger Captain is suddenly glaring at him.

And just then, the door swung open once again. Indicating the arrival of another that they were waiting for. Immediately, Jimin turned towards the attention. Almost squealing in joy as soon as he recognized the person.

Cherry red hair, half mask obscuring the upper half of his face. Black suit with bright red shirt underneath, paired with blood red slacks that complemented his attire beautifully. 

"Ahh, I'm not late, am I?" **Captain of the Red Hearts, Taehyung Bloodfallen**

"No! Not at all! Come here! Here! It's empty! There's no one seating here! Sit here!" Captain Jimin immediately called, waving his hands excitedly before pointing towards the seat next to him.

"Ahh! Jimin-ah! Thank you!" Captain Tae then said with a huge smile on his face.

"I think he loves me." Captain Jimin then whispered with a blush.

"He. literally. just. thanked. you." Captain Jin then mumbled to himself, opting to not respond as he knew the younger Captain would be too busy being whipped for the newly arrived Captain to hear him anyway.

"Ahh, I see you have a new mask? It looks cool on you." Captain Jimin immediately said as soon as the other Captain sat beside him.

"You think? Thank you." Captain Tae then shyly thanked the latter.

"I don't like it." The oldest nonchalantly stated.

"Well I like him!" Captain Jimin then exclaimed. Immediately turning the attention of not only his fellow Captains, but everyone else inside the room.

"O-kay?" Adora then said with confusion.

"I mean, we all know that. You didn't need to scream it at the top of your lungs." Captain Jin then said before laughing.

"Oh-I mean-the mask! I think it's cool!" Captain Jimin then shyly corrected himself, face flushed red as he finally realized what he had just said.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" A loud voice suddenly greeted, startling everyone inside the room.

"Oh come moon, I can literally see the moon from here." Captain Jin then told the newly arrived person before laughing.

Bright yellow vest, with violet long sleeves underneath. Dark green pants with yellow cuffs, along with a long violet robe which reached all the way down the floor. Dragging it as he walked.

"Really hyung? We haven't seen each other for so long and the first thing you greet me with is a lame joke?" **Captain of the Violet Stallions, Hoseok Manha**

"Well, it's far better than greeting people Good morning in the middle of the night." The oldest Captain then retorted.

"Well FYI information, it's always morning in our place. So pardon me I'm sorry if I don't notice." Captain Hoseok then replied mockingly.

"That's quite redundant isn't it, Jimin-ah?" Captain Tae then whispered before giggling.

"Y-yeah." Captain Jimin then replied before giggling. Although his giggles were of a different reason.

"How cute." Captain Jimin then thought to himself as he smiled.

"Well stop using your Magic and let your people experience what night time feels like then. How do they even sleep?" The oldest Captain said before exaggeratedly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tch tch tch, old men really do love evenings don't they? Mornings are better! The light! The energy! The positivity! The fun! The happine-" Captain Hoseok then explained, but was interrupted by someone coughing.

"We would really appreciate if you can finally start our meeting, seeing as you're the only one we were waiting for." The Magic Emperor then said before gesturing the Captain to take his seat.

"Sure sure, wait wait. Just lemme...sit here, across this old man here." Captain Hoseok then said before finally taking his seat.

"Let us begin."

\----

"You should rest, hyung." Yeonjun then heard someone softly spoke beside him. A face he didn't even immediately recognize out of tiredness and sleepiness.

"G-Gyu? Is that you?" Yeonjun asked, uncertain as he blinked to adjust his vision.

"I called you hyung once and you suddenly don't recognize me? I guess you really do prefer fox-chick then." Beomgyu teased before handing the older a cup of coffee.

"Where did you even get this?" Yeonjun then asked, chuckling as he took the cup.

"Captain of course. This is his world after all. Seriously though? How does his Magic even work? It's so-insane? And confusing?" Beomgyu then replied, words immediately coming out of his mouth as he expressed his curiosity.

"Y-yeah." Yeonjun softly replied before taking a sip.

"Hyung, Soobin-hyung is going to be okay, don't worry." Beomgyu then said, knowing the oldest all too well.

"I...know, I just, can't help but worry-and be uneasy. I guess, I can only relax when I see Binnie awake, and alright." Yeonjun then replied softly, voice hoarse with clear exhaustion as he looked at the still unconscious Soobin.

"And I perfectly understand you, I mean-if Taehyun were to-I mean- if someone I love were to fall unconscious like that, I sure as hell would be restless too. But hyung, if you don't rest, if you don't take of yourself, then chances are, you would be the one who falls unconscious once Soobin-hyung wakes up. And I bet, Soobin-hyung would end up falling restless next. And then-when you finally wake up, he will pass out next because he was too exhausted worrying about you. And then, you will be worried sick again, and then-" 

Yeonjun chuckled.

"Thank you Gyu, I get what you're trying to say." Yeonjun then said with a gentle smile.

"Just, take it easy okay? Rest?" Beomgyu then asked with a soft smile.

"I will, I promise." Yeonjun assured the younger.

"Ahh-where's Kai? Have you seen him?" Yeonjun then asked, suddenly remembering their youngest. More specifically, the things they watched their youngest go through.

"He's with Taehyunnie and the Captain. I heard them discussing about-blood stuff-Blood Magic? Breaking the broom? Or something. I'm not sure, I'm quite sleepy too. But don't worry, Kai is doing good. I can't believe that kid though, he is so nice. Like have you watched it? He doesn't even feel one bit of resentment towards his parents. I mean, if that were me I would probab- Ahh I'm sorry. I'm talking too much right? I'm sorry, I'm just-like this when I'm worried." 

"It's okay, and I know." Yeonjun then said before ruffling the younger's hair.

The younger then smiled, before suddenly jolting in surprise when someone called him from a distance.

"Ahh! Taehyun-ahh! I almost spilled my coffee!" Beomgyu then whined as soon as he faced the latter.

"Actually, you already did." Yeonjun then said before chuckling.

"Ahhh! Taehyun you stupid!" Beomgyu then exclaimed before immediately running off towards Taehyun and the others.

"That kid." Yeonjun then sighed as he giggled.

Smile slowly fading as he shifted his gaze towards the unconscious boy once again. Slowly, he held the boy's hand once again. Clutching it as tight as he could without hurting the latter, a gentle smile on his face as he leaned closer. 

"It will be alright, Binnie." Yeonjun assured Soobin once again, before leaning to kiss the younger's forehead.

"It will be alright."

\----

"You...can't be serious?" Captain Hoseok mumbled in disbelief, while the others remained speechless as they stared blankly towards the Magic Emperor.

"They-they actually exist?" Captain Taehyung finally asked, the question that the other Captains also had in mind.

"I've always thought of the possibility, after all, there is balance to everything. And just like how there is light to oppose darkness..." The Magic Emperor explained.

"There are Angels to oppose the Demons." 

"Well...I don't see why we should be worried then? Aren't Angels supposed to be nice? And seeing as how the Demons were evil, and the Angels oppose them, then technically, it means that the Angels are on our side?" The oldest Captain then shrugged as he expressed his thoughts.

"That, is what we thought as well. However, I guess- it's just better to show them." The Magic Emperor then said before glancing towards Adora. Adora then nodded as she took her Grimoire out.

**"Memory Magic: Memory Weaving"**

Various luminous needles then emerged, attached with concentrated Mana which seemingly looked like thread. All which suddenly started moving on their own, seemingly weaving until various images were created. Images which then continued to look clearer and clearer by the second, until they finally started to move. And after a few more seconds, everything finally began looking better. Jerky movements slowly turning into fine and smooth movements. Indistinguishable sounds and noises slowly turning into recognizable and audible sounds.

Everyone then watched in silence, as they followed a set of eyes. Eyes they correctly assumed to be of the Tower Master that the oldest Captain apprehended. They then watched as the set of eyes they were following traveled towards deeper into a forest. A forest they tried recognizing, failing almost immediately as they quickly realized that the trees they were seeing were all unfamiliar. They then watched as the old man seemingly stopped in front of one. Knocking a few times on a certain tree. Making the Captains confused as they wondered what was it's purpose. A question which immediately got its answer, as they watched the old man suddenly get swallowed by the ground. 

"What the-" Captain Hoseok immediately gasped, but stopped himself as soon as he noticed how serious everyone was paying attention.

For seconds, they then watched as the old man seemingly fell deeper and deeper, with them seeing nothing but black and hearing nothing but the sounds of the old man sliding. And after a loud thud, they then watched as the old man slowly stood. Revealing a sight they most certainly were not expecting. As before them, were countless buildings and structures. Buildings and structures which most certainly should not be found nor fit underground. Especially seeing how luxurious they seemed. It was as if, there was an entirely new Kingdom hidden below their own Kingdom.

"What is this? Is this real? An illusion perhaps? There's no way-there's no way a Kingdom like this is under ours without us knowing. When did they even-no, how did they even build that?" Captain Jin then asked, confused as no matter how many times he tried making sense of what he's seeing, things just proved to be not making any sense at all.

Tall buildings, pillars, and other indescribable structure, made from Gold and other unknown materials. All glowing as if they were the most luxurious of structures. And they just might be. But what they immediately noticed, were the giant statue that the old man has set his eyes on. A giant statue, of a man who seemingly had four set of wings. 

"Four...five...six...seven...eight...that's a lot of wings." Captain Jimin then mumbled to himself as he counted.

"Is than...an Angel? He looks beautiful." Captain Taehyung then asked as he admired the statue.

"Seriously? He looks like a bug?" Captain Jimin then replied with annoyance.

Suddenly, the statue glowed. Making everyone instinctively cover their eyes as the light shone. 

"Wah, something just came out of the statue! That's creepy as hell." Captain Hoseok then exclaimed, being the only one who wasn't blinded by the light.

"Wh-what came out?" Captain Jimin then asked, hands covering Taehyung's eyes as he simply closed his own.

"A person! Ahh, wait. It's fading, see for yourself." Captain Hoseok then said.

Everyone then did as they were told, eyes focused on the event transpiring before them once again. They then watched, as before the old man stood, a very young looking and handsome man. White and Golden robe covering his entire body, weird concentrated energy circling around his head. And the most impossible the miss, the two pairs of wings on the man's back. 

Questions started to arise, and they were just about to ask them, when they suddenly heard the man speak.

 _"Greetings, human. I see, you have chosen to side with us in this incoming war. Splendid choice."_ The man then said, voice somewhat distorted, as if the man had two voices speaking at the same time.

"You-can you really do it? Can Angels really bring the dead back?" The old man asked, voice wavering as he clutched his fist.

 _"I'm afraid even Angels, can't do such things."_ The man then answered, and as soon as he did, the old man snapped.

"I see I have made the wrong choice then! I am leaving. I have no other reason to be here." The old man angrily stated before quickly turning his back.

 _"However....for an Archangel like me. It's a different story."_ The man then said before smirking.

"Yo-you can do it?" The old man immediately asked as he frantically turned towards the man once again.

 _"As I am right now, I'm afraid I cannot. However, once I've restored my wings, I assure you. I can grant you anything you desire."_ The man explained before tilting his head.

_"So, human. Are you going to help us restore our wings?"_

"O-of course....if you promise me you will bring me my wife back. I would do anything." The old man answered with tears on his eyes.

 _"Splendid. Now, let me introduce you to our brothers and sisters. After all, we are going to be comrades at arms."_ The man stated before reaching his hand out.

"Wh-what's your name?" The old man asked before reaching his hand out.

_"I, am Gabriel of the Four Archangels. Now, meet our comrades."_

Everyone then watched, as the Archangel led the old man, when suddenly, they heard loud poundings and frantic yells outside.

"Wha-is that from what we're watching...or-" Captain Hoseok immediately asked, confused as he and the others immediately turned their attentions towards the sound.

"Well, I guess it's from our side then." Captain Hoseok then sighed upon realizing that the poundings and calls were indeed not from what they were watching.

**"Plant Magic: Crawling Vine of Torment"**

"Please open the door my darlings." The Captain whispered.

Various vines then sprouted out of the ground, immediately making their towards the door as they did what the Captain ordered them.

"For someone with his personality, Hobi-hyung's spells sound awfully terrifying." Captain Taehyung then whispered.

"Why don't you whisper that to that beautiful Archangel?" Captain Jimin replied with annoyance before ignoring the latter. Leaving the other Captain confused and bewildered.

"Emergency! Eme-emergency!" A Magic Knight immediately exclaimed as he panted from exhaustion.

"What happened?" The Magic Emperor immediately asked.

"Th-the Kingdom! It's under-attack! Everywhere! There are enemies everywhere!" 

"Wh-what do you mean everywhere? That can't be-" Captain Jin immediately mumbled as he stood.

"That's impossible." The Magic Emperor then mumbled before waving his hand, manifesting multiple screens which covered the entire Kingdom. 

"O-no." Adora then mumbled as her eyes widened.

_East Clover Kingdom, Pink Rabbit's Headquarters_

An army of Armored Knights started attacking, destroying everything and killing everyone they came in contact with. 

"What the hell is this base? Everything is Pink? This is stupid." A man then stated his disgust before getting confronted by a Magic Knight.

 **"Fire Magic: Hell's Hound"** The Magic Knight immediately attacked, sending a giant hound seemingly made of fire towards their attacker.

"Hell's Hound? Such vulgar spell." The man shrugged before waving his hand, making a wall made of metal emerge, blocking the spell before wrapping itself around it. Destroying it.

"He didn't use his Grimoire?" Captain Jimin immediately asked in disbelief.

"And he managed to...stop that?" Captain Jin then added. After all, it is common knowledge that spells casted through Grimoires are leagues stronger than those which didn't.

"Such feeble spells won't work against us. Us, who have the Heavens on our side." The man then announced before raising his arms. Making multiple pillars of metal emerge from the ground, instantly decimating the entire base as they destroyed everything.

_West Clover Kingdom, White Alpaca's Headquarters_

"My, my, such a wonderful place. Now why would you leave a place such as this, unattended?" A woman aboard a ship seemingly made of Ice then asked.

"Is that? A-pirate?" Captain Hoseok then asked, seeing as how the woman aboard the ship was wearing a tricorn and has a cutlass on her hand.

"Shit! Shit!" The oldest Captain immediately cursed as he wasted no time looking for the closest window. Rushing in hopes of making his way back to their headquarters. In panic after witnessing another Squad's base perish just like that.

"This place is wonderful, but I believe I can make it even more-wonderful." They then heard the woman state. And the next thing they saw, was the entire base, including everything around it, frozen.

"Perfect." The woman then stated before laughing.

"N-no..." The oldest mumbled in despair. Despair which immediately turned into anger as he flew out in rage.

"Jin-hyung!" Captain Jimin then called in vain, as the oldest was already nowhere in sight.

_South-East Clover Kingdom, Violet Stallion's Headquarters_

"Go forth my lovelies! Destroy everything! Destroy everyone! Ravage to your hearts' contents!" A loud woman exclaimed, sending an army of Magical Beasts onwards as she laughed maniacally.

"Hoseok-hyung..." Captain Jimin then called softly, helpless as he watched his hyung clutch his fist and bite his lip in anger as he watched his base get ravaged, and his men torn to shreds. Helpless, as he knew that even if he were to leave, and even if he were to expend all of his mana to rush back, he wouldn't make it.

"Wh-why are they suddenly attacking?! And why the bases?!" Adora then asked, confused and in panic as she and the others watched helplessly

"Jimin! Taehyung! Gather your men! Strengthen the Castle's defenses! Prepare for an attack! They might come after us too!" Sejin immediately instructed.

"I swear, I will avenge you. No more mister nice guy." Captain Hoseok mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"For now, I'm leaving everything to you. Yoongi-hyung."

_South-West Clover Kingdom, Brown Grizzly's Headquarters_

"Crush! Wreck! Destroy everything! Don't stop until everything turns to dust!" A man ordered, sending a giant seemingly made of boulder towards the building. When suddenly, darkness enveloped the giant. Wrapping itself around it as it tackled it to the ground, swallowing it whole as it vanished into the ground. 

**"Shadow Magic: Night's Fall"**

"I don't know who the hell you are. But you must have balls, attacking me in the middle of the night. During my sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Thank you so much for waiting and reading! Here is the 16th Chapter of Everlasting Shine! And as I've promised "things" happened in this chapter. Lots of things. Were you surprised? The ending of this chapter is basically the introduction of this story's villains. Villains who we will get to know more about in the upcoming chapters. Although, some of them are most certainly not going to last long. Considering how furious they made some of our Captains. Kekeke. Please do let me know of your thoughts. I love reading your comments! Once again, thank you so much for reading! And see you on the next chapter!


	17. The Night's Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Night's Terrors**

* * *

_"I don't know who the hell you are. But you must have balls, attacking me in the middle of the night. During my sleep."_

"Huh? Who's this clown?" The man who was attacking then asked, confused as he tried figuring the identity of his sudden guest.

Brown shirt, black leather jacket, paired with pitch black leather pants. Chained earrings, both which seemed to resemble crescent moons. Black wavy hair, messy as if the person had just woken up. Which he might as well may be, if the countless annoyed yawns he's giving out wasn't a clear indication.

"Who are you? For some lackey you do seem...competent. The Vice Captain, perhaps?" The man then asked as he tried sensing the other's Mana. Failing almost immediately as he just can't seem to sense anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Vice Captain, Senior Magic Knight, Intermediate whatsoever, unless you're a Captain, your fate is sealed the moment I stepped foot here. We, the Angels of Azrael shall purge every single one of you. And the-"

"God, can you shut up? I'm barely hearing anything. I'm barely seeing anything in the first place, my eyelids are literally closing on their own." The man then interrupted with an annoyed grunt.

"How impudent. I see you don't value your life then. Very well. I, Markus of the Seven Angels, shall end your life." The man, Markus, then stated before lifting his arm up. Revealing a golden bracelet which then glowed.

**"Story Magic: Golems of the Earthbound"**

Multiple giants seemingly made of boulders then manifested, similar to the lone giant that attacked earlier. Only this time, there were dozens of them. Immediately filling the area as the rumbles from their footsteps erupted.

"Ange-angels of something something...Mathias something...of the six...ahh, no...seven anchors or something. Ahh, I give up. I barely understood a single thing he said." The sleepy man mumbled to himself as he desperately tried staying awake.

"Hey, Marlon. Ahh-what is that again...ahh yes, according to that fat man....I mean, our Magic Emperor...we should-we should always give our...enemies the option to surrender before...before we massacre them or something...I mean, before we fight them...so...yeah...that." The sleepy man then called, speaking in between yawns as he mumbled. Ignoring the countless golems charging as he lazily flipped the pages of his Grimoire.

"I mean, yeah you're obviously not going to give...give up...and not like I'm going to let you go anyway."

**"Shadow Magic: Night's Reaper"**

The sleepy man's shadow then grew bigger, doubling its size as even more shadows gathered. Human-like features growing more and more distinct as it grew larger. Until finally, a hooded humanoid seemingly made out of shadows emerged. 

"I just remembered...earlier you said...something...something about I'm sealed or scolded or some-thing...I honestly didn't hear it... all I heard was if I'm not Captain then...I'm that....but yeah...I'm Yoongi, I'm Captain." The sleepy man finally introduced himself as the hooded humanoid materialized a huge scythe made out of shadows.

"Th-that's impossible! The Captain's aren't supposed to be here! You're lying!" Markus immediately exclaimed in disbelief, when suddenly, he found all of his golems bifurcated. With all of them dropping one by one before getting swallowed by their shadows.

"Yeah...sure...I'm going back to sleep." The Captain then lazily mumbled before turning his back as he started walking back his base.

"Yo-you impudent fool! How dare you mock me!" Markus then furiously yelled as he raised his arm once again.

**"Story Magic: Guardian of the High Heavens!"**

A huge beam of light immediately struck down, causing the earth to rumble once again as something seemingly came crashing down from the heavens.

**"Story Magic: Gatekeeper of the Inferno!"**

Flames then erupted from the ground, melting the ground as a huge hand seemingly made of fire broke free.

"You impudent fool! You would regret not finishing me off early! My Story Magic isn't limited to Earth-based spells!" Markus then gloated as a giant humanoid made of fire, and a giant glowing humanoid stood in front of him. 

"Everyone knows that Light-" Markus was about to gloat, but found himself unable to. His voice seemingly vanishing as his vision suddenly started turning. With him dropping to the ground all of a sudden as his body grew numb. An odd sensation he couldn't describe.

"What..." The last words the man was able to mumble, as his eyes widened. Finally realizing what had happened. As he immediately recognized the body he was seeing. His body. A fountain of blood erupting from where his head once was. With both his summons meeting the same fate, as the Shadow Reaper stood before them.

"Ahh...now I can sleep." The Captain mumbled in content as he took one last glance.

"And you as well, I guess."

_Royal Clover Castle, Conference Room_

"See? This is exactly why Yoongi-hyung should start fighting more often!" Captain Jimin argued as rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

"That's pretty brutal though. Yoongi-hyung went overboard." Captain Tae then mumbled softly.

"Nobody asked." Captain Jimin immediately snarked with a pout.

"Why is he suddenly so mean?" Captain Tae then thought to himself as he pretended to not have heard the other Captain.

"It is true that Yoongi is strong, especially since it's night. But he's way too lax, we're still at an emergency. We can't let our guards down. Tsk, how can he act so carefree?" Sejin then expressed his disappointment as he paced around the room.

"Jimin! Taehyung! Why aren't you gathering your men yet?! Didn't you hear me?! Why are you even Captains?!" Sejin then exclaimed in frustration.

"Takes too much trouble. Besides, you've seen what we're up against. Gathering our men might as well be idiotic, they'd only serve as targets for these enemies." Captain Tae then answered, a more serious and overwhelming tone on his voice as he stood.

"And I do not, appreciate you ordering us around." The Captain then added before giving the latter a cold stare.

"Look at you, acting all cool once again." Captain Jimin then interjected before giggling.

"Why, are my words not the same words you wanted to say?" Captain Tae then asked before raising his eyebrow confidently.

"So cool." Captain Jimin then thought to himself as he held his smile of admiration in.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, they are." The Captain then replied with a confident smirk.

"We, follow the Magic Emperor. And as far as I remember, you are not the Magic Emperor. Perhaps, you too, forgot?" The shorter Captain then told Sejin with a smile.

Sejin then stood, startled as despite the two Captains doing nothing but speak to him, his body immediately felt overwhelmed. Unseen pressure seemingly clouding up his mind as the two stared at him.

"That's enough now, you two." The Magic Emperor then asked. And immediately, the two did. Allowing Sejin to breathe as he tried hiding being overwhelmed.

"These two, are exceptional Mages. Powerful, talented, and dedicated Mages. Just like Yoongi, just like Hoseok, and just like the others. And that is why I chose them." The Magic Emperor then stated as he smiled fondly.

"It is true, that each and every one of them have their own, personalities. Traits that differed them from one another, from us. Things, that make them, unique."

"And while it is true that some, or rather-most, of them can get really troublesome." The Magic Emperor said with a chuckle.

"That's just how things are. That's who they are. And I can't just change that. I can't just, change them. And as long as I know where there hearts belong, that's more than enough for me. Do you understand me, Sejin?" The Magic Emperor then said before giving the latter a soft smile.

"I...I understand. I apologize, I was just overwhelmed by the situation. Everything just-happened so fast." Sejin then explained as he apologized. Knowing himself that his words were cause by his worried regarding the threat they are suddenly facing.

"Shouldn't we be doing something else, fruitful? Like identifying our opponents identities?" Captain Hoseok then interjected. Surprising everyone with the suddenness, let alone the tone that the usual cheery Captain suddenly had.

"Hoseok is right." Adora then agreed before taking a deep breath.

"Although, I think I already know who they are."

_East Clover Kingdom, Pink Rabbit's Headquarters_

"Isn't it about time now?" The man asked in confusion as he stood before the decimated base in front of him. When suddenly, swirling mist appeared before him.

"Hmm? Cheryl, what is the reason of your presence?" The man then asked as soon as a woman emerged from the mist.

"Markus is dead." The woman, Cheryl then stated as she adjusted her hat.

"What stupid nonsense are you talking about, Witch?" The man then asked, frustrated as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh-ho, know your place, you hooligan." The Witch then stated with a mocking smile.

"No. You, know your place, you hag." The man then retorted as he glared at the Witch.

"My my, still hot headed as usual Mr. Gunther. I was just messing with you." Cheryl then surrendered before laughing.

"So, where is Markus?" Gunther then asked as he calmed himself.

"Oh, I wasn't joking about that. Markus is dead." Cheryl then answered.

"You witch!" Gunther then yelled before sending metal pillars towards the woman.

"My my." The Witch then sighed as the metal pillars pierced her body.

"I guess hooligans will always be hooligans. Blessed by the heavens or not, you people never change." The Witch then said as she shook her head as she slowly turned herself into mist.

"If you want to keep your life, stop with the nonsense! My brother will never fall to these puny Magic Knights!" Gunther then exclaimed as he clutched his fist.

"First of all my dear, he already fell. He faced a Captain. Second, I wouldn't come all the way here to play jokes with you. I'd very much rather be doing things more, relevant than playing with a hooligan. Third, stop talking as if you can even harm me. I'm pretty sure even hooligans like you can figure, when, you are outmatched." The Witch then stated before surrounding the latter with mist.

"Fourth, stop testing my patience. Especially when we're so far out, where I can simply tell Master Gabriel, that my dear dear comrade unfortunately fell by the hands of the enemies." The Witch said in a cold and mocking tone as her voice echoed through the night.

"Is that a threat? Pardon me if I don't take it seriously, when the one threatening me couldn't even face me." Gunther then replied mockingly as he looked around the mist.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you really are amusing dear. I would love to wipe that smug look on your face, unfortunately, I do have some business to attend to. And I have simply come to inform you of your dear brother's demise. Perhaps, some other time." The Witch then laughed as the mist slowly vanished, along with her voice which started to fade.

"Running because you finally realized you can't deal with me? Pathetic!" Gunther then yelled while the witch simply laughed in response.

"I don't need to." The Witch whispered.

And as soon as the mist vanished entirely, a loud crash suddenly erupted, smoke immediately filling the already ruined place as an overwhelming presence immediately appeared.

"Wh-who is that?" Gunther mumbled to himself as he immediately took a defensive stance.

"Is it you?" A voice then asked. Calm yet piercing as a figure slowly emerged from the smoke.

"This man..." Gunther thought to himself as he immediately created multiple knights made of metal without hesitation. 

"I'm asking you, is it you?" The voice then asked once again as the figure finally revealed itself.

Skin tight yellow shirt, pink baggy pants, long black hair, and a headband which resembled the ears of rabbit. Pink robe flowing on his back as the cold wind blew.

"Bizarre outfit, pink bunny ears, this can't be-you weren't supposed to be here!" Gunther then exclaimed as he immediately enclosed himself with metal walls.

"I will ask you one last time, is it you? Is it you who ruined my beautiful home?" The man then asked as a golden Grimoire levitated beside him.

"Wh-what if I am?! What are you going to do?! Captain of the Pink Rabbits?!" Gunther then yelled back, an attempt to dismiss his inexplicable fear and nervousness as his sweat trickled down behind his walls.

"I see it's you then." The Captain replied.

**"Reinforcement Magic"**

The Captain then surrounded his fist with Mana, making it glow pink as he clutched his fist.

"Fo-forward!" Gunther yelled, sending his metal knights forward as he watched carefully.

He then watched as his knights charged, with each of them shattering as soon as the Captain's fist with them. With the latter walking slowly yet with intent towards him.

"N-no...they can't be this strong...these puny Magic Knights..." Gunther thought to himself as cold wind blew behind his neck.

"I told you dear, I don't need to do anything." A voice whispered.

"You witch-" Gunther paused as he turned around momentarily, but found himself turning his attention back towards the Captain as he immediately felt his presence come nearer.

"This can't be the end...I won't let it!" Gunther yelled as he raised his arms once again, golden bracelet on his wrist glowing as multiple pillars metal emerged once again.

All which the Captain simply shattered with his fist.

"No! Stay back!" Gunther begged as he desperately used everything he's got left. Sending more metal knights and metal pillars towards the Captain as he backed behind his walls.

He then heard the sound of metal shattering, one after another, as the overwhelming presence continued coming closer.

"D-damn you...you Witch! I won't go down this easily!" Gunther yelled in frustration as he motioned his hands forward. Doubling, tripling, the layers of the metal walls which enclosed him.

**"Gold Magic: Strike of Judgment"**

A loud crash was then heard, as something heavy immediately blew the countless layers of metal walls away. Proving the man's attempts of strengthening his walls futile, as he found himself face to face with the Captain. 

"You sure had fun wrecking my place. My cute, adorable place. It's time to return the favor." The Captain then said as he cracked his fists. Both surrounded by Gold which shone like light in the dark night.

"Don-don't! I was ordered! I was forced-forced against my will! Please! I will change!" Gunther then begged as he took a couple of steps back, knowing all too well, that unless he do something, he surely will perish.

"Okay then." The Captain agreed as he shrugged. Dispelling his spells as the Gold slowly vanished, with the glow of Mana slowly dissipating as well.

"Fool." Gunther then whispered with a smirk as he wasted no time sending metal pillars towards the Captain.

"Die! You arrogant Magic Knight!" Gunther exclaimed as the metal pillars made contact with the Captain.

"Thought so." The Captain then sighed, with the metal pillars shattering on their own as the Captain emerged unscathed.

"No way..." Gunther mumbled in disbelief, head feeling heavy as he immediately realized, he, had made a mistake.

"You're not even worth using spells." The Captain then expressed his disdain before quickly lunging towards the latter. Immediately making contact before the latter could even react. And as soon as the Captain's fist made contact, the hooligan immediately found his consciousness slowly fading. Blood spewing out of his mouth as he coughed. As the Captain's fist punched right through his chest

"Damn, I guess I should've used my Magic. Now I'm filled with blood, ahh this is disgusting, I messed up." The Captain immediately complained as he slowly pulled his hand out. Coated with red as the hooligan's body dropped on the ground.

"You are so so so stupid Jungkook. So so so stupid." The Captain scolded himself as he walked towards his decimated base.

"Cooky! Everyone! You can come out now! Ahh! I need a Water Mage! Do we even have one?! I don't remember!" The Captain called as he looked around, seemingly waiting for responses as he held his waist.

The ground then rumbled in response as a huge boulder slowly emerged.

"Ahh, you're late Captain! That guy ruined everything! Now our base is gone!" A young man then whined as the boulder opened, revealing the Magic Knights of the squad, all well, with few suffering minor injuries.

"Ahh! Shut up Cooky! How was I supposed to know some guy is going to attack our base that one time I went away!" The Captain responded dismissingly.

"That one time?! That one time?! You literally never stay in one place!" Cooky then replied, done and fed up with his Captain's shenanigans as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"And it's the Vice Captain's job to keep things in place while the Captain is gone!" The Captain then argued as he whined in disbelief.

"And you are literally always gone! Literally always!" The Vice Captain then yelled back, with their squad members finally interfering as they tried calming the two down.

"That one time he's gone he said, the Vice Captain's job to keep things in place he said." The Vice Captain mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. At least you made it back before that realized we weren't dead. Where were you anyway? And how did you know we were in trouble?" The Vice Captain then said after a long sigh.

"Well...I was out fishing in the forest, when some strange-ass mist flew over. It's literally emitting insane killing intent, even the Magical Beasts were cowering in fear. So I followed it. Because -I don't know, haven't tried killing mist and killing mist sounds fun. Then for some reason I found myself back here, and the next thing I see is our cute base-turned to that." The Captain then explained as he looked over the building they once called their base.

"Out fishing in the forest?" A Magic Knight whispered to another.

"Well, he once looked for camels in the rivers." Another whispered.

"So he saw a mist that made even Magical Beasts cower in fear, and the first thing he thought was killing mist sounds-fun?" Another then whispered.

"How does he even plan to kill mist?" Another whispered back.

"Our Captain is so whack." Another whispered.

"I can literally, hear all your loud whispers." The Captain then said with a frown as he looked at his Magic Knights, with them immediately apologizing as the Captain pouted.

"Well, I guess what matters is you made it back in time. And apparently, we owe our lives to some...strange-ass mist." The Vice Captain shrugged.

_Royal Clover Castle, Conference Room_

"The Seven Angels." Adora said before turning towards the Magic Emperor.

"Seven Angels? But why don't they have wings?" Captain Tae immediately asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"I do remember that BEAUTIFUL ARCHANGEL saying stuff about him-them regaining their wings or something. I guess they don't have wings for now?" Captain Jimin then replied with clear emphasis on two certain words.

"Ohh you're right Minnie, I do remember the arch-" Captain Tae then replied as he remembered, but found his words cut short by the shorter Captain almost immediately.

"THE BEAUTIFUL ARCHANGEL." Captain Jimin immediately emphasized once again.

"Okay?" Captain Tae then mumbled in confusion.

"Ohh! Wait! Kookie came! He killed another one!" Captain Jimin then exclaimed as soon as his eyes saw the youngest Captain kill the attacked on one of the screens.

"Woah, you're right!" Captain Tae then agreed as he smiled widely.

"Not talking to you though." Captain Jimin immediately replied with a sideye.

"I don't know why you're suddenly so mean, but fine. Hoseok-hyung! From now on, you're my new best-" Captain Tae then replied before calling for his hyung.

"No! I'm your best friend!" Captain Jimin then exclaimed as he tugged the latter's arm. And the latter was about to respond when the Magic Emperor coughed. Making the two behave almost immediately as the Magic Emperor gestured Adora to continue.

"So from what we've gathered from the Tower Master's memories, our adversaries are called the Angels of Azrael. A group led by an individual named Gabriel. One of the Four Archangels as he have introduced himself. The Elite Unit, the main attack force of this group are the ones called the Seven Angels. Seven Mages, blessed with artifacts from the Heavens, given to them by the Archangel. And...if my intuitions are right, the Four Archangels are the higher echelon of this group. And we can assume, that they are stronger than these so called Seven Angels." Adora then explained in detail, with everyone listening to every word with utmost attention.

"So, we can assume that these Seven Angels, aren't exactly real Angels then?" Captain Hoseok then asked as he held his thumb against his chin. Waiting for a response as he looked around.

"That, is something we are uncertain. From what I see, they are indeed normal Mages, but there is also a slim possibility that they are indeed real Angels. Who just like the Archangel, were missing their wings for some unknown reason." Adora replied.

"Real angels or not, there is no denying of the prowess these individuals possess. If my estimations are correct, these so called Seven Angels are stronger than our Vice Captain-level Mages. And the only ones who have chances of defeating them are our Captain-level Mages." Sejin then interjected.

"There's that. Currently, we have eight Captain-level Mages, including myself. And if those two individuals that Yoongi and Jungkook defeated were both members of the said team, then we can assume that there are five remaining. However, if we were to consider the existence of their seemingly higher echelon, the Four Archangels, then we can assume that we have a total of nine more powerful adversaries to overcome." The Magic Emperor explained as he watched the screens once again.

"That's so much stuff to remember. But I'm just going to confirm something, Magic Emperor." Captain Jimin then mumbled before raising his hand.

"Yes? What is it?" The Magic Emperor then asked.

"We are so so so so so going to kill the Four Archangels right?" The Captain then asked, an innocent face and an adorable smile in contrast to his words.

"That will depend on them Jimin, if peace is an option, then we will take it. But if it's not, then I'm afraid that is the only choice we have left." The Magic Emperor answered.

"I see. Thank you!" The Captain then thanked the Magic Emperor for his answer, an excited smile on his face as he sang to himself.

"Ohh, I do have a question too!" Captain Taehyung then asked, realizing that there is something bothering him.

"What is it, Taehyung?" The Magic Emperor then asked.

"What, or who is Azrael?" The Captain then asked. Leaving the room silent, as everyone wondered the same thing.

_Dream World_

"Ahh, look at hyung. He finally fell asleep." Kai whispered with a fond smile on his face, as he and the others made their way back.

"Ahh, the things we do for love." Beomgyu then chimed as he giggled.

"Yeonjun-hyung may be stupid sometimes, but I admire his love for Soobin-hyung. It's definitely genuine." Taehyun then added as he carefully covered their oldest with a blanket.

"That's true love." Beomgyu then agreed before giving Taehyun a fond smile.

"Yes, it is." Taehyun replied, a soft smile on his face as he faced the latter.

"Ohh! Something's happening!" Kai then exclaimed, with the two immediately hushing him up as they placed their fingers on his mouth.

"Yeonjun-hyung literally just fell asleep, don't go waking him up this soon." Taehyun immediately whispered.

"Yeah, he is definitely not going to sleep again if he wakes up." Beomgyu agreed. With their youngest immediately apologizing as he bowed his head multiple times.

"So, what happened?" Taehyun then asked as he slowly removed his hand.

"Soobin-hyung's hair, it's changing color." Kai then answered before pointing at his hyung's head.

And to their surprise, Kai was right. With Soobin's hair changing it's color slowly. Strand by strand, seemingly burning as a new color emerged.

"Is that-red? No-orange?" Beomgyu wondered as he inspected his hyung's hair.

"Vermilion to be exact." Taehyun immediately corrected. With him remembering that the other unique trait that the Vermillion Family had aside from their high affinity with Fire, was their trademark Vermilion colored hair.

The boys then continued inspecting their hyung's hair, watching it turn Vermilion slowly. When they suddenly heard gasps.

Heavy breathing which were then followed by their hyung's eyes shooting wide open. Fear evident on his eyes as he gasped for air.

Immediately earning calls of relief and excitement from the three as they rushed to hug their hyung. 

"Hyung! You're awake!" Kai immediately cheered as he rubbed his hyung's belly.

"Wah! I'm so relieved hyung! Ahh! We should lower our voices! Yeonjun-hyung will wake up!" Beomgyu then exclaimed.

"You're the loudest one though." Taehyun mumbled before chuckling in disbelief.

"The Angel of Death." Soobin suddenly spoke, catching everybody of guard. Making then give confused looks as their hyung slowly sat up.

"He is the Angel of Death." Soobin said as he blankly stared at his hands.

"What? Who, hyung?" Kai asked, the same question the other two have.

Earning nothing but silence from their hyung, as Soobin simply looked above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after almost a week, here is the 17th Chapter of Everlasting Shine. Thank you so much for your patience and continued love and support for this work. Thank you thank you thank you! And as always, please do let me know of your thoughts about this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next chapter!


	18. The Archangel Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Archangel Appears**

* * *

"The Angel of Death."

"He is the Angel of Death."

"The Angel of Death?" The question the three boys collectively have in mind. After all, how can they not wonder? When they were the first words their previously unconscious hyung who had just woken up immediately says.

"Are you-okay? Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked, not just because of his confusing words. But also because of the very noticeable dazed and terrified expression he wore.

"I...remember." Soobin weakly answered, lowering his head as he slowly curled himself into a ball. Shrinking himself as he braced himself.

"You remember? Remember what, Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked as he and the other two boys shared a look.

"Everything." Soobin replied, voice muffled by his knees as he trembled.

"Everything?" Beomgyu repeated, still uncertain, until Taehyun spoke.

"His memories, they came back. And that's also why...that's also why Soobin-hyung's hair changed...or rather, changed back to its original color." Taehyun quickly explained as he pressed his thumb against his lips.

"Ohh...that makes sense." Kai mumbled before sparing his hyung another look. Still curled into a ball, now with his hands covering his ears.

"No...No...No...No! I don't-I don't want to! I won't! I won't! No!" Soobin then mumbled, voice growing louder as his mumbles grew into full on yelling. His hands desperately covering his ears, as if he was attempting to shut something out.

"Bin?" A voice then called, uncertain and weak.

"Yeonjun-hyung?" Taehyun mumbled as he watched the oldest rub his eyes.

"Bin? Binnie! You're awake-no! What's happening?!" Yeonjun then called, his happiness with seeing Soobin now conscious once again, slowly turning into pain and concern as he watched the younger cower in fear.

"Soobin-hyung...he remembers everything." Taehyun informed the older, eyeing the two with sadness and worry on his eyes as he watched Yeonjun attempt to pull Soobin towards him. Fearful that with how Soobin is right now, he might end up pushing Yeonjun away. A possible action someone who is shaken might do. But to his surprise, he didn't. As Soobin immediately made himself comfortable, leaning his head onto Yeonjun's chest as he grabbed his shirt. Crying, as he tugged the shirt harder.

"It's okay Binnie, I'm here...I'm here." Yeonjun softly said, voice as warm as his hug as he enveloped the younger with his warmth. Making the younger clutch his shirt even tighter, as his cries grew louder.

"I know that right now, things are crazy, hard. I know that you are confused, scared, worried. And I can't just tell you to stop feeling those things, to be suddenly okay. Instead, I'm going to say that you are not alone. I am here, we are here. And we will be with you. We will be confused with you, we will be scared with you, we will be worried with you. It's okay to feel those things. It's perfectly normal. So we're not going to tell you to just stop feeling those things, instead, we will go through it with you. Little by little. Until eventually-" Yeonjun softly continued, resting his head on top of Soobin's head as he caressed the back of the younger's head. Pausing for a moment as he kissed it.

"Until eventually, your confusion grow weaker. Your fear, slowly fade. And your worries, disappearing along with them. And then, slowly, things will be alright. It will be alright." Yeonjun continued, and while he continued, Soobin on the other hand stopped. His cries turning into soft muffled sobs, his trembling slowly vanishing. Until eventually, nothing. No more tears, no more trembling, just silence. Silence that the two shared, not minding anything. As they simply stayed, together.

\----

_West Clover Kingdom, White Alpaca's Headquarters_

"You must be awfully confident in your abilities, staying here, after what you've done." The Captain stated, standing firm despite the coldness as his Grimoire levitated beside him. 

"Who knows? Maybe I am. Maybe I am not." The woman then answered, looking down at the Captain from her ship as she sat on a throne seemingly made of ice.

"Or did you perhaps, not expect me to suddenly show up?" The Captain then asked, a confident smile on his face as he taunted the woman.

"Not at all, on the contrary, I was totally expecting you to come, Mr. Captain." The woman replied, a bored expression on her face as she tapped her cutlass on the frozen floor beneath her.

"Why else do you think would I take the time, preparing all of this?" The woman added as she slowly stood. And as soon as she did, the ground started rumbling. Loud and strong, as the earth beneath cracked open. Four gigantic walls made of ice emerging, effectively closing the entire place in.

"So, you trapped us in. Unwise." The Captain said as he observed the four gigantic walls.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca Foot Soldiers"**

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca Heavy Guard"**

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Alpaca Chosen Warriors"**

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Grand Alpaca"**

The Captain casted, four spells instantaneously. First, creating multiple smaller alpacas, each equipped with their own weapons. All lining up as if they were an army. With bigger and armored alpacas standing in front, seemingly leading them. Followed by three humanoid alpacas, looking far more distinguishable than the rest. With all three of them looking very much human, standing roughly the same size at the Captain. Lacking animalistic features, as they all resembled humans. And if it weren't for the fact that they were faceless, then they surely might as well be humans. And finally, one gigantic humanoid alpaca. Standing huge and tall, as it effortlessly hovered over giant walls of ice.

"My, my, four spells effortlessly? You're outdoing yourself Mr. Captain." The woman mockingly praised as she clapped her hands.

"What a sight. I assume you're the one they call _Army of White_ then?" The woman then asked.

"Army of White? What the hell kind of nickname is that? I'd very much prefer Worldwide Handsome thank you very much." The Captain replied as he laughed, finding said nickname hilarious.

" _The Absolute Power, Army of White, The Sun's Blessing, The King in the Night, Heaven's Wrath, Death's Whisper, Golden Fist._ And finally, the _Magic Emperor_." The woman enumerated on her fingers.

"The eight, and only eight people that Master Gabriel told us to be wary of. The only people who can actually stand against us-" The woman said as she raised her cutlass, making multiple shards of ice manifest in thin air. Doubling its number with each second that passes until it finally filled the entire area.

"And the only people, who we actually need to get rid of." The woman then brought her cutlass down, immediately sending the shards of ice towards not only the Captain, but his army of white as well.

"Tsk, Grand Alpaca wouldn't make it in time to protect everyone." The Captain thought to himself as he quickly flipped the pages of his Grimoire.

**"Cotton Creation Magic: Wall of Wool"**

A huge wall of wool then emerged from the ground, rising up in great speeds as it effectively blocked the shards of ice. Shattering the shards as it collided with the solid wall of wool.

"Not bad, not bad." The woman praised as she clapped her hands once again.

"Now, your turn. Attack me." The woman then encouraged, closing her eyes as she held her hands out.

"Tsk, something's up." The Captain thought to himself, biting his lip as he looked around. Thinking, something surely must be up, seeing how his enemy is taunting him. And add that to the fact that the woman seemingly didn't even budge despite her massive attack's complete ineffectiveness.

"What are you playing at?" The Captain then asked, voice confident as he kept his thoughts to himself. Thinking that even if it was worry that he is indeed feeling, he shouldn't let his opponent see through to him. Well aware that all it takes for the entire battle to shift to one side is the moment the other side shows vulnerability.

"Nothing really. Just want to show you something." The woman replied, eyes still closed as she smiled.

"Show me something?" The Captain mumbled.

"So show me." The Captain then accepted the challenge. Motioning his hand forward as he sent his entire army onwards.

Loud rumbles and noises were then heard as the ground shook. Countless footsteps blaring as the alpacas charged. Paying no mind with their target's lack of response, as they simply did as they were told. With the Grand Alpaca following behind. Footsteps heavy and slow, as the giant finally started moving.

The Captain then watched, silent as he and his three chosen warriors observed. Eyes wandering places as he wondered why the woman was doing nothing despite his army being almost upon her. With the Grand Alpaca finally having the woman in its attacking range. The Grand Alpaca then raised its hand, intending to crush not only the woman, but her entire ship as well. With the army of alpacas stopping dead on their tracks, not wanting to end up meeting the same fate.

"I'll show you." The woman mumbled beneath her breath, raising her cutlass forward before finally opening her eyes. 

The Captain then watched from afar, as the woman slowly raised her cutlass, seemingly intending to block the Grand Alpaca's with it. With the Captain chuckling to himself, thinking how people tend to underestimate his Alpacas. Thinking how since they were made of cotton, then they surely wouldn't be sturdy and strong enough to be threatened of. And while there is truth that they were all indeed made of cotton, it is still common knowledge that it isn't the attribute of Magic that makes the Magic stronger. But the Mana, of the caster itself. That if a Mage of high calibers were to imbue their Mana onto something, then even light feathers will end up heavier than stones. Harmless water, turning strong enough to destroy everything in its path. And finally, soft cotton. Being harder than the hardest of Metals.

A smile of content and relief formed on the Captain's lips, thinking, that if he were to get rid of the woman, then surely, the spell she casted on their base would break, freeing all his Knights. 

The Giant Ship of Ice shattering as the Grand Alpaca brought its fist down, that's what the Captain was expecting. But what he certainly did not expect, was suddenly finding himself a few meters above ground, carried by one of his chosen warriors.

"Wh-what? Why'd you do that?" The Captain asked as soon as they landed. But immediately got his answer through the sudden coldness looming all around. The Captain then looked down the ground, finding it frozen. 

"Don't tell me-" The Captain mumbled as he looked back towards the woman.

And sure he enough, it was his horrors imagined.

His entire army, along with the Grand Alpaca, frozen.

"I don't think I have introduced myself yet." The woman said, as she removed her tricorn. Revealing a golden halo.

"I am Esa. One of the Seven Angels. And unlike those two pathetic human morons who your comrades just killed, I am a true Angel." The woman, Esa, introduced herself as she raised her cutlass once again.

"Now, it's my turn."

\----

_Royal Clover Castle, Conference Room_

"What was that? What happened? Why did the feed vanish? Why can't I suddenly sense Jin-hyung's Mana?! Did something happen to Jin-hyung?!" Jimin immediately asked in concern, referring to the feed suddenly turning blue before vanishing entirely.

"This is odd. There hasn't been a single enemy who managed to notice my surveillance Magic. Or-maybe, she didn't. I see. She unconsciously attacked my spell with her Magic. When she froze everything, she froze my spell as well. It seems, her spell had a wider range this time than the previous one she used." The Magic Emperor mumbled in confusion before quickly realizing what had transpired.

"Now what do we do?! We don't know what's happening?!" Jimin asked in panic, worried sick for his hyung as even from where he was, he can perfectly sense how strong their oldest's opponent is.

"This is bad. Since the other two fell easily, we incorrectly assumed that the others would too. Clearly, not all of their battle prowess are the same." Sejin mumbled as he bit his fingernail. 

"We should send reinforcements. And fast." Adora quickly suggested.

"Adora is right, but as much as I'd want to help, I believe my Magic doesn't work best with her. I'm sorry." Hoseok agreed before apologizing.

"I will go. I am the fastest. Only I can make it in time." Jimin immediately announced as he wasted no time summoning his Grimoire.

"Jimin, you are to stay here." The Magic Emperor then ordered. Surprising everyone, Jimin the most. The Captain was about to argue when the Magic Emperor summoned his Grimoire.

"It is true that you are the fastest. But if you were to arrive, and find Jin let's say-frozen? What exactly can you do?" The Magic Emperor asked. 

"Then I kill the pirate woman!" The Captain immediately answered.

"And if she had left? What then?" The Magic Emperor asked once again.

The Captain then opened his mouth to answer, but immediately realized that he had no words to answer. After all, the only solution Jimin always had with things, is to simply hit it with Lightning. And to Jimin, it had always worked. All the years he spent as a Captain, all he needed to do was hit his enemies with Lightning. And while the strength the Lightning needed varied, the results always stayed the same. With all of them falling. And while it is true that Jimin was confident he can take woman on, there was indeed no guarantee that she would even still be there.

"Jimin, you are strong. We are all well aware. Your destructive capabilities are higher than anyone else. But if Jin was indeed in the state I believe he is, I am afraid your destructive capabilities are not the ones we would be needing." The Magic Emperor explained.

"I will go."

\----

_Below Clover Kingdom_

"Hohohohoho, that was so much fun. My lovelies had so much fun!" A loud woman announced along with her presence as she entered a chamber.

"Brenner? You're back early." A man then greeted, seated on a long table. A cup of tea on his hand, which he then sipped.

"Well, we had orders. And I have fulfilled them. I don't see what else I should do?" The woman, Brenner, then replied before taking her seat.

"The others?" The man then asked after placing his cup down.

"Hohohoho, Gunther and Markus are dead. Esa is having her fun. Cheryl is-"

"I am here. Miss me already, Linus?" The Witch then interrupted, her voice filling the room as mist swirled around.

"Dream on. So, what happened with Gunther and Markus?" The man, Linus, then asked.

"Well, that is to be expected. Unlike us, they were both nobodies before they got blessed. At the end of the day, pebbles by road, will always be pebbles." Cheryl answered as she took her seat.

"And so you took their blessings instead?" Linus then asked. Surprising the Witch momentarily, before quickly smiling as she maintained her composure.

"Would be a waste not to." Cheryl replied as she pulled her sleeves, and held her wrists out. Revealing two golden bracelets.

"Hohohohoho, I always knew you were a greedy bitch-witch, I mean. Hohohoho." Brenner mocked as she laughed.

"So you knew, and none of you stopped me? I wonder why is that?" Cheryl then asked as she smiled.

"Stop you? Why? Did you do anything? You just took blessings from dead people who wouldn't be able to use them anyway. What's the harm in that?" Linus asked with a smile.

"You are right. You are so, so right." Cheryl grinned.

"You better have a good explanation for Master Gabriel though, I doubt he'd be pleased knowing you just let two of our good-ol-comrades die. Hohohoho." Brenner said with a smirk.

"Well don't you go worrying about me now, it's melting my soft and love-filled heart." Cheryl responded mockingly.

"Of course I have good reasons, though I doubt Master Gabriel would even care. After all, if he comes back-"

"Then we have won." 

\----

_Dream World_

"I see, I didn't anticipated this. I guess, Soobin-shutting himself down did more than just recharge himself." Namjoon said as he watched not only Soobin, but Yeonjun as well. Both now laying in bed, sleeping peacefully as they held each other.

"Did they really have to fall asleep like this though?" The Captain joked as he chuckled.

"Well, we didn't even realize they both fell asleep." Beomgyu answered before chuckling himself.

"I still don't get what happened though." Beomgyu then added.

"Basically-" The Captain said as he made an image appear in front of them. An image of a human body.

"This is what a human looks like when he's unconscious." The Captain said as he pointed at the image, a figure of a human body lied down. With countless energy flowing around him.

"Even when a person falls unconscious, his Mana would still be present. Circulating around his body."

"But when Soobin shut himself down, he didn't just shut his body down. He managed to shut his Mana down as well." The Captain said before pointing back at the figure, now nothing more than a figure, as the flow of energy suddenly ceased.

"And at that moment, that moment that both Soobin's body and Mana shut down, the spell stopped seeing recognizing Soobin's existence." The Captain explained further, immediately earning confused looks from both Beomgyu and Kai.

"What does that mean?" Kai whispered.

"It means that during that moment, Soobin-hyung is basically dead." Taehyun swiftly answered.

"Ohh!" Beomgyu gasped in surprise.

"Taehyun is right. And just like how spells cease their effects the moment its target dies, the spell that was casted on Soobin did the same." The Captain confirmed. Leaving both Kai and Beomgyu still mildly confused, but at least with answers.

"Now, was there anything-strange, that Soobin did when he was awake?" The Captain then asked, tone much more serious as he waited for an answer.

"Hyung said something about someone being the Angel of Death....then after that he started panicking." Kai immediately replied, the images of his hyung cowering in fear still fresh on his mind.

"He was screaming _No! No! No! I don't want to! I don't!_ Something like that." Beomgyu then added, doing his best imitation of his hyung.

"Then Yeonjun-hyung was like, _it's okay baby. I'm here. We will get through this. Together_. Then he kissed him." Beomgyu then added, doing his best imitation of their oldest. Before pouting his lips to mimic the kiss.

"First of all, Soobin-hyung didn't sound even remotely close to that. Next, I don't remember Yeonjun-hyung even calling Soobin-hyung baby, for once, Yeonjun-hyung actually said good words. And you didn't even remember them?" Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"I see, the Angel of Death. I will go look for something, anything, regarding the Angel of Death. For now, you three take your rests as well." The Captain said after chuckling.

The three boys were then about to answer, then they suddenly felt the earth shake.

"Wh-" Beomgyu gasped as he immediately held on to Taehyun.

"An-earthquake?" Kai then asked, holding onto the bed as he tried steadying himself.

"No, everything here is under my control. So unless I wish for an earthquake to happen then it wouldn't. It must be from outside." The Captain then answered as he levitated off the ground. Making his eyes glow as he checked on things in the real world.

"Sh-it." The Captain cursed as he held his stomach, his body slowly falling into the ground as he knelt.

"Wh-what happened?! Captain?!" The boys immediately rushed. All in surprise when they suddenly notice the blood on the Captain's hands.

"Someone-someone's out there." The Captain mumbled as blood spewed out of his mouth. And the next thing they found, was all of them back to the building they all once were. With the Captain's spell broken.

The boys then looked in horror, as all around them, were countless bodies. Mangled and bloodied, some torn to shreds. Blood and rubble scattered all around, as the stench filled their noses.

"I-I'm sorry-Captain-he...was-too strong." A bloodied Magic Knight mumbled as he tried reaching his hand out, only to fall in vain as he finally succumbed to his wounds.

 _"Greetings, humans. I have finally found you._ " A figure then called, voice eerily distorted. Almost sounding as if two people were speaking at the same time.

"Who-who are you? What have you done?" The Captain weakly asked as he coughed.

_"I, am Gabriel. And I have come for my brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, here it finally is! The 18th Chapter of Everlasting Shine. Thank you so so so much for patiently waiting! Thank you so so so much for reading as well! Did this chapter surprise you? Hehehe, I hope it did. And if it did, then I'm glad. Thank you so much for reading once again! And I hope to see you again on the next chapter! Take care!


	19. The Five Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Five Brothers**

* * *

"I will go." 

"Please wait a minute Magic Emperor! We can't let you!" Sejin immediately protested as soon as he heard the Magic Emperor's statement, rushing in front of the Magic Emperor to stop him.

"Sejin is right! There's no way we're letting you, the Magic Emperor go in the front lines!" Adora immediately agreed as she shared the same sentiments.

"R-right? Everyone?!" Adora then asked the Captains, seeing no sign of deterrent from the Magic Emperor who already manifested his broom.

"If you are going...then I guess I can sit this one out then." Jimin softly mumbled with a sigh.

"Have a safe travel, Magic Emperor." Taehyung added with a wave.

"Wh-you can't be serious?!" Sejin exclaimed, raising his voice once again, earning another glare of disappointment from Taehyung almost immediately.

"A Magic Knight's duty is to protect the Kingdom. The Magic Emperor is a Magic Knight, and the Kingdom is in danger." Taehyung calmly explained.

"And seeing as our enemies aren't exactly petty thieves as they usually are, of course even the Magic Emperor will have to participate." Taehyung added.

"And if you seriously think that not letting the Magic Emperor participate during a battle as grave as this, then I suggest you reevaluate your position as his attendant." Jimin added.

"I-" Sejin mumbled softly before letting go, standing aside as he clutched his fists.

"Thank you Sejin. However-" The Magic Emperor said before turning his attention back towards the Captains.

"You are not exactly sitting the fight out yet, Jimin." The Magic Emperor told Jimin.

"Hmm?" Jimin then hummed as he perked up to attention.

"Call your Spatial Magic user, I need you somewhere." 

\----

_North Clover Kingdom, Celeste Koala Headquarters_

"G-Gabriel?" Namjoon weakly asked as he held his mouth, blood spewing as he slowly became weaker.

 _"Gabriel? It's Master Gabriel for you, human."_ Gabriel responded before sending the wounded Captain flying through unknown means.

"Captain!" Beomgyu immediately called as he wasted no time using his Magic to rush off to catch the Captain.

"This is bad." Taehyun mumbled as he gritted his teeth, immediately manifesting his Grimoire as he readied himself.

"The Captain is wounded, Kai cannot fight, both Yeonjun and Soobin-hyung are unconscious. And this-this man...he's by no means weak." Taehyun thought to himself as he bit his fingernail.

"He did this, all of this." Taehyun thought as he looked around, eyeing the countless bodies and destruction that the man had caused.

"I need to think of something...a plan...anything..." 

"Kai! Wake Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung! I'll buy us time! Go!" Taehyun then instructed, the only plan he could think of at the moment before raising both of his hands.

"O-okay!" Kai agreed as he rushed to wake the two up.

**"Wind Creation Magic: Gale Fury"**

A small gust of wind then formed beneath the man's feet, something which the man immediately noticed as he wasted no time jumping away. A huge tornado suddenly emerging a split second later as it shoot upwards the sky, sending countless debris upwards before vanishing.

"Shit, I thought so." Taehyun cursed as he flipped the pages of his Grimoire.

**"Wind Creation Magic: Heavenly Fangs"**

A pair of huge white fangs seemingly made out of wind then appeared, effectively trapping the man as the pressure kept him immobile.

 _"You, you're not bad. Human."_ The man praised as he stared at the younger's eyes with his own cold golden eyes.

**"Wind Creation Magic: Gale Fury"**

Taehyun ignored as he immediately casted another spell, the same spell he used before. The same spell which never made contact as the man managed to dodge in time. The man then sighed as he lowered his head, a huge tornado emerging from below as before, sending the man shooting up the sky with great force.

"Th-that should be enough...for now..." Taehyun mumbled as he panted, holding his chest as he reorganized his breathing.

"T-Taehyun! Help!" Taehyun then heard, Kai's unmistakable voice right beside him.

"Wh-" Taehyun asked as he turned towards the voice, only to found himself met with the man's face. Smiling menacingly before sending him crashing towards a wall with enough force to shatter it..

 _"You're pretty talented, young man."_ Taehyun heard the man as he weakly picked himself together. Pain numbing his entire body as he felt his consciousness fading.

 _"Such power within your spells, such Mana, such precision. However, we both know-you have a weakness."_ The man stated as he slowly walked towards Taehyun.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Taehyun answered defiantly as he slowly stood.

_"You, are sick. And as powerful as your spells are, as high your Magic amount is, as efficient your Magic control is, you will never last in a battle. At least, not with the way you are now."_

_"A terminal-"_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Taehyun immediately yelled before sending a strong gust of wind towards the man.

 _"What an amusing human. Worried the others will hear? I see, a secret perhaps?"_ The man laughed as he dodged.

 _"Foolish. Selfish. As humans always have been."_ The man added as he finally stood right in front of Taehyun.

"Sh-shut up! You don't know any-anything!" Taehyun exclaimed as he fought against the pooling tears on his eyes.

 _"When will you humans ever learn, that keeping secrets, especially to the people you love, will never end well."_ The man asked before giving Taehyun a mocking chuckle.

_"Well, worry not. It's not like, they'll hear anyway. You can keep your dirty little secret with you."_

"What do you...mean?" Taehyun asked with confusion.

 _"You have a wonderful voice, young man. Do you sing?"_ The man suddenly asked, leaving Taehyun surprised and even more confused.

 _"I am, quite fond of hearing songs. And I do sing sometimes as well. A wonderful past time, is it not?"_ The man asked nonchalantly, which Taehyun chose to ignore as he took a defensive stance, preparing himself to cast another spell.

_"Voices, melodies, and even noises. I love hearing them. They, make this dull world, colorful."_

_"They give everything, life."_

_"And so, the moment our Mother finally asked me, what Magic would I like bestowed upon me-"_

_"I answered without hesitation."_ The man closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Wha-"

"T-Taehyun! Help!" Taehyun then heard Hueningkai's voice once again, only this time. Right in front of him. 

"T-Taehyun! Help!" Taehyun's eyes then widened as he stared at the man in front of him, lips forming into a smile as he pressed a finger in front of his lips while Taehyun slowly came into a realization.

"Sound Magic-"

"but that's impossible! Sound Magic...isn't capable of doing...this!" Taehyun exclaimed as he looked at the countless corpses and destruction all around him with both horror and surprise.

" _Why? Is it because that you are under the impression that all Sound Magic can do_ , is this?" The man then asked, surprising Taehyun once again as his voice slowly changed into yet another familiar voice.

"Beomgyu-" Taehyun immediately whispered upon hearing the all too familiar voice.

"Well, I cannot blame you. After all, you humans, are not capable of bringing Magic out to its true potential." Taehyun heard the man said, at least, partially, as hearing Beomgyu's voice made it hard for Taehyun to actually listen. The same warm and soothing voice that Taehyun is very used to hearing, the very voice that calms him down whenever he's not. That voice.

"But to us, to us angels, doing this, is not a problem at all." 

A loud deafening booming sound then made its way past Taehyun's left ear at extreme speeds, immediately making the latter crouch down in both surprise and pain as he held his ear. Snapping him back into reality immediately as the man made it obvious to Taehyun, that he is in no place to be spacing out at all.

"Pretty amusing, is it not?" The man then asked before chuckling, and it might as well be damnation to Taehyun, hearing the very chuckle he all so loved hearing, in a situation like this. An unintentional smile forming on his lips as he closed his eyes. 

"Have you lost your mind, human? Or are you still yet to understand the true terror of my Magic?" The man inquired as his eyebrows furrowed into frustration and confusion.

"Of course I understand, I don't even need to look to understand. From the crashes which emerged after your attack, it's fairly obvious. Your attack was a highly pressurized Soundwave, strong enough to destroy everything in its path. Strong enough to mangle the bodies of veteran Magic Knights. If that were to hit me, even I wouldn't survive." Taehyun thought to himself as he chuckled.

"Or are you perhaps, mocking me?" The man inquired once again, gritting his teeth from the lack of response from the younger

"It's just that, I've always known Beomgyu's voice would be the last voice I'll ever hear, before I go. But I didn't expect it, to be this way." Taehyun thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Tsk, it seems you are in a rush to meet your end then." The man snarled as he raised his arm forward.

"So-that's what he attacked the Captain with." Taehyun thought to himself as he noticed, very faint and almost unnoticeable translucent arrow-like projectiles levitating around the man. All which Taehyun correctly assumed to be condensed pressurized soundwaves. 

"I just hope-I at least managed to buy enough. Kai, Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung...Beomgyu...please live on." Taehyun mumbled with a gentle smile, accepting his fate as he clutched his fist.

"Farewell, human. You were an interesting one." He heard the man, still in Beomgyu's voice state, as he finally launched his attack.

Taehyun then stared, eyes burning with defiance as he watched the arrows of sound made their way towards him, expecting his body to go numb any second, his eyes losing their vision, as the arrows of sound finally take his life. But what he certainly did not expect, was finding the back of an awfully familiar man standing right in front of him.

"You're damn right he's an interesting one." Taehyun heard, the same voice he has been hearing. Only this time, he was sure, was the real one's. There's no mistaking it.

"Interesting, so you broke through my Sound Barrier and found us. You must be skilled then." The man then asked.

"W-wah! That's creepy! Stop doing that!" Taehyun then heard, and was now sure-

"Beomgyu!" Taehyun called, a soft smile on his face as he weakly walked towards him.

"Oh-hey...I'm sorry it took me quite some time." Beomgyu shyly apologized as he turned around, entire body glowing with Mana, arms and legs coated with lightning, the arrows of sound on his hands, shattering them with his fists before dropping them to the ground.

"Yeah, you're late. I almost died you know?" Taehyun joked before chuckling.

Beomgyu turned around, facing the man once again as he clutched his fists.

"As if I'd ever let someone take you away from me."

Taehyun smiled.

 _"I can see that you're skilled as well, but I am afraid I am tired of this."_ The man stated, reverting his voice to the same eerie voice he first had.

" _I've wasted enough time, and you, as well, are simply wasting time._ " The man then levitated off the ground, looking down on the two as he continued.

_"You are simply prolonging your suffering. We, the Four Archangels, will never fall to mere humans like you."_

_"And even if you were to somehow, annihilate me, my other brothers will simply destroy you."_

_"You will never win."_

"Man, you four brothers do sure sound like a huge pain in the ass." Beomgyu sighed as he crouched down, gathering force and momentum as he prepared to leap.

"But you will never beat us." 

Huge walls of blue flames then suddenly appeared, surprising the Archangel as they crawled they way up until they surrounded his sides. Effectively trapping him as they deprive him of escape. Not noticing the huge pool of lava forming beneath him, as his attention immediately shifted towards the loud booming sound approaching him from above.

 _"Y-you!"_ The Archangel exclaimed as he realized, the walls of flames were nothing but mere distractions. Distractions set up to take his attention away from the young man, even just for a short few seconds. The Archangel then hurriedly made a wall of sound, an effort to defend against Beomgyu's attack, a dropkick with his leg coated with Lightning. 

" _Cu-curse you!"_ The Archangel cursed as he immediately realized, the weak wall of sound that he made on the spot wouldn't be enough, the force of Beomgyu's attack was too strong, and it was then that he also noticed, the green gust of wind swirling around Beomgyu's leg. Immediately, the Archangel turned his attention towards Taehyun, who just as he was expecting, had his hand outstretched, his Grimoire wide open, as he enforced Beomgyu's attack with his own, effectively uniting their Magic together.

**"Wind Lightning God Magic: Hammer of the Storm"**

The clouds then turned darker, as rumbling thunder and harsh wind followed, with Beomgyu withdrawing his leg momentarily as his entire body glowed of Mana. Beomgyu's leg glowing golden green, both Lightning and Wind swirling around his leg as he finally slammed his leg down one more time. Instantly shattering the wall of sound as his attack finally reached the Archangel, immediately sending the Archangel crashing down as the extreme force of Beomgyu's attack overwhelmed him. The Archangel then cursed one last time, as he finally noticed the huge pool of lava which he is now crashing onto. 

_"Curse you, humans."_ The Archangel muttered as he finally fell onto the lava with a loud splash.

Taehyun then smiled as he closed his Grimoire, settling down as he watched Beomgyu slowly descend.

Kai then appeared right beside Taehyun, Captain Namjoon on his arms, with Soobin and Yeonjun slowly following behind, as Beomgyu finally landed right in front of them.

"Because we are five brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this chapter took a WHOLE lot longer to come out, and I do apologize. I've been very very very busy with countless matters pooling up. But here it finally is, I actually do wonder if there are still people reading this, but nonetheless, here it is! And I do hope that whoever is still reading this, enjoys this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! And stay safe!  
> And yeah, Taegyu breathed in this chapter. <3


	20. The Thunderstorm Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Thunderstorm Arrives**

* * *

"Jin-please be alright." The Magic Emperor pleaded as sweat trickled down his forehead, not necessarily out of exhaustion from using huge amounts of Mana to make his travel as fast as he could, but out of worry. Worried of what he would find as soon as he arrives. 

It has been a good few minutes ever since they witnessed the Captain's unexpected defeat at the hands of the Angel. Truly unexpected, but something which the Magic Emperor immediately found to have made sense. 

"I shouldn't have let him go." The Magic Emperor thought to himself as he immediately realized the reason of the Captain's defeat.

In a world of Magic, where countless attributes fight to balance out and cancel out each other, it shouldn't come as a surprise that one attribute will be one attribute's weakness. The Captain used Cotton Magic, the Angel used Ice Magic. Ice Magic, which was a derivative for Water Magic. And just like how cotton becomes useless as soon it gets soaked by water, Cotton Magic will be cancelled out by Water Magic. 

Everyone knew this, after all, this knowledge was something taught to new Mages as soon as they start their paths on becoming Mages. How to effectively use their Magic against their opponents, and which attribute of Magic they should look out for. However, there were of course, exceptions.

In a battle between Mages, the outcome always revolve on mainly three things. Attribute advantage, Magic Amount, and Magic Control. All which are just as their names suggest.

The Mage who has an attribute advantage over his opponent wins. The Mage who has a higher Mana over his opponent wins. The Mage who has better skills in using Magic over his opponent wins.

And among these three things, the Magic Emperor, and perhaps the Captain himself thought, that he has the two latter advantages. And that is why, despite knowing that his Magic Attribute is at a disadvantage over his opponent, he pushed forward anyway.

They assumed, that the Captain's Magic Amount is higher than the Angel, they assumed that his Magic Control is better than the Angel. Unfortunately, they were wrong. And that is why, the Captain lost.

And that is why, the Magic Emperor is now rushing his way to rescue one of his Captains. All because he, of all people, failed to realize the overwhelming disadvantage of a fight his Captain rushed towards. They, were careless. That simply because the Captain is one of the strongest Mages in the entire Kingdom, that simply because he had fought and won countless battles on his own, he would have had find a way to defeat his enemy despite being at a disadvantage.

But, he didn't.

"Please be safe Jin, I am on my way." The Magic Emperor pleaded before zooming forward.

"Please be safe."

_North Clover Kingdom, Celeste Koala Headquarters_

"Beomgyu." Beomgyu immediately heard Taehyun's soft voice as he closed his Grimoire, his Mana slowly settling down as he composed himself.

"Are you alright?" Beomgyu asked after wasting no time rushing off towards Taehyun.

"Wow, we're here too you know?" Yeonjun sighed as he rolled his eyes before closing his Grimoire. Making his walls of flames slowly fade into nothingness shortly.

"Good, then stay there." Beomgyu replied before sticking his tongue out.

"This bra-" 

"So, how are you? Hyunnie? Does it hurt anywhere? Don't even bother lying, I swear if you lie I will zap you." Beomgyu hurriedly asked Taehyun after ignoring Yeonjun, as concern engulfed him after seeing the younger's state.

"Hah!" Yeonjun whined, but immediately found Soobin's hand on his shoulder, staring at him with fondness as he shook his head.

"I would love to say I'm fine, but I'm afraid I'll end up getting zapped." Taehyun chuckled as he slowly sat out of exhaustion.

"That stupid moth, I swear if he ever comes up again I will kick him right back up, and then I will kick him right back down again!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he stared at the pool of lava, light ripples from the impact of the Archangel crashing down on it still visible, as everything else slowly settled down. 

"That kid, Beomgyu-he actually did it." Captain Namjoon mumbled in both surprise and relief as Hueningkai carefully sat the Captain against some rubble.

"Well, Beomgyu-hyung is awesome." Hueningkai proudly answered with a smile before turning towards the said awesome hyung.

"Aish, I want to smack you-so bad. Why did you let yourself get hurt this bad? Why didn't you fly away or something. You were supposed to be the smartest one among us. You should've known when and when not to fight someone." Beomgyu told Taehyun, tone scolding despite its calmness as soon as he sat himself right beside the younger.

"Yes, I am the smartest one among us and that is why I decided to fight him to buy time. Even if we two were to join forces-we never would've stood a chance. We only one because we caught him off guard. We only won because of everyone's contribution. And without me, buying us time-they wouldn't be able to." Taehyun quickly explained, eyes wide as if he was appealing that his call was a call well made.

And maybe, it was. After all, they are all here, safe and together, because of his choice. And maybe, deep down, Beomgyu knew Taehyun was right. He is Taehyun after all. That one smart guy who he can always rely on. It's just that, he doesn't care whether it was the right choice or not. What he cares about, was Taehyun. And seeing him on this state, beat up, bloodied, too weak to move, he just can't help but get angry. It should've been him, he should've been the one who took the beating instead. He should've been the one who bought them the time they needed. He should've been the one who fought that giant moth. And maybe, if it was him, then he wouldn't have to see the person he values most, hurt.

"Hmm? Are you crying?" Beomgyu heard Taehyun whisper.

"Wha-no. No I'm not." Beomgyu responded as he quickly turned the other direction.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Taehyun teased with a chuckle.

"No, I was not crying!" Beomgyu answered, as he cried, very obviously.

"Just admit it, you were worried about me. You were afraid I was going to die, weren't you?" Taehyun teased.

Beomgyu then quickly rubbed the tears off his eyes before slowly turning towards Taehyun. Eyebrows furrowed as he bit his lip. Almost an expression of a sulky child, Taehyun thought.

"Of course I was, you stupid." Beomgyu replied before quickly turning his back towards Taehyun once again. 

Taehyun smiled.

"Of course I know, you stupid."

_West Clover Kingdom, White Alpaca's Headquarters_

"This is..." The Magic Emperor mumbled as he stared at the view below him. The same view they last saw before the feed they were watching vanished. Everything, frozen. Countless figures below, all of the Army of Alpaca that Jin summoned, the Magic Emperor figured. With one specifically standing taller than the rest. The Captain's Grand Alpaca. The Magic Emperor then started to descend, carefully as he raised his guard up with utmost focus. Knowing that even if he was the Magic Emperor, one careless misstep can cost him, and not just him, but the entire Kingdom everything.

And sure enough, the Magic Emperor immediately sensed multiple projectiles coming straight for him.

"Ice shards? Just like before." The Magic Emperor thought to himself before flipping the pages of his Grimoire.

**"Gravity Magic: Heavy Wall"**

The Magic Emperor swiped his hand in one quick motion in front of him, instantly making the gravity in the space in which his hand passed by countless times stronger, heavier. Making the multiple shards of ice instantly shatter upon impact.

"Cannons?" The Magic Emperor mumbled as within the instant that the projectiles were launched towards him, he took the opportunity to spot where the attack was from. An attempt to find the location of his attacker. However, while he did succeed in finding the location of the attack, it was not the Mage, or rather, the Angel, that he spotted. Instead, what he saw were multiple cannons made of ice.

"Her mastery of her Magic is insane. She is a very skilled Mage." The Magic Emperor thought with surprise and fascination before he immediately noticed more projectiles coming straight towards him.

"From everywhere?" The Magic Emperor thought as he started sensing more projectiles being launched from all directions.

**"Gravity Magic: Heavy Sphere"**

An unseen force then wrapped around the Magic Emperor, effectively protecting himself from all of the attacks while he carefully and efficiently traced back the locations of all the sources of the attacks.

**"Gravity Magic: Heavy Grip"**

The incoming projectiles then halted midair before slowly turning around, as if invisible hands got ahold of them and shifted their trajectory.

"1,2,3,4...8...11...16" The Magic Emperor counted as he efficiently made the projectiles launched at him face the direction they all came from. Making sure to send all of them back without missing a single one.

**"Gravity Magic: Heavy Throw"**

Countless cannon-like explosions were heard as the Magic Emperor sent the shards of ice back with stronger force using his Magic. Instantly destroying not only the ice cannons, but the ground beneath them as well.

"No responses? Where might she be?" The Magic Emperor mumbled as looked around, hoping to have smoked out the hidden whereabouts of the caster with his previous attack.

"Wow! As expected of the Magic Emperor! You sure pack a punch!" The Magic Emperor heard, an unknown voice echoing throughout the frozen battlefield beneath him.

The ground then started to rumble, making the Magic Emperor cast the same defensive spell he had used earlier for insurance. Multiple cracks then started appearing, as the frozen ground started to break open. 

Two giant hands seemingly made out of Rocks then appeared, tearing the ground open as two figures emerged inside of them.

"Her-she's the one. But who is she?" The Magic Emperor mumbled as he quickly recognized the other figure, the Captain's previous enemy, the Ice Magic user, Esa. But beside her stood an unknown Mage. Taller and muscular, golden war hammer effortlessly rested on her shoulder, half a knight's helm obscuring the upper half of her face as she stared back at the Magic Emperor with a huge grin.

"Hello there! Mr. Magic Emperor! It's nice to meet ya!" The woman called as she lifted her war hammer off her shoulder.

The woman then jumped off the two giant hands that held them, landing straight down the ground beneath them with a loud crash. While Esa simply watched.

"Here is my greeting!" The woman then slammed her war hammer down the ground, surprising the Magic Emperor as multiple sharp pillars of rocks immediately came charging right towards him. Seemingly crushing him as all of the pillars closed in on him.

"The name's Terra, I'm with her." The woman introduced herself as he pointed her war hammer towards Esa.

"You can come out now! We both know my attack did nothing to you! I just wanted to introduce myself!" The woman laughed as she rested her war hammer onto her shoulder once again.

"If you want to introduce yourself, don't you think it would be better without the helm?" The Magic Emperor answered as the giant pillars of rock cracked one by one before breaking down. 

"Unscathed, so even Terra's ridiculous strength is not enough to break through the force of Gravity." Esa mumbled.

"That's right." Esa's eyes then widened as she is all of a sudden face to face with the Magic Emperor. And before she could even use her cutlass, she immediately found herself thrown down the ground onto her comrade.

**"Gravity Magic: Heavy Press"**

The Magic Emperor wasted no time using his Magic, pinning the women down onto the ground with gravity, force growing stronger each second as he asked for the Captain's whereabouts.

"Where is Jin?" The Magic Emperor calmly asked as both the women struggled to even lift their faces up.

"He-he's dead! I killed him!" Esa answered with a taunting laugh.

"You didn't. You froze him, if you were to actually kill him, you would've crushed or impaled him with your ice." The Magic Emperor swiftly answered before increasing the crushing force of his gravity.

"Wo-wow! I-can't even move a muscle!" Terra exclaimed with legitimate amusement as she slowly looked up to the Magic Emperor, her helm slowly cracking open. Until it finally broke off, golden halo just like Esa's emerging.

"Kill-kill us! And you'll-never know!" Esa answered as she finally started feeling pain.

"Don't answer me, and you'll never live." The Magic Emperor answered as he slammed the two down deeper down the ground with his gravity.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light came crashing down right behind the Magic Emperor, assuming it to have been an attack, the Magic Emperor immediately flew away, and hovered high above for safety.

"What is that?" The Magic Emperor mumbled as he watched the beam of light seemingly pierce through the ground.

"An attack? Did they miss?" The Magic Emperor thought before surrounding himself with his defensive spell once again. 

"No, it's still going." The Magic Emperor immediately dismissed the thought as he noticed the beam of light still burrowing itself down the ground, seemingly with a purpose.

"HAHAHAHA, it-it's over Mr. Magic Emperor! _He_ is dead!" Terra exclaimed as she laughed.

"You fools! Your era is over!" Esa added.

"What is happening?" The Magic Emperor thought to himself as he watched the two celebrate.

The Magic Emperor then watched, as the beam of light slowly faded. Immediately followed by an odd chill as cold wind seemingly blew past him.

**"Time Sealing Magic"**

The Magic Emperor heard a familiar voice, and the next he knew, both of the Angels he was pinning on the ground have vanished.

Distracted on the sudden disappearance of the Angels, moreover on the awfully familiar voice, the Magic Emperor failed to notice, the presence hovering right behind him.

_North Clover Kingdom, Celeste Koala Headquarters, A few minutes ago._

"Hey." Yeonjun called as he slowly sat up.

"Oh? What's wrong hyung?" Soobin curiously asked as he looked up to the older, carefully panting the dirt off his pants as he gathered everyone's attention.

"What is it, fox chick?" Beomgyu asked with annoyance as he gently caressed the now sleeping Taehyun's hair, now rested on his lap.

"We have been ignoring this for quite some time now, but I think it's time we finally address this insane problem that we have." Yeonjun stated, voice serious as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Yeonjun, I see he got the intellect of his father. To think he's already thinking this far ahead." Namjoon mumbled with a proud a smile.

"Yeonjun-hyung is indeed amazing. But-" Hueningkai trailed with a deep sigh, before chuckling.

"Ohh! Is this what I think it is?!" Beomgyu asked, before gently resting Taehyun's head down the ground.

"We're finally going to talk about it?!" Beomgyu asked once again as he stood.

"Yes! It's about time we do!" Yeonjun yelled back with equal enthusiasm.

"Talk about what? What's going on? Hyung?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Your hair!"

"Your hair!"

Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu answered in unison.

"My hair?" 

"His hair?"

Soobin and Namjoon asked in unison.

Soobin then gripped his hair, ruffling it, and upon sensing nothing different with it, tilted his head in confusion once again.

"What about my hair?" Soobin asked.

"It's color red now hyung!" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"And it looks insanely hot! Phew! God-Soobin, you look way too hot for us to handle." Yeonjun added as he pretended to fan his face.

"Oh...so that's the problem...Yeonjun was talking about?" Namjoon mumbled in disbelief as he asked Hueningkai for confirmation. Who simply nodded his head, already well to used to the older's shenanigans.

"It's Vermilion by the way, you idiot." Yeonjun then corrected Beomgyu.

"Red, Vermilion, whatever. Vermilion is just rich people's way of saying Red, you idiot." Beomgyu snarked as he rolled his eyes.

"And you're supposed to be rich one, you're literally a noble, you idiot." Yeonjun responded as he too rolled his eyes.

"I-I didn't notice." Soobin mumbled, referring to his hair.

"Well, the last time you were awake-" Beomgyu was about to respond when Yeonjun lightly chopped the top of his head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Beomgyu immediately complained as he stared daggers at Yeonjun, who was surprisingly, looking back at him with soft eyes as he shook his head.

"Ahh, yes." Beomgyu mumbled, as he realized why the older stopped him from talking.

"It's okay hyung, we can talk about it." Soobin then assured the older, referring to his breakdown prior to the Archangel's sudden appearance.

"I-actually want to thank you again, hyung." Soobin smiled before tapping down the space beside him, asking the older to sit back down once again.

"Hmm? I didn't really do much." Yeonjun shyly said as he awkwardly brushed the back of his head before slowly plopping down next to Soobin.

"Don't be ridiculous hyung." Soobin dismissed the older with a chuckle.

"Ever since the day we met, you have done nothing but help me. Over and over and over again." Soobin added as he smiled.

"A-ah, that's nothing. I'm-a nice person, you know?" Yeonjun shyly responded, unsure if he was getting shy because of Soobin's words, or because of the way Soobin looks at him. Probably both, Yeonjun thought.

"Of course you are hyung. You're a very very very kind person. And I couldn't be more thankful. That of all the people that could've found me that day, it was you. It was you who found me." Soobin replied with a blush on his face.

"And honestly, I can no longer imagine how my life would be. Without you." Soobin continued before shyly turning away from Yeonjun's gaze. Leaving not only Yeonjun, but both Beomgyu and Kai, and the recently awakened Taehyun shocked.

"O-ohh...me too." Yeonjun responded before turning the other way as well, a choice he immediately regret as he immediately found all of his little brothers staring right back at him. Beomgyu covering his mouth as he giggled, Hueningkai cheering with both of his fists, and Taehyun, mouth and eyes wide opened as he stared right into the depths of his soul.

Namjoon then watched the scene unfold, smiling as he shook his head. Finding it, very adorable. When suddenly, something came shooting upwards from the huge pool of Lava that Soobin has made, splashing lava everywhere as it continued making its way up.

"Wha-what was that?!" Yeonjun asked, startled as he immediately stood.

"What's wrong hyung?" Soobin asked, but quickly got his answer after following his hyung's gaze.

"No...no way." Beomgyu mumbled as he too stood, eyes already focused on the figure hovering above them.

"This can't be real-" Kai gasped before covering his mouth in shock.

"N-no...I'm all out of Mana-" Taehyun mumbled weakly as he immediately tried casting a spell.

_"I must commend you, humans. You have actually managed to damage me. Rejoice, I, an Archangel, acknowledges you."_

"Tsk, he's still alive." Namjoon clicked his tongue as he flipped the pages through his Grimoire.

"Will my Magic be enough to take him down? Tsk, if only I wasn't wounded-if only I'm at full strength-" The Captain contemplated as he watched the Archangel flap his wings.

 _"Be proud, that you made it this far, humans. Unfortunately, it wasn't far enough."_ The Archangel stated as he raised both of his hands upwards. Seemingly making a huge ball made out of compressed soundwaves.

"Fuck, I need to take him inside! I can't let that hit everyone-" Namjoon cursed as he flipped the pages of his Grimoire, but found himself stopping midway after sensing intense Magic and killing intent.

 _"What's wrong, Captain? Given up?"_ The Archangel taunts, but was surprised to see the Captain smiling.

 _"You have lost your mind."_ The Archangel states in annoyance before quickly sending his attack out of annoyance.

"See ya." The Captain waved before instantly sending himself and everyone else inside his Dream World. Effectively evading the Archangel's attack.

The Archangel then watched as the dust slowly cleared, leaving nothing but a huge empty crater on the ground which the humans once was stood.

 _"Hiding? How futile. I know how your Magic works human."_ The Archangel tilted his head.

 _"You can only stay hidden inside this, little world of yours, for a limited period of time."_ The Archangel explained as he slowly descend.

_"Even more less, now that you are wounded. All I will need to do, is wait for your spell to come undone."_

_"And then, you are finished."_ The Archangel stated as he raised his hands to prepare for another attack.

_"I am certain, that even you, must be aware. That hiding from me, won't do you any good."_

"Who said we were hiding from you?" The Archangel suddenly heard the Captain's voice.

Multiple loud booming sounds then erupted, shaking both Heaven and Earth as overwhelming Mana filled the air. Startling even the Archangel who immediately dropped his attack out of surprise.

 _"What-is that?!"_ The Archangel asks as he witnessed the heavens raging.

**"True Lightning Magic: Judgment of the Heavens"**

The last words the Archangel hears, before bright blinding light enveloped everything. Immediately disintegrating the Archangel along everything around him.

Everyone then watched in both amusement and horror, safe inside Namjoon's Dream World, as huge and powerful lightning bolts struck after another. Wiping the flesh off the Archangel on its first strike, completely disintegrating it on its second. Followed by a third, and then a fourth, and then more. Seemingly unending, as huge lightning bolts continued striking the same place. Ensuring not only the death of the Archangel, but the destruction of the entire area as well. Everyone then watched until the blinding light slowly faded. Revealing nothing but a huge crater, hundreds of times bigger than the previous one made by the Archangel's attack, as the entire area was seemingly wiped off the Map.

"Not so beautiful now, are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading! I'm so sorry for taking this long, and thank you so much for waiting! Stuff irl have made me unable to work on this, but rest assured, during those periods that I wasn't able to work on this, I was able to finalize this work's entire length and flow of events. Meaning I will be able to work easier and faster from this chapter onwards! And to make up for this month's lack of updates, another chapter will immediately be posted tomorrow! Followed by another on the next, and then another! Please look forward to it! I am very excited to work on this! I also know that this chapter will have you guys asking questions, questions which I will not be answering to avoid spoilers. But don't worry! These questions will definitely be answered on the upcoming chapters! Thank you so much for your support! And please don't hesitate to share your thoughts on the comments down below! I really love and appreciate reading them!


	21. The Gates of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Gates of Heaven**

* * *

"Not so beautiful now, are you?" The Captain commented as he stared at his work below. Land barren and black, showing not even the slightest trace of life as only the faint flickers of embers were heard.

"Pretty sure that did the trick." The Captain then nodded in content before finally closing his Grimoire, sensing not even the slightest presence of the Archangel. 

"Now! Where are they?" The Captain asked as he searched over the barren wasteland.

"They should be coming out...any second now...any second now...Ahh! There they are!" The Captain mumbled to himself before jumping with excitement after spotting a puff of Celeste Smoke materializing somewhere below. Figures emerging one by one shortly. 

"Wah, this is-" Beomgyu gasped as soon as he stepped out of the puff of smoke, shaking his head in both awe and horror as he looked around, finding themselves in the middle of the huge crater caused by the Captain's spell.

"Such power..." Taehyun mumbled, eyes and mouth wide open as he looked around.

"This spell is insane! Wah!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he held his fist in front of his mouth.

"Captain Jimin is definitely scary." Soobin chuckled.

"We sure are lucky Captain Jin managed to stop Captain Jimin from using that spell back then." Kai sighed.

"Back then? Aish, don't be silly Kai. There's no way that was the same spell the Captain planned on using back then." Beomgyu dismissed Kai with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah...right? Captain?" Yeonjun then added as he watched Captain Namjoon emerge from the puff of smoke. Earning nothing but a chuckle from the Captain in response as he closed his Grimoire.

"Captain Jimin is definitely scary." Soobin repeated, this time without a chuckle.

"I agree." Kai agreed.

"Definitely." Taehyun agreed.

While both Yeonjun and Beomgyu simply nodded after gulping.

"Jiminnie, is indeed scary." They heard Namjoon say as he slowly walked towards them.

"But at the same time-" The Captain trailed as he tapped both Yeonjun and Beomgyu's shoulders.

"That's exactly what makes it all the more relieving, to have him on our side. Don't you think?" Namjoon said with a soft smile.

The two then exchanged looks as both of them quickly realized, that said scary Captain was indeed the one who saved them. And that they indeed were, very lucky to have the said scary Captain on their side.

"Everyone! I'm glad you're okay!" They then heard the said scary Captain call as he slowly descend towards them.

"Jiminnie, thank you. You saved us." Namjoon wasted no time thanking the younger as soon as the latter ran towards them.

"Wah, I never thought the day where I will save you will come, hyung." The younger Captain chuckled as he smiled.

"You overestimate me too much Jiminnie. I owe you." The older replied as he brushed the back of his head.

"Ohh! You're wounded! Ahh! So that's why!" The younger then exclaimed after spotting the older's hand resting on his stomach, blood stains visible.

"Yeah...I was careless." The older answered with embarrassment and sadness.

"I thought that was the case. If you weren't wounded, wiping the floor with that ugly butterfly wouldn't have been a problem." Jimin mumbled as he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Anyway, I'm glad I made it in time. Hoseok-hyung and Chimney are probably on their way here. Hoseokkie-hyung will heal everyone up, then we'll regroup with everyone else." The Captain added as he looked around. 

"That's really good to hear. I'm quite certain that the battle is not over yet, we would need to be back up before any more enemies appear." Namjoon said, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how did you know we were in trouble?" Namjoon then asked the younger, the question suddenly popping out on his mind.

"The Magic Emperor sent us-AHHHHH, I should probably fill you in! I almost forgot!" Jimin explained before grabbing his hair out of frustration.

"Everything-is in chaos." Jimin then mumbled after regaining his composure, voice sounding more serious as the others slowly moved closer.

"Attacks after attacks happened. All of our bases were attacked. Kookie and Yoongi-hyung managed to obliterate their enemies-" The younger Captain started explaining.

"Obliterate? That's sounds like a scary word. What does that mean?" Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun.

"Pretty much what Captain Jimin did with the archangel." Taehyun whispered back.

"Ohh." Beomgyu mumbled.

"But Jin-hyung..." Jimin trailed.

"Captain Jin? What happened?" Yeonjun immediately perked up after hearing the Captain's name.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he immediately read Jimin's expression.

"Jin-hyung-was defeated." The younger mumbled.

"D-defeated? You say?" Namjoon mumbled in disbelief.

"N-no way...Captain Jin-was defeated?" Yeonjun followed, taking a few steps back as shock and worry took over him, immediately making Soobin cling onto him for comfort and assurance.

Everyone then shared the same surprise and disbelief, as they found it hard to believe that a Mage of Jin's caliber would get defeated.

"But...Captain Jin was so strong. Very strong...he can cast massive spells after another..." Beomgyu mumbled as he immediately remembered all the grand spells the Captain has casted in their presence.

"Captain was very skilled...he knows how to use Magic very well...how did he get defeated..." Kai then followed, remembering that despite short time they have spent with the Captain, there wasn't a single moment that the Captain failed to impress them.

"This is bad...if the Captain has been defeated-then it means there are more enemies...even stronger. This is bad..." Taehyun thought as he gently bit his fingernails, already thinking ahead as he thought of the possibilities.

"I was going to rescue Jin-hyung, but the Magic Emperor stopped me." Jimin continued.

"But why?! We should help!" Yeonjun immediately suggested.

"That's exactly what I said too." Jimin chuckled.

"But don't worry. The Magic Emperor is headed-or rather, probably there now." Jimin said with a smile.

"If it's the Magic Emperor, Jin-hyung is as safe as safe can be." Jimin assured everyone.

"True enough, and I assume it was the Magic Emperor who ordered you to come here, Jiminnie?" Namjoon then asked.

"As sharp as ever hyung. Yes, he said that surely, your base would've been one of the enemy-targets as well. And he finds it odd, that there still hasn't been any contact made by you." Jimin explained.

"I see, if I have been attacked, and have dealt with my attackers, I would indeed check in with everyone else. And the fact that I haven't-" Namjoon trailed.

"Meant you were in trouble." Jimin finished.

"And that is also why the Magic Emperor asked Hoseok-hyung to follow you- I see, as expected of the Magic Emperor, his judgment saved us." Namjoon sighed in relief and awe.

"Actually, Hoseokkie-hyung and Chimney came with me. But I had to throw them somewhere far so they don't get caught up with my spell." The Captain giggled.

And as if on cue, a familiar looking door materialized right beside the Captain.

"Th-that was so not cool Jimin. You're very no fun Jimin." A voice immediately greeted as soon as he stepped out of the door.

"Ahh! If I hadn't done that then you would've been toast hyung!" Jimin immediately argued.

"Ohh-so that's Captain Hoseok." The boys almost collectively murmured amongst themselves after seeing the Captain.

"Thank you for coming, Hoseok-hyung. We could really use your Magic here." Namjoon greeted.

"Ohh! Oh no! You're hurt! Ahh! And you guys too!" Hoseok then gasped as he wasted no time manifesting his Grimoire.

**"Plant Magic: Horrid Hug of the Earth's Demise"**

"Wh-what kind of name is that?" Beomgyu immediately mumbled in surprise as the Captain's spell caught him off guard.

"It does sound...off." Taehyun mumbled back.

Multiple black vines then emerged from the ground beneath the Captain, each making their way towards each of them in extreme speeds.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Beomgyu asked in panic as he hurriedly manifested his Grimoire. The other boys reacting the same as they braced themselves.

"Ahh, no no no. Don't worry, those are safe." Namjoon assured the boys, while Jimin simply laughed.

And despite the hesitation, the boys found themselves unable to do anything as the vines quickly wrapped around them.

"I'm getting crushed!" Beomgyu immediately yelled as he struggled.

"Beom-" Taehyun called, but the older was too busy trying to break free to even hear him.

"O-ohh." Yeonjun mumbled as he immediately notice his tiredness go away.

"Wah, I feel so refreshed." Soobin gasped as he giggled.

"This actually feels good." Kai added as he too felt refreshed.

"I'm getting crushed! H-help! Help me!" Beomgyu yelled as he kicked.

"Beom-it's not even tight." Taehyun called once again, and thankfully, was heard this time.

"Ohh...you're right." Beomgyu mumbled as he realized that he in fact, wasn't being crushed to death.

Beomgyu then watched, as the black vines slowly turn yellow. Seemingly glowing of light as it wrapped around his body.

"Feels nice, doesn't it? That's Hoseok-hyung's Plant Magic. This spell in particular, restores stamina and Mana by passing the energy it takes from the Earth onto us." Namjoon explained as he pointed at the roots of the vines.

"And! It can also heal wounds!" Jimin proudly added.

"It-it's true...I'm feeling way better." Taehyun thought to himself as he notice all the pain slowly go away from his body.

"This is...awesome...I can feel Mana surging inside me...it's like I'm getting recharged." Beomgyu mumbled as he felt his used Mana get replenished.

"I didn't use much Mana earlier-but I just...feel better...I don't even know how to describe this feeling." Yeonjun said as he can't help but notice the great feeling he is having.

"It feels warm." Soobin softly mumbled as he smiled.

"I don't feel tired from carrying the Captain anymore...wow." Kai said as he felt strength surging back inside his body.

"Was I that heavy..." Namjoon whispered.

"Yes." Jimin whispered back.

"Aaand, that should do it." Hoseok then announced as the vines slowly let go of everyone, fading into nothingness shortly as he closed his Grimoire.

"Thank you so much Hoseok-hyung. I feel better now." Namjoon thanked the older as he finally let go of his stomach, wound now closed, not even a trace of pain left on his body.

"Thank you!" The five boys collectively exclaimed as they showed gratitude. 

"You're welcome!" Hoseok then replied.

"Now, what do we do?" Hoseok then asked, as now that everyone is back into shape, what comes next is what their next course of action will be.

"So, seeing as both you and Jiminnie are here, and the Magic Emperor gone to save Jin-hyung...that leaves Taehyung as the one defending the Royal Castle, right?" Namjoon asked. 

"Yes." Jimin quickly responded.

"Sejin and Adora are there too, and before we left-Taehyunggie was fortifying the Castle's defenses with both his squad and Jiminnie's." Hoseok added.

"I see, with him there, I don't think we'll be having any problems-" Namjoon trailed.

"Or so I would like to say..." Namjoon continued.

"What do you mean, hyung?" Jimin immediately asked.

"Every stronghold we had has been attacked so far. And with the Royal Castle being the most important one, it's bound to get attacked sooner or later." Namjoon explained.

"Maybe they're too scared? It's the Royal Castle after all. They would think that multiple Captain-class Mages are stationed there, right?" Hoseok suggested.

"True enough, and it did have multiple Captain-class Mages stationed to protect it...that was before the Magic Emperor, and you two left it." Namjoon said.

"A-are you saying that it was the enemies' plan to make us leave?!" Jimin immediately exclaimed in panic.

"I'm not certain...but there is a chance. And with us caught off guard, we really had no chance but to divide our forces." Namjoon explained.

"Then-we should get back, now!" Jimin said as he immediately started to grow worried.

"Jimin, calm down. Taehyung is strong, and you of all people should know how strong he is." Namjoon told Jimin with a soft voice.

"I-I know! But Jin-hyung! He was strong too! And still-" Jimin was about to argue but found himself stopping when the older Captain continued.

"Having that said, I believe regrouping at the Royal Castle should be our priority. Having a meeting with the rest is essential. We should plan our next moves carefully, and we should let the people be aware." Namjoon said.

"Chimney." Namjoon called.

"Present!" The Vice Captain immediately answered as he popped out of another door.

"How many minutes will it take for you take all of us back to the Royal Castle?" The Captain asked.

"With your Magic, sir?" The Vice Captain asked.

"Ahh-yes, of course." The Captain answered, immediately realizing that the Vice Captain's Mana alone is not going to be enough.

"Five minutes at most, sir." The Vice Captain responded.

"Fair enough, we should all get ready the-" The Captain was just about to give orders out when shining pillars of light suddenly appeared at great distances.

"Wh-what is that? N-no...what are those?!" Jimin asked as he immediately realized that two huge shining pillars of light appeared.

"I-I don't know...wait...that direction...and that..." Namjoon trailed off as he immediately recognized the locations the huge pillars of light were coming from.

"Jin-hyung's Headquarters...and the Royal Castle." Jimin mumbled.

"Tsk! None of us use Magic like that, let's go!" Namjoon hurriedly ordered before holding onto Chimney's shoulder to share his Mana.

"Y-yes!" Chimney answered as he immediately manifested another door. Everyone then hurriedly made their way in, wasting no time as they immediately recognized the urgency of the situation.

"What the hell is happening?" Namjoon thought as he gritted his teeth.

"W-wait." Beomgyu suddenly mumbled, face pale as sweat trickled down his cheeks.

"Beom?" Taehyun asked as he slowly approached the older.

"Didn't that...that moth guy...didn't he say there were...four of them?" Beomgyu mumbled as he slowly turned towards Taehyun.

Taehyun's eyes then widened as he immediately understood Beomgyu's panic.

"One...is inside Soobin-hyung...one is that guy...then-where are the other two?" Beomgyu asked.

 _"_ And even if you were to somehow, annihilate me, my other brothers will simply destroy you." Taehyun mumbled, repeating the Archangel's words.

"Chimney! Hurry!" Jimin exclaimed as he clutched his fists into a ball.

"Calm down Jiminnie! I'm sure Taehyunngie can handle it!" Hoseok tried assuring the younger Captain.

"And what if he didn't?!" Jimin snapped back.

"I-" Hoseok mumbled, at a loss for words as he saw the rage and worry in Jimin's eyes.

"He has to." Namjoon spoke.

"He has to, at least until we get there." Namjoon repeated.

Jimin was about to respond when he suddenly felt the older Captain take his hand.

"You need to calm down Jimin, you can't let rage consume you. If you lose your cool, you will endanger not just your life, but Taehyung's as well. Remember that." Namjoon softly explained.

_Royal Clover Castle_

"That was rather, disappointing." A voice said, deep and husky as he made his way through a path filled with corpses. Impossibly large amounts of blood pooling beneath each, bodies mangled and twisted beyond recognition.

"Halt!" Two Magic Knights immediately blocked the man's path, but found their bodies contorted and twisted immediately after. Their lifeless bodies flung onto the walls like they were nothing.

"Were the enemies always this weak?" The man mumbled as he stared at both of his hands.

"No, this vessel is simply too powerful." The man dismissed himself after his own realization.

"Well, either way. The humans are finished." The man proclaimed as he finally made his way out of the castle.

"The Gates of Heaven, will now be opened."


	22. The Love They Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Love They Shared**

* * *

_Royal Clover Castle, A few minutes ago_

"What do you meaaan I'm in charge?" Taehyung whined as he lazily sat himself down.

"Well, with both Jimin and Hoseok gone, I think it's pretty obvious that you'll be the one in charge." Adora chuckled.

"She's right, besides-what happened to that cool persona you were putting up earlier?" Sejin teased.

"Well Jiminnie is gone, I don't need to act cool anymore." Taehyung rolled his eyes as he placed his mask down the table.

"So you really do like him~" Adora teased as she moved to seat right beside the Captain, Sejin following shortly.

"I don't!" Taehyung immediately protested, flustered as his face grew red. Surprising the two as they sandwiched the Captain.

"I mean-yes I do! Like-who wouldn't like Jiminnie?! Right?!" Taehyung added.

"You, apparently. You just said you don't like Jimin." Sejin said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I like Jimin!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"So you do like Jimin?" Adora probed, while she and Sejin waited for Taehyung's response with anticipation.

"I...No! Arrrgh!" Taehyung exclaimed before ruffling his hair in defeat.

"Aren't you forgetting, I can read memories, Mr. Captain of the Red Hearts." Adora told the Captain before tapping the Captain's forehead with her finger.

"Don't you dare!" Taehyung protested before lightly swatting Adora's finger away.

"Just kidding, just kidding~" Adora raised both her hands, pretending to surrender before chuckling.

"Besides, I don't need to read your memories to know that you, are whipped as whipped can get when it comes to Jimin." Adora laughed, immediately followed by Sejin.

"Right, right." Sejin agreed.

"Shut up!" Taehyung yelled before covering his face.

"Why are you even hiding it anyway? It's not like Jimin doesn't like you back." Adora asked, placing her elbow on the table before resting her chin on her palm.

"We-we don't know that." Taehyung mumbled.

"That Jimin likes you back?" Sejin asked.

"Ye-yes." Taehyung whispered.

Sejin and Adora then stared at each other in disbelief, eyes widening before bursting into laughter.

"I guess using Blood Magic makes it user as dense as blood." Sejin laughed.

"So true! Who knew he can be _this_ dense!" Adora agreed.

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Taehyung immediately protested.

"Yes you are!" The two answered in unison before continuing their laughter.

"Hey! Stop it! Wh-what even makes you think Jiminnie likes me!" Taehyung protested, face red, flustered and embarrassed as he pouted.

"Well mister Captain of the Red Hearts, what even makes you think Jiminnie doesn't like you?" Adora asked back.

"I-I don't know! I just-don't see any instance-where he shows anything...anything that can suggest he likes me too!" Taehyung answered as best as he could despite the multiple stutters and pauses.

"Seriously? You didn't see anything whenever he SPECIFICALLY looks for you, LITERALLY, every single time we meet?" Adora asked.

"That's because we're bestfriends!" Taehyung answered immediatey.

"You didn't see anything from the way his face lights up brighter than you two's future whenever he sees you?" Sejin asked.

"That's because he's excited to see his bestfriend! -and what you mean brighter than our future?!" Taehyung answered back.

"Well seeing as both of you are denser than blood I have absolutely no idea how your relationship will even have a future." Sejin thought to himself.

"You didn't see anything from the way he tries to act cute and awesome whenever he's around you?" Adora continued.

"Much like you do." Sejin whispered before laughing.

"He's not acting! And definitely not for me! Not to impress me!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Ohh really, then how come he almost refuses to go to every single meeting, unless he knows you're coming? Hmm?" Sejin probed.

"O-ohh? Really?" Taehyung mumbled with a little smile forming on his lips.

"See! He even gets jealous!" Adora agreed before rolling her eyes.

"Jealous?" Taehyung innocently asked.

"He literally murdered that Archangel at least forty times on his mind when you called him beautiful." Adora explained.

"Ohh? Really?" Taehyung smiled before palming his face.

"I didn't even find him beautiful-I was just trying to add to the conversation." Taehyung laughed as he shook his head.

"Besides-Jiminnie is obviously the most beautiful angel there is." Taehyung smiled, boxy, while the two pretended to gag.

"Ugh, just say you like each other and go." Adora groaned.

"I agree- and let's not forget. We are Magic Knights, you know how dangerous our job is." Sejin added, while Adora nodded in agreement.

"We know you both are strong as hell, but at the end of the day, we'll never know how things will turn out to be." Adora explained, tone serious while Taehyung simply listened.

"Look-we are not pressuring you into admitting your feelings or anything. We are just saying, it's better to tell things, while you are still able to." Adora continued.

"The things we regret, are the things we didn't get to do Taehyung. Remember that." Sejin said as he brushed Taehyung's shoulder.

"Ugh-fine fine fine!" Taehyung surrendered.

"When Jiminnie comes back-" Taehyung trailed as he took a deep breath in.

"I'll confess." 

_Royal Clover Castle, Present time_

"Taehyung?! Taehyung!" Jimin frantically called as soon as his Vice Captain's Spatial Doors opened, wasting no time to jump out as he launched himself up the stairs.

"Jimin! Calm down! Wai-" Namjoon tried stopping the younger Captain, but found it futile, as the younger has already made his way up.

"Hoseok-hyung! Please keep them safe! I'm following up!" Namjoon called for Hoseok, who immediately nodded knowingly.

"Please be safe." Hoseok mumbled as he watched Namjoon launch himself up as well.

"These stairs again-ahh! We need to hurry!" Yeonjun muttered a complain, but stopped himself midway after quickly realizing that it wasn't the time.

"Shouldn't we follow?! Captain!" Beomgyu asked, confused and and worried as he immediately realized, something's not right.

"We should, but we can't afford to drain your Mana before we get up. Chances are, we'll have to fight sooner later. And we need your Mana to be at full strength for that." The Captain calmly explained as they continued making their way up.

"But can't you just restore our Mana with your Spell from earlier, Captain?" Kai politely asked.

"There must be a limit to how much the Captain can use it, we can't just abuse it. We should learn how to conserve our mana ourselves." Taehyun answered for the Captain, surprising the Captain as he praised the younger.

"Wow-he is right." The only words the Captain managed to mumble.

"I'm sorry-I don't know why...but something blocked my Magic...this was the farthest it allowed me to." Chimney apologized, confused as he ran along the others up.

"I believe it's best that Jimin and Namjoon went ahead." Hoseok told the others, earning everyone's attention as they ran. 

"I believe-someone strong is up there. Someone strong enough to block Chimney, a Vice Captain-level Magic Knight's spell." Hoseok explained, tone serious as he stared ahead.

"Then...shouldn't we ran faster? To help Captains?" Beomgyu asked.

"If-if we really want to help...then we...should be at our best." Taehyun answered in between pants.

"Well-you don't sound exactly at your best, do you?-AHHH" Beomgyu teased, but found himself ruffling his hair in frustration as he immediately realized Taehyun's condition.

"Why didn't you remind me! You stupid!" Beomgyu exclaimed before quickly scooping Taehyun up.

"H-hey! This is embarrassing!" Taehyun complained, slightly flustered as Beomgyu carried him bridal style.

"Shut up!" Beomgyu immediately shushed the younger as he sped up.

"Wow-look at those brats go." Yeonjun chuckled.

"Binnie? Are you okay?" Yeonjun then asked, noticing the younger's lack of words.

"A-ahh, I'm fine hyung. I'm just-nervous." Soobin softly answered.

"I was nervous too, you know?" Yeonjun chuckled as he reached for Soobin's hand.

"But then I remembered, we are all together. And I just-feel dozens and dozens and dozens of times stronger!" Yeonjun said as he flexed his biceps before tapping them playfully.

"I know something scary if waiting for us up there. But right now, with everyone, I feel unbeatable!" Yeonjun added with an assuring smile.

"So don't worry! Whatever happens, we can do this! And I will make sure to protect you! No matter what!" Yeonjun assured Soobin with a wink.

Soobin then stared, unsure what to say nor how to react. After all, he can see right through the older. He knew him enough, to see right through him. He knew, that the older is afraid, nervous, terrified, even moreso than him. And he knew, that the older's words were nothing but an attempt of making him feel better. After all, the wavers on the older's voice were pretty hard to miss. Especially the way the older's arms shook when he flexed his biceps.

What a sorry attempt, Soobin thought. 

Yet somehow, here Soobin is. Smiling, giggling.

"Your flames can't even burn hyung, if anything-it's going to be me who will protect you!" Soobin teased as he chuckled.

"Tha-that's-" Yeonjun stuttered, flustered and embarrassed.

"Soobin-hyung is right!" Yeonjun heard Beomgyu's voice, immediately followed by Taehyun's giggles.

"Aigoo! Don't worry Junnie-hyung! Binnie will protect you!" Soobin told the older before patting his shoulders.

"Aaahhh! Binnie!" Yeonjun whined.

"I hate you." Yeonjun pouted.

"No you don't~" Soobin playfully responded before giggling.

"That's alright Yeonjun-hyung." Yeonjun then heard Kai's voice from behind.

"We can watch them fight the enemies from the sidelines-together." Kai innocently suggested.

"Aaahhh! I'm going to fight too! AAaahh!" Yeonjun whined in disbelief.

"Wow, look at these boys." Hoseok thought to himself.

"Pretty sure all of them were losing their shit the moment we stepped foot here...but now-" Hoseok trailed as he stared the boys' faces. All smiling, widely, as they teased each other.

"No wonder they are so strong." Hoseok smiled.

"After all, happiness is one of the main sources of Magic."

\---

"Jimin!" Namjoon called as he finally arrived, just a few seconds later from the latter, who he found standing motionless in front of the Castle's gates.

"Jimin!" Namjoon called once again as he ran towards the younger, when an odd stench immediately made its presence known.

"What-what's that smell?" Namjoon mumbled as he covered his nose.

"Hyung..." Jimin called softly.

"Wha-" Namjoon paused as he finally saw the view that the younger has been staring at.

"They're dead...all of them...my squad..." Jimin weakly said, as he blankly stared at the countless mangled corpses.

"This-it's gotta be. It's gotta be one of them." Namjoon gritted his teeth, as he remembered seeing a similar view. His entire squad, wiped out.

"Jimin! Don't let your guard down! The enemy might still be here!" Namjoon hurriedly told the younger as he quickly looked around.

"My squad...everyone..." Jimin mumbled as he continued blankly staring at the corpses.

"This is bad-he's way too shaken." Namjoon immediately realized, they were after all, people, comrades, who they once shared memories with. Comrades, who were alive, just mere minutes ago.

"Ahh! Where's Taehyung? Adora and Sejin? They might still be alive!" Namjoon then exclaimed with hope, not finding the three among the corpses.

"Jimin! They are probably still alive-no, they are definitely alive! We need to find them! We need to find Taehyung and the rest!" Namjoon then said as he lightly shook the younger.

"Tae...Ahh! Yes! Taehyung!" Jimin exclaimed as he's immediately snapped back into reality.

"We need to find them! They might be in trouble! The conference room!" Namjoon called as he lead Jimin.

"Y-yes! The conference room!" Jimin agreed as they ran.

"So-so many corpses." Namjoon thought to himself as they ran across countless corpses. Blood stains, everywhere.

"But this is odd-there are corpses...but-" Namjoon thought to himself as he observed the castle.

"But nothing is destroyed." Namjoon mumbled, finding it odd that after an intense battle, a battle intense enough to leave countless corpses behind, nothing, was destroyed.

"No pillars, no walls, no floors, with a single crack on them. Only blood stains... it was as if-no...no..." Namjoon thought to himself as an odd chill ran down his spine.

"We're almost there hyung!" Namjoon heard Jimin as the younger ran past him in a hurry. Their destination already in front of them.

"Blood...blood everywhere...no destruction...only corpses-" Namjoon mumbled as he stopped running, a thought already realized, despite his attempts of brushing it off.

"This is just like-his Magic..." Namjoon mumbled in realization.

"N-no! Jimin! Wait!" Namjoon frantically yelled as he watched the younger enter the room.

"Jimin! Wait!" 

"T-Tae?"

Jimin weakly mumbled as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Welcome back, Jimin. I've been waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this chapter was quite a pain to write. Literally.  
> In case you still don't get what has happened, one of the Archangels possessed Taehyungie.  
> And Taehyungie was the one who massacred everyone inside the castle.  
> This is a very very very bad day for Vmin.  
> More will be explained next chapter, thank you so much for reading once again, and see you next chapter!


	23. The Seven Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin, a Stone Magic user who can't create anything.  
> Yeonjun, a Fire Magic user who can't burn anything.  
> Beomgyu, a Lightning Magic user who is afraid of lightning.  
> Taehyun, a Wind Magic user who is always out of breath.  
> Hueningkai, a Water Magic user who can't produce water.
> 
> A story of never giving up, of never giving in.  
> A story of believing and trying, over and over again.  
> A story of five boys, overcoming everything as they achieve their one dream, together.

**The Seven Captains**

* * *

"T-Tae?" Jimin weakly mumbled as he stared at the person in front of him in confusion. A face he knows all too well, the face of the very person he was looking for the entire time. The face of the very person he couldn't wait to see. The face of the very person that he lov-

Blood spilled out of Jimin's mouth, interrupting his thoughts as his vision start to go blurry. Multiple stinging pain all over his body slowly emerging. The reason he doesn't know, or rather, doesn't want to know.

Tears started forming on the corners of his eyes, pain, confusion, and sadness washing over him as his vision finally darkened.

Jimin dropped on the floor, blood immediately pooling beneath him as he remained motionless. The person in front of him slowly walking towards him.

"Welcome back, Jimin. I've been waiting for you." _Taehyung_ greeted, a huge ball seemingly made of blood on his palm as he smirked.

"Jimin!" Namjoon called as he burst inside the room. And upon finding Jimin on the floor, while _Taehyung_ hovered over him, wasted no time pushing _Taehyung_ away with a Magical Blast. Sending the latter back onto a wall with a loud crash while he hurriedly scooped Jimin up and ran.

"Jimin! Jimi-fuck!" Namjoon tried waking the younger, cursing immediately upon seeing the extent of the younger's injuries. Multiple holes scattered all over his delicate little body, blood gushing out of each of them uncontrollably.

"Damn it! Ho-hold on Jimin!" Namjoon pleaded as he sped up, disregarding his excessive use of Mana as he hurried. Taking huge leaps, the fastest that he could despite being gentle. 

"Hos-Hoseok is just below! He'll heal you up-don't you dare die on us!" Namjoon exclaimed as he felt the younger's body slowly losing its warmth. 

"Namjoon!" Namjoon heard a voice, which might as well be salvation as he immediately turned to find everyone running towards them, finally having caught up.

"Hyu-hyung! Jimin! He needs help! Pl-please! Hurry!" Namjoon frantically yelled from afar.

"What the hell happened?!" Hoseok screamed on his mind after seeing the younger Captain's state before hurriedly flipping the pages of his Grimoire.

**"Plant Magic: Bed of Pitch Darkness"**

A huge black flower immediately emerged, a short distance in front of Namjoon. 

The Captain carefully laid the unconscious Captain on it, the huge black flower immediately reacting after. Glowing bright yellow as the Captain's body glowed along with it.

"Tsk-what the hell happened?" Hoseok asked in panic after seeing the younger Captain's wounds before immediately using another spell.

**"Plant Magic: Rotten Pads"**

Multiple black vines sprouted on the ground, each with a seemingly round leaf on it's edge, all which immediately found their way into Jimin's wounds. Effectively stopping the younger Captain from losing more blood, while the Captain's first spell continued healing him.

"T-Taehyung-he-they-they got him." Namjoon explained as best he could as he dropped on his knees, dead worried and almost in tears as he stared right into Jimin.

"Th-what do you me-" Hoseok tried asking as sweat trickled down his face.

"He's one of them! They got him! They got his body! He-he attacked Jimin! He's possessed!" Namjoon immediately cut Hoseok off with a tearful yell.

"What do you mean?! Don't be ridiculous!" Hoseok yelled back in disbelief.

The boys then watched in silent horror and confusion as the two Captains lose their composures, yelling at each other as they argued.

"What is going on?" Beomgyu mumbled softly, eyes wide and almost teary as he stare at Jimin. Their Captain Jimin, their senior and savior who was just with them mere minutes ago, now unconscious and on the verge of death. While the two older Captains scream frantically at each other in frustration and panic.

"This is-horrible." Kai blurted out with a sob, worried and sorry for the state the pitiful state the Captain is currently in. Slowly falling into despair as tears finally came trickling down his cheeks.

"Possessed? Attacked? This is bad...this is very bad." Taehyun mumbled as he immediately realized what has happened. That not only did they lose one of their strongest assets, it became of the enemies' as well. And to make things even worse, another one of their strongest assets, Jimin, is now critically wounded because of it.

"We-we're doomed." Taehyun croaked as realization hit him. They have lost.

"Hyung." Soobin called, voice soft and low as he tugged Yeonjun's sleeve.

"O-hmm?" Yeonjun hummed as he turned to face the younger. Trying-and failing to put the best face he could.

"Am I-going to get possessed too?" Soobin asked, voice cracking as his eyes sparkled. Tears on the verge of falling as his lips trembled. 

Yeonjun paused, immediately feeling his heart shatter in a million pieces after seeing the younger.

"Wha-what? No. No Binnie, we're not going to let that happen." Yeonjun replied before pulling the younger in for a hug, letting the younger rest his head on his shoulder.

"I-I'm scared hyung. I'm scared. I don't...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you." Soobin sobbed, tears immediately running down his cheeks onto Yeonjun's shoulder, unable to hold it in any longer.

"You won't Soobin. We're not letting them take you." Yeonjun whispered, hushed and gentle as he caressed the back of the younger's head. 

"But-what if they do?" Soobin shook his head as he pulled away from the older.

"They won't." Yeonjun immediately replied, voice stern as he stared into Soobin's eyes with determination.

"Bu-" Soobin tried protesting, but was immediately cut short by Yeonjun.

"Don't you trust me? Us?" Yeonjun asked, raising his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, but not loud enough for Soobin to startle as he held the younger's hands in front of him.

"You have us, Bin. You have me, your friends, the Captains-everyone. Do you seriously believe we'll let them take you?" Yeonjun asked, Soobin remained silent.

"Do you seriously believe that those brats, Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu will let those stupid pigeons beat us?" Yeonjun asked, earning the three's attentions as they slowly turned towards them. Snapping each of them out of their thoughts of despair as they listened to their oldest's voice.

"Do you seriously believe that the Captains, the Captains of all people-will let us down?" Yeonjun asked as he cupped Soobin's cheeks. Making both Namjoon and Hoseok halt their argument upon hearing their names, while the weak but now conscious Jimin slowly tilted his head to listen.

"Do you seriously believe, that YOU. Soobin Vermillion, the strongest person I know, will lose to some dumb doves?" Yeonjun asked, his own eyes sparkling as his voice wavered.

"No. The answer is no, Soobin. We won't let them beat us. You, won't let them beat you." Yeonjun answered his own question as he gently pressed their foreheads together.

"And we will beat them-" Yeonjun closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Together."

Silence lingered, as everyone remained speechless. Unsure what to say, what to do, as they simply found themselves staring at the two in awe. Surprised, and in disbelief. That Yeonjun, the boy whose flames couldn't even burn a single thing, of all people, would be the very person to make all of them cling onto hope. 

"Ah- I hate it when you do that." Soobin broke the silence as he chuckled, slowly pulling away from Yeonjun to stare at the older's eyes.

"When I do what?" Yeonjun asked with a faint smile.

"When you easily make me believe that everything will be okay." Soobin answered as he wiped his tears away.

"Well-" Yeonjun tried answering but found Soobin's hands cupping his face all of a sudden as the younger stared at his eyes with warmth.

"Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin called as he wiped the older's tears with his thumb.

"Y-yes?" Yeonjun stuttered, face flushed red at the realization of their proximity and in nervous anticipation of the younger is about to do.

And it wasn't just him, everyone else found all their attentions focused on the two, eyes wide and lips shut, as they watched in anticipation.

Soobin took a deep breath and smiled. 

Yeonjun on the other hand, couldn't.

"Thank you." Soobin said, giving the older another smile before pulling away.

"Ohh-that's it? I mean! You're welcome Binnie!" Yeonjun mumbled in ~~disappointment~~ confusion before giving out a fake chuckle as he brushed the back of his head.

"Hmm? Why hyung? Is there anything else?" Soobin innocently asked. Making countless sighs erupt all around them, startling Soobin who immediately looked around with confusion.

"Damn, good looking people always be dense huh? I guess you really can't have it all." Beomgyu shook his head.

"Wha-why?!" Soobin asked in confusion.

"I totally forgot they're dumb and dumber." Taehyun chuckled.

"Why?! What did I do?! I did nothing!" Soobin protested, eyes wide as he wondered.

"Exactly hyung." Kai answered with a giggle.

"Then why?!" Soobin asked, becoming even more confused after the youngest's reply.

"Someday, you'll understand Soobin." Namjoon chuckled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ehh?! Even Captain?" Soobin immediately covered his face, now red from embarrassment as he quickly crouched down in attempt to become small.

Hoseok smiled as he stared at the sky above.

"Young love sure is fun." 

"What do you mean?!" Soobin screamed inside his head as his ears turn red, twitching lightly as he tried to shrink himself further. _Something impossible, being the giant bunny that he is._

"Oh no! Yeonjun-hyung broke!" Soobin heard Kai announce before bursting into laughter.

Soobin expected a retort from the older, as he always has, but was surprised to find none.

"Wha-" Soobin then peeked through his fingers. Finding Yeonjun still in front of him, standing still like a statue, now with a dumbfounded smile on his face. 

"So...cute..." Jimin mumbled with a soft smile.

"Yeon-jun-hyung!" Taehyun tried snapping their oldest back into reality.

"He really broke!" Beomgyu laughed after finding no reaction at all from the older.

"Oh! Watch this." Beomgyu then whispered with a mischievous smile.

"Soobinnie hyung! I think I'm in love with yo-" Beomgyu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ya! What are you saying?! You little bumblebee!" Beomgyu found himself unable to finish after flying slippers came flying towards his face. _Yes, slippers._

"Ouch! That hurts! You oversized fox!" Beomgyu yelled as he held his face, two huge slipper marks engraved on his face as he whined in pain.

"Told you it'll work." Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun before picking the slippers up to throw it far away.

Taehyun giggled.

"Ya! Why'd you throw-aish! You brat!" Yeonjun whined in disbelief before hurrying off to fetch his slippers.

"You're lucky you were having a moment earlier! If you weren't, I never would've let you go scot free after hitting my handsome face!" Beomgyu yelled as he watch their oldest run.

"How long are you going to stay down there, Soobin-hyung? It's not like you're good at hiding anyway." Soobin heard Kai's voice as the latter helped him up.

"Ahh! I'm so embarrassed! And I don't even know why!" Soobin whined before burying his face on the youngest's chest.

"Aigoo, Soobin-hyung you cutie. You will know soon." Kai assured the older before ruffling his hair.

"I think." Kai thought to himself with a chuckle. 

"Ahh! Jimin-ah! You're awake!" Namjoon's voice echoed as the Captain hurriedly rushed towards the injured Captain.

"Y-yeah. Have been...for quite a while now." Jimin joked with a faint smile.

"How are you?! Are you okay?! Do you need Mana?! Is there anythi-"

"I'm fine hyung." Jimin cut Namjoon off with another smile.

"Damn right you should be! I'm the best healer out here you know?" Hoseok interjected as he too crouched down.

"Thank you, Hoseok-hyung, Namjoon-hyung. Now-let's go get Taehyu-" Jimin thanked the two before immediately trying to sit himself up.

"Oh you're not going anywhere young man!" Hoseok said before strapping the Captain down with his vines.

"Bu-but..." Jimin tried protesting, but found himself physically unable to as he immediately felt dizzy.

"See! You can't even sit!" Hoseok pointed out with a pout.

"Well, he could've if only you didn't strap him down with your vines." Namjoon mumbled before staring at Hoseok, lips slowly curving into a smile before bursting into laughter.

"Well, you have a point." Hoseok agreed as he laughed along.

"I'm sorry for earlier hyung. For lashing out on you." Namjoon then apologized, his head slow as he bit his lip.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just-overwhelmed earlier. It's not your fault." Hoseok apologized as well as he tapped Namjoon's shoulder.

"Ah-we looked stupid. In front of the boys. That's shameful." Namjoon then sighed in embarrassment.

"Some Captains we are." Hoseok agreed as he sighed.

"But that's okay-we shouldn't dwell on it. We should just-be the Captains that they see us as." Hoseok then added as he stood, reaching a hand out to Namjoon to help him stand.

"You're right hyung." Namjoon agreed as he took Hoseok's hand.

"Now, let's start being awesome again, and burst right back into the Castle and murder all of our enemies!" Hoseok enthusiastically yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Hoseok then asked, finding Namjoon staring at him with a confused look of disgust and horror.

"I don't think that's wise." Namjoon said.

"Ah! You're right! I'm sorry, I just carried away! We were having this moment and it sounded cool inside my head for some reason." Hoseok shyly apologized with a chuckle.

"Let's plan first hyung. Then-we burst into the Castle and murder all of our enemies." Namjoon chuckled.

"Hyu-hyung...please don't hurt...Taehyung..." Jimin mumbled.

"Huh? Of course we won't. He's not our enemy Jimin." Namjoon immediately assured the younger Captain with a smile.

"Our enemy, is that bastard inside of him." Namjoon said as he stared back at the castle.

"I'll never forgive them."

\---

"Yo-you brat." Yeonjun panted as he tried catching his breath, his hands on his knees as he huffed.

"Ahe." Beomgyu held a piece sign right beside his face with a wink.

"So-now that we are all here again. I think it's time we think of our next actions." Namjoon announced, making everyone fall silent as they listened attentively.

"First- I think we should-"

A loud crash was then heard, as something heavy seemingly landed right behind them. Smoke immediately filling the area with a strong surge of Mana emanating from it. 

"Wha-" Beomgyu gasped in panic.

"Enemy?! Already?!" Yeonjun exclaimed in disbelief as he tried composing himself.

"No-this Mana..." Namjoon muttered, lips slowly curling into a smile as he immediately knew.

"Yep, it's them. There's no mistaking this." Hoseok smiled, as two figures slowly emerged from the smoke.

"I told you hyung, they'd be here." A voice proudly and excitedly said.

"Yeah, seems that way." Another lazily answered.

The boys' expressions of fear and worry then vanished. Turning into excitement, happiness and relief, as before them stood- the remaining two Captains of the Magic Knights.

"Taehyun! It's-" Beomgyu elbowed the younger excitedly, when the younger suddenly started falling face first on the ground.

"Taeh-OH MY GOD HE PASSED OUT." Beomgyu exclaimed in panic after catching the younger, finding his eyes completely white, with a huge smile on his face.

"Damn-he really went passing out." Yeonjun whispered with an endeared chuckle.

"Cute." Soobin giggled.

"Taehyun!" Beomgyu called while the rest of the boys circled around them.

"Ohh? What's wrong?" Jungkook then asked in concern after noticing the commotion. Wasting no time running off to check while Yoongi lazily walked towards Namjoon and Hoseok.

"Ah! He-umm-Tae-ah! You explain hyung!" Beomgyu tried answering, but ultimately found himself unable to so he instead ushered Yeonjun to explain.

"Wha-t, why me?! Kai! You explain!" Yeonjun immediately protested, shy as he instead ushered Kai to explain for them.

"No! You explain! Or-Ah! Taehyunnie is waking up!" Kai then exclaimed in excitement after seeing the latter's eyelids twitch.

"Taehyun!" Taehyun heard his name as he blinked a couple of times, adjusting his blurry vision as he slowly sat himself up.

"What's-" Taehyun asked, when he suddenly found himself face to face with the very reason he passed out in the first place. Captain Jungkook.

"Are you oka-" Jungkook tried asking, but immediately got his answers after Taehyun immediately passed out once again.

"I-" Jungkook stayed still as he shut his mouth.

"Took you long enou-." Namjoon tried greeting Yoongi with a smile.

"Let's cut to the chase- who the fuck did that?" Yoongi cut him off as he pointed towards Jimin. 

Namjoon and Hoseok then exchanged sad looks before nodding knowingly.

_Royal Clover Castle, Conference Room_

_Taehyung_ stood, silent as he stared out of the Castle's window. Looking nowhere in particular, as he seemingly waited for something, for someone. That someone, shortly making his presence known as the ground behind him slowly cracked open. Revealing a pair of giant hands seemingly made of rocks, wherein three figures slowly emerged.

"Wow, nice vessel you have there-" A voice cheerily greeted with an odd laugh.

"Ah, I apologize. I can't quite shake this vessel's manner of speaking yet." The voice immediately apologized as he approached.

"It's alright Michael, it happens. Welcome back, brother." _Taehyung_ then turned to greet his brother with a smile.

Expecting a smile, he was surprised to see expressions of shock and horror.

"Rafael? You..." Michael paused as he slowly pointed onto _Taehyung's_ right cheek.

"You were...crying?" Michael mumbled in disbelief, causing Rafael's eyes to widen in surprise as he slowly lifted his hand to touch his cheek.

"I...was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting and thank you so much for reading!  
> And in case you didn't get the last part of this chapter, the two remaining Archangels Rafael and Michael basically possessed Taehyung and Jin respectively. And Rafael crying is basically showing that somewhere, Taehyung is still out there, and is in deep pain after what the Archangel made him do to his Jimin. Michael on the other hand, can't quite shake Jin's habits. Hence the cheery greeting and odd laughter. He, Michael, inside Jin's body, was also the familiar presence that saved Esa and Terra from the Magic Emperor Bang three chapters ago. More will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, please look forward to them! See you!


End file.
